Un Nuevo Comienzo
by NestorHdez
Summary: Remnant es un mundo que a sido cubierto por la oscuridad desde sus inicios, un mundo donde solo los mas fuertes sobreviven, y ahora tiempos mas oscuros se avecinan ya que amenazas de diferentes universos asecharan a los pobres habitantes de este planeta. Pero una luz de esperanza surgirá cuando los héroes mas poderosos de la tierra vengan a poner paz y orden a este Nuevo Mundo.
1. Vengadores

**Vengadores**

El mundo de Remnant. Un Planeta en el basto universo que destaca un poco entre los infinitos mundos del gran cosmos. Un mundo que fue dotado de una bendición para sus habitantes, al igual que una maldición. No por nada la ley del más fuerte prevaleció casi desde el inicio de sus tiempos

Este mundo exige a sus habitantes varios requisitos para subsistir en él. Algo que es injusto viéndolo desde cierto ángulo. Un mundo donde solo los fuertes sobreviven y los débiles perecen. Un mundo donde se necesita luchar para conseguir lo que se necesita y coexistir en el día a día. Tal vez los grandes Reinos sean los que más se alejan de esta realidad al tener a sus ejércitos y Cazadores personales para protegerlos. Pero los asentamientos fuera de estos tienen tiempos de vida relativamente cortos, ya que tarde o temprano aquellos depredadores que han asechado a la humanidad y a los faunos desde el inicio de sus tiempos esperan el momento oportuno para atacar, pero regularmente la humanidad se toma muy a la ligera a estos peligros seres de la oscuridad. Y eso es algo que el tiempo nunca ha logrado corregir.

Una y otra vez la misma historia se ha repetido en todo el mundo, y la gente sabe muy bien el destino que les espera si sus pueblos llegan a caer en tal desgracia. Pocos son los que sobreviven a los ataques de Grimm o saqueadores por igual y esto se ve reflejado en la poca confianza que los demás tienen sobre sus iguales. No importa quien seas o de donde vengas, tu confianza solo la tendrá un número muy escaso de personas, ya que temen que tarde o temprano los apuñalen por la espalda.

Pero sin lugar a dudas entre todo este caos, hay quienes la pasan todavía peor. Los Faunos: quienes artos por el trato que la humanidad les daba decidieron exigir igualdad con actos pacifistas para que vieran que todos eran iguales y no había nada que temer.

Después de la gran guerra y cuando a los Faunos se les "proporciono" los mismos derechos que los humanos, los 4 reinos decidieron darles a los Faunos algo de tierra para que pudieran construir un nuevo hogar. Algunos decían que esto era gusto, pero lo más perceptivos sabían que era un patético intento por parte de la humanidad para poder alejarlos lo más posible de sus reinos. Pero la guerra había terminado de una forma desastrosa y nadie tenía las fuerzas para seguir peleando, así que aceptaron este… "regalo" para comenzar su nueva vida.

Y así fue. Un lugar ideal para que todo Funo para que este se sintiera como en casa, sin el temor de ser discriminado por su herencia o apariencia. Los años pasaron y Menagerie se convirtió en el lugar adecuado para vivir en paz… pero esta vida no era para todos. Como cualquier otro aventurero. Esta pequeña isla no ofrecía demasiado y varias familias dejaron la isla con la esperanza de encontrar una mejor vida. Varias lo lograron, otras no tanto.

Aunque las leyes de equivalencia existían, la discriminación hacia los Faunos nunca disminuyo con el paso de los años. No importa dónde estabas, mientras existieran Humanos, ten por seguro que alguien odiara a los Faunos.

Esto dio inicio a la sociedad pacifista que buscaba la igualdad entre las dos razas: El White Fang (Colmillo Blanco), el cual dio su origen en Menagerie, después de que las pláticas para igualdad fallaran. El colmillo blanco se organizó e envió a varios de sus miembros a los 4 reinos para dar el mensaje de igualdad que los faunos siempre han querido transmitir… pero por desgracia las cosas nunca salen como se planean.

Gente poderosa se molestó con estos mensajes de… "paz" que transmitía el Colmillo Blanco, y vio que con el tiempo más Faunos y hasta Humanos se unían a estas propuestas. Y definitivamente no les gustaba el rumbo que tomaba esto, sobre todo a las personas poderosas. Los Faunos eran fáciles de contratar y su paga era "generosa" ante sus ojos, y lo último que necesitaban era a una bola de tontos metiéndoles ideas estúpidas a sus cabezas.

Tal vez no puedan detener directamente estas marchas pacíficas, pero pueden encargarse de todas ellas si se encargan del problema desde su raíz. Ningún de ellos se mancharía las manos con actos tan barbaros y violentos… pero para eso Mistral tiene su razón de existir.

Juntando una buena suma de dinero y mandando a Cazadores de confianza, lograron contratar a un gran número de Mercenarios para que realizaran el trabajo sucio por ellos. Después de todo no hay nada que un Mercenario no haría por dinero… Montón de idiotas.

Y así en menos tiempo de lo esperado más de 50 mercenarios estaban atravesando los mares para poder así terminar con la sede del Colmillo Blanco, y tal vez destruir unas cuantas cosas más por el camino.

Manageri no estaba listo para algo así. Después de todo su pueblo vive una vida muy tranquila y Feliz, además de que pocos Cazadores son requeridos para vigilar las fronteras que los separan del territorio Grimm y de la fauna salvaje. Nunca necesitaron algo como un ejército o fuertes defensas. Después de todo quien atacaría un poblado con gente inocente.

Pero por si no fuera poco una extraña anomalía estaba sucediendo en la tierra de Manageri, muy cerca del hogar del Jefe del lugar, en los límites de la ciudad. Era una extraña anomalía que distorsionaba la visión del lugar. Daba la impresión de que veían una enorme burbuja de agua en constante movimiento. Solo que esta era casi tan grande como un edificio de 100 pisos de altura, y como no había tales edificaciones alrededor, era visto como un extraño espectáculo por todos los habitantes de la ciudad de Kuo Kuana, y lo peor de todo era que sus instintos animales les daban un ligero cosquilleo de peligro.

Y por causa de este Fenómeno los Bandidos y Mercenarios lograron infiltrarse en el abrigo de la noche sin dificultad. Se dispersaron por gran parte de la ciudad y Comenzaron sus movimientos.

En casi un minuto todos ellos prendieron el mayor número de casas que les fueron posibles. Una vez que el pueblo salió a las calles y comenzaron a entrar en pánico, los mercenarios decidieron atacaron la sede del Colmillo Blanco, matando a todos los que pudieran. Encontraron algo de resistencia por unos cuantos Cazadores experimentados, pero al final lograron matar a los que encontraron en el lugar, con solo 2 bajas de su bando. Solo que ellos no sabían que los miembros más importantes no se encontraban justo ahora ahí, y aun que lo supieran les daría igual.

Antes de retirarse decidieron saquear un poco el lugar, robando los objetos de valor de las casas que aún no ardían y tomando a unos cuantos prisioneros para comerciar con ellos en el mercado negro de Mistral. Su trabajo estaba hecho y su paga fue dada por adelantado, así que ya no tenían nada que hacer en este lugar, solo que su retirada tuvo algo de dificultades y perdieron algunos hombres en el camino. Pero el resto se alejaron del peligro en sus barcos mientras veían el fuego y el humo que consumía a la ciudad.

Otro trabajo bien hecho.

Los habitantes del pueblo lucharon toda la noche para sofocar las llamas y evitar que estas se extendieran más por el lugar, lograron hacerlo… pero para su desgracia lo peor estaba por venir. Los Grimm venían a terminar con todos ellos.

A las primeras horas de la mañana un número incalculable de Grimm atacó la pequeña muralla que los separaba del peligro. Todos los Cazadores y Cazadoras rápidamente fueron a combatirlos, pero sus números no tenían fin y eventualmente la muralla lentamente cedió ante los constantes ataques. Lo cazadores dieron todo de sí mismo para frenar sus ataques, y así estuvieron hasta que se atrincheraron en el límite de la ciudad, turnándose para descansar y atacar.

A pesar de que los Grimm ya no eran tan numerosos como al principio, no dejaba de ser algo inaudito. No tenían ni las más mínima idea que semejante cantidad de Grimms existieran en su continente. Todos creían que lo más peligroso era la Fauna local pero parecía que estaban equivocados.

Por suerte lograron asediarse adecuadamente y los Grimm tenían que pasar por estrechas calles para poder atacar a los Faunos. Tenían suerte hasta ahora… pero eventualmente necesitarían un milagro si esto continuara así.

Los habitantes del lugar se encontraban todos en la parte más alejada de la ciudad, específicamente en la zona que es el hogar del jefe de Menagerie, por desgracia muchos otros intentaron buscar otros refugios.

Aun así los hombres se encontraban levantando barreras, reforzándolas los arboles de la zona con todo lo que podían, mientras que las mujeres se encontraban cuidando a los niños, consolando a los que lloraban, diciéndoles que todo estaría bien. Aun que ellas no lo pensaran así.

 **–Mama. ¿Por qué papa no está con nosotras? –** Una pequeña niña de 7 años de edad miraba con sus ojos cansados a su madre. Esa mirada, con sus hermosos ojos dorados que transmitía una enorme preocupación y tristeza.

 **–Tu Papá está peleando con los feos Monstruos querida –** La abrazo con más fuerza y bezo su frente, después recargo su cabeza entre las orejas gatunas de su hija **– Muy pronto estará con nosotras Blake. Solo hay que esperarlo –** De sus ojos, pequeñas lágrimas descendían, mientras ella oraba a cualquier dios que los ayudara. Y sobre todo, que salvaran a su amada hija.

 **–Papá pateara del trasero de esos Monstruos malos –** Su hija dijo mientras arrugo tiernamente su nariz **– Nadie puede vencer a Papa. Él es el más poderoso de todos –** Alzo sus manos en puños **– Y después ira a castigar a los malditos Humanos que hicieron esto ¡No se saldrán con la suya!**

 **–No lo harán hija –** Apretó más su abrazo, y las lágrimas salían aún más **–… No lo harán.**

Muchas madres se encontraban toda vía peor que ella, muchas de ellas habían perdido a sus maridos al pelar con los mercenarios y otros tantos perecieron contra los Grimm, y para empeorar las cosas varios niños fueron tomados como rehenes y fueron transportados por lo Mercenarios.

El ambiente y las emociones negativas estaban al máximo. Y los Grimm los podían sentir a kilómetros de distancia, y esto les dio el impulso necesarito para causar una brecha, la cual dejo pasar a decenas de Grimm, los cuales se aproximaban a los ciudadanos indefensos.

Todos los cazadores intentaron detenerlos pero otros Grimm cortaron su paso, evitando que fueran a cualquier lugar, y si esto no fuera suficiente, la tierra comenzó a temblar. Confundiendo a los Grimm en general, ya que ellos sintieron algo muy extraño en sus agresivos cuerpos.

Varios cazadores señalaron la extraña anomalía que apareció con anterioridad, y para su sorpresa algo comenzó a materializarse de la nada. Concreto sólido y grandes ventanas fue lo primero que se distinguió de la enorme torre que hacia su aparición en medio de la ciudad Menagerie. En pocos segundos una maravilla arquitectónica apareció en la ciudad, la cual seguramente sería vista a Kilómetros de distancia, sobre todo por las llamativas letras en la cima de la torre que decía una sola palabra: Stark

Los ojos abiertos de la impresión, sin ningún tipo de movimiento o sonido, salvo por sus respiraciones, incluso los Grimm se detuvieron por completo, al sentir una sensación muy extraña en su ser cuando el edificio hacia su aparición.

Pero poco duro este espectáculo y los primeros en reaccionar fueron los Cazadores, los cuales mataron a decenas de Grimm´s distraídos, pero estas bestias no se quedaron paradas tanto tiempo y la batalla rápidamente se reanudo. Un par de cazadores aprovecharon la oportunidad y corrieron para detener a los Grimm que iban a por su pueblo.

Los hombres que aún quedaban se defendían con todas sus fuerzas de los Grimm, evitando que entren a la mansión del Gobernante y así proteger a los niños y a las mujeres.

Usaban todas sus habilidades disponibles e incluso algunos gruñían a los Grimm en un intento de intimidarlos, pero lentamente perdieron terreno y eventualmente las barreras que levantaron también cayeron. Solo quedaba retirarse a la mansión y rogar que esta soportara lo suficiente para detener a los Grimm hasta que más cazadores llegaran. Golpe tras golpe se escuchaba en las puertas y las paredes del lugar. La madera se agrietaba y el pánico se apoderaba de todos. Las mujeres daban un último adiós a sus seres queridos y los abrasaban para evitar que vieran lo que estaba por venir.

 **¡KROOOOOOOMMMM!**

Un gran estruendo sonó y la tierra tembló con ello, y así todo el mundo cerro los ojos A espererar su inevitable muerte. Pero solo llego un absoluto silencio, lentamente todos se movieron de su lugar y alrededor, los Grimm ya no estaban atacando el edificio para poder entrar en él. Pero aún se podían escuchar sus gruñidos afuera del edificio. Como si estuvieran esperando algo.

 **¡Graaaaar!**

 **¡Groaarg!**

 **¡Gaaarrrg!**

 **¡Graaaaaarg!**

Los Grimm comenzaron a rugir una vez más, solo que estaba vez parecían listo para atacar a alguien. Seguramente los cazadores finalmente habían llegado a…

 **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGG!**

…

Eso definitivamente no era un Cazador. Y nadie nunca había escuchado rugir así aun Grimm. Más bien parecía el grito de un gigante. Y esta idea se reforzó al sentir el temblor de sus "pasos".

La tierra comenzó a sacudirse violentamente, y esto era acompañado de los gruñidos de dolor de los Grimm. Los cuales parecían estar siendo aplastados y desgarrados allá afuera, ya que el sonido de la carne desgarrada y los huesos rotos se escuchaban claramente. Pero si prestaban más atención, y gracias a sus oídos más sensibles se escuchaba otro tipo de ataques entre todo el alboroto y la masacre que se estaba dando ahí afuera.

Así estuvo el lugar y los ciudadanos no sabían que hacer, incluso cuando el silencio volvió a reinar y daba por entendido que la pelea había terminado.

 **¡FLAASH!**

Una extraña daga que expulsaba un fuerte brillo purpura y emitía un extraño sonido, atravesó como si fuera aire las vigas de madera y metal que reforzaban la puerta de la mansión. Las puertas se abrieron violentamente y todos se tensaron al instante, pero se quedaron mudos al ver quien había entrado.

 **–¡¿Todos están bien!? –** Nadie respondió ante la extraña figura frente a ellos **– ¡Tienen que dejar este lugar, no es seguro!**

Un hombre alto y fornido estaba en la entrada del lugar. Él estaba cubierto totalmente por un traje negro y una máscara que no dejaba ver su rostro pero que dejaba ver el espacio que necesitaba para sus orejas felinas. Las vísceras de su máscara eran totalmente blancas al igual que varias franjas que decoraban esta misma. Tenía un extraño colgante con pinchos en su cuello al igual que en sus antebrazos. Ahora mismo tenia empuñando varias dagas purpuras que emitían ese extraño color purpura y ese curioso sonido.

Los Faunos nunca habían a alguien así en su vida, pero parecía que él había acabado con todos los Grimm que los asechaban. Seguramente era un nuevo Cazador, así que lo más rápido posible todo el mundo comenzó a seguirlo

 **–¡Rápido! Más de esas cosas se acercan a nuestra posición –** Su voz era gruesa y expresaba inteligencia y sabiduría. Incluso mientras gritaba no perdía estos detalles **– Todo el mundo tiene que dirigirse a la Torre –** Señalo la Gran Torre que estaba justo detrás de la mansión: En los límites de la Ciudad. Varios parpadearon y se limpiaron sus ojos al pensar que estaban alucinando. ¿Desde cuando estaba semejante edificio en su ciudad?

Estaban a punto de hacer preguntas, pero se las reservaron al ver a 5 Beowolf y 3 Ursas acercarse a su posición. Pero nada pudieron hacer antes de que las bestias cayeran al suelo muertas. Con una flecha incrustada en uno de sus ojos.

 **–¡No podemos retrasarnos! ¡Entre más pronto lleguen a la torre más rápido podemos salvar a los habitantes restantes de la zona!**

Nadie replico ni un poco y se apresuraron a llegar ahí, para su buena suerte el rasca cielo estaba muy cerca de su posición y vieron que este mismo está disparando desde varias direcciones a los Grimm, tal parecía que estaba fuertemente defendido y las mujeres y niños del lugar lo agradecían profundamente

Pero como eran demasiadas personas tardaron varios minutos en desalojar el lugar. Y Blake se negaba a irse hasta que todos salieran, su madre acepto esto de mala gana para no dejarla sola o con un desconocido. No quería perderla de vista entre todo este caos

Ya pocas personas quedaban en el lugar, y lo curioso es que otro cazador estaba ayudando a desalojar el lugar: Él tiene un traje rojo, con detalles negros, equipado con una "armadura" gris muy ligera, un par de brazaletes y un casco gris con lo que parecía ser un respirador y dos antenas laterales.

Blake se alegraba de que los Faunos extraños estuvieran ayudando a los demás. Ya faltaban pocas personas, pero no había rastros de sus amigas, quienes seguramente aún estaban en sus casas. Y su preocupación aumento al ver a lo lejos que un grupo pequeño de Grimm se dirigían a al centro del pueblo ¡DONDE SUS AMIGAS VIVIAN!

Estaba a punto de decirlo a Kali, pero vio que su madre estaba ocupada y también el Sujeto de Rojo. Así que ella se armó de valor y corrió, para así poder advertirles y traer a sus amigas a un lugar seguro. Mientras corría se dio cuenta que varios Grimm estaban en los árboles que rodeaban su casa, pero estos estaban cubiertos hasta el cuello de todo tipo de insectos y arañas. Blake se sintió mal por ellos. Las arañas son bichos muy feos. Se deshizo de ese pensamiento y apretó el paso para llegar más rápido.

 **–¡No puede ser! –** Kali ahogo su grito al ver que su hija corría a toda prisa al centro de la ciudad **–¡BLAKE, ESPERA BLAKE! –** No la escucho **– ¡No, no, no, no! –** Las lágrimas salían sin control de sus ojos **– ¡No te vayas por favor! –** Fue detenida de golpe **.**

 **–¡Señora espere! –** El hombre la detuvo **– ¡No es seguro que salga corriendo de esa manera!**

 **–¡SUELTAME! –** Intento liberarse **– ¡Mi pequeña está corriendo a la ciudad! ¡Tengo que ir por ella! –**

AntMan Miro el largo camino de tierra y efectivamente vio a una pequeña niña corriendo hacia el centro de la ciudad, en la dirección contraria de donde las demás personas debían ir. Porque su trabajo se tenían que complicar tanto.

 **–Yo iré por ella señora –** Intento tranquilizarla con su voz **– Pero necesito que usted se dirija a la torre ahora mismo. No puedo rescatar a su hija si usted esta tan angustiada como ahora, necesito que se calme y se ponga a salvo.**

El hombre tenía razón, si ella va a buscar a Blake será un imán de Grimm, y pondría a su hija en más peligro. No le gustaba la idea de dejar sola a su hija, pero era la mejor opción para todos.

 **–Lo hare –** Kali Sostuvo las manos del sujeto **– ¡Solo prométame que la traerá a salvo! –** Grito para que no la escuchara claramente

 **–¡No se preocupe, ese es mi trabajo! –** Saco un pequeño dispositivo y lo lanzo al aire. Pocos segundos después la magia ocurrió. Una GIGANTESCA hormiga roja, con alas apareció de la nada frente a ellos. Este enorme insecto era más grande que una Ursa y lo más extraño era que tenía una silla de montar **– ¡Vamos Arkimedes! –** De un brinco se montó en el gigantesco insecto. El cual rápidamente agito sus alas y voló hacia la ciudad.

Muchos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos en todo su esplendor, intentando procesar lo que vieron. Un Fauno hizo aparecer una hormiga gigante para después montarla e irse volando en ella. Si… las cosas no podían ponerse más raras.

 **¡KLANK!**

 **–Buenas tardes señores, ¿Están heridos?, ¿Necesitan asistencia médicas? –** Una voz robótica sonó en el lugar.

…

…

…

Y ahora varios robots se situaron cerca de los civiles, ofreciendo cualquier ayuda a quien lo necesite. SI, esto se estaba poniendo cada vez más interesante, pero lo malo era que los rostros de estas cosas eran algo perturbadores. Dos grandes orificios semi-rectangulares que emitían un brillo circular de tono azul que funcionaban como sus ojos y sus mandíbulas no se juntaban en ningún momento, dándole la imagen de una boca entre abierta. Los más pequeños pensaban que esas cosas se los iban a comer.

 **–¡Esta zona es segura! –** Una voz joven que expresa confianza llamo la atención de todos **– ¡Sepárense en Grupos de 2! Inspeccionen cada área en busca de refugiados y escóltenlos a una zona segura. Y Ataquen con todo lo que tienen, NO SE CONTENGAN, ¡VAMOS VENGADORES!**

El hombre en si era el más robusto hasta ahora. Este tenía puesto un traje azul oscuro con el símbolo de una estrella con alas en su pecho, un par de tirantes, gruesas rodilleras y coderas, manoplas reforzadas y una pequeña mascara con una A en la frente. Y lo más llamativo de el: El escudo rojo y azul con una estrella blanca en el centro.

Y parece que no se iba solo, varios otros hombres que apenas logran ver corrieron o volaron hacia la ciudad. Volar?... Desde cuando las personas podían volar sin un vehículo.

No… Luego pensarían en eso. Ahora solo importaba ponerse a salvo de todo esto.

/-/-/-/

Blake llego rápido a la casa de su amiga ilia. Pero no encontró a nadie en el lugar, así que seguramente esta con su otra amiga Agnes. Ella corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a la casa de sus amigas y mientras corría vio a lo lejos el mayor número de Grimms que jamás allá visto en su corta vida, pero lo que en verdad la dejo sorprendida era el enorme tipo verde que despedazaba a los Grimms como si fueran huevos crudos. Incluso el miedo la invadió por unos segundos al oír rugir al gigante verde

 **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGG!**

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para mantener la calma y llegar lo más rápido a su destino. Una vez en la casa de sus amigas ella comenzó a gritar sus nombres

 **–¡Illia, Agnes ¿Dónde están?! –** No se escuchó nada por unos segundos

 **–Blake. Por aquí –** Blake escucho la voz de su amiga y rápidamente fue a buscarlas **– Aquí –** Ambas pequeñas estaban abrasadas entre sí en el armario de la recamara **– Escóndete rápido antes de que el Monstruo verde te escuche –** Illia hablo, mientras Agnes se encontraba temblando del miedo.

 **–No hay que escondernos chicas, hay que ir a mi casa –** Blake hablo igual en susurros **– Unos extraños sujetos aparecieron y comenzaron a ayudarnos con los Grimm. De hecho no hay mucho en las calles, todos están siendo aplastados por el Gigante verde.**

 **–¿De verdad? –** Illia se escuchaba esperanzada **– ¿Estas segura que no nos comerá?**

 **–No mientras este distraído –** La tomo del brazo e intento sacarla del lugar **– Así que hay que apresurarse.**

 **–¡NO!** – Agnes grito, aferrándose más a Illia **– No me quiero ir. No hasta que papa llegue –** Las lágrimas salían por montones. Incluso su esponjosa cola se estremecía **–¡NO ME IRE!**

 **–Agnes no tenemos que gritar…**

 **¡BLAAAARG! –** El rugido inconfundible de un Nervermore obligo a las pequeñas a cubrirse sus odios. Pero poco duraron así ya que toda la casa se tambaleo, haciendo que Blake se callera. Sus amigas rápidamente la jalaron a su escondite y guardaron silencio mientras la casa se sacudía. Illia cambia de colores por el gran miedo que sentía justo ahora y Agnes estaba llorando en silencio mientras se cubría la boca para evitar emitir cualquier tipo de sonido.

 **¡CRAAAACK! –** El techo del todo el lugar salió volando dándole entrada libre al Nevermore, el cual estaba inspeccionando la casa en busca de presas.

Ahora las pequeñas estaban llorando todas por igual. Rogando que sus padres lleguen y acaben con este horrible Monstruo, pero para su desgracia el Grimm sintió su miedo y estaba a punto de destruir su escondite

 **–¡QUEDATE DONDE ESTAS! –** Alguien tomo por la espalda al Gran Nevermore y después procedió a romperle el cuello. El cuerpo de la criatura cayó al suelo, mientras comenzaba a evaporarse **–¡Pequeñas están bien!**

Blake fue la primera en asomar su cabeza solo para volverla a meter de inmediato. No podía ser, era especie de broma. UN GINGANTE, UN GIGANTE VINO A COMERSELAS.

 **–¡Ahí estas! –** Se escuchó la relajación en su voz **– ¡No deberías salir corriendo sin el permiso de tu madre! –** Acerco su gigantesca mano al armario y lo tomo en sus manos. Después procedió a sacar a las pequeñas y ponerlas en la palma de su mano **–Oh… así que son tres. Bueno, supongo que entre más seamos, más divertida será la fiesta. ¿No lo creen?**

Ninguna de las pequeñas dijo nada, solo se quedaron petrificadas al ver tan de cerca al gigante con la máscara plateada. En verdad estaban tan aterradas que sus cuerpos no reaccionaban.

 **–Mejor las llevare a un lugar seguro –** Comenzó a avanzar hacia la torre Stark **– No se preocupen. No les pasara nada, ya todo a ter…**

 **¡BLAAAARG! –** Varios Nevermore comenzaron a tacarlo con sus Plumas pero por suerte su traje estaba reforzado con Vibranium y sumándole el hecho de que este era más grueso en su forma de gigante, era prácticamente indestructible. Aun así cubrió lo mejor que pudo a las pequeñas y golpeaba a los Nevermore que se acercaban lo suficiente. Diablos, Incluso Hulk comenzó a lanzar a las criaturas más pequeñas contra los pajarracos.

Asi estuvieron unos minutos hasta que la ayuda llego. Varios robots comenzaron a deshacerse de los Enormes cuervos y también de los… ¿pegasos, grifos? Bueno, no importaba ahora. Lo único que importaba era que tenía vía libre hacia el edificio de Stark.

 **–No volveré a Burlarme de tus robots Hank –** Reviso a las pequeñas, las cuales estaban ilesas **– ¿Están bien amigas? –** Ninguna respondió, seguían abrazadas entre ellas **– Tomare ese abraso como un s** …– De repente sintió algo húmedo y cálido en la palma de su mano. Y anqué solo dirigió su mirada hacia las pequeñas, no dejo de prestar atención en su camino **– Por favor díganme que eso era una botella con agua –** Y para su horror, la pequeña de pelo negro y orejas gatunas negó con la cabeza, sin romper su abrazo **– Ahhhh… –** Suspiro **–Sera un día muy largo.**

/-/-/-/

20 minutos antes

Ghira y sus hombres hacían todo lo posible para mantener a raya a los Grimm. Pero el cansancio se estaba apoderando de él y para su desgracia varios hombres ya habían muerto. Ahora estaba en un punto crítico, el Dust se había acabado y ahora solo contaban con sus habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo para mantenerse en pie.

Y aunque él era muy bueno para levantar la moral de sus subordinados y amigos, hasta un idiota se daba cuenta de que esto era una batalla perdida. Y eso en verdad lo entristecía… sobre todo por su familia

 **–Lo siento Kalia… Blake –** Relajo su cuerpo, preparado para dar lo último de si **– Les falle a todos.**

 **¡AAARG!**

 **¡BLARG!**

 **¡KRIUU!**

Uno tras otro sonaron los chillidos de los Grimm, que eran atravesados de un lado a otro por munición de gran Calibre. De un momento a otro una enorme nave paso volando encima de ellos y se perdió de vista pocos segundos después, incluso antes de pasar sobre ellos los disparos levantaron ráfagas de tierras que obligaron a cubrirse los ojos. Pero eso poco importo al ver que más de 100 Grimms cayeron muertos en el suelo, sin señales de volver a levantarse y los que quedaron de pie estaban siendo asesinados a larga distancio por un arquero.

Bien. Ghrira ha visto a casi cualquier Fauno en Menagerie y está seguro que nunca ha visto o escuchado de ninguno que usara algo tan anticuado como un arco, y mucho menos había visto esa vestimenta.

 **–¿Se encuentran bien? –** Todos los ojos se dirigieron a un Hombre de gran físico que tenía un escudo curioso.

 **–S-si… Gracias por la ayuda –** Suspiro para sacar la tensión **– En verdad la necesitábamos.**

 **–No hay problema. Aun así les pediré que se retiren por ahora y cuiden de lo civiles que se encuentran en la Torre –** No hacía falta señalar donde estaba **– Nosotros nos encargaremos de estas criaturas. Y escoltaremos a cualquier sobreviviente.**

Ghalia estaba a punto de reclamar pero el arquero que tenía un traje morado, puso una mano en su hombro.

 **–Sera mejor no protestes viejo, claramente tú y tus hombres están cansado –** Hablaba con rudeza, para dejar claro su punto **– Ya tenemos suficientes problemas con estas cosas como para estarnos preocupando por tu seguridad –** Rápidamente preparo su arco y disparo al cielo. Segundos después dos Griffon cayeron muertos del cielo **– Nosotros podemos encargarnos de esto.**

 **–Está bien… Solo asegúrense de no dejar a nadie –** El no tenía derecho de pedir semejante cosa, mucho menos si él no podía hacer tal acción **– Por favor –** Lo dijo en un tono algo desesperado.

 **–Nosotros nunca haríamos eso –** El Cap lanzó su escudo, el cual reboto en el cráneo de 3 Ursas, dejándolas inconscientes.

 **–¡VAMOS CHICOS! –** Ghira grito a los hombres que quedaban **– ¡Es hora de cuidar de nuestras familias! –** Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a paso veloz a la torre.

Varios quedaron sin palabras al ver una gran cantidad de robots que estaban volando por los cielos y atacaban a todo Grimm que se atravesara. ¡Maldita Sea! ¡Incluso un maldito GOLIATH fue lanzado contra un Gigantesco Nevermore!

Habrían jurado estar alucinando, pero sus compañeros empezaron a preguntar si vieron eso también. Eso no importa. Lo único que importa es ver que su amada esposa e hija estén sanas y a salvas.

Poco tiempo tardaron en llegar a la torre, donde muchos civiles aún estaban siendo escoltados y acomodados en el lugar. Pero sin lugar a dudas lo que los dejo sin palabras era el edificio, el cual si de lejos se veía Enorme, de cerca parecía casi una montaña, la estructura en si está compuesta de una torre principal de 100 pisos de altura, flanqueada por un Edificio Sur de 35 pisos y el Edificio Norte de 55 pisos.

Solo utilizaron poco más de 10 pisos para albergar a los más de 2000 habitantes de Menagirie. No solo era alto, si no muy espaciosa el maldito edificio. ¿Como había aparecido semejante cosa de la nada?... No. No era tiempo para pensar en ello, tenía que encontrar a su familia, todo lo demás era irrelevante por el momento, después de todo los demás estaban haciendo lo mismo y él no sería la excepción. Y para su suerte vio a su esposa Kali justo en la enorme entrada del edificio.

 **–¡KALI! –** Ghira rápidamente fue a abrazar a su esposa. En verdad se alegraba de verla a salvo **.**

 **–¡Ghira!** **–** Lo abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

 **–Me alegro que estés bien** **–** Comenzó a mirar alrededor **– ¿Dónde está Blake? –** Su esposa apretó más el abrazo negándose a verlo a la cara **– Kali… –** El miedo se escuchaba en su voz **– ¿Dónde esta Blake?...**

 **–Ella… ella corrió al centro de la ciudad** – Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir una vez más. Y Ghira quedo en Shock

 **–Al centro de la ciudad… –** Repitió las palabras. No, no podía ser **– Rápido ¡Tenemos que encontrarla antes de que algo le…!**

 **¡PUM! !PUM! !PUM! –** El suelo comenzó a temblar y todo el mundo se quedó en absoluto silencio al sentir el rítmico sonar del suelo. Muchos de los presentes, en todos los pisos, abrieron sus ojos con horror y asombro ante lo que se acercaba a la torre a gran velocidad. Los pocos que no entendían que pasaba pronto se quedaron petrificados ante la figura que no podía pasar desapercibida.

Un Gigante se acercaba hacia ellos.

Pocos cazadores se armaron de valor y esperaron fuera del edificio para hacerle frente al gigante y evitar que alcance a los ciudadanos. Incluso Ghira se preparó para darlo todo. Faltaba poco para que el Gigante llegara al lugar, pero antes de que alguien hiciera algo de lo que lamentarse Kali salió corriendo para interceptarlo.

 **–¡Kali espera! –** Su esposo grito e intento alcanzarla

 **–¡La encontraste! –** Kali grito a todo pulmón mientras las lágrimas descendían por su rostro **– ¡PORFAVOR DIME QUE LA ENCONTRATE! –** No le importa ni siquiera un poco que el sujeto ahora medía 20 metros de altura

 **–Con calma señora. Le dije que traería a su hija de vuelta. Y yo cumplo con mis promesas –** Se agacho y retiro una de sus manos para mostrar los cuerpos de 3 niñas que se encontraban temblando en la palma de su mano.

 **–¡Blake! –** Kali no perdió tiempo y corrió hacia su hija.

 **–¿Mamá? –** Blake se recuperó y rompió en llanto al ver a su madre **– ¡Mamá!** – Corrio y abrazo a su mama con todas sus fuerza – **¡Mama, estaba tan asustada! Creí que nos iba a comer vivas.**

 **–¡Oye! Que vista de rojo no significa que me gusta la carne –** Scott agrego.

 **–¡Mi pequeña! –** Ghira abrazo a ambas mujeres **– ¡Que alegría me da verte! ¡Por favor no vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera!**

 **–¡No lo hare Papá! No lo hare… –** Hundió su rostro en el pecho de su madre.

El abrazo duro más de lo esperado, lo cual otros cazadores aprovecharon para sacar a las otras dos niñas de la mano del gigante.

 **–Bueno, creo que esta tarea ha terminado –** Pulso un botón y de un segundo a otro se encogió a la normalidad. Y todo el mundo vio claramente como paso esto y se quedaron sin palabras **– Disculpe que lo pregunte ¿Pero no tendrán algo de agua que me puedan regalar? –** Un cazador le extendió su cantimplora y él la tomo **– Gracias compañero –** Vertió algo de agua en su palma y comenzó a enjuagarla (ganándose unas cejas levantadas) y después se dio vuelta y abrió su casco para tomar algo de agua antes de volver a cerrarlo **– Me salvaste la vida –** Ahora solo había que esperar su transporte.

 **–¡Muchas Gracias! –** Un fuerte agarre lo envolvió y cuando Scoot se dio cuenta estaba siendo abrazado por la madre de la niña que mojo sus pantalones **– No sé cómo agradecerte.**

 **–Evitar triturarme sería un gran comienzo –** La señora Kali rápidamente lo soltó y se disculpó **– Era solo una broma. Je Je… Pero hablando enserio. No hay nada que agradecer señora. Solo hacia mi trabajo como mis compañeros –** Obtuvo una pose pensante **– Pero ya que lo pienso… no me pagan por esto –** Se quedó pensando más tiempo

 **–Su trabajo o no déjeme mostrarle mi gratitud hermano –** Ghira Extendió sus brazos para un abrazo.

 **–No, no, no, no –** Se apartó del peligro, no quiere probar la fuerza de este hombre **– Con un gracias es más que suficiente. En verdad –** Unos cuantos sacaron unas carcajadas. En verdad que los abrazos del jefe no apreciaban ni un poco de cariño.

 **–Un gracias y un abrazo no son suficiente para mostrar lo agradecido que estoy contigo amigo –** Sonrió **– Insisto en mostrarte mi gratitud.**

 **–Me temo que será en otra ocasión señor –** Tomo cierta distancia **– No quiero sonar grosero, pero mis compañeros aun necesitan ayuda.**

 **–Entonces déjanos ayudarte –** Se puso decidido.

 **–Me temo que tendré que insistir que no lo haga caballero –** Todos las mirada se dirigieron a un Ultron **– Claramente se encuentra cansado al igual que sus subordinados. Si se dirigen a la pelea serían más un estorbo que una ayuda para los Vengadores –** Ghira frunció el ceño, pero también se alegró al saber el nombre de este grupo **– No se preocupe. Los Vengadores tienen la situación bajo control, además cuentan con el apoyo de las demás unidades de Ultron. Si las cosas se complican aún tenemos algunos refuerzos a la espera.**

 **–Ammm… Si, lo que dijo el robot espeluznante –** Scott agrego no muy seguro. Pero se preparó al ver a su amigo llegar **– ¡Arkimedes! –** La gigantesca Hormiga voladora aterrizo a varios metros de su posición **– Si me disculpan. El deber me llama –** Corrió y salto para acomodarse en el asiento. Después la hormiga tomo vuelo y se alejó rápidamente de ahí **– A la carga compañero.**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **–… ¿Acaba de montar una hormiga gigante? –** Una cazadora con orejas de conejo pregunta a nadie en general.

 **–Si... je je** – Kalia limpio sus húmedos ojos **– Acaba de montar una hormiga gigante.**

 **–Aahhh… –** Ghalia y otros varios en el lugar suspiraron. Esto SÍ que no tenía precedentes **– Necesito descansar.**

 **–Si me acompañan les daré una pequeña zona de descanso con todo lo que llegaran a necesitar –** Ultron les dijo.

 **–Gracias… –** Ghira jamás pensó agradecerle a un Robot, sobre todo a uno con ese rostro espeluznante. Incluso los Robots de la SCD no eran nada aterradores y hasta deseabas tener uno en casa, caso contrario con estos. Pero Ghira dejo eso de lado, y volvió con su familia para abrazarlas tiernamente **– Vengan acá traviesas –** Y en familia comenzaron a seguir al robot **– Snif… Snif –** Olfateo el aire **– Acaso huele a pipi.**

Y Blake solo pudo ocultar su avergonzado rostro.

/-/-/-/

Pelear, defender, salvar y sobrevivir. Eran solo eran un puñado de cosas que los Vengadores hacían en su día a día. No importa donde estén, quien fuera su enemigo o que tan numerosos eran. Años y años de estar peleando con super-criminales, Aliens, Mutantes, Dioses, entre muchos otros locos con poder, solo lograban fortalecer más a los héroes más poderosos de la tierra. Muchas peleas eran difíciles y honestamente varias estuvieron a punto de perderse. Pero ellos perseveraron y demostraron que la confianza en un Equipo era más que suficiente para vencer a los enemigos más poderosos del Mundo.

Estas criaturas eran peligrosas hasta cierto punto. Eran fuertes y violentas, pero carecían de agilidad e inteligencia. No suponían un peligro mortal para los veteranos de la tierra. Pero ellos sabían mejor que nadie que no se debe subestimar a un enemigo solo por un par de encuentros.

Estas criaturas de la oscuridad eran peligrosas gracias a sus números, pero si se enfrentan a un grupo de personas que saben trabajar en equipo. El peligro recaía sobre ellos.

Una tras otra, y otra. Los Grimm era despachados con gracia y estilo por los vengadores (Exceptuando a Hulk), las "pobres" criaturas no lograban causar un daño verdadero a estor heores, quienes a pesar de encontrarse cansados y con varios de sus integrantes faltando, no dejaban de dar lo mejor de si.

Pantera Negra: El rey de Wakanda quien es uno de los Humanos más rápidos agiles y mortales del mundo. Solo necesitaba un corte de sus cuchillas de Vibranium para matar a cualquier Grimm sin excepción.

El Hombre Hormiga: Quien llamaba a todo tipo de insectos para ayudarlos contra los Grimm. Mientras el los golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas en su forma de Hormiga o en su forma de Gigante.

Capitán América: El luchador por excelencia en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Su increíble fuerza, agilidad y astucia en el combate no tenían comparación y los Grimm apenas podían ponerse a su nivel. Dejaba fuera de combate a un gran Número de Grimms

Y el último en la zona de combate

Hulk: No hay mucho que decir. Él aplastaba a todos los Grimm que se atravesaban en su camino. No importa su tipo o tamaño. Nada podían hacer contra él.

Simples mortales, y Hulk, que peleaban con la experiencia de más de 10 cazadores experimentados en combate. Estos vengadores solo pueden ser detenidos por una fuerza descomunal… o un igual.

 **–Saben, no sé si sentirme feliz con esto –** Clint comento sin dejar de disparar **– Me siento como un pequeño niño en la feria. Este es el campo más grande del tiro al Pato de todo el mundo.**

 **–Por lo menos alguien está disfrutando de esto –** Scott comento un tanto cansado **– Yo ya me estoy mareando de tantas piruetas que doy en Arkimedes. Hemos estado haciendo esto ya por varias horas –** Se subió a la espalda de un Nevermore, y comenzó a correr hasta llegar a su cabeza y clavarle una lanza de energía, que surgió de su brazalete **– Y alguien sabe que son estas cosas.**

 **–Seguramente son invocaciones de algún Demonio o ser Magico –** Tachala respondió, mientras sus visores cambiaban de color **– Detecto magia en el sistema de estas criaturas –** Salto y corto la espalda de un Deathstriker **– Pero necesitaremos una investigación más profunda para confirmar esta teoría.**

 **–Yo apuesto por el Demonio. La sed de Sangre en sus ojos los delata** – Clint Lanzo 3 Flechas al aire, las cuales explotaron en varios mini proyectiles y mataron a decenas de Grimm **– Dudo que sea la invención de un científico loco.**

 **–Hablando de científicos locos –** Scott hablo mientras levantaba un Goliat lo lanzaba a sus semejantes **– Alguien ha visto a Iron Man. No lo he visto desde que dejamos la torre.**

 **–Tony se están encargando de una tarea secundaria junto con el Doctor –** Cap Atrapo su escudo y procedió a golpear a los enemigos a su alrededor **– Lo mejor será acabar esto antes que él. Preferiría evitar sus chistes sarcásticos.**

 **–Estamos en ello Capitán América –** Scott Dio un saludo militar y después dirigió su vista a los muelles, donde vio un… Dragón… y otros Grimm estaban atacando un barco – **Parece que necesitan ayuda con un Dragón por los muelles chicos –** Todos miraron al dragón que volaba alrededor del barco. Bueno, parece que hay más de estas criaturas de las que pensaban **– Me adelantare, creo que aún hay supervivientes ahí** – Comenzó a correr para llegar más rápido.

 **–Hulk, ¿podrías darle una mano? –** Cap pregunto sin dejar de pelar.

 **¡BLAAAARG!** – El rugió en respuesta

 **–Entonces alcánzalo. No querrás perderte toda la diversión –** Se cubrió con su escudo para evitar las plumas de un Nevermore y después procedió a lanzarlo para dejar inconsciente a la criatura **– Si… Esto se está complicando un poco –** Toco su comunicador **– Jarvis. Estatus.**

 **–Hala Capitan. Por lo que mis escáneres indican y con la información que me brinda Ultron, parece que aún quedan al menos unas 2000 criaturas más. Casi todos los civiles se encuentran a salvo dentro de la torre, recibiendo la atención que necesitan. Si continua como hasta ahora calculo que en unas 2 horas no quedaran más enemigos con los que pelear.**

 **–Ja…ja –** Scott Rio con sarcasmo **– Genial… ¿2 horas?, y eso que ya me estoy cansando de esto –** Scott atrapo al dragón en una llave y Hulk comenzó a tirarle los dientes **– Aun así. Parece que aún quedan supervivientes escondidos por la ciudad. Había unas 10 personas escondidas en el barco que ataco el dragón –** Por suerte llegaron a tiempo y estos estaban siendo escoltados por Ultron.

 **–Debemos buscar a mas sobrevivientes –** T´chala lo recalco, aunque no era necesario **– Pero primero debemos concentrarnos en estas cosas. Principalmente en las que nos quieren ignorar.**

 **–Yo buscare a los sobrevivientes. Ustedes manténganlos ocupados –** Clint Corrió para subirse en su vehículo volador **– Por lo que parece estas cosas pueden detectarlos. Voy a buscar cualquier grupo de estos monstruos y destruirlos –** Despego rápidamente y tomo una buena distancia **– Donde estén estas cosas, es seguro que haya sobrevivientes.**

En la gran altura en la que estaba veía todo el caos que había. Era una vista un tanto emocionante, ver como una legión de Robots luchaban duramente contra estos demonios, mientras que sus compañeros luchaban con gracia y estilo, destruyendo sin piedad a estas cosas. Pero su visión se enfocaba en buscar grupos pequeños de estos demonios. Los cuales ignoraban a los Robots o sus compañeros.

Así estuvo unos minutos, buscando a cualquier resagado hasta que capto como 3 Grimm querían entrar a una casa. Rápidamente tomo vuelo y mato a los Grimm lo más rápido posible. Bajo de su moto y entro a la casa derribando la puerta

 **–¡¿Hay alguien aquí?! –** Grito para que lo escucharan **– He venido a sacarlos de este lugar –** Segundos después una mujer con una cola de reptil salió mientras sostenía a un bebe entre sus brazos.

 **–Gracias. En verdad gracias –** Se acercó rápidamente a el **– Por un momento pensé que todo había terminado.**

 **–No hay tiempo para eso. Rápido suba –** Salieron de la casa y Clink subió en su "moto" **– Hay que darnos prisa –** Espero a que la mujer subiera a la moto **– Sosténgase fuerte, será un viaje agitado.**

 **–Y de dónde me tengo que sost…** – No pudo terminar ya que se aferró a Ojo de halcón al ver que el vehículo empezó a volar **– Hay dios, hay dios, ¡HAY DIOS MIO!**

 **–Señora por favor. No hay nada que temer –** Intento mantenerse lo más recto que le era posible, pero la mujer lo jalaba sin control **– Este sí que ha sido un día largo…. Ahhh… Necesito un trago –** Susurro para sí mismo. En verdad que esto apestaba, apenas habían terminado una dura pelea solo para darse cuenta que fueron transportados a otro mundo donde tuvieron que pelear por varias horas para salvar a muchos humanos… o mutantes?, No sabía cómo se les llamaba a los humanos aquí.

 **–Parece que alguien más está en peligro –** Vio como un Beowolf trataba de derribar una puerta en una casa cercana. Se acercó para aterrizar al ver que solo era el oso que estaba en la zona **– Espéreme unos momentos señora, veré si alguien necesita ayuda –** Ella no dijo nada, solo se alivió al estar en el suelo.

Clint avanzo rápidamente a la casa, pero Beowolf fue más rápido y entro en un golpe seco. Ojo de Halcón entro apuntando con su arco, pero parece que la vestía entro en alguna de las habitaciones. Por qué no la veía por ningún lado.

 **–¡AAAHHHHH! –** El grito de una niña se escuchó y Clink reacciono lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió al cuarto del fondo, donde el Beowolf estaba a punto de atacar a una niña.

Más rápido que cualquier ser vivo, Clink disparo su flecha y esta estallo para rebelar una red que atrapo al Grimm y lo dejo incrustado en la pared. Iba a rematarlo pero se dio cuenta de que ya no le quedaban flechas, así que avanzo y de un duro golpe que dejo inconsciente al Grimm.

 **–Tengo que llevar la cuenta de mis Flechas –** Suspiro y se quitó la máscara para mayor relajación, para después mirar a la pequeña, que se encontraba viéndolo con el ceño fruncido, pero claramente sus ojos rojizos demostraron que estaba llorando. Solo esperaba que se encontrara bien… en ambos sentidos **– Oye no hay por qué estar molesto pequeña. Sé que estoy algo viejo pero aun puedo cuidar de los pequeños.**

 **–Eres un humano –** Mostro sus afilados dientes y ya que la veía mejor, Clint se dio cuenta de que también tenía una larga cola de lagarto **– Arrrrg –** Le gruño y lanzo una mordida al aire.

 **–Ja Ja Ja –** Le acaricio su pelo castaño **– Buen intento por intimidarme, pero tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso pequeña. Lo único que causas es ternura –** La niña arrugo la nariz tiernamente, no le gusto ese comentario y volvió a gruñir **.**

 **Graaaaarrrgg… –** El Grimm gruño patéticamente mientras lentamente recuperaba la conciencia. La niña se asustó, pero a Clint se le ocurrió una idea loca.

 **–Sabes, deberías practicar más tú gruñido pequeña, ¿Por qué no lo intentas con esta cosa fea de aquí? –** Señalo al Grimm **– ¿O acaso tienes miedo? –** Sonrió burlonamente.

 **–No. Yo no le temo a nada, _" excepto las ranas"_ – **Pensó.

 **–Demuéstrame tu fuerza pequeña –** La ánimo **– Enséñale tus colmillos a ese perro sucio.**

 **–Lo hare –** Se acercó un tanto asustada al Grimm, pero después vio la sonrisa arrogante del hombre e hizo lo que prometió **–GRAAAARR –** Gruño con todas las fuerzas que le permitió su pequeño cuerpo. Incluso mostro sus dientes mejor para darle un mejor efecto.

 **–Je Je Je. Eso está mucho mejor –** La cargo **– Míralo, Está temblando del miedo –** Pero en realidad se quería librar de la red.

 **–Debería hacerlo –** Le saco la lengua y después abrazo al hombre joven frente a él.

 **–¿Y cómo te llamas? –** Clint se dio vuelta con la niña para marcharse, no sin antes rematar al Beowolf con su cuchillo.

 **–Niara Rioboo –** Respondió con el pecho inflado de orgullo.

 **–Kaimi, he. Bueno, yo me llamo Clint mi pequeña amiga.**

Antes de partir, Clint pidió que lo ayudaran a escoltar a los supervivientes que encontró. T´chala y Scott lo acompañaron junto con otros cuantos más. Clint presento a la pequeña y su habilidad para intimidar, a lo cual los vengadores la felicitaron honestamente. Diablos, incluso Scott le traía recuerdos cuando su hija era solo una niña… Como pasa el tiempo.

Su camino no tuvo muchas complicaciones, salvo por unos cuantos Grimm que T´chala asesinaba sin problemas. Niara se impresiono de la agilidad de Pantera, nunca antes había visto a alguien mostrarse con tal elegancia, casi daba la impresión de que era una pantera de verdad y no un Fauno.

T´chala al ver la alegría en sus ojos le pregunto si quería aprender a moverse como él. La niña agito energéticamente la cabeza de forma positiva, y T´chala le prometió que le enseñaría todo lo que pudiera.

Lo bueno del viaje de escolta, o en el caso de Clint de reabastecimiento, era que la pequeña lograba levantar los ánimos de los 3 viejos amigos, y ella se alegraba de hacer buenos amigos, quienes no se asustaron ni un poco por su apariencia.

Llegaron más rápido de lo esperado y ella se despidió de los 3 antes de que volvieran a salir a salvar a más personas.

–" **Tal vez las cosas no eran tan malas después de todo"** **–** Y con ese pensamiento dio una colmilluda y alegre sonrisa a sus nuevos amigos. Quienes prometieron volver a verla pronto.

/-/-/-/

Decenas y Decenas de Faunos se encontraban mirando toda la batalla que se libraba en su ciudad. Decir que estaban impresionados era poco, estos hombres de alguna manera continuaban luchando arduamente contra los Grimm, junto con su ejército de robots voladores. Cada uno mataba a decenas de Grimm por igual, y lo mejor era que no mostraban signos de fatiga, diablos, hasta ahora no habían recibido ni un solo golpe mortal.

Tal vez por eso aún seguían de pie, generalmente los cazadores tienen problemas con los Grimm cuando son un gran número y debes en cuando reciben golpes por parte de las bestias y esto debilita más su aura y por ende se cansan más rápido. Oh eso era lo que la mayoría creía.

Los adultos permanecían poco tiempo en las ventanas y se alejaban al ver que estos cazadores manejaban a los Grimm sin mucha dificultad, pero los niños eran otra historia. Ya que todos ellos se quedaron viendo a estos fantásticos Héroe combatir, en verdad que era un deleite para su imaginación, incluso un par de ellos llevaban trajes como los superhéroes de sus comics.

Y lo mejor era que estaban en su cuartel. El cual tacaba a los Grimm con rayos láser cuando se acercaban demasiado. Era de cierta forma un sueño hecho realidad.

Pero los adultos no podían fantasear en una situación así.

-1 hora después-

En la lo torre del multimillonario señor Stak, cientos de Faunos se encontraban descansando de lo que podía haberse convertido en el peor día en toda su historia. Incluso pudieron tener el horrible destino de dejar de existir y ser olvidados con el paso del tiempo, con todo lo que habían construido. Gracias a los dioses eso no había ocurrido.

Contra todo pronóstico y lo que algunos llaman como un verdadero milagro, un extraño rascacielos apareció de la nada para ofrecer a los ciudadanos una oportunidad de sobrevivir, y por si eso no fuera poco un extraño grupo de Faunos vinieron a salvarlos de los Grimm, luchando con ellos sin ningún tipo de temor.

Pero a pesar de todo esto algunos querían respuestas. Si, estaban realmente agradecidos con los extraños, pero aun no sabían cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones tras sus actos. Y por eso varios Faunos, entre ellos cazadores y unos cuantos niños que se escabulleron, están en una especie de reunión improvisada

 **–Alguien sabe quiénes son ellos –** Un Fauno garras y orejas de León pregunto **– Cualquier indicio que nos dé una pista si son residentes de Menagerie sería más que suficiente.**

 **–No creo que sean de aquí –** Un chico con cola de perro hablo **– Sus estilos de peleas son muy extraño. Unos se enfocan exclusivamente en el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo y otros a la distancia, y lo más raro es que no los he visto usar Polvo para el combate.**

 **–Sin mencionar que sus armas son raras –** Una chica con piel un tanto escamosa hablo **– Uno usa solo un escudo y otro solo un arco con flechas. No sé mucho de armas, pero no creo que un cazador use armas tan básicas.**

 **–Tal vez usan sus semblanzas para la pela –** Una mujer con bigotitos felinos (muy hermosos) y una cabellera lisa hablo **– Digo solo vean a ese tipo de rojo, ¡Se volvió más alto que cualquiera de nuestros edificios! –** Se estaba exaltando **– Y el Monstruo de verde. ¡Jure ver como lanzo a un Goliath por los cielos! –** Los murmullos incrementaron. Causando tensión en el grupo.

 **–¡Cálmense! –** Ghira alzo la voz **– Sé que tienen muchas preguntas, pero no es hora de dudar de las personas que claramente nos salvaron la vida. Recuerden que incluso ahora ellos están dando su vida por nosotros. Y no pienso faltarles al respeto al intentar infundir ideas erróneas sobre sus intenciones aquí –** Varios asintieron a sus palabras. En verdad que no deben permitirse pensar tales cosas.

 **–Yo confió en ellos –** Las miradas se enfocaron en la pequeña niña que hablo. Ella tenía una cola de lagarto, algunas escamas en su rostro y colmillos afilados.

 **–Y eso porque pequeña –** Kali le sonrió para darle más valor a la pequeña.

 **–Porque ellos no me tenían miedo –** Varios se se intrigaron un poco. Pero era algo un tanto obvio que ellos no le temieran, si también eran Faunos **– Bueno… –** Comenzó a jugar con sus pies **– Desde que tengo memoria, mucha gente se asustaba de mi en principio por mis dientes, como si los fuera a devorar o morder. Claro que eso no duraba mucho cuando hablaba con ellos, pero la verdad siempre odie que eso pasara –** Frunció el ceño y varios se sintieron incomodos ante la declaración **– Pero ellos no se asustaron en lo más mínimo de mí. Je Je. Incluso me dijeron que me veía genial con mis dientes y que no debería temer en mostrarlos a los demás. Como un recordatorio de que soy fuerte.**

 **–¿Y por eso confías en ellos pequeña? –** Kali pregunto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. En verdad que estos tipos se ganaron su respeto.

 **–No –** Varios la miraron confundidos **– Confió en ellos porque ahora son mis amigos. Y siempre lo serán –** Muchos sonrieron con alegría ante sus palabras y la inocencia de la pequeña. En verdad que todos eran tontos al querer pensar mal de estos sujetos **– No solo hablamos y reímos cuando me encontré con ellos. Si no que también me prometieron que me enseñarían a no temerle a estos monstruos.**

Con su miedo disipado, el grupo comenzó a centrarse en otros temas para evitar la tensión. Comenzaron a planear de una vez como restaurar la ciudad, reforzar sus muros y seguridad, entre muchos temas más.

Tanto era esto que no notaron como la pequeña se retiró y volvía a las ventanas, junto a muchos otros, para ver la pelea que estaban dando los vengadores. Una honesta sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras hablaba para ella misma

 **–Siempre serán mis amigos… No me importa si son Humanos.**

/-/-/-/

La batalla se alargó más de lo esperado para los Vengadores. Los Grimm tenían una superioridad numérica increíble, pero gracias a que sucumbían ante sus instintos más primitivos fue una batalla un tanto fácil de manejar. Las criaturas solo atacaban sin pensar y confiaban mucho en sus números, y a pesar de que estos caían por centenas, no se detenían en lo más mínimo.

Las legiones de Ultron ayudaron en gran medida, destruyendo a los Grimm que estaban dispersos por la ciudad y evitando que estos se reagruparan en grupos muy grandes. A pesar de esto varias unidades de Ultron cayeron en la pelea, pero la victoria ya estaba asegurada.

El último de los Grimm cayó muerto en el suelo. Okey, incluso ellos admitieron que esos gorilas fueron duros de matar, y eso se reflejaba en la suciedad y en los cortes que tenían en sus cuerpos.

 **–Bueno… no diré que fue perfecto, pero nuestro trabajo está hecho –** Ojo de Halcón busco a Hulk con la mirada **– Sigo insistiendo de que Hulk debió encargarse de estos primates.**

 **–Vamos chico del Arco. Un poco de acción desenfrenada no está mal de vez en cuando –** Scott regreso a su tamaño original **– Aunque admito que los moretones si me molestaran**

 **–Recuerda que el camino fácil nunca te llevara al resultado que deseas –** Pantera replico a su amigo **– Sin mencionar que la experiencia obtenida de esta batalla nos ayudara en un futuro.**

 **–Si como sea. Oye Cap, ¿todo bien? –** Steve termino de rematar a uno de esos gorilas.

 **–Si. Parece que hemos terminado aquí caballeros. Es hora de regresar a reabastecernos –** Toco su comunicador **– Jarvis, dile a Ultron que busque más supervivientes en la ciudad y si más de estas cosas aparecen, no dudes en llamarnos.**

 **–Entendido Capitán. Y parece que el Señor Stark acaba de terminar igualmente su misión. Justo ahora está regresando a la Torre**

 **–Igual que nosotros. Vamos vengadores, parece que nos hemos ganado un descanso.**

 **¡Crash! –** Hulk llego a su posición de un solo salto **– Yo solo quiero algo de comer.**

 **–Ya lo sabemos grandulón. Tú siempre quieres comer** – Clint dijo **– Pero recuerda que hay "invitados" con nosotros.**

 **–No importa –** Vio un carro de frutas y lo recogió **– Esto será suficiente para calmar mi apetito –** Tomo un puño de frutas y los metió a su boca, salpicando mucho néctar.

 **–¡Oh, vamos! Tanto esfuerzo que me costó no ensuciarme y llegas tú a tirarme tus porquerías.**

 **–¡Je Je Je! –** Hulk continuaba comiendo **– Tienes que aprender a jugar sucio. Además estas frutas están deliciosas –** Le lanzo una extraña fruta purpura a Clint **– Tienes que probarla.**

 **–Mmmm –** Examino la fruta. Tal vez sería venenosa, pero diablos que se moría de hambre **– La vida es un riesgo –** Dio una buena mordida, haciendo que algo del néctar escurriera de su boca **– Oye no estada nada mal. Creo que es lo mejor que he probado desde hace una semana –** Continuo comiendo.

 **–No creo que sea recomendable probar cualquier cosa del lugar –** T´chala menciono **– No sabemos qué tipo de reacción tengan en nuestro cuerpo estos alimentos. Hasta donde sabemos podrías ponerte morado con solo probarlo –** Fue más una broma que otra cosa

 **–Pues parece que mi lengua ya está sufriendo las consecuencias –** Saco su lengua, la cual estaba morada por el jugo de la fruta **– Que pena… Y eso que tenía tanto por vivir. Je –** Mordió otra vez la fruta **– Tal vez no sea tan malo este lugar.**

La calma regreso lentamente a la ciudad. Ahora todas las criaturas del Grimm habían sido eliminadas y los robots de Ultron se estaban encargando de los incendios que estaban en la ciudad. Varios cazadores habían salido para recuperar los suministros que necesitaban, alimentos, ropas, agua, medicina, etc. Hicieron varios viajes para salvar todo lo que se podían, incluso cuando aún quedaban pocos Grimm, y gracias a esos esfuerzos lograron recuperar una cantidad de recursos muy prometedora.

Incluso unos cuantos comenzaron a preparar todo un festín para celebran su victoria sobre los Grimm (Pero en realidad era para festejar que habían sobrevivido). Los Faunos comenzaron a ayudar a preparar los alimentos, la música, los juegos y todo lo que necesitaban para festejar y olvidar esta tragedia. Pero todo esto lo hicieron alejados de la Torre Stark, para así respetar a los que solo deseaban descansar.

Todos los vengadores regresaron a paso veloz a la torre, donde se podía ver a las personas viéndolos desde las ventanas y otros tantos de la celebración improvisada, pero no prestaron mucha atención y continuaron su camino a la entrada principal, donde varios cazadores y muchos otros civiles los estaban esperando, una señal de respeto por parte de ellos

Incluso Ghira salió con prisa para darles la bienvenida y agradecerles lo que han hecho por todo la ciudad. Tal vez no sea el Jefe de Menagerie, pero era el actual líder del Colmillo Blanco y se podría decir que era la segunda persona más importante y respetada de la ciudad. Y eso le daba la responsabilidad de ser el quien reciba a sus nuevos Héroes.

Pero algo resonó en el cielo y cuando todo el mundo alzo la mirada vieron una extraña y gran nave roja, pintada de color Blanco con detalles rojos y una enorme A en uno de sus costados. La gran nave aterrizo a varios metros de la entrada y después dejo caer su rampa, para que dos extrañas figuras salieran **.**

 **–Te dije que les gustaría el viaje, nadie se resiste a la experiencia de volar por primera vez –** Un robot totalmente diferente a los demás hablo. Este tenía un diseño más "Humano" y su rostro no era perturbador, pero si algo intimidante. Él estaba pintado con colores Dorados y Rojos metálico, y sumándole la luz que destellaba su pecho le daba una apariencia lujosa **– Además la misión fue todo un éxito. Rescatamos a todos y nadie salió herido. Así que –** Extendió su palma abierta, esperando a su compañero **– Buen trabajo Doc…**

 **–No voy a hacerlo –** El hombre junto al robot no se dignó a mirarlo y lo dejo con la mano extendida **– Eso es muy infantil. Así que no lo are –** El hombre en si tenía un buen peinado hacia atrás, que era acompañado por un Bigote y Barbilla muy bien delineados. Tenía puesto un curioso colgante en su pecho y una sencilla pero elegante túnica azul corta con un cinturón café que lo rodeaba varias veces amarrado a su cintura por un anillo dorado y lo más llamativo de él. Su capa roja

Para su desgracia el silencio no duro ya que varas vocecitas lo intentaron motivar.

 **–¡Vamos señor. Usted puede hacerlo!**

 **–¡Hágalo!**

 **–¡Dele esa mano!**

 **–¡No lo deje así!**

Detrás de ellos varios niños Faunos salieron corriendo del Quinjet y comenzaron a animarlo para que chocaran esas manos.

 **–¡Vamos Doctor! –** Tony retrajo su casco dejando a la vista su tonta e infantil sonrisa. Él tenía un elegante corte de cabello, junto con una semi-barba de candado **– No dejes a los niños esperando –** Stephen solo resoplo y choco las palmas sin levantar la mirada **– ¡Hermanos de Cabello!**

 **–¡Hermanos de Cabello! –** Los pequeños gritaron en coro.

 **–Te odio… –** Y Tony solo puedo sonreír satisfecho por su actuación **– Sabes, solo porque ahora te ves más joven no significa que debas actuar como tal. En teoría ya estamos viejos para esto.**

 **–¡Oh! Vamos Doc, nunca es demasiado tarde para sacar nuestro niño interior. ¡No es verdad pequeños!**

 **¡Siiii! –** Todos gritaron en apoyo.

 **–Esa es la actitud –** Dirigió su vista a las personas que estaban en las afueras de su edificio. En verdad que eran muchas **– Y parece que hay un comité de bienvenida pequeños, porque no… –** No pudo terminar por el grito de una mujer con cola de León y unos afilados colmillos.

 **–¡KEINA!** – La mujer grito con lágrimas en los ojos mientras salía corriendo entre la multitud. En verdad que tenía buenas cuerdas vocales.

 **–¡Mamá! –** Una niña con la misma cola corrió a abrazar a la mujer **– ¡Mama! –** Hundió su cabeza en su pecho.

 **–¡Mi pequeña, que bueno que estés bien! –** Comenzó a besarle la frente **– Estaba tan preocupada. Lamento no haber hecho nada mi vida –** Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar.

 **–No digas eso –** La niña comenzó a sollozar **– Tú no tienes la culpa. Tú no la tienes… –** Solo la abrazo con más fuerza mientras sonreía de felicidad.

La escena no acaparo más la atención cuando unas tras otra, Madres y Padres, llegaron para ver a sus amados hijos que les fueron arrebatados de las manos. Uno tras otro se fueron reencontrando y expresando abiertamente sus sentimientos. Las lágrimas y los llantos no se hicieron esperar, ya que en el fondo todos pensaban que nunca volverían a ver a sus familias.

Pero para ser Honesto los Únicos incomodos ante esta situación era Tony y Stephen. La verdad no estaba acostumbrados ante este tipo de situaciones. Era hombres de acción y aventura y rara vez tenían tiempo para otras actividades. Su familia eran sus compañeros de equipo. Los Vengadores

 **–Sí que montaron todo un espectáculo –** Quien más que Clint para romper el hielo **– No sé si felicitarlos o no por hacerlos llorar de felicidad tan rápido.**

 **–Es bueno ver que tuvieron éxito en su misión caballeros –** T´chala vio a las felices familias **– Honestamente, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que la gente expresaba tan abiertamente sus sentimientos.**

 **–Lo se verdad –** Clint continuo hablando **– A estas alturas ya esperaba una demanda o una orden de arresto –** Chasqueo la lengua **– Se siente extraño.**

 **–Extraño o no. Hicimos lo mejor que pudimos, y ese es motivo para estar orgullosos** – Rogers hablo **– Gracias a nuestros esfuerzos todas estas familias están sanas y a salvas –** Coloco una mana en el hombro de Stark, mostrándole su apoyo **– Sobre todo por ustedes dos –** Tan bien hablo por el Doctor Strange **– Hicieron un gran trabajo encontrando a esos niños.**

 **–A nosotros nos tocó la parte sencilla –** Tony se encogió de hombros **– Solo un par de bandidos y unos cuantos superhombres. Algunos con habilidades extrañas –** Recargo su brazo sobre Steven Strange **– Pero nada nuevo para nosotros dos. ¿Verdad compañero? –** En respuesta la capa de levitación le dio una ligera abofeteada

 **–No lo hubiera sido. Concuerdo –** Strange se quitó el brazo de Tony **– Pero las cosas se complicaron más de la cuenta.**

 **–¿Acaso los bandidos les causaron problemas? –** Scott pregunto. Eso era un tanto raro.

 **–Bueno… –** Stark no sabía por dónde comenzar

/-/-/-/

Dos horas antes.

Tony Stark y Stephen Strange estaban volando a máxima velocidad en el Quinjet para explorar el área mucho más rápido. Ya llevaban un tiempo en busca de los Mercenarios que se llevaron a un grupo de niños indefensos. Y eso en verdad era muy bajo… Pensar que actos así aún se practican en muchos lugares solo para ganar algo de dinero… es simplemente repugnante. Pero tenían que calmarse. Ambos han visto cosas peores en sus días protegiendo a la tierra. Odiaban admitirlo, pero esto era una salvaje práctica que nunca desaparecería.

Y por eso es que existe gente como nosotros. Dispuestos a hacer el bien sin importar la recompensa o la gloria que puedan ganar. O incluso si sucede lo contrario.

 **–Aún no hay mucha suerte –** Tony resoplo. En verdad esperaba que los malditos no estén lejos. Lo último que desea hacer es invadir una especie de fortaleza para rescatar a los niños. Si eso pasaba no hay garantía de que los agresores salieran ilesos **– Oye Stephen. No puedes usar, ya sabes. Tus poderes mágicos y espirituales para encontrar a los niños.**

 **–Crees que no lo he intentado –** Respondió un tanto irritado **– Por más que intento concentrarme me es imposible ver algo más allá de lo que ven mis ojos –** Se sobo la nariz, gimiendo de frustración **– Por alguna razón en esta dimensión no puedo utilizar mis habilidades correctamente –** Invoco su escudo de Seraphin **– Al menos mis poderes siguen intactos.**

 **–Y crees que puedas explicar por qué nos vemos, ya sabes… tan jóvenes –** En verdad no le molestaba esto, pero siempre quería saber el porqué de las cosas.

 **–Por el momento lo creo. Mejor concentrémonos en nuestra tarea –** Uso su magia para mejorar su vista.

 **–Ya lo sé –** Volvió a concretarse en sus escáneres **– Solo quería hablar para matar el… –** Sus aparatos detectaron algo **– Sí. Parece que encontramos lo que buscábamos.**

 **–Creo que los veo, a unos 20 kilómetros de distancia. ¿Serán ellos?**

 **–Son 4 barcos medianos –** Comenzó a analizar de adentro hacia afuera los barcos **– Armados con una gran artillería, los hombres están bien armados y detecto a varias personas en lo que parece ser la bodega… Mmmm… lo que no entiendo es por qué son barcos de madera –** Comenzó a volar hacia los barcos, mientras Tony y Steven se dirigían a la rampa.

 **–¿Acaso importa? –** Pregunto curioso.

 **–No. Pero claramente usan alguna clase de motor de gran potencia para moverse –** El objetivo estaba a pocos segundos **– Es como si alguien pusiera el motor de un Ferrari en un camaro viejo. Tarde o temprano algo malo sucederá.**

 **–Yo creo que lo malo ya les está sucediendo Tony –** Comenzó a levitar ligeramente mientras la compuerta se abría

 **–¿Qué dices? –** Su casco lo cubrió **– Una apuesta para ver quien vence a más de estos payasos.**

 **–Eso es muy infantil –** Se estiro para liberar la tensión de la caída.

 **–Eso no fue un No –** Ambos se pararon al borde de la rampa.

 **–No. No lo fue –** Y con esas palabras ambos comenzaron su largo descenso hacia los barcos

/-/-/-/

 **–Oye ¿Qué es eso? –** Un par de mercenarios que se encontraban jugando a las cartas miro al cielo **– Miren allá arriba.**

 **–Tiene que ser un ave viejo –** Volvió a su baraja **– Deja de distraerte.**

 **–No enserio –** Entre cerro los ojos y cubrió sus manos con el sol **– Esa cosa no es una ave –** Enfoco más su mirada **– Esta quieta ahí en el cielo.**

 **–Si como-Espera. Dijiste Quieta –** Varios dirigieron su mirada al cielo y vieron lo que señalaba su amigo.

 **–¿Acaso es un Bullhead?**

 **–En medio del mar abierto y tan lejos de Vale.**

 **–Sera mejor que llamen a los demás… No creo que esto sea algo bueno.**

 **–¡Objeto a la vista! –** Uno de los chicos grito solo para que todo el Barco se sacudiera con violencia a los pocos segundos, tirándolos a todos.

Cuando lograron ponerse y lograron enfocar sus miradas, abrieron los ojos con asombro.

Frente a ellos había un extraño Robot muy diferente a los que habían visto con anterioridad. Sobre todo en sus colores y rostro. Y atrás de él, un extraño hombre con una gran capa roja y una curiosa vestimenta los miraba seriamente.

 **–Bueno señores –** El robot hablo **– Parece que esta vez cruzaron una la línea muy delgada. Así que lo diré una vez –** Preparo sus rayos propulsores, los cuales emitieron su especial sonido de recarga **– Liberen a los niños y prometo no hacerles mucho daño.**

 **–¡TODOS A LA CUBUERTA! –** Los mercenarios desenfundaron sus armas y corrieron hacia los invasores

 **–Siempre es lo mismo** – Strange rodo los ojos y convoco los de Seraphin en ambas manos – **Ni siquiera sé por qué lo intentas.**

 **–No lo sé –** Disparo su propulsor a un atacante, dejándolo inconsciente **– Creo que es la costumbre más que nada –** Comenzaron a dispararle, pero las balas basadas en Polvo no le hacían nada, así que los ignoro.

Uno tras otro los mercenarios se lanzaban contra el Dúo para combatirlos y dejarlos fuera de combate. Desde pequeñas dagas o cuchillas, hasta enormes espadas o rifles, los mercenarios no se limitaban en el uso de su armamento.

Los combatientes cuerpo a cuerpo ayudaban a sus compañeros con rifles, dándoles tiempo para que se preparaban a atacar. Las afiladas hojas golpeaban una y otra vez la gruesa armadura de Iron Man, pero solo en los antebrazos. Ya que Tony bloqueaba rápidamente sus ataques y contraatacaba a la mínima oportunidad.

Justo cuando se estaba enfrentando contra 2 bandidos rápidos, un tercero con una gigantesca espada y una cicatriz horizontal en toda su cara, subió en la parte más alta del barco, listo para saltar y destrozar al robot. Justo cuando Tony dejo fuera de combate a sus dos agresores, los cuales se estrellaron violentamente contra una pila de suministros, el sujeto con la gran espada salto dio una cuantas maromeas y disparo de la empuñadura de su arma para ganar más velocidad y aterrizar con mayor impulso hacia su objetivo.

Tony solo se enderezo y se hizo hacia un lado para evitar el ataque, el sonido de metal siendo golpeado duramente fue lo único que se escuchó junto con las vibraciones de la espada. El hombre de la cicatriz soltó el arma al sentir como sus brazos se tambalearon con un dolor indescriptible. Al mirar al suelo y a su arma se dio cuenta que en el piso de madera del barco había un extraño circulo con extraños símbolos en el borde y varias figuras geométricas juntadas entre sí en el centro. Y lo más extraño era que parecía carbón al rojo vivo.

Doctor Strange solo le tomo un segundo hacer este movimiento y convocar el escudo para evitar cualquier daño al barco, donde se encontraban los niños, no quería saber que tanto daño podía aguantar este barco de madera. Después de eso comenzó a esquivar y lanzar golpes acertados a sus enemigos. Incluso lanzaba réplicas de sus escudos para impactar a sus enemigos. En verdad que entrenar con el Cap tenía sus beneficios.

El hombre con la cicatriz estaba a punto de tomar el arma, pero Tony le dio un golpe tan fuerte que dio varias piruetas en el aire antes de caer inconsciente al suelo.

 **–Parece que hay algunos tipos muy resistentes aquí _–_** _Se inclinó, esquivando una lanza y después disparo su repulsar a su atacante sin dignarse a verlo_ **– ¿Crees que existan los súper-humanos en este mundo?... Mmmm… –** Miro al Mercenario inconsciente, el cual no tenía heridas **– Tal vez sean mutantes…**

 **–Es muy probable –** Invoco un látigo, atrapo a un atacante por los pies y logro lanzarlos a otro barco **– Parece que los más agiles también cuentan con cierta protección mágica –** Cruzo ambos brazos con un ademan y varios disparos de agua dejaron fuera de combate a los mercenarios restantes **– Sin mencionar que su estilo de pelea es… "curioso"**

 **–Deben estar acostumbrados a pelear contra esas criaturas del demonio –** Comenzó inspeccionar alrededor y se dio cuenta de que los demás barcos se acercaban a ellos **– Pero parece que ellos tambien están tan acostumbrados a pelear contra sus iguales.**

 **–Seguramente por su estilo de vida –** Los 3 barcos restantes los rodearon junto con su tripulación – **Parece que aún quedan 30 sujetos por vencer –** Saco todo su arsenal y lo puso en modo no letal **– Mitad y mitad.**

Los mercenarios restantes dieron un grito de guerra y se lanzaron al ataque. Sin vacilar un poco y en grandes grupos.

/-/-/-/

Mientras tanto, en la prisión del barco principal un grupo de niños faunos se encontraban acurrucados entre sí para intentar disipar el miedo que los invadió. No sabían que estaba pasando ahí afuera y eso los aterraba. Tal vez esos monstruos se estaban preparando para hacer cosas malas, ya que los gritos y golpes no dejaban de sonar, y para empeorar las cosas la nave se sacudía por la batalla que se estaba librando.

 **–"No se preocupen. Todo estará bien" ó "Muy pronto vendrán a rescatarnos" –** era lo que más se escuchaba por parte de los niños y niñas más grandes. Quienes intentaban consolar a los pequeños.

 **–Maldición –** Una niña con cuernos de toro hablo **– Que están haciendo esos bastardos.**

 **–Nada bueno para nosotros –** Un niño con orejas de gato respondió entre sollozos **– Quiero a mi Papá, quiero a mi Papá –** Oculto su rostro entre sus piernas.

 **–Tenemos que salir de aquí –** Un niño animo a los demás **– Tal vez si salimos ahora podremos escapar. Seguramente están distraídos en una especie de fiesta –** El recordaba algunas historias donde los piratas se embriagaban demasiado y no podían trabajar.

 **–Algo es mejor que nada –** Un niño cubierto con una capucha y que estaba apartado de los demás hablo **– Si nos quedamos aquí, no sabremos lo que nos pasara –** Enseño una Ganzúa hecha con algo de alambres **– Al menos si intentamos escapar tendremos una oportunidad de ir a caza –** Comenzó a forzar la cerradura.

 **–¡Y después que! –** Una niña mayor grito **– Acaso quieres enfrentar a todos ellos.**

 **–No** – Respondió rápido **– Solo a los que se atraviesen en el camino –** Abrió la cerradura y corrió rápido donde había unos barriles de polvo. Tomo lo que parecían ser repuestos de armas **– Pero no iremos con las manos vacías.**

 **–¿Qué es lo que haces? –** Varios niños comenzaron a acercarse a más a él.

 **–Prepararme para escapar –** Un mazo un tanto grande comenzó a brillar por la electricidad que lo rodeaba. Cuando los niños miraron bien, notaron que había algo de Dust en bruto amarrado a un lado de la maza, y este estaba rodeado de varios cables que llegaban el metal del arma y la empuñadura estaba cubierta con cinta **– Ten esto –** Se lo lanzo a uno de los niños más grandes **– Solo junta esos dos cables y el mazo estará recubierto con electricidad –** Comenzó a hacer otra.

 **–Y-y esperas que los golpe con e-esto –** Comenzó a tartamudear.

 **–Si quieres usa tus manos –** Se encogió de hombros **– Pero no te lo recomendaría.**

El niño volvió a mirar el arma con los ojos muy abiertos. Después resoplo resignado **– Esto apesta –** Varios asintieron ante su comentario

 **–Sip… siempre apesta –** Respondió el chico, quitándose su capucha, y mostrando que aparentemente le faltaba uno de sus cuernos de alce.

/-/-/-/

Después de un rato un grupo de tres hombres estaba corriendo hacia la prisión donde se encontraban los niños.

 **–¿No deberíamos ayudarlos? –** Pregunto algo asustado.

 **–De nada servirá. Ya viste lo poderosos que son, además quedan pocos –** Un Hombre un tanto viejo escupió sin bajar el ritmo **– Y la Semblanza de ese tipo con la capa es muy poderosa. Jamás había visto algo así.**

 **–Nuestra mejor opción es tomar lo que podamos y salir en uno de los Barcos –** Otro de los jóvenes hablo **– Lleven todo el botín que puedan y si les sobra espacia tomen a alguno de los niños.**

 **–Más vale que paguen bien por ellos –** Ya habían perdido demasiado por esos pequeños.

Al llegar a la bóveda comenzaron a llenar sus bolsillos y unos cuantos costales con todas las riquezas que obtuvieron de su saqueo. Después se dirigieron rápidamente a la cárcel, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que esta estaba vacía.

 **–¿Y los niños? –** El muchacho más joven y fornido está furioso **– ¡Donde están esos animales!**

 **–No puedan estar lejos –** El más viejo hablo **– No hay muchos lugares donde se puedan esconder.**

 **–Por ahí –** señalo una puerta entre abierta y se acercó a inspeccionarla **– Creo que escaparon por este lugar –** Abrió la puerta rápidamente, pero fue un gran error.

 **¡BOOOM! –** Una enorme explosión de Dust saco a volar al mercenario menos experimentado. Dejando inconsciente junto a un enorme agujero donde antes estaba una puerta. Pero para su desgracia, los otros dos hombres quedaron totalmente segados por el destello repentino.

 **–¡Maldición mis ojos! –** Comenzó a ejercer presión a sus cuencas oculares, las cuales ardían como un demonio, ya que también algo de basura entro en ellos.

 **–¡Ahora! –** La voz de un niño resonó en la habitación que se encontraban.

 **–No dejen que se recuperen.**

Y después de esas palabras el joven más experimentado sintió múltiples golpes por todo su cuerpo, los cuales venían acompañados con descargas de choque debes en cuando. Nada pudo hacer el mercenario cuando cayó al suelo por el dolor, y los golpes no cesaron ahí.

Para mala suerte del niño que orquesto todo esto. Todos sus compañeros se lanzaron contra el primer oponente que vieron en su camino. Dejando totalmente solo al más viejo y por ende más experimentado de todos.

Él no dudo en ningún momento y comenzó a atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas, comenzó con las rodillas para poder derribarlo, después daba uno tras otro golpe en las costillas o en la espalda. El anciano, reacciono y lanzo un golpe que aduras penas logro esquivar. Después de ese ataque fallido, el chico contrataco con un golpe en su barbilla, aturdiéndolo momentáneamente al anciano, quien se tambaleo hasta una pared y se recargo en ella.

El niño aprovecho esto y volvió a golpearlo en el pecho, solo que esta vez activo el Polvo en bruto que incorporo en él arma y este comenzó a electrocutarlo.

 **–¡Aaarrr! –** El hombre gruño por varios segundos **– ¡Basta! –** Tomo el mazo y lo golpeo al mismo tiempo, desarmándolo **– ¡Ya estoy harto de esto!** – Desenvaino su espada y lanzo un ataque siego.

 **¡Aaaaarrrr! –** El niño grito de dolor, el último de sus cuernos había sido amputado. Pero él sabía que tenía suerte, Ese golpe pretendía matarlo.

 **–Maldición –** El viejo comenzó a limpiarse sus ojos y después miro al niño con furia **– ¡Me las pagaras mocoso! –** Alzo sus armas para rematar al niño que sostenía su cabeza con dolor, pero por suerte el ataque nunca llego **– No me puedo… Mover –** El viejo apretó los dientes por él es fuerzo que hacía, ya que todo su cuerpo se tenso y no podía mover ni un musculo.

 **–Bueno. Sin lugar a dudas no me esperaba esto –** Todos los niños que estaban presente retrocedieron al ver a un extraño robot acercarse a su posición.

 **–Malnacido –** Stephen avanzo con el ceño fruncido sin dejar de apuntar con su mano al viejo mercenario **– Como te atreves a atacar un niño.**

 **–Pequeño te encuentras bien –** Tony ayudó a levantar al Fauno que sostenía su cabeza.

 **–Eso creo –** Claramente se veían lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas **– Solo un fuerte dolor de cabeza.**

 **–Deja lo veo –** Tony movió sus manos de donde aplicaba presión **– Estas sangrando –** Por suerte no era nada grave y el daño no fue hecho en su cráneo, ni no en su apéndice animal. Miro a un costado del niño y vio un pequeño cuerno de Alce amputado **– Maldición –** Tony maldijo en su interior. Al parecer le habían cortado sus cuernos.

 **–Aaaggg –** El viejo gruño levemente pero fue suficiente para llamar la atención de Tony **– Esta bien… –** Hablo con los dientes apretados **– Ustedes ganan… solo llévense a los niños y dejen…**

 **¡CRAAAAAAASSSSH! –** No termino de hablar. Tony le dio un poderoso Opercout, que lo mando volando al cielo, rompiendo el techo y la cubierta del barco, donde el viejo callo inconsciente y con sangre saliendo de su boca por los dientes rotos.

 **–Cierra la boca –** Hablo molesto Tony. En verdad que a veces era difícil mantener la compostura. Diablos, en verdad ¿Qué demonios pasa por la cabeza de las personas para hacer semejantes actos?, Secuestrar niños y venderlos para ganar dinero. No era ajeno al concepto, esto era básicamente esclavitud. Y la verdad si estuviera en sus manos, él pondría permanente mente tras las rejas a todos los que estén relacionados ante tal acto que es una ofensa a la humanidad y a la vida misma.

 **–Creo que te excediste un poco –** Stephen comento mientras veía en enorme agujero del techo, incluso aun caían escombros de ahí. Solo esperaba que el escudo mágico del tipo lo allá protegido lo suficiente, o si no comería de una pajilla por los siguientes dos meses **– Pero en verdad se lo merecía –** Aun así no sentiría lastima por él ni por sus compañeros.

Ambos dirigieron sus miradas a los pocos niños que estaban a la defensiva. ¿En verdad que estaban listos para atacar?, demonios incluso derribaron a uno de esos tipos con el escudo mágico y parecía que ninguno tenía más de 10 años. Algo increíble incluso para ellos.

 **–¿Se encuentran bien pequeños? –** Tony contrajo su casco para revelar su rostro y así calmar a los pequeños. Lo cual parecía tener el resultado esperado ya que comenzaron a relajar su postura **– Parece que se encargaron de estos patanes.**

 **–Yo diría que demasiado bien** – Strange agregó mientras comprobaba el pulso de un hombre que tenía ligeras quemaduras y la mayor parte de su ropa cremada. Los dos superhéroes miraron el enorme hueco de la explosión y no tardaron en saber que había pasado **– Para ser niños sí que se las ingeniaron para encargarse de estos tipos.**

 **–Bueno… –** Un niño con orejas de lobo se rasco la nuca cansado **– Casi todo esto fue hecho por el** – Señalo al niño que Tony tenía en brazos **– Nosotros solo lo apoyamos.**

 **–Incluso hizo estas extrañas armas –** Una niña agrego mientras veía su espada con energía eléctrica.

 **–Wow… Es oficial. Estoy impresionado pequeño –** Se puso de pie aun con él niño en brazos **– Sera mejor que llamen a todos su amigos pequeños. Nos iremos pronto de este cuchitril. Así que diríjanse a la cubierta del barco. Ahí nos espera nuestro transporte –** Se dirigió a Stephen **– Los podrías vigilar en lo que "limpio" la salida –** Apenas se daba cuenta de que varios de los Mercenarios estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar. Así no habría espacio para que el Quinjet aterrizara.

 **–Claro, después de todo iba a hacerlo** – Se dio la vuelta para ver que los niños ya se habían dispersado **– Hay no. ESPEREN NIÑOS –** Sí. En verdad que no era bueno con los adolescentes y mucho menos con los niños. Ni toda la magia del mundo podía hacer que se calmaran por voluntad propia.

Y para suerte de Tony, solo tuvo que arrinconar a unos cuantos hombres inconscientes a una esquina. Después hizo aterrizar el Qunjet, que aduras penas cupo en la cubierta, y después procedió a abordarlo para colocar al niño en una camilla. Parece que se quedó dormido después de sacarlo del barco. Eso era bueno, se lo merecía después de todo.

A los pocos minutos varios niños salieron del barco y comenzaron a abordar el Quinjet, algunos tuvieron miedo al principio, pero la sonrisa y alegría de los extraños hombres frente a ellos les disipo ese miedo. Incluso si uno de ellos era un humano, ellos tenían que agradecerles por haberlos ayudado.

Pocos minutos pasaron y los pequeños se acomodaban donde podían, los más jóvenes estaban en los asientos disponibles y los demás solo usaban el suelo. Solo faltaban unos cuantos más por abordar, pero algo raro paso. El sensor de movimiento de la nave detecto algo.

 **–Ahhh… Creo que tenemos algo de compañía Doc –** Se acercó a la borda del barco, pensando que se trataba de algún otro barco, pero no se veía nada. Extraño, sus aparatos rara vez fallaban.

 **–¿Qué es lo que viste? –** Stephen Intento buscar algo, pero nada apareció en su visión.

 **–Creo que no era nada. Mejor apresurémonos a volver a….**

 **¡SPLAAAAAAAAAAAASH! –** De repente varias toneladas del agua fueron desprendidas al cielo, mojando a todos los que no estaban bajo un techo. Parecía que un abomba había estallado en el agua, ya que el agua se elevó como si fuera expulsada con violencia del mar. Pero la realidad era peor.

Frente a ellos, y cubriendo todo rastro del sol. Una gigantesca criatura de más de 100 metros de altura, con el cuerpo alargado como una serpiente de colores blanca y azul, con un par de brazos alargados. Tenía un rostro Dragoniaco, con dos bigotes cuyas puntas eran rojas celestes. Ojos azules como un mar de estrellas, los cuales estaban protegidos con 2 pares de parpados. Fauces capaces de hacer pedazos hasta el Grimm más poderoso, y su boca era lo suficientemente grande como para devorar medio barco de un solo bocado. Tenía dos cuernos en espiral en la cabeza y varios tentáculos alargados en la nuca, que daban la impresión de una cabellera.

La criatura bajo la mirada y solo miro a los diminutos insectos que se atrevieron a invadir su territorio.

Los niños que aún no había abordado se quedaron en un estado de Shock al mirar a la gigantesca criatura frente a ellos, Incluso no notaron cuando sus ojos divinos se enfocaron en ellos. Dejo escapar un aliento rancio, que calentana el aire alrededor.

Una verdadera leyenda enfrente de mortales. El rey de los mares y el cielo.

Un Dragón Ancestral

 **¡GRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOAAAAARRR! –** El rugido hizo causo enormes olas y obligo a los Faunos a cubrirse sus sensibles orejas.

 **–¡Stephen! –** Tony grito, pero con el eco del rugido pareció más un susurro **– ¡CUIDA A LOS NIÑOS, NO DEJES QUE ESA COSA SE LES ACERQUE!**

 **–¡Y tú no bajes la guardia! –** Comenzó a correr y a subir a los pocos niños que aún no entraban. Pero en verdad que no se imaginaba que algo así podía ocurrir. Si semejantes criaturas habitan el basto océano, porque los habitantes de este mundo siquiera se arriesgan a navegar por él.

El Dragón pudo sentir el pánico que invadía los pequeños seres, los cuales parecían querer esconderse. Así que el decidió acabar de una vez por todas con esto. Tomo algo de impulso y después se propuso a envestir el barco para hundirlo. Pero no se esperaba lo que vino a continuación

Tony tomo vuelo y cargo en menos de un segundo su Uni-rayo, justo cuando la criatura se abalanzo hacia el barco, soltando un inmenso ataque, el cual detuvo de golpe al Leviatán y lo obligo a retroceder.

Una vez que termino este ataque, Tony comenzó a volar a su alrededor para disparar continuamente sus repulsores y misiles que tenía en su armamento. Tenía que ganar el tiempo suficiente para que los pequeños abordaran la nave. Y lo malo era que unos pocos se quedaron viendo su pelea con asombroso. A genial, lo que faltaba. Pero por suerte Steven los cargo para abordarlos.

Una vez que todo el mundo estaba adentro, la nave despego con el piloto automático. Pocos segundos pasaron para que alcanzara una buena altura y se comenzara a alejar del lugar.

Cuando ya estaban a una distancia segura del mar, Tony lanzo una ronda de misiles al rostro de la criatura. Segándola por unos segundos y dándolo el tiempo suficiente para escapar.

El Dragón busco rápidamente a sus presas al recuperar su vista. No fue hasta que vio en el cielo dos pequeños puntos que se alejaban de él, y fruncio el ceño al ver que estos intentaban escapar pero no los perdería después de lo que le hicieron, así que comenzó a tomar impulso para poder alcanzarlos.

 **–Eso definitivamente no se ve todos los días** – Tony comento mientras intentaba alcanzar el Quinjet **– En verdad ¿En qué clase de mundo terminamos Doc?**

 **–¿Y porque me preguntas a mí? –** Steven protesto al acercarse al panel de control. Donde una imagen de Tony aparecía, la cual era captada por una de las cámaras de la nave **– Ya te dije que no te puedo dar una respuesta hasta –** Sus ojos se abrieron con horror **– ¡ATRÁS DE TI!**

 **–WOW –** Tony esquivo por cosa de nada la mordedura que le propinaron **– ¡¿TAMBIEN PUEDE VOLAR?!**

 **GRAAAAOOOOOORRRRG –** El enorme dragón rugió en respuesta.

Maldición. Ni siquiera tenía alas el maldito y estaba volando. Ahora si no había forma de escapar de él, su velocidad era increíble a pesar de su tamaño.

Tony atacaba como podía para aturdir a la bestia. Pero necesitaría tiempo o un arma más grande para acabar con esto.

 **–¡Steven! Necesito que detengas por unos segundos a esta cosa –** Disparo varios misiles **– Necesito algo de tiempo para preparar mi uní rayo.**

 **–No creo poder hacerlo. Se mueve muy rápido como para poder atraparlo.**

 **–Entonces necesito actives el armamento del Quinjet –** Ideó un plan rápidamente. Después de todo eso era lo suyo **– Tal vez si lo atacamos de dos posiciones diferentes lo confundamos, haciéndolo detenerse por unos segundos.**

 **–Eso será suficiente –** Comenzó a ver el panel de control para poder poner su plan en marcha **–… –** Donde estaba el botón con el dibujo de una pistola **– Amm…**

 **–No sabes cómo activar el armamento ¿verdad? –** Tony comento con sarcasmo.

 **–Solo dame unos segundos –** Pero en verdad Stark tardo 30 segundos en explicarle cómo funcionaba y Steven tardo otro minuto en encontrar los comandos adecuados. Incluso una pequeña se acercó al panel sin que Stephen se diera cuenta y toco el botón con la imagen de una cámara (¬_¬ ha claro, pero no había una imagen para las armas), lo cual desplego pantallas por todo el Quinjet, mostrando como Tony intentaba mantener al Monstruo marino alejado de la nave.

Los pequeños miraban con gran asombro, y después con admiración como Iron Man combatía a esa Gigantesca criatura en el aire. Las imágenes eran simplemente increíbles, alejadas incluso de los sueños más alocados de los grandes aventureros de ese mundo. Un pequeño hombre, atacando sin ningún tipo de miedo a una criatura que ni siquiera el cazador más poderoso del mundo le podría hacer frente. Sus repulsares y misiles alentaban levemente al leviatán o lograban aturdirlo.

Incluso la bestia llego a escupir una gigante llamarada de fuego azul para poder destruirlo, pero Iron Man era más rápido que eso. Tony entonces desprendió dos discos de sus piernas y las lanzo al rostro del Dragón, estos al impactar lanzaron una carga de choque abrumadora a la bestia. La cual rugió levemente por el dolor. Justo en esos momentos Doctor Strange termino calibrar las armas de la nave y se acercó a la plataforma de la nave.

Varios niños miraron con curiosidad, como la plataforma comenzó a bajar y Steven se paró al borde de esta, viendo a la gigantesca criatura que se estaba quitando los discos del rostro.

 **–Aquí vamos –** Inhalo profundamente y comenzó a trazar varios símbolos en el aire, los cuales se materializaban en de la nada como carbón al rojo vivo. Comenzó a cruzar varias figuras entre sí, dando un símbolo muy extraño. A veces incluso Steven se preguntaba por qué era necesario hacer tales cosas. Si su memoria no le fallaba había visto a Ancestral saltarse tales pasos.

El Dragón marino sintió la magia que Steven Strange estaba produciendo, y no se quedaría quieto para ver qué pasaría. Pero antes de que hiciera algo el Quinjet descargo todo su armamento sobre la criatura. Misiles y balas de gran calibre comenzaron a explotar en su cara, y aun que estas causaban daños ligeros, solo eran una distracción para ambos que ambos Vengadores terminaran por prepararse.

Cuando el Doctor Strange terminar de trazar su conjuro, apunto a la bestia e impulso sus palmas. De repente una enorme esfera, con los mismos símbolos de su conjuro, encerró al Dragón, el cual tardo mucho en darse cuenta por el ataque que había recibido. Pero cuando lo hizo, enloqueció rápidamente. Comenzó a retorcerse dentro de la esfera que lentamente le cerraba su espacio, con el objetivo de destruirla.

Steven hacia un enorme esfuerzo para mantener la barrera bajo control, pero incluso para el hacer algo de proporciones tan exageradas era difícil, y más si intentaban destruirla. El sudor comenzó a deslizarse por su frente y lentamente fue apretando más los dientes. En verdad que esa criatura quería dar pela.

 **–¡¿AUN NO?! –** Pregunto en un grito, pero fue más por el esfuerzo, ya que Tony podía oírlo aunque susurrara.

 **–¡Solo unos pocos segundos! –** Faltaba poco para que su armad principal se recargara totalmente. Pero Steven solo gruño en respuesta. En verdad que más de 2 minutos no era suficiente. Pero claro, que se lo tome con calma, después de todo solo esta aprisionando a un dragón de 100 metros de altura **– ¡Listo! –** El reactor de su pecho irradiaba demasiada energía **– ¡Protege bien la nave! ¡Lo que vendrá será algo agitado!**

El Quinjet y Tony comenzó a alegarse para tomar una considerable distancia del Dragon, el cual solo miro con furia como sus presas escapaban, pero se preparó al ver que su prisión se estaba debilitando. Steven sostuvo lo mejor que pudo su prisión mágica, pero conforme se fueron alejando fue perdiendo el control y eventualmente esta cedió, liberando a la bestia.

 **¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGG!** – El Rey de los Cielos lanzo un potente rugido que disipo las pocas nubes que había a su alrededor y causa horribles mareas en el mar. Pero este rugido no era más que una advertencia para los Héroes, ya que les daba a entender que su enemigo se acercaba a ellos.

Steven decidió no arriesgarse y convoco varios escudos mágicos alrededor de la nave. La seguridad de los pequeños era lo más importante, y si no lograban vencerlo esto les daría el tiempo suficiente para que alguien venga a ayudarlos.

En cambio Tony freno su vuelo y volteo a ver al enorme Dragón que se dirigía hacia ellos. El activo sus propulsores y decidió interceptarlo.

La Majestuosa bestia partía el mar en dos a pesar de volar encima de él, su enorme cuerpo y velocidad eran tan intimidantes que incluso el mar quería apartarse de su camino. Pocos fueron los que lograron ver a la criatura y vivir para contarlo, e incluso las historias que contaban sobre ellas palidecían ante la verdad que representaba tal ser ancestral. Ningún humano, y ni siquiera todo una flota de barcos podía hacerle frente a semejante criatura, y en verdad le molestaba que unos simples insectos les allá causado tantos problemas. Incluso el rey del mar y los cielos no sabía que los barcos podían volar, y mucho menos los humanos en estos. Pero al final su destino seria el mismo.

Pero eso sería un grave error cometido por él. Para su desgracia hoy no estaba enfrentando a un simple humano, si no a dos de los mortales que han sido considerados unas verdaderas amenazas incluso para los dioses del infinito universo. El día de hoy se estaba enfrentando a hombres que tienen el poder de hacer lo que sea. Hoy se enfrentaba a los Vengadores.

 **¡Graaaaaargggg! –** Y ese fue el último rugido que dio el Rey del cielo y mar.

Justo cuando abrió su boca en todo su explendor, Tony supero la velocidad del Sonido y entro por la garganta de la criatura, mientras dispara sus repulsores y Uni-rayo con todo su poder. Las poderosas escamas de la criatura solo evitaban que la energía saliera por su cuerpo, pero todo su interior se hacía ceniza, sus órganos y huesos se despedazaban, mientras Tony hacia su recorrido por el alargado cuerpo de la criatura.

Pero solo pasaron un par de segundos para que Tony completara su trabajo, y después el salió disparado del interior de la criatura. El detuvo su caída con dificultad y vio la sangre azul fosforescente que empapaba su armadura. Miro con curiosidad la sangre y tomo una generosa muestra de esta.

Alzo la mirada y vio como lentamente el cuerpo de la criatura comenzó a descender para estrellarse en… ¡TIERRA FIRME!

Hay no, maldita sea su descuido. Se había olvidado que el Quinjet tenía programado el piloto automático para que se dirigiera de vuelta a su corporativo, y él se concentró tanto en el Dragon que se había olvidado de prestar atención a su destino. Rápidamente voló hacia la criatura para interceptarla, pero fue el vano.

 **¡CRAAAAAAAASHHHH!** – Lentamente el cuerpo fue estrellándose en tierra firme, levantando una enorme tormenta de polvo que intentaba ocultar en vano su cuerpo. El choque se completó en poco más de 8 segundos, un tiempo exageradamente largo incluso para semejante criatura de tal tamaño. Después de casi un minuto el polvo se acento, revelando parte del cuerpo del muerto del Dragon, ya que la parte inferior se hundió en la arena, del cual comenzó a escurrir su brillante líquido vital.

Para suerte de Tony la criatura se estrelló en lo que era un extenso desierto que no se le veía fin. Gracias a los dioses, en verdad que comenzaría a recuperar su fe. Si algo así hubiera pasado en una zona habitada el desastre había sido catastrófico, ya que la criatura se alejó unos 3200 metros de la costa. Diablos, parecía que su cuerpo tardo en morir, ya que avanzo demasiado en el aire antes de estrellarse.

 **–Por lo menos todos salieron vivos –** Viéndolo desde otro punto, nadie salió herido, rescataron a todos los niños, ningún tipo de propiedad u ecosistema se dañó en el proceso y además mataron a una peligrosa criatura **– Sip. Ha sido un día muy productivo. ¿Cómo están los niños ahí arriba Steven?**

 **–¡Tsk!** – Stephen Trono la lengua algo inseguro **– Algo callados… –** Pero la expresión de sus rostros no decían que estarían tranquilos **– Sera mejor que vengas rápido. Ya quiero terminar con esto.**

 **–En camino –** Rápidamente se dirigió al Quinjet y lo abordo, siendo invadido por decenas de pares de ojos que lo miraban atentamente **– Ammm… ¿Hola? –** Sonrió torpemente. Aun le faltaba experiencia con los niños. Y por alguna razón una parte de su ser culpo a Pepper por esto

 **–¡Eso fue increíble!**

 **–¡Usted es asombroso señor!**

 **–¡Eso fue mejor que cualquier película que haya visto antes!**

 **–¡¿Acaso son superhéroes?!**

 **–¡Vieron como venció a ese monstruo!**

 **–¡Son mejores que los cazadores!**

Uno tras otro y otro. Los niños no dejaban de lanzar cumplidos a ambos Hombres, pero la mayoría estaban dirigidos a Stark. Esto en verdad saco unas sonrisas a ambos, pero Tony fue el que comenzó a interactuar más con los niños, después de todo ya estaba portándose muy infantil así que pensó, "¿qué importa ya?", y se reunió para alardear de su pela e inspirar a los pequeños.

Por su parte Steven solo miro por la ventana como el cuerpo de este ser divino desaparecía lentamente de la vista. En verdad esperaba no haber cometido una estupidez el día de hoy, pero de nada serbia preocuparse ahora, así que se relajó y espero pacientemente llegar a su destino.

El cuerpo del rey del Dragón era lo único que se dejaba atrás, su enorme tamaño y colores será lo único que cambiara en un inmenso desierto donde el color de la arena era lo único que se veía por kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia, pero eso no era lo único que se distinguiría ahora. SI no también los inmensos charcos de sangre azul fosforescente que desprendía un brillo adictivo, del cual lentamente se fue filtrando debajo de la arena y las gruesas capas de tierra.

/-/-/-/

 **En el presente.**

 **–Bueno…. –** Stark no sabía por dónde comenzar **– Enfrentamos a un Dragon gigante. Media como 100 metros de altura.**

 **–Suena como algo divertido –** Comento Hulk, mientras comenzaba a tronar sus nudillos **– Estas cosas negras no dieron ni siquiera una buena pela** – Mientras hablaba Tony mando a una de sus armaduras a que recogiera al niño que perdió su cuero. Stephen lo atendería adecuadamente más tarde.

 **–100 metros, ¡Wow!… y yo pensé que las aves ya eran muy grandes –** Scott se dirigió a sus amigos **– Habrá alguna fábrica de desechos radioactivos o algo así. Los animales no llegan a crecer tanto como uno pensaría –** Aun recordaba el cachorro que le compro a su hija. EL cual estaba destinado a proteger toda su casa de los malhechores, pero el pobre apenas era tan grande como un Chihuahau. Incluso él sabía que le habían engañado.

 **–Parecen más la creación de un mago u hechicero –** T´chala señalo **– Me recuerdan algo a los demonios que Invocaba Drácula para defenderse. La forma en la que se disolvían es algo similar a la de sus lacayos** – Y un tanto más de otros demonios de inframundo. Aun recordaba cuando partió por la mitad a una abominación con 2 cabezas y 8 brazos, solo para que esta desapareciera en una cortina de humo negro.

 **–Opino lo mismo** – Stephen apoyo a su amigo **– Esto es la creación u invocación de un ser con poderes mágicos.**

 **–Basta de tanta charla –** Hulk los detuvo algo irritado. No le gustaba que hablen de términos científicos o mágicos. Ya tenía más que de sobra con el débil Baner – **Solo díganme donde esta ese Dragón para que pueda aplastarlo –** Aplasto sus puños.

 **–Lo siento compañero pero parece que esta vez acabe para siempre con nuestro querido Dragón Chino –** Coloco una mano en él para hacerlo entender que no había más amenazas **– No iba a poner a los niños en peligro. Pero no te preocupes. La próxima vez no dudare en llamarte para que tú puedas aplastarlo –** Extendió su puño cerrado para darle más crédito a sus palabras.

 **–Este bien –** Hulk gruño en decepción, en verdad quería algún tipo de reto u no solo un montón de hormigas que aplastar.

 **–Bueno. Parece que nuestras misiones fueron un éxito –** Tony sonrió a todo su equipo. Pero a lo lejos una casa se derrumbó, causando un ruido que no podía ser ignorado **– Con unos pocos daños colaterales –** No quería arruinar su buen humor **– Así que, hay que festejar. ¿Unas copas serán suficientes? –** Eso esperaba, y a él en verdad no le caerían mal unos tragos pero parece que se limitaría a eso, ya que Jarvis le informo que la comida se redujo considerablemente.

Más de 50 toneladas de alimentos, que abastecían a varias cafeterías del edificio, se agotaban rápido. Su edificio solo albergaba como mucho a 800 personas por día, pero este era tan extenso para darles la libertad que una oficina promedio no tendría jamás. Por eso los más de 2000 habitantes de Menagerie, era un numero para lo cual no estaban preparados para alimentar. Y como estaban las cosas, ellos estarían viviendo aquí por un tiempo, así que los alimentos se tenían que racionar adecuadamente.

 **–Claro –** Clint guardo su arco **– Pero lo que en verdad quiero ahora sería descansar. Llevamos más de 10 horas pelando –** Sumando las horas de pelea antes de que aparecieran aquí.

 **–Concuerdo con Clint –** Cap tomo la palabra **– Además una comida fuerte después de una pelea nos caería mal en el estómago, asi que tendremos que moderarnos –** Y no era broma, seguramente vomitarían por lo agitado que se encontraban sus cuerpo **– Así que solo tomare un vaso con agua y descansare en una habitación. Tenemos que estar actos para cualquier situación que llegue a surgir.**

Varios apoyaron sus palabras. Esa era la mejor opción por el momento.

 **–Entonces la celebración vendrá después –** Tony dijo un poco decepcionado y Comenzó a estirarse **– Yo veré en que puedo ayudar. Después de todo no estoy para nada cansado** **–** Un efecto secundario después de usar la energía de su traje al límite.

 **–¡CABALLEROS! –** Una voz llena de felicidad y alegría los tomo a todos desprevenidos. Cuando voltearon, vieron al hombre robusto con gran barba y ojos amarillos saludarles. Llevaba puesta una capa de color violeta oscuro abierto con borde de piel blanca, dejando al descubierto su pecho peludo. Por encima de sus pantalones de color beige es una faja de coincidencia que se envuelve alrededor de su cintura y se sujeta con una hebilla plateada de metal. En el hombro de su chaqueta es un espalder metal de plata, que a través de un par de bandas curvadas a través del pecho que se une con un broche en el panel frontal opuesto de la capa. **– ¡Un gusto volverlos a ver! ¡Mi nombre es Ghira Belladona, un gusto conocerlos!**

Uno por uno fue abrazando a todos los vengadores (excepto Hulk, ya que lo veía como una amenaza en el tema de los abrazos), los cueles se quejaron ligeramente por el exceso del agarre, y peor aun cuando juraron sentir su peludo pecho. Lo cual les envió un escalofrió por su cuerpo.

En verdad que fue una sensación incómoda para todo ellos.

 **–En verdad que ninguno de nosotros tiene palabras para expresar lo agradecidos que estamos con todos ustedes –** Ghira Belladona puso su sus brazos en sus caderas, regalándoles una sincera sonrisa **– En verdad que estamos en deuda con todos ustedes.**

 **–Hola caballeros. Mi nombre es Kali Belladona y si hay algo que deseen pedir no duden en llamarnos –** se paró junto a su esposo, incapaz de mantener su sincera sonrisa **– Eso es lo menos que podemos hacer después de todo lo que hicieron.**

Ella es una hermosa mujer con cabellera negra, de la cual sobre salen 3 orejas de gato, con 3 perforaciones en ella (dos en la izquierda y una en la derecha). Ella lleva un hakama negro y sandalias con calcetines tabi blancos. Por encima de su atuendo, ella usa un encogimiento de hombros negro con una manga derecha larga y una muy corta manga izquierda, por lo cual usa un calentador de brazo del mismo color, donde igualmente lleva puesto un par de brazaletes dorados.

Ese atuendo. Al igual que el de su marido era una tradición para su familia, y lo usaban principalmente cuando tenían reuniones importantes a las que asistir. Y aun que se sentían cómodos con esta ropa, preferían usar algo más sencillo.

 **–Asi que recuerden que estaremos a su entera disposición para ayudarlos en lo que sea –** Continuo la hermosa señora **– Todos los habitantes de Kuo Kuana estaremos siempre agradecidos por lo que hicieron el día de hoy. Y dudo mucho que exista alguna forma de pagarles esto –** Hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto, la cual fue seguida por casi todos los que estaban presentes.

 **–No hay nada que agradecer señora –** Cap hablo con su voz joven que inspiraba confianza **– Y mucho menos nos deben algo por lo que hicimos el día de hoy. Este es nuestro trabajo y los habríamos ayudado sin importar lo que sucediera.**

 **–Bueno de hecho… –** Tony hablo algo incómodo, el Cap se le adelanto para hablar. Casi como siempre **– Si me podrían decir si cuentan con algún tipo de aparato electrónico con conexión a una red informática. Como habrán notado no somos de por aquí y nuestra estancia en este lugar fue Inesperada. Así que estamos algo… Shhh… Desinformados del lugar.**

 **–Claro –** Ghira jira lo miro algo confundido a Tony, bueno más de lo usual, es muy raro ver a personas que actualmente usen una armadura de cuerpo completo, pero quien era el para juzgarlo **– Pero por desgracia no estamos conectados a las torres de STI, y nuestra torre de comunicación cayo durante el ataque del Griim –** Uno de los Cazadores le entrego su Scroll **– Así que no creo que sea de mucha ayuda –** Le entrego el Scroll a Tony.

 **–Bueno. He de admitir que eso será un inconveniente –** Desplego su casco, poniendo tensos a unos cuantos Faunos. Después procedió a analizar los archivos y el lenguaje del sistema **– Parece que no hay mucho sin la conexión de las torres –** Le devolvió el Scroll **– Entonces se tendrá que hacer a la antigua. ¿Hay una biblioteca por este lugar? –** Retiro su casco nuevamente **– Eso igualmente será de gran ayuda.**

 **–Claro muchacho** – Ghira Volvió a su habitual buen humor **– De hecho la mansión del alcalde tiene una pequeña biblioteca adentro de ella. Si lo desea lo puedo llevar ahí. Pero antes que nada** – Miro a todos los vengadores **– Hemos hecho un pequeño banquete en su honor caballeros. Esa sería una pequeña muestra de nuestro agradecimiento. Se lo que dijeron antes –** Se anticipó a sus palabras **– Pero en verdad creo que esto era necesario.**

 **–En verdad le agradecemos viejo, pero en verdad… –** Clint no pudo continuar por qué Hulk lo abrazo con un solo brazo y lo levanto del suelo.

 **–¡Por supuesto que nos gustaría ir! –** T´chala estaba a punto de irse pero Hulk lo atrapo con su brazo libre **– ¡Estaremos presentes!**

 **–Estaba bien Hulk, yo también ire –** Intentaba zafarse de su agarre **– Solo suéltame. No voy a poder comer si me estrangulas** – Hulk lo soltó con una carcajada **– Ahora mismo quisiera ver a Banner…** –Susurro mientras se masajeaba el cuello.

 **–Creme compañero. El sentimiento es mutuo** – T´chala apareció junto a Clint, el logro liberarse de Hulk rápidamente.

 **–Yo también iré –** Scott se sumó al grupo **– Es como siempre me decía mi mama. Un chico en crecimiento necesita todos sus alimentos.**

 **–Y díganme caballeros ¿Cuál es su nombre?** – Fue lo último que se escuchó a alcanzar del grupo que se retiraba.

Incluso el Capitán se sumó a ellos sin decir una palabra y Ghira los acompaño con mucho gusto, en verdad que lo iban a pasar muy bien.

Solo se quedaron atrás Tony y Stephen. Junto con la señora Kali quien aún los miraba con diversión.

 **–Deberían alcanzar a sus compañeros. No creo que el tipo de ver quiera dejarles algo para comer –** Se rio divertida.

 **–Nos gustaría señora. Pero parece que tengo al de trabajo por hacer –** El comunicador de Strange sonó **– Y parece que me necesitan justo ahora –** Comenzó a elevarse en el aire **– Tony, si te es posible llama al doctor Banner. Su ayuda será muy bien venida** – Voló rápidamente a lo más alto de la torre.

 **–… –** Kalia parpadeo varias veces **– No sé porque me sorprendo –** Rio torpemente **– No tiene mucho que acaba de ver a ese sujeto Gigante. Creo que un hombre volando sin la necesidad de alas no debería ser tan impactante.**

 **–Creí que deberían estar acostumbrados a cosas así –** Tony la miro curiosa **– Después de todo varios de ustedes tienen varias habilidades interesantes –** Sonrió **– Por cierto. Mi nombre es Tony Stark –** Estrecho su mano **– Un gusto conocerla señora Kali Belladona.**

 **–El gusto es todo mío señor Stark –** Termino el saludo **– Y déjeme agradecerle personalmente por haber rescatado a esos niños. En verdad que fue un acto muy heroico.**

 **–Oh, en verdad no fue nada –** Se rasco la nuca alagado **– Cualquiera en nuestra posición haría lo mismo. De cierta forma es sentido común.**

 **–No sé si pueda decir lo mismo. No muchos Faunos y Cazadores son tan fuertes como para hacer lo que ustedes hicieron. En verdad que no hay palabras para describirlos.**

 **–Gracias… –** Guardo silencio por unos segundos **– Y disculpe que pregunte esto pero. ¿Qué son los cazadores y los Faunos? –** Kali parpadeo varias veces, y ya que lo veía no veío ningún rasgo animal en su rostro y mucho menos en sus ojos.

 **–¡Señor Stark!**

 **–¡Mira mama es él!**

 **–¡Él nos salvó de ese gigantesco Grimm!**

 **–¡Lo tendrías que ver mama, lo hizo pedazos!**

 **–¡Ambos pelearon en el cielo! ¡FUE INCREIBLE!**

Uno tras otro. Varios niños comenzaron a llegar, junto con sus madres para mostrarles quien los había salvado y traído a casa. Los pequeños no esperaron mucho y contaron la increíble historia de cómo Tony venció al Grimm más grande de todo el mundo, luchando contra el monstruo en el cielo y venciéndole posteriormente. Y aun que los niños exageraron la historia, las madres sabían que eso no era posible. Un hombre en armadura volando y venciendo a un Grimm del tamaño de un edificio… Pfff.

 **–¡Hola pequeño! –** Se inclinó para verlos mejor **– Parece que todos han encontrado a sus madres. Espero que se estén portando bien con ellas y no les den otro susto.**

 **–Le prometemos que no lo haremos señor Stark –** Una pequeña de 6 años de edad dijo tiernamente mientras sostenía sus manos tras su espalda e inclinaba una pierna de un lado a otro **– Solo quería que conociera a mi mamá.**

 **–En verdad me gustaría conocerla –** Se paró recto y vio al grupo de señoras que se le acercaba. En verdad que llevaban muchas muestras de agradecimiento para tan solo unos minutos.

 **–Un gusto en conocerlo señor Stark –** La mujer que iba al frente hablo por todas, ella tenía un par de orejas de koala semi-redondas que eran parcialmente cubiertas por su pelo blanco **– En nombre de todas las madres de Kuo kuana, les damos las gracias por salvar a nuestros pequeños.**

 **–No hay necesidad de ser tan cortes señora –** Sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos **– Pueden llamarme Tony. Y como hemos dicho, no están en deuda con nosotros. Solo requerimos un poco de información del lugar. Eso sería todo.**

 **–Yo le podría ayudar señor Stark –** Kali se adelantó **– Tal vez mi esposo se retiró con sus compañeros, pero igualmente yo la puedo acompañar a la biblioteca de la mansión del jefe. Estoy segura que ahí encontrara todo lo que necesita para que se informe adecuadamente. Je Je –** Termino con una carcajada.

 **–No te vayas Tony –** Una pequeña pidió.

 **–Si, no se vaya señor Stark. Queremos jugar con usted.**

Uno tras otro, los pequeños pedían que se quedara con ellos. Pero a pesar de lo que demostraba, Tony en verdad no sabía cómo tratar con los niños y la verdad quería evitar cualquier escena vergonzosa **.**

 **–Lo siento pequeños pero tengo que volver al trabajo –** Sonrió torpemente

 **–Awwwww… –** El gemido de decepción no se dejó esperar.

 **–Pero creo que mi amigo puede ir con ustedes** – Posterior mente, su trajo comenzó a contraerse para darle el espacio suficiente a Tony para salir de un solo paso. Él tiene puesto un tenis negros y unos pantalones de vestir elegantes junto con una de sus camisas negras con mangas blancas favoritas. Las mujeres mayores dieron un paso atrás al ver esto, eso sí que fue inesperado, no sabían que era tan fácil sacarse semejante cosa. Después la armadura volvió cerrarse y volver a su forma original **– Este es un gran amigo llamado Jarvis –** Palmeo el pecho de la armadura **– Jarvis, ¿Por qué no saludas a los pequeño? –** La armadura bajo la mirada.

– **Buenas tardes jovencitos. Es un gusto conocerlo** – Los gritos de emoción no se hicieron esperar. Los pequeños no tenían idea de que la armadura tenía "vida", y por eso comenzaron a rodearlo **– También me alegra conocerlos pequeños.**

 **–Jarvis, acompaña a los pequeños a la pequeña reunión que esta por allá –** Señalo adonde fueron sus compañeros **– Entretenlos y cuídalos bien.**

 **–Entendido señor –** Comenzó a avanzar mientras los niños lo seguían y lo olvidaban a él. Las madres fueron de tras, no sin antes darle una extraña mirada a Tony.

 **–Bueno –** Tony palmeo sus manos **– Creo que eso nos dará la suficiente tranquilidad para trabajar. Señora Belladona, ¿le molestaría acompañarme a esa biblioteca?**

 **–N-no, claro que no… –** Respondió torpemente. Después le indico que la siguiera y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia, la no tan lejana, mansión del jefe de Kuo Kuana.

La verdad no sabía cómo actuar ante esto. Ella de vez en cuando le dirigía una mirada discreta al despreocupado señor Stark y cada vez confirmaba más sus sospechas: Él no era un Fauno. No importa cuánto buscara en su cuerpo, no encontraba ni un solo rasgo animal en él y esto la ponía algo nerviosa.

Hasta donde sabía fueron varios humanos los que iniciaron este ataque contra su ciudad, donde lamentable mente varias vidas se perdieron. La verdad ella no tenía muchos problemas con eso, pero varios de los habitantes de Menageire estaban más que furiosos ante esto y no sabía cómo reaccionarían ante esto. Y lo peor de todo era que todo el mundo pensó que él y todo su equipo eran Faunos, ya que varios de sus trajes tenían algunos rasgos animales.

 **–Disculpe señor Stark –** Lo miro indecisa **– Perdóneme que le haga esta pregunta, pero… ¿Usted es un Fauno?**

 **–La verdad no sé qué significa ser un "Fauno" –** Respondió con honestidad **– ¿Es alguna clase militar?... Creo que los cazadores igual entrarian en alguna rama militar –** Esto último lo pensó en voz alta.

 **–No, no, no –** La verdad esto la dejo un poco más confundida **– Los Faunos no son un grupo militar o algo relacionado a un ejército. Somos nosotros, todos los habitantes de Menagerie y otros tantos en los 4 reinos –** Señalo sus orejas de gato **– Nuestro rasgo animal nos distingue de los humanos. Cualquiera que tenga algún rasgo animal en su cuerpo es considerado un Fauno.**

 **–¡Oh!, ya veo –** Se animó al comprender y después se encogió de hombros, sin perder su ánimo, mientras respondía **– Pues no. No soy un Fauno. Hasta donde yo sé, he sido Humano durante toda mi vida, al igual que la mayoría de compañeros –** Sonrió orgulloso **– Aun que hemos tenido integrantes más interesantes en nuestro equipo.**

 **–¿Sus amigos tan bien son humanos? –** Pregunto algo nervioso. En verdad esperaba oír que había algunos Faunos en su Equipo.

 **–Todos y cada uno de los que nos encontramos presentes –** Tomo una pose pensativa **– T´chala podría parecerse más a un Fauno gracias a sus habilidades y fuerza que le dan una gracia felina al combatir. Incluso algunas veces jure escuchar el rugido de una pantera al estar peleando junto a él.**

 **–"Debe referirse al sujeto de negro que nos sacó de la mansión" –** Pensó Kali. Pero eso no era lo malo de este asunto. Tenía que decirle a su esposo rápidamente esto, solo él puede calmar a los ciudadanos por si algo se llega a salir de control, actualmente los Faunos tienen pensamientos muy negativos acerca de los humanos. Pero antes tenía que sacarse una duda de su cabeza **– Entonces si todos ustedes son humanos, ¿Por qué arriesgaron su vida para salvarnos?**

 **–¿A qué se refiere con eso? –** Pregunto con el ceño fruncido. Eso era una pregunta tonta a su parecer. Qué clase de desalmado no ayudaría a las personas en peligro **– ¿Acaso esperaba que nos quedáramos quietos sin hacer nada?**

 **–No, no –** Respondió rápido para calmarlo, en verdad que no quería ponerlo de mal humor pero esto era necesario **– Es solo que. A los humanos no les importamos mucho y mucho menos si son personas tan jóvenes como usted.**

 **–Ya lo veo. Discriminación –** Tony torció la boca con disgusto. Simplemente increíble, no importa donde estaba siempre estaba esa mentalidad en la sociedad de creerse superiores a otras **– Parece que la estupidez humana no desaparece. No importa donde estés –** Se empezó a masajear la cien. El vio de primera mano lo que esta clase de comportamiento puede hacer. No por nada Magneto quería exterminar a la humanidad y darle paso a los mutantes.

 **–… –** Kali desvió la vista avergonzada. Parecía que toco un tema sensible. Pero Tony rápido se dio cuenta de su incomodidad, en verdad tenía que aprender a controlarse mejor, no importa si solo hay una persona alrededor.

 **–Lo siento… No era mi intención incomodarla. Es solo que ya estoy un poco harto de "esto" –** Hablo sin mucho ánimo **– La intolerancia hacia los demás ha causado desastres inauditos de donde yo vengo –** Recupero su compostura **– Pero cambiemos de tema. Dígame señora Kali ¿Usted y su esposo ejercen algún poder en la ciudad? –** Pregunto con una buena sonrisa. Eso casi siempre funcionaba.

 **–Bueno –** Sonrió mientras hablaba, abecés le gustaba hablar de su esposo e hija, ya que ellos dos no eran de muchas palabras por lo general **– Mi esposo es el actual líder del Colmillo Blanco. Una organización pacifista que busca la igualdad entre humanos y faunos.**

 **–Creo que acaba de captar mi atención.**

/-/-/-/

Justo en la celebración improvisada, el resto de los vengadores se encontraba llegando a la celebración, donde los Faunos hicieron una gran variedad de alimentos en honor a sus héroes. Juntaron varias mesas para que así todo el mundo estuviera a gusto y todos los alimentos quedaran a la disposición de todos. Lo mejor de todo, para la mayoría, era la gran variedad de carnes que se sirvió, y otros simplemente disfrutaron de las exóticas frutas que les ofrecía su hogar.

 **–Se parece mucho a las fiestas que organizaba la escuela de mi hija –** Scott Vio a varios niños que jugaban con una pelota de playa **– La verdad esto me trae buenos recuerdos.**

 **–La felicidad de los demás tan bien puede sacar lo mejor de nosotros –** T´chala comento. En verdad que este lugar era muy animado y así era como tenía que ser. Tenían que olvidar lo más pronto posible la tragedia sucedida el día de hoy. Además estaba más que seguro de que Tony ya tenía defensas más que suficientes para repeler cualquier ataque.

 **–Lo único que saca de mi esta fiesta es mi enorme apetito** – Clint saboreo el aroma en el aire **– Carnes y más carnes. Ya empiezo a amar este lugar.**

 **–Yo igual –** Hulk relamió sus labios.

 **–¡Me alegra que les guste caballeros!** – Ghira hablo alegremente **– Este banquete es una celebración de los ciudadanos para agradecerles su valentía por haberlos salvado, y tan bien como un banquete de victoria.**

 **–Me gusta cómo suena eso –** Hulk veía una gigantesca pierna asada de un extraño animal, incluso un poco de saliva se le escapo.

 **–Muchas gracias. En verdad estamos muy agradecidos por esto –** Steve Rogers hablo.

 **–Nada de eso caballeros. Vamos, siéntense –** Les indico varios asientos vacíos, donde se sentaron con mucho gusto **– Espero que les guste la comida. No es por presumir pero aquí en Menagerie tenemos las mejores recetas de comida de todo Remnant. Ja Ja Ja**

Poco a nada prestaron atención ya que todos tomaron cierta distancia de Hulk, quien empezó a devorar los alimentos y salpicar una que otra migaja a su alrededor. Ghira y unos pocos presentes se rieron ante la escena, y por alguna razón ya se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del gigante verde.

 **–No sean tímidos caballeros. Tomen todo lo que está a su alcance –** Varios presentes comenzaron a sentarse junto a los Vengadores, unos más emocionados que otros para iniciar una conversación, en verdad querían hablar de ellos y las Semblanzas que tenían.

 **–Claro, solo necesito quitarme el casco –** Scott estaba a punto de quitarse su casco, pero un golpecito por atrás le llamo la atención. En la parte trasera de donde estaban, un gran grupo de niños se encontraba jugando con Iron Man.

Oh más bien con 3 de ellos. Tantos niños eran, que Jarvis trajo consigo un par de armaduras más para poder entretenerlos a todos.

Las armaduras cargaban a los niños que podían, y con sus guantes gravitacionales tomaban a otro gran grupo de niños para levantarlos en el aire y darles la experiencia de volar por primera vez. Las risas estaban de sobra en ese momento, e incluso varios otros niños se empezaron a sumar, incluido Blake y sus amigas.

Pero una pequeña, con la ropa un poco desgastada, cabello castaña y unos afilados dientes, miro a uno de sus nuevos amigos, el cual estaba a punto de probar el banquete.

 **–¡Señor Clint! –** La niña grito para llamar su atención.

 **–Emmm –** Clint volteo a verla, pero tenía un gran trozo de pan en su boca. Lo mordió rápido y saludo a la pequeña **– Como estas dientitos –** Acaricio su cabeza **– Parece que toda la gente importante está llegando a este lugar –** La cargo y la sentó junto a él.

 **–Como estas dulzura –** Scott comenzó a quitarse el casco, con algo de dificultad. Una vez que se lo quito revelo el rostro de un joven de 17 años. Con el cabello castaño corto, y algo de bellos en su barbilla **– Me alegra ver que estés sonriendo. Esa es la actitud que siempre tienes que mostrar**

 **–Ja Ja Ja –** Su sonrisa creció, mostrando aún más sus dientes en forma de cierra, pero dándole un aspecto muy tierno debido a su tamaño y el rubor en sus mejillas. En verdad que ella no estaba acostumbrada a tales muestras de afecto, mucho menos que le pidieran que mostrara sus dientes **– Estoy feliz por volverlos a ver. Después de todo ahora somos mejores amigos.**

 **–¡Por supuesto que si pequeña Niara! –** Scott busco algo especial en su bolsillo especial **– Y como muestra de nuestra amistad te tengo un regalo –** Saco una barra de chocolate de gran calidad, la desenvolvió y se lo extendió a la pequeña **– Esta barra de chocolate es un regalo muy especial que solo le doy a mis amigos.**

 **–¡En verdad! –** Los ojos de la pequeña Fauna comenzaron a iluminarse de emoción.

 **–Y no solo eso –** Extendió so otra mano que solo mostraba el dedo meñique **– Te hago una promesa con el dedo. En la cual prometo que seré tu amigo por toda la eternidad –** Acerco más su meñique **– ¿Qué dices?, ¿Te gustaría que seamos mejores amigos?**

 **–¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍ! –** Ambos juntaron sus dedos y Scott recito un extraño juramento de extraños amigos. En verdad que esto le recordaba mucho cuando jugaba en el patio con su pequeña hija. Una vez que termino su ritual, Lang extendió el chocolate para que la pequeña lo tomara.

 **–Ahora es todo tuyo. Disfrútalo –** Se lo dio con una gran sonrisa

 **¡ÑOM! –** La barra de chocolate de repente desapareció de sus dedos, miro su palma vacía y después a la niña que tenía manchas de chocolate en gran parte de su boca. Ella masticaba y trituraba con facilidad la barra, y sus mejillas hinchadas indicaban que tenía la boca llena de ese delicioso manjar.

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron por la espléndida sensación que experimentaba su paladar. Ya había probado unos cuantos dulces en su corta vida, pero esto era la primera vez que probaba algo tan delicioso y exquisito. Incluso juro que su alma viajo al cielo por unos instantes. Simplemente divino.

 **–Ja Ja Ja –** Scott comenzó a abrir y cerrar sus puños. Por lo que veía todos sus dedos aún estaban en su lugar **– Me agrada tu entusiasmo.**

Niara trago lo último de su chocolate, mientras una descarga de placer la invadía.

 **–¡Sabia increíble! –** Grito con mucha alegría. Parecía que el azúcar no tardó en llegar a su sistema **– ¡Es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida! –** Comenzó a relamer sus labios, para limpiar el chocolate de su cara.

 **–Oye –** Clint se le acercó para susurrarle en voz alta **– La próxima vez muerde sus dedos. Te aseguro que así te dará más de esos chocolates. Ja Ja.**

 **–Escuche eso Clint –** Su humor no desaparecía.

Ghira en verdad se estaba empezando a encariñar con los sujetos. No solo demostraron ser grandes cazadores, sino que también varios de ellos eran muy bueno con los niños. Incluso el sujeto con la armadura hacia levitar a los niños para que estos se divirtieran. Sin duda una Semblanza muy buena. En verdad que se sentían afortunados al conocer a gente así.

Él repentinamente sintió que alguien jalaba su ropa y al bajar la mirada vio que era su hija Blake.

 **–Que pasa mi vida –** La cargo en sus brazos **– Porque no estás jugando con los otros niños.**

 **–Están jugando con un hombre malo –** Abrazo a su padre **– Quiero ir a casa con mamá.**

 **–¿Hombre malo? –** Se alejó un poco de los demás **– Ese tal Iron Man te hizo algo –** Su nombre de pila era raro, pero no se veía como un mal sujeto.

– **No…** **–** Hundió su cabeza en su pecho. Eso la relajaba, le recordaba con quien estaba ahora – **Pero los otros niños dicen que ellos son humanos.**

Esas palabras hicieron que se quedara completamente inmóvil. ¿Ellos eran humanos?, Ghira le dio una mirada discreta a cada uno. La verdad, ahora que lo pensaba, todos ellos tenían trajes que cubrían gran parte de su cuerpo, en un inicio pensó que solo era una moda extraña de los cazadores y también llego a pensar que sus uniformes eran así para ocultar su Herencia Fauno.

Pero hasta ahora no ha visto ni un solo rasgo animal en ellos. Tal vez… NO. No era hora de ponerse paranoico. Además todo esto se podía resolver si solo hablaba con ellos. Y la verdad no importaba si fueran humanos, eso no cambiara el hecho de que salvaron a los habitantes de la ciudad y a su amada esposa e hija.

Así que decidió recuperar su buen humor y una vez se acercó a los caballeros. Ahora todo el mundo se encontraba comiendo y hablando como toda una familia. La mayoría de ellos se quitaron sus máscaras para comer y conversar, y ahí es donde Ghira y varios otros vieron que no tenían rasgos animales en sus cabezas, incluso T´chala el vengador con el traje de Pantera Negra.

 **–Hola pequeña –** Scott vio a Blake y el saludo. Pero ella solo abrazo más fuerte a su padre **– ¿Acaso aun tienes miedo de mí? –** Por lo que parecía era si, y eso no lo podía permitir **– No te preocupes, no te voy a devorar, además no me gusta la carne –** Hizo a un lado las costillas que estaba a punto de comer. Todo sea por un bien mayor **– Oye. Lamento si te asuste a ti y a tus amigas cuando las traje con migo –** Blake lo volteo a mirar **– Tal vez no fue educado de mi parte sacarlas de ahí sin antes preguntarles –** Espero a que dijera algo.

 **–No… –** Blake dijo casi en un susurro **– Esta bien –** Miro a su padre, quien le sonreía para transmitirle algo de fuerza **– Solo me asuste un poco –** Claramente mintió, pero no le importo a nadie **– Aun así. Quisiera darle las gracias por salvarme a mí y a mis amigas.**

 **–No hay nada que agradecer pequeña –** Rio entre dientes, intentando calmarla. Pero parecía que no funcionaba. Después de unos segundos se le ocurrió una idea. Se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a la pequeña **– Sabes, quisiera presentarte a un buen amigo mío. ¿No quisieras conocerlo?**

 **–C-claro –** Su padre la bajo y ella se quedó junto a él **– Me gustaría –** La duda se escuchaba en su voz.

 **–¡Genial!** – Se arrodillo y extendió su mano al suelo, y de repente una Hormiga con alas del tamaño de un perro apareció. Varios dieron un salto al ver esto, y los niños abrieron la boca de la impresión **– Este es mi pequeño amigo Arkimedes –** Comenzó a acariciar su cabeza y la Hormiga comenzó a ronronear y a mover sus mandíbulas en señal de afecto **– Es mi compañero de viaje en todas mis aventuras, y además es un gran acompañante. ¿No te gustaría acariciarlo?**

 **–¿Yo-yo?, acaso no me va a comer –** Blake tembló ligeramente. En verdad daba algo de miedo, pero viéndolo mejor incluso parecía genial. Al menos no era un perro.

 **–Claro que no. Ja Ja Ja –** Claramente era como cualquier otro niño **– Arkimedes no le aria daño a sus amigos. Mucho menos si es una pequeña tan linda como tú –** Extendió su mano para tomar la muñeca de Blake y llevarlo más cerca de la Hormiga gigante. Blake puso un poco de resistencia, pero al final cedió **– Calma, no te hará daño.**

 **–Está bien –** La pequeña Blake tenia encorvada sus orejas, muestra del miedo que aun sentía, pero ella tenía que armarse de valor y tocar al no-monstro que no la iba a devorar. Incluso ahora que lo veía tenía una silla de montar en su espalda, y eso se veía genial **– Aquí voy –** Susurro. Y comenzó a tocar lentamente la cabeza de Arkimedes. Después la propia hormiga comenzó a mover su cabeza para sentir más las suaves manos de la niña.

Blake rápidamente obtuvo mucha más confianza y con más velocidad comenzó a acariciar o rascar la cabeza de Arkimedes. La Hormiga en si se dejó caer al suelo para que su cuerpo se relajara y solo sentir las finas caricias de la pequeña.

 **–¡Ja Ja Ja! ¡Es tan lindo! –** Abrazo tiernamente su cabeza y Arkimedes se froto en ella **– Puedo jugar con él.**

 **–Claro pequeña… Ammm –** Ahora que lo pensaba no sabía su nombre.

 **–Su nombre es Blake –** Ghira respondió, observando con cuidado a su pequeña

 **–Por supuesto Blake. Solo ten cuidado con sus alas sí.**

 **–Claro –** No perdió tiempo y se subió a la silla de montar, y Arkimedes comenzó a su caminata para darle un paseo la Fauno **– Vamos Papá –** Ghira solo suspiro aliviado y dejo escapar una ligera sonrisa.

 **–"Si… Definitivamente tienen mi respeto" –** Ghira pensó antes de alcanzar a su hija.

El resto del banquete pasó sin muchos contratiempos. Los vengadores comieron lo que necesitaban y respectivamente se retiraron a descansar, no sin antes despedirse de sus nuevos amigos. El banquete termino hasta que cayó la noche, y todo el mundo comió lo que pudo.

Las Unidades de Ultron asignaron los lugares de descanso para los habitantes, así como sacos de dormir, a los ciudadanos refugiados en el edificio de Stark, por suerte había más que espacio suficiente para todos, y lo mejor fue que no ocuparon poco más de 11 pisos del enorme edificio.

Y nada era consiente que ahora esta estructura era la más grande que existía en su mundo. Incluso superando a las torres de comunicación de los grandes reinos.

Ghira convoco a una reunión a toda la gente importante del lugar, donde hablo de sus salvadores y lo que posiblemente eran: Humanos. Y eso se confirmó, ya que varios de los hijos de los presentes, mencionaron que todos ellos eran Humanos efectivamente. Al inicio varios lo tomaron con algo de extrañeza, pero sabiendo bien lo que hicieron por ellos y los pequeños, dejaron a un lado la diferencia racial que había entre ellos.

Después de todo si ellos están dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas para salvar a su especie, siendo unos completos desconocidos, ellos pueden aceptarlos tal por lo que son. Después de este pequeño momento de tensión se retiraron a descansar, pero todos pidieron que se dijera rápidamente sobre la naturaleza humana de sus salvadores a los ciudadanos, para evitar algún conflicto en el futuro.

Por otro lado. Bruce Banner, Steven Strange y Tony Stark, se encontraban atendiendo adecuadamente a los heridos del ataque de este día. Por suerte la mayoría solo tenían heridas un poco graves y un par de huesos rotos. Pero los pocos que necesitaban una intervención eran atendidos adecuadamente por estas tres mentes brillantes. Su avanzada tecnología, como su máquina de impresión de tejido o aceleración molecular sacaban de cualquier tipo de peligro a sus pacientes, pero se tomaban su tiempo para ver que todos estaban completamente bien.

Pero por desgracia no todo era tan bueno como se veía. Varias Unidades de Ultron aún se encontraban explorando el lugar y llegaron a encontrar poco más de 130 cuerpos sin vida, todos adultos (en su mayoría hombres) que no lograron escapar del Grimm o los que lucharon contra ellos para salvar a sus familias. Incluso unos cuantos tenían marcas de armas en sus cuerpos, causado por los mercenarios que iniciaron todo esto.

Los cuerpos fueron tratados con cuidado y transportados por las Unidades de Ultron a uno de los edificios laterales de la corporación Stark, donde eran limpiados y preparados para ser enterrados. Ghira y otros hombres fueron informados de esto cuando salieron de su reunión. Obviamente no lo tomaron bien, y con tristeza fueron a ver los cadáveres. Aun así dieron su agradecimiento a Steven y Tony por hacer esto por ellos.

Al día siguiente se siguió el funeral, donde toda la ciudad se despedía de sus hermanos caídos, con ofrendas y pétalos de rosas. Rezaron a sus dioses y los cuerpos dieron un último paseo por la ciudad antes de ser colocados en barcos llenos de madera seca. Decenas de barcos fueron arrojados al mar, donde las corrientes tranquilas y los fuertes vientos los alejaban de su viejo hogar. Por último, varios arqueros lanzaron flechas cubiertas de fuego, para que los cuerpos de los difuntos fueran purificados y así pasaran a la otra vida sin ningún pesar.

Todos los vengadores asistieron a esta ceremonia, incluso Henry Pym, su amada hija Hope Van Dyne y Pepper Potts, para dar apoyo a todos los ciudadanos y darles a saber que ellos los ayudarían en lo que necesitaran. Y después de ver lo que le sucedió a esta ciudad, los ayudarían a salir a adelante y darles un futuro mejor. Y eso era una promesa que definitivamente cumplirían. Por las familias que perdieron a un ser especial, y en general por todos los Faunos, para que no tengan que sufrir algo como esto nunca más.

Y eso es algo que definidamente solo ellos pueden lograr. Ese era su deber. Hacer del mundo un lugar mejor.

/-/-/-/

 **Primer Año**

En el primer año de los vengadores en este nuevo mundo paso rápido. Y antes que nada, todo el mundo quería saber por qué se habían vuelto tan jóvenes al llegar aquí. La respuesta más acertada fue de Stephen Strange, quien dijo que su estancia en la zona oscura y su intento por regresar a la tierra, específicamente a la torre Stark, mientras eran atacados por la magia oscura causo este efecto secundario. Y la verdad ninguno tenía un problema real con esto, excepto tal vez Hope Van Dyne, ya que su padre se veía de la misma edad que ella, no importaba si tenían alrededor de 18 o 19 años ahora, no dejaba de ser extraño ya que su padre tenía más de 60 años y ahora se veía de su edad.

Pero dejando de lado esto todos ellos con la ayuda de todos los robots disponibles y los habitantes de la ciudad, ayudaron a re-construir y expandir las viviendas de toda la ciudad de Kuo Kuana, y aun que se mantuvieron fieles a sus diseños asiáticos (que recordaba algo a la antigua china, sobre todo la casa del jefe), fortalecieron sus estructuras y cimientos con gruesas placas de metal altamente refinados para que estas aguantaran incluso al más grande Nevermore.

Todo edificio fue finamente ubicado para no desperdiciar ni un poco de espacio y dar lugar a las calles de la ciudad. Donde una vez que los hogares estaban listos, procedieron a construir el sistema eléctrico de la ciudad, la cual estaría bajo tierra. No fue difícil, gracias a los guantes gravitacionales de Stark y a los finos cortes hechos por sus armas laser, la ciudad rápidamente conto con una red eléctrica que alimentaba todos sus hogares, y como extra también se instaló un sistema de drenaje, el cual estaba dirigido a una enorme purificadora sistematizada muy alejada de la ciudad, donde se eliminaba cualquier tipo de contaminante o impureza en el agua, para que después el agua fuera vertida al mar sin ningún contaminante o basura y así evitar dañar el ambiente.

Este fue un gran avance para el pequeño continente de Menagerie, el Dust no era tan utilizado por los habitantes de este lugar, ya que rara vez las compañías querían negocias con ellos y mucho menos transportar el preciado Dust a un lugar tan lejano. Y ahora gracias a este sistema eléctrico, que era alimentado por el gigantesco reactor Ark de la corporación Stark, ofrecía energía limpia e ilimitada a todos los Faunos completamente gratis.

Ghira Belladona, quien dejo el colmillo blanco para ser el actual jefe de Menagerie, ayudaba día y noche en cualquier nuevo plan que tenían los vengadores para mejorar su hogar. Cada idea nueva era increíble y la verdad nunca pensó que algo así sería posible, incluso Ghira pregunto de donde sacaban todo el material para estos proyectos. A lo que Tony respondió que de minas inesploradas donde sus armaduras extraían los minerales que necesitaban y después eran transportados a refinerías, las cuales estaban en miniatura gracias a la ayuda de Henry, donde fabricaban los materiales con la mejor calidad posible para hacerlos altamente resistentes, no como los obsoletos vehículos de madera o los transportes aéreos de Atlas.

 **Segundo Año**

Incluso después de terminar su primer año en este lugar, comenzaron la construcción de escuelas y un hospital para darles una educación de calidad a los niños, con una mejor calidad de vida. Esto era necesario, para que ellos sepan que los problemas del mundo se resuelven con inteligencia y renovación, y no solo con violencia.

Algo que necesitaba este mundo en general.

Incluso Tony logro crear una pequeña torre de transmisión, en menos de 2 días, que le permitió conectarse al Sistema de Transmisión Intercontinental o STI. Un medio de comunicación ingenioso, debió admitir, pero su dependencia de unos a otros era un tanto obsoleta. Dejando de eso aun lado, el logro obtener toda la información que necesitaba de este mundo, como era su cultura, como funcionan sus finanzas, comercios, transportes, etc.

Diablos, incluso logro hurgar en los archivos ocultos que intentaban mantener guardados los grandes Reinos como Atlas o Vale. Y sin duda lo más curioso para él, y los grandes genios que trabajaban con él, era el Dust (polvo), los poderes y energía que desprendían estos cristales eran muy interesantes y prácticamente hacían funcionar este mundo. La verdad ellos no tenían ningún uso para este Polvo, pero eso no les quitaría los ánimos de estudiarlo, ni si quiera un poco.

Pero lo más impresionante esta por ocurrir.

Después de ese tiempo, y por muy loco que pareciera, el desierto del gran continente comenzó a llenarse de vida. El continente de Menageire era principalmente un desierto, o eso era hace un año, por alguna extraña razón los desiertos comenzaron a inundarse con frondosas selvas que tenían una pigmentación azul en sus hojas.

Tony, Banner, T´chala y Henry investigaron este fenómeno fantástico. Por otra parte Ghira, Kali y otros amigos de gran importancia, pidieron amablemente una explicación. Después de investigar por mucho tiempo se dieron cuenta de que causo el fenómeno, y todos fueron a ver lo que causaba esto en persona.

En un Quinjet viajaron a gran velocidad para después aterrizar en la parte más viva de la selva, que estaba en plena expansión. Avanzaron un poco en la selva y después se detuvieron en lo que parecía ser una enorme elevación de rocas, que estaba cubierto por hermosas plantas que desprendían una luminiscencia azul.

 **–Entonces ¿esto fue lo que causo todo esto? –** Kali Belladona miro a las hermosas plantas que cubrían montaña. Incluso ella fue vestida para la ocasión, con ropa gruesa que cubría todo su cuerpo, un gran gorro para el sol y unos zapatos para terrenos traicioneros.

 **–Si señora Belladona –** Tony despego y comenzó a retirar algo de la vegetación **– Pero esto fue causado por una criatura que me causo unos problemas en el pasado.**

 **–Y esa criatura está dentro de esa montaña –** Ghira vio el inmenso montículo, el cual se extendía hacia el horizonte y no parecía tener fin **– Como algo puede causar algo así.**

 **–Un ser divino y ancestral señor Ghira –** T´chala llamo su atención, él no tenía su traje y a pesar de verse tan joven aun desprendía una gran sabiduría en su voz **– En nuestro mundo existieron criaturas místicas y ancestrales que creaban o destruían vida a su antojo, y la verdad no dudo que aquí también pudieran existir –** Bajo su palma para tocar la el pasto, después fue con algunas plantas **– Pero incluso ellos tenían que dejar este mundo y pasar al reino del descanso eterno, pero sus cuerpos como el resto de nosotros, vuelve a ser parte de la tierra. Para que así el ciclo natural de la vida siga su curso.**

 **–Entonces usted mato a esa criatura señor Stark** – Kali pregunto algo curiosa, y todos los Faunos lo observaron.

 **–Por desgracia no tuve otra opción. Tal vez lo oyeron de los niños. Justo cuando subíamos a mi Quinjet un monstruo descomunal nos atacó –** Voló a otro extremo y comenzó a cortar ligeramente al vegetación que cubría a la montaña **.**

 **–Si. Mi hija lo menciono, como unas doscientas veces –** Una mujer de cabello blanco con algunas escamas en el rostro y un par de cuernos hablo **– Me dijo que usted y el señor Strange vencieron a un Gigantesco Grimm tan grande como una montaña.**

 **–Bueno… Digamos que no fue un Grimm lo que nos atacó –** Término de cortar la vegetación y una gran parte de esta cayó al suelo, revelando lo que cubría.

Los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron con asombro, frente a ellos podían distinguir parte del rostro de una enorme criatura que parecía tener el rostro de un dragón, con escamas blancas y azules, un bigote alargado que descendía por su rostro, y algo de vegetación que comenzó a crecer entre sus dientes, y ligeras líneas de sangre que aun descendían de su cuerpo. Pero de lejos lo más increíble era el inmenso tamaño que tenía, apenas veían una pequeña parte de su rostro y sin duda ya era más grande que cualquiera de sus hogares.

 **–Un Leviatán –** Bruce Banner hablo, cortando un poco el silencio **– Nunca me imaginé que algo así podría existir.**

 **–La verdad no sé muy bien que era –** Tony hablo mientras aterrizo junto a él **– Al principio también pensé que era un Leviatán, pero tenía un par de brazos largos y después logro volar sin la necesidad de alas. Debo de admitir que era muy veloz para su tamaño.**

 **–Entonces debería ser una criatura mágica –** Henry se acercó y tomo una muestra de sangre, para observarla **– Solo miren la pigmentación y la energía que irradia su sangre. Sin duda esta cusa toda la vida en este lugar –** Volteo a ver a Ghira y compañía **– Concuerdo con Bruce, la verdad no creí que algo así pudiera existir. Díganme señores, además de los Grimm, que tan seguido la humanidad se encuentra con criaturas como estas.**

 **–Ja-jamás hemos visto algo parecido –** Ghira comenzó a seguir el cuerpo del Dragon, y un escalofrió corrió por su cuerpo al ser más consciente de su tamaño. En verdad Iron Man había matado a semejante ser.

 **–Lo lamentamos caballeros –** Kali hablo, pero la impresión se notaba en su rostro **– Pero hasta donde sabemos, ningún Fauno o Humano ha visto a una criatura de semejante tamaño antes. Dudo mucho que algo de semejante tamaño pase desapercibido.**

 **–Tiene razón –** Tony comento **– Por lo que logre ver esta cosa era muy territorial, apenas nos detectó, no dudo ni un segundo en lanzarse al ataque. Y por los archivos que he obtenido del STI, no hay nada que se compare con este Dragón.**

 **–Entonces ¿creen que allá aparecido aquí como nosotros? –** T´chala pregunto a sus compañeros, se este era el caso tal vez no eran los únicos en este lugar **– Si ese es el caso deberíamos prepararnos para cualquier otra amenaza.**

 **–Y que sucede con esta criatura –** Kali volvió a ver el rostro del Dragon, el cual ya estaba siendo cubierto nuevamente por la vegetación **– No causara daño a nuestros ciudadanos ¿verdad?**

 **–No tiene por qué preocuparse señora Belladona –** Henry hablo mientras tomaba muestras de la vegetación **– Por lo que he logrado analizar, la sangre de la criatura no es dañina para la salud, incluso me atrevo a decir que el uso adecuado de esta podría mejorar su salud. Y por lo que vemos a nuestro alrededor, también puede llenar de vida este deshabitado desierto.**

 **–Además, nosotros realizaremos pruebas para verificar que tan mortales pueden llegar a ser para la salud –** Banner agrego **– Eso es lo que hacemos después de todo.**

Después de eso, Banner y compañía tomaron suficientes muestras para lo que necesitarían. Tomaron su transporte y volvieron a casa. Analizando las muestras que recolectaron, vieron con asombro como el código Genético de la vegetación estaba conectado con el del Dragon, incluso de vez en cuando ligeras corrientes mágicas atravesaban las plantas y las dotaban de más vida, en caso de que estas corrieran peligro.

Por lo que veían, la sangre del Dragón estaba cargada de gran magia elemental, y eso sumado a los grandes "nutrientes" con la que estaba cargada, dieron paso a nueva vida en un desierto habitado por nadie. Bueno, por nadie que sea Fauno.

Para su suerte, nada de lo que nació de las selvas representaba un peligro para los habitantes del lugar y eso fue increíble, ya que en poco más de 2 años, el desierto que formaba gran parte del continente casi dejo de existir, para darle lugar a un continente plago de vida vegetal, donde incluso ríos y manantiales surgieron casi de la nada. Este lugar lentamente se convertía en lo que un inicio desearon: Un paraíso.

Nueva esperanza de vida, mejor educación, mejor salud, mejores viviendas, más trabajos en muchos ámbitos. Solo eran unas pocas cosas que se lograron en unos pocos años.

Incluso los Vengadores iniciaron una cruzada para eliminar a los Grimm del continente, donde muchos cazadores se sumaron a sus filas. Encontrar a los Grimm, y los lugares de donde estos surgían no fue un problema, pero la batalla para eliminarlos tomaría unos meses.

Por desgracia no todo era bueno, el colmillo Blanco, dirigido actualmente por jóvenes Faunos no se encontraba muy conforme con lo que paso en Menageire. Ya que el pueblo rápidamente olvido su batalla por la igualdad y solo se concentraron en vivir en sus hogares. Así que ellos decidieron dejar esta cómoda vida para ayudar de una vez por todas a sus hermanos en los 4 reinos. Poco más de 200 faunos abandonaron Menageire en una noche donde los vengadores y cazadores estaban en lo más profundo del continente. Nadie se dio cuenta de su partida hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Incluso varios niños se sumaron a sus filas, donde estaba la hija del actual jefe de Kuo Kuana: Blake Belladona. La cual solo se despidió con una carta debajo de su almohada.

Ella en verdad creía en lo que el Colmillo Blanco deseaba lograr. La igualdad entre humanos y Faunos, pero después de que su padre renunciara a su cargo parecía que nadie está muy dispuestos a seguir este recorrido. Así que ella sería la que realizara el sacrificio, no solo por su familia si no por sus hermanos Faunos. Sabía que su padre ahora estaría muy ocupado siendo el nuevo jefe de la ciudad, y que él necesitara de Mama para seguir adelante. Así que ella sería la única disponible para tomar su lugar en el Colmillo Blanco… y los aria sentir orgullosos.

/-/-/-/

Ghira y Kali Belladona hicieron todo lo posible para hacer que su hija regresara a casa, pero por desgracia solo podían comunicarse con cartas con ella. Blake se negaba a regresar a casa hasta que haya hecho un cambio en este mundo, sabía que tomaría tiempo y solo esperaba que sus padres entendieran por que hacían esto.

Ellos al final aceptaron el camino que había tomado su pequeña, definitivamente la querían junto a ellos, pero no podían hacer nada para detenerla. Y aun que la culpa fue muy grande al inicio, con el paso del tiempo fueron aceptando la decisión de su hija. Pero para mejorar su estado de ánimo decidieron hacer más trabajo.

Ghira Belladona convoco a una reunión a todos los vengadores para darles una propuesta que estaba seguro que les interesaría. Todos se reunieron en la parte más alta del edifico Stark, con excepción de algunos.

Incluso su esposa decidió esperarlo mientras ella conversaba con las dos mujeres que le hacían compañía a los vengadores.

 **–Entonces quieres que construyamos una academia para cazadores –** Clint repito las palabras de Ghira, sin dejar su pose relajada **– Para así enseñarles a los niños a cazar a estos Grimm.**

 **–Y ser protectores de todo Menagerie –** Agrego Ghira, mientras mantenía la calma. En verdad que estos sujetos lograban ponerle nervioso, incluso si todos se veían como niños **– Las Academias de Cazadores es el signo más grande de progreso que puede tener un reino, ya que esto indica que el reino es lo suficientemente prospero para cuidar de sus ciudadanos así como de las ciudades vecinas u aliadas.**

 **–¿Y está seguro que esto será necesario señor Belladona? –** Steve Rogers tomo la palabra **– Según por lo que Iron Man ha logrado recopilar. La amenaza Grimm será completamente eliminada de este continente en menos de 1 mes. Y con los dispositivos hechos por T´chala y Henry evitaran que estas criaturas vuelvan a aparecer dentro de su territorio** – No había necesidad de decir más. El punto era claro. Sin Grimm no hay necesidad de cazadores.

 **–Estoy muy consciente de eso caballeros –** Ghira se peinó la barba **– Pero más que nada. La Academia será un mensaje de esperanza para nuestros Hermanos Faunos –** Se puso de pie y hablo con más confianza **– Si logramos construir la academia para los nuevos cazadores, enviaremos un mensaje a todo Fauno en el mundo. Así podremos demostrar que nuestra querida ciudad, están grande como cualquiera de los 4 reinos. Esto transmitirá un mensaje de esperanza a todos nuestros hermanos en Remnant. Sabrán que existe un lugar donde pueden hacer sus sueños realidad sin el temor de ser discriminados por los seres humanos.**

 **–Sabes que nosotros somos humanos ¿verdad? –** Clint levanto una ceja, pero solo lo dijo para molestar un poco. Pero para su desgracia nadie le hizo caso

 **–Sus intenciones son muy nobles Ghira Belladona –** T´chala decido hablar **– Y la verdad me gustaría apoyar fuertemente su proyecto, es una gran idea la que tiene entre manos –** Entre cerro un poco los ojos, tomando un semblante más serio **– Pero no hay que olvidar cómo reaccionarían posiblemente los 4 reinos de Remnant. Sería muy sospechosos que de un día para otro un continente, aparentemente invisible, se convierta en una gran potencia en este mundo.**

 **–Tal vez no conozcamos mucho de su mundo, pero yo sé mucho de política –** Henry Pym tomo la palabra mientras sostenía su bebida **– Y la verdad T´chala tiene razón. Si construimos rápidamente la escuela de cazadores podíamos dar un mensaje equivocado al mundo. Sobre todo a los gobernantes y a los consejeros de este mundo. Incluso estoy muy seguro que nos pueden ver como una posible amenaza para sus intereses propios –** Tomo un sorbo de su bebida **– Así que primero tendremos que progresar en otras áreas.**

 **–P-progresar –** Ghira tartamudeo un poco incrédulo, pensaba que no aceptarían su propuesta, peor parecía que sugerían algo más profundo **– ¿Cómo que progresar en otras áreas?**

 **–Nos referimos a motivar a los ciudadanos, principalmente los niños a enfocarse al área de las ciencias, tecnologías, artes, entre muchas otras más –** Banner comenzó a hablar mientras proyecto un pizarrón electrónico. Donde comenzó a esquematizar sus palabras para que se entendiera mejor **– Si comenzamos avances en todas las áreas conocidas de aprendizaje, y lentamente aportamos estas ideas al mundo, daremos el mismo mensaje que en un inicio quería trasmitir señor Belladona, solo que estaba vez no solo acudirán chicos que quieran convertirse en cazadores o solo vivir en Menagerie. Si no que también motivaremos a los jóvenes emprendedores que desean aportar sus ideas al mundo.**

 **–Y una vez que su continente haya obtenido algo de prestigio podemos, inaugurar la academia para cazadores –** Tony completo **– Pero no se preocupe mi amigo, con nosotros aquí solo nos tomara por lo mucho 2 años para lograr todo esto. Sobre todo con migo –** Stark sonrió orgulloso de si mismo. En verdad que muchas veces se le subía la fama a la cabeza **– Pero si lo desea podemos crear una pequeña escuela para que los niños inicien su entrenamiento como cazadores** – Recargo un brazo sobre Steve Rogers **– Y el capitán nos puede ayudar a entrenar a los pequeños. Después de todo él es el mejor luchador de todos nosotros.**

 **–No me molestaría –** Cap se encogió de hombros **– Pero solo me enfocaría al entrenamiento y formación de los pequeños. Soy experto en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero la verdad no tengo experiencia enseñando a usar armas.**

 **–De eso nos encargaremos nosotros –** Ghira hablo **– Varios de nosotros tenemos experiencia en ese ámbito. Y también nos dará algo de experiencia para cuando la academia sea fundada.**

 **–Suena como un plan –** Tony extendió su mano para sellar el trato, el cual no había pero era solo una costumbre de negocios **– Solo una última cosa. Usted se encargara de la academia cuando sea inaugurada.**

 **–¿En serio? –** La verdad Ghira quería ser el encabezado de la academia, pero no tenía el derecho de pedir tal puesto **– Ninguno de ustedes quiere estar cargo de la academia –** Miro a cada uno, los cuales negaron con la cabeza o hacían señas de "paso" **– Les importaría decirme por qué. No es que me sienta ofendido ni nada por el estilo –** No quería dar una mala impresión **– Pero después de todo, ustedes son los que harán realidad todo esto.**

 **–Lo más recomendable para ti y tu gente, es que uno de los suyos sea el encabezado para manejar algo de esta magnitud –** Henry le explicaba la situación **– Si cualquiera de nosotros ocupara el puesto, las personas no se sentirían tan a gusto con un "humano" dirigiendo una academia para cazadores en un lugar habitados casi completamente por Faunos.**

 **–Sin mencionar que suena a mucho papeleo ese trabajo –** Clint hablo mientras se ponía de pie para estirarse de su lugar de descanso **– Que ellos digan lo que quieran, pero nadie quiere el puesto para evitar todo el papeleo que conllevara ese puesto de trabajo**

 **–Entiendo… –** Ghira alzo una ceja y vio de reojo que varios desviaban la mirada disimuladamente. Parecía que Ojo de Halcón tenía razón. No podía culparlos, incluso ahora como actual jefe de la ciudad la cantidad de documentos que tiene que leer era extensos y hasta aburridos **– Aun así es un gran honor que me elijan para este papel. En verdad gracias.**

 **–Sabes ahora que lo pienso –** Banner hablo **– Quienes serán los afortunados para enseñarle a los niños esta educación avanzada –** El sarcasmo se oía en su voz, como si alguien más supiera lo que ellos saben **– Yo me encargare de enseñarles desde las matemáticas avanzadas hasta la física molecular, entre otras áreas –** Se apresuró, ya tenía experiencia enseñando a los niños de bajos recursos en las zonas de áfrica. Ellos eran entusiastas y esperaba que estos pequeños también.

 **–Yo te acompañare en eso –** Henry Pym lo acompaño **– Eso es mejor que estar encerrado en esta torre sin hacer nada.**

 **–Yo me encargare de enseñarles sobre los valores que rigen el mundo –** T´chala comento con una sonrisa **– No les caería mal algo de meditación para conectarse con su yo interior, y así entender cómo funciona el mundo que les rodea. Paz y tranquilidad, sumado a la igualdad y respeto hacia cualquier ser vivo que les rodea, son cosas básicas que se enseñan en Wakanda. Y estoy seguro que no estaría de más enseñarle a su pueblo.**

 **–Yo les enseñare sobre las nuevas tecnologías y como pueden innovar en todo lo que los rodea. Incluso les enseñare a programar hasta que puedan crear una I.A. Básica –** Tony se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa **– Si puede enseñarle a Cap a usar una computadora, entonces podre dar clases a los niños y adolescentes.**

 **–Diablos, y ahora yo parezco el flojo aquí –** Clint suspiro mientras se sostenía en ceño **– Yo ayudare a el Capitán en las clases de combate y defensa, incluso daré clase artes si no están satisfechos. No crecí en un circo y entre por años con Shield solo para aprender a disparar un arco con flechas.**

 **–Eso es muy generoso de su parte caballeros –** Ghira en verdad se sorprendía cada vez más por lo dedicados que podían ser con los faunos **– Aun así me atrevo a preguntar ¿No les molesta hacer todo esto?**

 **–Claro que no amigo –** Tony sacudió una mano con desdén **– Créeme. No somos unos inútiles –** Sonrió por su broma.

/-/-/-/

 **–Son unos inútiles –** Hope Van Dyne (Hija de Henry Pym) término de decir mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café. Ella actualmente tenía su corte de cabello algo corto y un traje de color gris oscuro con una falda larga **– Si no fuera por nosotras, todo lo que han logrado estos tontos se iría al caño en menos de 2 días –** Kali Belladona la miro con curiosidad.

 **–No me gusta admitirlo, pero la señorita Hope tiene razón –** Peppers igualmente tomo un sorbo de su café. Ella tenía su cabellera alargada anaranjada, que era sostenida por una cola de caballo **– Si no fuera por mi, toda la compañía del señor Stark habría quebrado desde hace años. Después de todo, su profesión como superhéroe es un trabajo de tiempo completo. Así que yo me encargo de todo lo que estaba relacionada con la compañía. Y aun que rara vez lo admitan, sin nosotras todos ellos estarían perdidos y acabados desde hace varios años.**

 **–Tengo una idea de lo que se siente –** Kali comento mientras tomaba lentamente de su café, en verdad no le gustaba el sabor de la cafeína, pero no quería rechazar la bebida **– Yo y mi esposo tuvimos una gran responsabilidad cuando era jefe del colmillo blanco, y ahora que es jefe de toda la ciudad solo se ha incrementado. Aun así me veo en la necesidad de agradecerles a ustedes y a sus amigos por todo el apoyo que nos han dado durante estos años –** Sonrió dulcemente a las dos señoritas

 **–Oh, no digas eso dulzura –** Pepper tomo una de sus manos **– Solo hicimos lo que podíamos. Después de todo es lo que hacemos mejor. Solo recuerda –** Susurro entre ellas **– Nosotras dos planificamos todos los esquemas y planos que realizaron esos hombres cabezas de chorlito.**

 **–Desde la reconstrucción de los hogares hasta la planta de energía y la purificadora. Si no fuera por nosotras esos tontos la hubiesen puesto donde sea –** Hope suspiro mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café. Su celular sonó y vio el mensaje en el **– Y parece que tendremos que hacer mucho mas –** Peppers igualmente saco su celular.

 **–Ahora quieren construir una escuela para los jóvenes –** Ella seguía leyendo el texto **– Pero más bien parece que desean hacer una pequeña universidad –** Ambas chicas se pusieron de Pie **– Bueno señora Kali, fue un gusto poder charlar. Pero parece que tenemos trabajo por hacer.**

 **–Aun así nos gustaría poder hablar más seguido, en verdad que es una gran compañía –** Hope le regalo una hermosa sonrisa y le entrego una tarjeta **– Comuníquese con nosotras se desea charlar en un futuro.**

 **–Muchas gracias, no dudare en hacerlo –** Kali se puso de pie y se despidió cortes mente. Comenzó a pensar en su pequeña conversación y en verdad que era admirable lo que estas mujeres hacían por todo el mundo, e incluso pensó que ello podía hacerlo también **– Señorita Hope, Señorita Peppers, esperen un segundo –** Ambas mujeres se detuvieron y miraron a Kali, quien desviaba la mirada avergonzada **– Tal vez suene atrevido de mi parte pero quería pedirles un gran favor.**

 **–Y de que se trata Kali –** Peppers sonrió, para relajarla un poco

 **–Yo quiero pedirles un gran favor –** Inhalo profundamente **– Quisiera que me enseñaran todo lo que saben –** Espero unos segundos **– Yo creo en su palabra y sé que su trabajo es muy duro y estresante, pero claramente ustedes lo pueden manejar sin muchas dificultades. Quisiera saber lo mismo que ustedes, para que así pueda ayudar a mi esposo a gobernar correctamente la ciudad. Y también…–** No pudo terminar

 **–¡Por supuesto! –** Peppers respondió emocionada **– La verdad, a ambas nos gustaría contar con otra compañía femenina.**

 **–Estoy de acuerdo –** La sonrisa de Hope era grande y sincera **– Trabajar con tantos hombre llega a ser un tanto estresante. Y las mujeres que han estado en su equipo llegaban a ser muy bruscas o muy distraídas para poder mantener una conversación formal con ellas –** Simplemente necesitaba sacarlo, no había necesidad de que Kali supiera esto. Después la miro para analizarla **– Pero te advertimos, la enseñanza puede un poco aburrida. Pero una vez que sabes entender a la gente y aplicar lo que te enseñamos el trabajo llega a ser más sencillo.**

 **–No importa** – Kali se mostró más decidida **– Incluso se me llega a tomar años. Me gustaría aprender todo lo que saben. Todo será para ayudar a mi esposo con su trabajo.**

 **–Créenos querida –** Hope puso una mano en su hombro, queriendo trasmitir mejor su mensaje **– Cuando te mostremos todo lo que sabemos, tu esposo será el que termine ayudándote a ti –** Soltó una risita entre dientes.

/-/-/-/

Y tal como dijeron. La construcción de la escuela se terminó en poco tiempo, esta no era tan grande por el momento y estaría en los límites de la ciudad, muy cerca de la selva que los rodeaba. Ellos no lo implementarían la educación como algo obligatorio, (salvo por la educación básica) para que así los ciudadanos puedan seguir con el estilo de vida que llevan hasta ahora y que solo así los que estén en verdad interesados lleguen a aprender lo que les ofrecían. La mayoría quería entrar a la escuela de combate, (ya que deseaban convertirse en cazadores) y aunque pocos niños en verdad se interesaron por lo que enseñaban los otros vengadores, eso era más que suficiente para ellos, y mucho mejor para todos en general.

En verdad que el entusiasmo que demostraron estos pocos niños fue más que motivación suficiente para las grandes mentes de la tierra. Incluso con el poco tiempo que estuvieron trabajando hubo quienes destacaron entre los pequeños.

Algunos más destacados como:

 **Makeda Mori** : El niño fauno el cual perdió sus dos cuernos de alce, y ahora solo tenía las raíces de sus cuernos en su frente. Su cabellera era corta y negra, con un peinado un tanto sencillo. Sus ojos son de color café, y aun que su mirada es neutral él llega a ser algo bromista. Él fue el pequeño que ayudo a escapar a los niños que fueron secuestrados por los mercenarios.

Principalmente destaco en las clases de Bruce Banner y Henry Pym, aprendiendo casi de inmediato todas sus enseñanzas en todas las áreas en donde se le enseñaba. Pero donde mostraba más interés eran en las clases de Tony Stark, donde aprendía casi solo por su cuenta, resolviendo cualquier problema que se le atravesara usando métodos realmente ingeniosos y hasta originales. Se comprobó que tenía un intelecto e ingenio casi tan bueno como el de Stark, y este le ofreció darle clases personalmente para explotar al máximo su intelecto. Incluso le dio una habitación en su corporativo, donde tendría acceso a toda la tecnología que deseara, para que asi creara o innovara. Makeda no tuvo problemas en aceptar, después de todo él vivía solo y en verdad que le gustaba aprender a construir e innovar nueva tecnología.

La otra dotada era una pequeña en las clases de combate de Steve Rogers y Clint Barton

 **Niara Rioboo** : Es Niña con cabellera castaña lacia y larga. Ojos de color caramelo y unas cuantas escamas debajo de sus mejillas junto con una cola larga de un Caimán. Lo más llamativo de ella son sus afilados dientes que en varias ocasiones intimidan a las personas.

Tiene una personalidad un poco infantil e ingenua, pero solo llega a actuar un tanto madura ante sus amigos o superiores. Tiene una fascinación por el chocolate y siempre que puede, enseña una sonrisa colmilluda para intimidar a quienes la rodean.

Ella demostró ser la mejor en las clases de combate de Steve Rogers, poniendo en dificultades al experimentado vengador. Ella igualmente adsorbía sus enseñanzas rápidamente y demostraba sus excelentes habilidades en combate con sus maestros, y aun que era muy fuerte se moderaba con sus compañeros. Aun así ella es muy cariñosa con todo el mundo e intenta apoyar a quien lo necesite.

T´chala le dio clases privadas de meditación, para que ella llegara a un estado de paz que muy pocas personas podían alcanzar, podía ver la bondad en el corazón de la pequeña y sabía que podía llegar lejos. No la decepciono para nada. Su balance espiritual era tan grande que incluso los animales de la selva se sentían seguros junto a ella.

Incluso un día llego a un nivel aún más alto y por primera vez en la historia de Remnant, ella logro desbloquear su aura sin la ayuda de nadie más. Ocurrió mientras estaba en una larga meditación y su balance espiritual estaba en su punto máximo. Ella ni siquiera se dio cuanta cuando su energía espiritual comenzó a mostrarse en el plano físico y esta sucesivamente desbloqueo su aura, la cual era una de las más poderosas de todo el mundo.

T´chala, quien enseñaba a todos los niños sin excepción, se encargaba de enseñar sobre los valores que tienen que regir su vida, así como prepararlos para lo cruel que puede ser el mundo y saber cómo vivir en él. La maldad e ira siempre existirá en el mundo, y los hombres siempre la expresaran, está en su naturaleza, pero él sabe muy bien que las personas pueden cambiar si se les da la ayuda adecuada. Por eso quería enseñar a los pequeños la bondad que puede haber en el mundo, para darles el impulso de ser los mejores, para sanar el odio en el mundo y ayudar a tods sus habitantes. A Todos.

El futuro se hacía cada vez más brillante para este pequeño continente, la nueva generación seria el futuro de todo Menagerie y de los Faunos en general.

Y eso fue en un par de meses. Donde lograron encontrar a varios prodigios en este mundo. Y con la guía adecuada, estos pequeños podían lograr cualquier cosa que se propusiesen. Todos se les enseñaba por igual y nadie se quedaba atrás, pero igualmente se les enseñaba la tolerancia y respeto hacia cualquier ser vivo de este mundo, incluso T´chala y Henry Pym comenzaron a mostrar este mismo respeto hacia la vida salvaje de su nueva selva, para que en un futuro los habitantes de este continente lo demuestren también.

Su objetivo: Disminuir lentamente con este ciclo de odio que ha durado siglos en este mundo. Sería un camino muy difícil, y la verdad solo se esperaba disminuir y no desaparecer, ya que eso último sería algo imposible.

Por desgracia este mundo era cruel y muy pronto todos verían su furia.

La noticia sobre el nuevo Menagerie no tardó mucho en esparcirse por los 4 reinos. Un continente olvidado por las grandes potencias rápidamente estaba haciendo eco en todo el mundo. Rumores y rumores comenzaron a recorrer los 4 reinos, y en un principio solo los tomaron como tontas mentiras pero otros eran más escépticos y decidían investigar un poco. Faunos entraban infiltrados a Menagerie y comenzaron a recolectar información para sus jefes. Y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que los rumores no solo eran ciertos, si no que no reflejaban ni de cerca en lo que se había convertido la ciudad de Menagerie: Kuo Kuana.

Hogares con una arquitectura simple pero elegante, construidos con materiales de calidad y resistente, y cada uno equipado, sin excepción, con servicios básicos totalmente gratuitos. Cada edificio fue cuidadosamente ubicado para no desperdiciar nada de espacio. El comercio del lugar era gigantesco, cada vez más variedad de pescados aparecían muy cerca de su continente al igual que exquisitas frutas comestibles que brindaba la nueva selva del continente.

A los más pequeños se les daba una educación de calidad, mientras que a los jóvenes o adolecentes se les brindaban varias opciones para estudiar o prepararse para un trabajo que deseen. La mayoría aun desidia vivir como sus padres y abuelos, viviendo día una vida tranquila y prosperando de la tierra en su hermosa ciudad y ahora también en su nuevo continente, o entrenar para convertirse en cazadores. Y los pocos que estudiaban se enfocaban desde la ciencia hasta la medicina (donde Steven Strange personalmente los preparaba).

Y sin lugar a dudas la estructura que opacaba cualquier otra construcción en la ciudad era la enorme torre que incluso eclipsaba al sol. El edificio era tan inmenso que jurarían que mide más de 200 metros de altura. Nunca pensaron que semejante cosa sería posible, ni siquiera por el reino de Atlas. Los edificios más grandes son las Torres de STI, pero incluso esta torre los superaba en tamaño y altura. Nadie tenía idea de cómo habían construido esto, pero tenían que seguir investigando.

Para su sorpresa, el cambio que habría sufrido Menagerie era demasiado abrumador y repentino, y las cosas más extrañas era sin duda la enorme selva que elimino al desierto del mapa y lo que era la más loco que habían escuchado era que varios ciudadanos afirmaban que los Grimm habían sido erradicados del continente. Una locura sin lugar a dudas, pero era mejor ver por qué decían esto.

En la oscuridad de la noche, y con sus grandes habilidades, comenzaron a ver las medidas de seguridad de Kuo Kuana, la cual para su sorpresa eran inexistentes. No había vigías, torres de vigilancia y mucho menos artillería para repeler a los Grimm. Otros no tan convencidos decidieron adentrarse y recorrer a la selva un par de días, solo para encontrarse con la increíble sorpresa de que ni un solo Grimm había sido visto en todo su tiempo ahí.

Todos los infiltrados rápidamente regresaron con sus contactos para darles la información recolectada, sumado a unas cuantas fotos y testimonios de los ciudadanos.

Toda la información era verídica y de confianza, no había duda. Menagerie se había convertido en un paraíso libre de la amenaza del Grimm, y lo más seguro era que los Faunos de ese pequeño continente aprovechaban esto para prosperar a pasos agigantados en su nueva y cómoda vida. Incluso el enorme desierto que abarcaba gran parte del continente había desaparecido, y en su lugar una frondosa selva surgió. Y para desgracia de todo el mundo, Vacuo y Mistral había puesto un buen ojo en este nuevo paraíso.

En secreto, los consejeros de estos reinos, al igual que varias personas de gran poder comenzaron a organizar un gran golpe en contra de Menagerie, para arrebatarles a los Faunos su preciado hogar. Los lugares libres de Grimm era muy preciados y ellos no dejarían que este hermoso pedazo de tierra se desperdiciara por estos salvajes.

En un mes aproximadamente. Una gran fuerza militar, disfrazada de mercenarios, estaba siendo preparada para atacar el continente y eliminar a los locales. Por lo que ofreció su reconocimiento, los salvajes no tenían defensa alguna contra un ataque de tal magnitud. Se tenía planeado que fuera un ataque rápido y sencillo, donde nadie supiera lo que sucedió para que después tomen control sobre el continente.

Salvo que su camino se vería interrumpido por una extraña nave que comenzó a sobrevolar toda la armada. La nave en si volaba rápido y con más agilidad que cualquier vehículo aéreo conocido, todos los barcos y las pocas naves que había se detuvieron, y dirigieron su atención al Quinjet que los asechaba.

Todos salieron ver lo que pasaba, incluso los encargados de la misión. Preguntaron si la nave era aliada o si representaba una amenaza, pero nadie respondía. Al final fue el alta voz de la nave que disipo las dudas, ya que el sonido llego a todos sin excepción.

 **–Atención bola de inútiles y holgazanes. Estén listos para recibir la peor paliza en toda su vida, no quedara ni uno solo de… –** La voz no pudo terminar, ya que fue quitada del micrófono.

 **–Demonios Clint, no es el momento para tus bromas –** Tony tomo el micro, pero ni siquiera él se dio cuenta de que aún estaba activado **– ¿En que estaba?... ¡Oh si! –** Tosió para aligerar la garganta **– Atención fuerza invasora. En estos momentos están invadiendo aguas territoriales, y no tienen permiso para estar aquí, ¡Bajen todas sus armas y den vuelta de inmediato! ¡Si continúan avanzando será una declaración de guerra y serán neutralizados inmediatamente!**

Muchos de los guerreros comenzaron a murmurar entre sí, y otros más experimentados comenzaron a buscar cualquier otra amenaza. Claramente esto era una especie de distracción para que ellos ganaran tiempo.

Los comandantes rápidamente ordenaron derribar esa nave y reanudar el rumbo a Menagerie. El Quinjet resistía sin ningún tipo de problemas los ataques de polvo, y su escudo de energía evitaba cualquier peligro.

 **–Por favor caballeros, no hay necesidad de usar la violencia –** Tony comento con sarcasmo, siempre era lo mismo y en verdad estaba harto que la gente reaccionara así, incluso aun sabiendo contra quien se enfrentaban. Pero dejo de lado sus pensamientos, él se concentró en la flota que avanzaba hacia territorio Fauno **– Bueno. Si así lo desean –** Todo el mundo se preparó para saltar **– ¡Ahora Scott, demuéstrales quien eres en verdad! –** Hablo antes de dirigirse a la rampa.

La armada continúo su avance sin detener el fuego a la nave, la cual no era destruida en ningún momento. Pero todo eso empeoro cuando de repente un gran destello azul ilumino las aguas del océano, para que lentamente una gran cantidad de agua comenzara a subir, como si una montaña quisiera emerger, para después explotar e enviar toneladas de agua al cielo.

 **¡SPLAAAAAAAAAAAASH! –** Todo el mundo se cubrió como pudo de la repentina lluvia y cuando recuperaron la vista pensaron por un momento que las nubes habían tapado el sol

 **–¡Buenas tardes caballeros! –** Una monstruosa voz hizo eco en los oídos de toda la armada.

Muchos alzaron la vista y dejaron caer sus armas de la conmoción. El miedo se reflejaba en sus rostros y varios comenzaron a tallárselos para disipar esta "ilusión" la cual no desaparecía por más que lo intentaran. No sabían cómo describir lo que veían, salvo que era una montaña que salió del mar, pero esta tenía la forma de un hombre y peor aún fue cuando se comenzó a moverse y hablar.

 **–Parece que este será un día largo para todos nosotros –** La monstruosa voz de Scott Lang volvió a resonar en todas las personas. Ahora se encontraba en su forma máxima de gigante con una altura de unos 120 metros. Simplemente un torre andante **– Solo quiero dejarles claro una cosa. Si quieren llegar a Menagerie –** Alzo su puño y miro los pequeños barcos **– Tendrán que pasar sobre mí –** Su voz resonó por un tiempo y rápidamente el descendió su puño para golpear el mar. El impacto fue tan grande que creo enormes olas que hicieron retroceder a los barcos y hacerlos colisionar entre sí, reuniendo a la mayoría en un solo punto.

Los guerreros que cayeron rápidamente se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a disparar todo lo que tenían al gigante.

 **–¡Derríbenlo!**

 **–¡No dejen que se acerque!**

 **–¡Carguen la artillería!**

Entre muchas otras órdenes eran las que se gritaban. Pero el pánico hacia que actuaran de forma desordenada y no establecieran algún patrón de ataque, y todo empeoro cuando vieron que el gigante solo se quedaba de brazos cruzados, recibiendo los ataques de polvo como si nada.

 **–¡No se rindan! –** Un superior grito **– ¡Si continuamos presionando acabara cedien-¡ –** No pudo terminar porque recibió un golpe contundente en la cabeza dejándolo fuera de combate. Esto mismo paso con varios otros soldados cerca de él.

 **–Muy bien vengadores –** Un Hombre con corpulento, con un traje de combate con una estrella en su pecho, Aterrizo en el barco capturando su escudo en el proceso **– Es hora de ganarse la paga –** Detrás de él aterrizaron T´chala y Clint, con sus trajes de combate mejorados, al igual que sus armas.

 **–¡Rápido, MANTENLOS! –** Un cazador desplego su arma y se lanzó para acabar con sus enemigos, pero un enorme rayo de energía lo intercepto, arrastrándolo de regreso y creando una zanja en el pobre barco.

 **–¡Si…! Creo que eso no sucederá** – Tony comento mientras Steven Strange se posicionaba a su lado – **Logro detectar por lo menos a 1,000 enemigos –** Varios soldados dirigieron sus armas a ellos y comenzaron a rodearlos **– Los cuales están muy bien armados.**

 **–No me digas –** Clint comento con sarcasmo recalcado.

 **–Esto nos podría tomar todo el día –** Tony alzo una palma y un escudo de energía los cubrió a todos, justo cuando los disparos comenzaron **– Así que llamare a unos refuerzos.**

 **–¡GROOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARG! –** Hulk llego en un increíble aterrizaje, mando por los aires a los pobres que se interponían en su camino. Despues comenzó a atacarlos sin compasión, dejándolos heridos en el proceso.

 **–Parece que llegaron los refuerzos –** T´chala comento con algo de sorpresa en su voz **– ¡Recuerda que no todos tienen Aura Hulk! ¡Ten cuidado con tus ataques! –** No estaba de más recordárselo a su compañero. Lo máximo que se podían permitir eran unos huesos rotos.

Todos los barcos restantes comenzaron a unirse, para que los soldados y cazadores fueran a eliminar las amenazas. Una gran Horda de ellos estaba a punto de interceptarlos, pero se detuvieron cuando escucharon un ruido muy extraño en el ambiente. De repente muchos apuntaron hacia el cielo, donde muchos destellos se veían a lo lejos.

 **–¿Qué es lo que están viendo? –** Clint volteo a mirar las múltiples luces que se acercaban a su posición **– No… ¿Enserio? –** Alzo una ceja ante lo que se acercaba

 **–¿Son lo que creo que es? –** El Capitán alzo su escudo para bloquear una bala, pero el también presto atención a lo que se acercaba.

 **–Sip –** Son esa simple respuesta Tony contento a sus preguntas.

Una tras de otra, y dejando una ligera estela de energía tras de sí, decenas y decenas de armaduras comenzaron a posicionarse a varios metros de los invasores, todas formada en fila y mirando a los soldados y cazadores, analizando su nivel de amenaza.

 **–Así que en esto ocupas tu tiempo libre –** T´chala comentó impresionado.

 **–Nunca antes había tenido tanto tiempo libre –** Tony se encogió de hombros **– Además, es mi pasatiempo –** Adquirió una pose más seria **– Jarvis, concéntrate en soldados y déjalos fuera de combate lo más rápido posible. Nosotros nos encargaremos de los cazadores.**

 **–Como ordene señor –** Jarvis respondió

 **–Muy bien señores. Tal vez no sea navidad, pero ¡A Disfrutar! –** Todas las armaduras se lanzaron al ataque, para eliminar al mayor número de enemigos posible. Con sus repulsores o directamente con los puños comenzaron sus ataques, dejando a varios soldados fuera de combate. Los únicos que lograban herir a las armaduras eran los cazadores, quienes con sus semblanzas y habilidades lograban dañar a los trajes blindados, y en algunos casos destruirlas.

Pero los Vengadores no se quedaron atrás y también comenzaron con su ataque coordinado, ninguno peleaba solo y todos luchaban como equipo, usando movimientos coordinados o ataques especiales para derribar al mayor número de enemigos posible.

En la parte central.

Capitan America, Pantera Negra y Ojo de Halcón formaban un pequeño grupo, donde Steve y T´chala se enfrentaban cuerpo a cuerpo contra sus adversarios, luchando con gracia y agilidad. El escudo del capitán desviaba los ataques de larga distancia y el respondía lanzado su escudo para desarmar o incapacitar a sus enemigos a distancia. Con sus brazos detenía los ataques de sus enemigos y contrarrestaba con golpes contundentes que los desarmaban o los dejaban inconscientes. Y sumado a la dureza de su escudo, varios desafortunados terminaban dando piruetas en los aires antes de caer derrotados.

La agilidad de pantera no era igualada por nadie en este lugar, gracias a su agilidad usaba su entorno para maniobrar y esquivar con facilidad cualquier ataque que le lanzaban ¡En verdad parecía un animal salvaje con la forma de un Hombre! Y una vez que estaba a suficiente distancia, usaba su estilo único de pelea para enfrentarse a varios enemigos a la vez, incluso los que tenían la gran suerte de golpearlos solo se veían frenados por su fuerte traje de Adamantium. T´chala bloqueaba los constantes ataques e usaba sus filosas garras para destruir las armas de sus oponentes, y con precisos golpes los dejaba inconscientes o los mandaba a volar para que se estrellaran contra sus otros atacantes.

Ojo de Halcón se subió en su vehículo volador para cubrir lo mejor que podía a el Capitan y a Pantera. Inmovilizaba a varios enemigos a la vez o mantenía distraído a los cazadores, los cuales eran fáciles de distinguir por sus extravagantes armas (lo cual era estúpido según él, las armas solo tiene que ser armas). Prisiones de hielo, cortinas de humo, super pegamento, flechas segadoras, flechas eléctricas, etc, etc. Solo eran una de sus muchas herramientas para inmovilizar a sus enemigos, y capturar de una vez por todas a los más débiles.

Incluso un cazador intento llegar a él con un fuerte salto, dejando atrás una gran parte del suelo destruido. Comenzó a disparar con sus espadas-pistolas mientras cerraba distancia, pero el escudo de su vehículo las bloqueo todas. El cazador preparo sus espadas para envestir al arquero, pero Clint solo lo espero con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. El cazador alzo sus arma sobre su cabeza y después las descendió de golpe hacia su enemigo, pero este simplemente uso su arco para frenar su ataque, hizo a un lado sus armas mientras que con un salto al rededor su cuerpo enredaba con una cuerda por el cuello al cazador, para después sostenerlo y lanzarlo de picada contra el mar. La cuerda quedo fuertemente tendida entre el cazador y lo que parecía ser la torre de comunicación, donde Clint enterró el otro extremo. Esto detuvo de golpe a un gran grupo de soldados que se dirigían hacia sus compañeros, y estos tardaron mucho en recuperarse.

Si, definitivamente esto les traía buenos recuerdos a los "viejos" vengadores.

En la parte lateral Derecha.

El dúo conformado por Stephen Strange y Tony Stark, son el segundo equipo más peligroso hasta el momento. Tony Stark tenía colocada la mejor armadura de todo su arsenal, la cual tenía un blindaje tan duro que rivalizaba con el Adamantium. Armamento tan letal que incluso causaría daños a Hulk. Y una buena banda sonora para acompañar su pelea.

 **–¿Enserio? –** Stephen Strange lo miro con una ceja levantada, mientras terminaba de convocar su grifo **– Rock pesado en un momento así –** Apunto al cielo y una pequeña esfera parecida a un sol pareció. Después varios hombres comenzaron a ser arrastrados por ella y cuando tenía un montículo de cuerpos este exploto y mando a volar a todos ellos, pero no los hirió de gravedad.

 **–No creo que haya otro momento mejor para algo de Rock and Roll –** Disparo ambos repulsores mientras giraba sobre su propio eje. Después despego y disparo varios misiles en el aire, los cuales se dividieron en varias decenas de ellos e impactaron a los soldados, disparando una fuerte descarga eléctrica y dejándolos inconscientes **– ¡Oh SI! Esto es adrenalina pura.**

 **–Es molesto a mi parecer –** Steven ahora estaba desviando los disparos con sus escudos mágicos en brazos. También se enfrentaba cuerpo a cuerpo a unos cuantos sujetos **– Solo concentrarte y acabemos rápido con esto –** Detuvo el ataque 5 sujetos a la vez y después los arrojo con un pulso mágico **– No quiero perder el tiempo. Necesito enseñarles a los niños sobre los beneficios de la operación Quirúrgica en el cuerpo y las herramientas que se utilizaran para esta difícil practica –** Golpeo el suelo, varios símbolos mágicos aparecieron en los pies de los enemigos, alzándolos en el aire, dándoles un par de piruetas y después azotarlos contra el suelo.

 **–Sabes aun no me puedo creer que te esté gustando esto de ser maestro –** Detuvo un hacha que iba dirigida a su cabeza, después activo sus guantes gravitatorios para detener en el aire todo una descarga de disparos y explosivos de polvo, los cuales regreso a sus agresores sin mucho interés **– Sé que los pequeños muestran demasiado interés, pero la verdad aun no me acodo con esto de la enseñanza –** Opto una posición defensiva y puso rígida las piernas, deteniendo en último momento los brutales puños de una mujer con guanteletes reforzados **– Arrg… –** Gruño por el esfuerzo.

 **–¿Es por eso que Jarvis te asesora en todas tus clases? –** Steven alzo uno de sus brazos, para que dé el salieran despedidas barias sogas mágicas, las cuales atraparon a varios desafortunados y estas comenzaron a azotarlos de un lado a otro **– Para ser alguien tan inteligente, te hace falta tener un poco más de tacto con los seres vivos Tony –** Congelo a 3 cazadores en el aire **– Las maquinas no te ofrecerán la misma compañía que tus amigos –** Dreno toda su energía mágica y estos cayeron derrotados.

 **–Lo tendré en cuenta, por lo mientras –** Disparo una potente descarga sónica, haciendo que muchos se cubran los oídos dejando caer sus armas de paso **– Admite que son muy útiles para este pasatiempo.**

 **–Mmm –** Steven gruño y después dejo escapar un suspiro pesado. En verdad que Tony era una persona difícil de tratar. Incluso disfrutaba más la compañía de algunos villanos **– Solo… Acabemos rápido.**

 **–Como ordenes capitán –** Hizo un saludo militar. Y después salió volando para apoyar a un grupo de sus armaduras.

Parecía que hoy se perfilaba para un día largo.

/-/-/-/

El caos que afrontaba toda la armada era abrumador. Lo que se suponía que era una sencilla misión pronto se convirtió en un infierno. Sus barcos colisionaron, sus naves eran derribadas y sus hombres caían derrotados por decenas por un ejército de robots voladores y un puñado de hombres. Todos los que intentaban pelear eran rápidamente derrotados y los únicos que lograban dar algo de pelea eran los cazadores y cazadoras experimentadas.

Parecía que sus números no importaban, y aun que varios de esos robots habían sido destruidos, las bajas de su parte eran abrumadoras. No importa cuantos se enfrenten a estos sujetos, en ningún momento mostraban debilidad y acababan rápidamente con todos. Y el peor de todos era esa monstruosidad musculosa de color verde, que destruía incluso los barcos con sus grandes pisadas, y aun que estos aun funcionaban, el daño era más que evidente.

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que esto era una batalla perdida, tenían que retirarse lo más rápido posible para sobrevivir o evitar ser capturados. Era vergonzoso, una gran flota era diezmada por menos de 100 enemigos, y aun que milagrosamente lograran vencer a estos tipos, dudaban en verdad que puedan derribar a ese gigante con el casco plateado.

Todos comenzaron a ordenar la retirada a todo el mundo. Varios comenzaron a ayudar a los inconscientes mientras los demás se refugiaban y esperaban a que los barcos comenzaran a avanzar. Los pocos que estaban aún en la cubierta se preparaban para defenderse.

Todas las naves sin excepción comenzaron a retirarse de la zona del peligro y para su suerte los robots, así como los vengadores pararon su ataque. Incluso las armaduras tuvieron la decencia de recoger a los hombres que estaban en el mar y arrogarlos a los barcos en retirada. Ellos los dejarían ir, además no tenían una cárcel para mantenerlos presos y mucho menos si eran tantos. Además confiaban que el mensaje seria captado por todos. Pero por si acaso Tony les advirtió, con el alta voz de sus armaduras, que ellos eran los protectores de Menagerie y todos sus habitantes. Y ellos eran conocidos como los Vengadores.

Y pronto se arrepentiría de hablar de más.

Para su desgracia las naves que lograron llegar a su destino, ya que varias fueron atacadas por Grimm y no lograron defenderse, tenían puestas varias cámaras puesta en gran parte del barco, así como a varios otros soldados, que registrarían en video lo que Menagerie les ofrecía, después de que eliminaran a los locales claro está.

Y lo que captaron estas cámaras solo dejo helados a los superiores que mandaron esta operación. Al inicio negaron lo que veían, pero al ver el informe de los comandantes no había duda de que todo era real. Eso sin lugar a dudas sería un problema, pero no podían darse por vencidos tan fácilmente. Así que orquestaron otros intentos de conquista mucho más planificados.

Varios ataques fueron orquestados los meses siguientes, pero todos terminaban de la misma manera. Como un fracaso rotundo, las naves y barcos eran interceptados y detenidos, los espías eran capturados y regresados a sus reinos, incluso los que lograron evadir las defensas para intentaban atravesar la selva y asi lograr hacer un ataque sorpresa nunca lograron salir de ahí, y se perdieron para siempre en la inmensa selva de este continente. Y lo más vergonzoso era que en ningún momento ninguno de sus hombres fue asesinado realmente por los Vengadores, si no por las criaturas del Grimm que eran atraídos por su rabia e ira.

/-/-/-/

 **Quinto año**

5 Años habían pasado para los Vengadores en este nuevo mundo y Menagerie nunca se enteró de estos ataque contra su hogar y la verdad no había necesidad de que lo supieran, pero los Vengadores sabían el peligro que representaban estos ataques, así que decidieron adelantar sus planes. Iniciaron rápidamente la construcción de la nueva academia para cazadores, esta se estaba construyendo donde antes estaban las montañas que servían como muros naturales contra el Grimm (estas desaparecieron gracias a Henry Pym). Era curioso, los edificios más importantes del lugar estarían pronto en fila. Primero la casa del Jefe de la Ciudad, después la Torre Stark, y por último la Academia para cazadores.

Su quinto año rápidamente llegaba a su fin, pero antes de que este terminara surgió algo importante.

Tony, T´chala y Henry, junto con Ghira, Kali y otro grupo de Faunos convocaron a una importante reunión a todos los consejeros de los 4 reinos, así como a otras personas de gran importancia para discutir sobre un tema importante. La reunión se llevó a cabo en vale, donde Tony pidió amablemente que Menagerie quería formar parte de Sistema de Transmisión Intercontinental (STI). Así como propusieron tener relaciones comerciales con los otros 4 reinos, para así tener una relación amistosa con estos cuatro. Ofrecieron desde Alimentos hasta nuevas medicinas que desarrollaban, y ellos estaban dispuestos a compartirlo con el mundo.

Varios estaban cautelosos, ya que sabían de la amenaza que ahora representaba Menagerie, después de todo los videos de los vengadores fueron filtrados por la red, todo el mundo los había visto a estas altura, todos menos los habitantes de Menagerie (exceptuando unos pocos), lo único bueno era que nadie sabía quiénes eran en realidad. Lo cual despertó algunas dudas, ya que claramente había seres humanos en este grupo, y eso despertó más sospechas, ya que no sabían que humanos también representaban el continente de Menagerie.

Incluso unos cuantos de ellos pidieron amablemente sí podrían ofrecer su tecnología en el ámbito armamentista, con la esperanza de conseguir algo de esos robots que vencieron a su ejército. Claramente era tecnología de punto que incluso superaba a los Robots de Atlas y estaban mas que ansiosos de poner sus manos en esa tecnología.

Pero los representantes de Menagerie respondieron que no están desarrollando tales cosas y que incluso no cuentan con un ejército como tal, solo con unos cuantos cazadores a su servicio para defenderlos de las amenazas que podrían surgir.

Unos cuantos apretaron los dientes con ira, pero mantuvieron sus expresiones neutrales. Presionaron un poco y hablaron sobre lo que ocurrió con la flota de "bandidos" que fueron derrotados por una armada de robots. Tony simplemente respondió que todo eso era una mentira o propaganda para una película, la sonrisa en su rostro mostraba confianza e incluso una pequeña risa contenida. Incluso mencionó que en ningún momento su tierra se vio amenazada. Y cuando los consejeros estaban a punto de formular otras pregunto Tony pregunto:

 **–¿Acaso ustedes saben algo sobre estos "supuestos" ataques terrorista señores? –** Todos se quedaron callados y Tony no perdió la sonrisa de su rostro, incluso miro disimuladamente a los consejeros de Vacuo y Mistral.

Ellos sabían que este Tony Stark conocía muy bien de donde provinieron los "bandidos", y seguramente sabía que ellos los habían mandado. Por desgracia no podían exigir nada si deseaban poseer sus tan amados puestos en el consejo de sus reinos, tal vez este tal Stark y sus compañeros no sepan nadan, pero era mejor no arriesgarse.

Al final de unas largas conversaciones donde todo el mundo participo, los habitantes de Menagerie lograron su cometido y los 4 reinos aceptaron sus peticiones. Abrieron relaciones comerciales y Menegerie fue integrado oficialmente al STI. Exportarían desde alimentos, tanto conservados o enlatados, hasta nuevas medicinas para los 4 reinos. Todo un logro sin lugar a dudas, donde Menagerie ya no sería un lugar que pase desapercibido por las personas.

Antes de terminar todo, los consejeros pidieron amablemente poder visitar su amado continente para ver con sus propios ojos los grandes progresos que habían logrado. Ellos aceptaron, con la condición de que los directores de las academias (también presentes), sean quienes hagan la vista a la ciudad de Kuo Kuana. El trato se selló adecuadamente y todos volvieron a sus respectivos reinos.

Un mes después de todo esto, las relaciones comerciales lentamente comenzaron a crecer, todo eran transportados por grandes barcos de acero puro y duradero, creado especialmente por Tony Stark y varios de sus estudiantes. Estos eran casi indestructibles y necesitarían varios kilos de TNT para siquiera hacerle algo de daño. Además por si fuera poco los barcos eran muy veloces y estables, llegando en pocos días a sus destinos.

Los directores de las academias también realizaron su pequeña visita a la nueva Menagerie. Todos fueron transportados amablemente por el general Ironwood en uno de sus dirigibles atlesianos; aquellas enormes naves de transportes en forma de flecha, donde lo más notable eran sus espinas que sobresalen de los motores.

No tardaron en llegar al continente y después descendieron en una nave de transporte más pequeña. Aterrizaron en la tan llamativa Torre Stark, donde fueron recibidos por Ghira y Kali Belladona, quienes los esperaron con trajes elegantes y una gran sonrisa. Mostraron parte del edificio, donde varios Faunos se hospedaban, ya sea para realizar su trabajo o los pequeños que realizaban sus estudios mucho más avanzados.

Explicaron que la torre STI (los directores pensaron que lo era), era exclusivo para los trabajadores que ayudan a manejar todas las empresas de la ciudad, asi como los que administran y manejan todo lo relacionado con las relaciones comerciales entre los reinos. Pero también se encuentran los adolescentes que están por terminar sus estudios con los mejores maestros del continente.

Honestamente todos se sorprendieron en gran medida por la arquitectura de la torre, su tamaño y para lo que se usaba. Desierta forma parecía un desierto considerando su gran tamaño, pero no era culpa de nadie, después de todo Menagerie no tiene una población grande, por el momento.

Después procedieron a mostrar la renovada ciudad, donde todos los habitantes vivían cómoda y feliz mente sus vidas. Los hogares, a pesar de ser algo simples eran muy hermosos y todas las construcciones estaban finamente ubicadas. Mostraron tambien las nuevas escuelas y hospitales del lugar, las zonas de cultivos y los inmensos invernaderos donde cultivaban frutas especiales. También mostraron parte de la nueva selva que rodeaba la ciudad y algo de la nueva flora que había en el continente. Algunos preguntaron como había surgido esto, pero ellos dijeron que eso realmente era un misterio, ya que nadie sabía en verdad que había ocurrido.

Pero de lejos lo que más les estaba sorprendiendo era la nueva academia para cazadores que se estaba terminando de construir, desde un inicio vieron la construcción, pero no tenían idea de lo que era.

La academia en si consistía en 3 pisos principales, las cuales servían como base para dos series de 4 enormes conchas, una más grande que la anterior, donde 3 apuntaban al frente y una atrás, que intentaban cubrirse unas a otras, y dentro de estas se encontraban las ventanas y balcones de la academia. Estas dos series de conchas dividían a la academia en dos, donde un lado seria los dormitorios de los estudiantes, y el otro el área de trabajo para los profesores.

Incluso en la parte trasera de la academia se encontraban remodelando una enorme área que servirá como "patio" para la academia, la cual está conectada a la selva del continente, donde se llevarían unas prácticas más productivas. Y por último y no menos importante, una estatua a los héroes y mujeres que salvaron a su hermosa ciudad y la convirtieron en lo que es hoy en día, Aunque esta aún no estaba terminada y no se reconocían a los héroes.

Era difícil de creer para los directores lo que veían. Tal y como los rumores decían, parecía que Menagerie se había convertido en todo un paraíso para vivir. Parecía que los crímenes eran inexistentes y los ciudadanos Vivian feliz mente.

Aun así ellos querían ver un poco más de esta hermosa ciudad, por lo cual los directores se quedaron un par de días para investigar un poco más afondo, pero solo conseguirían información de lo que estaba a su alcance. Recolectaron toda la información que podían y después se retiraron para cumplir con sus papeles como directores.

 **Sexto año**

Las noticias del nuevo y renovado Menagerie no dejaron de circular por todo el mundo, muchos Faunos comenzaron a mudarse a este paraíso para empezar una nueva vida. Y muchos más comenzaron a mudarse cuando se solicitaron una gran cantidad de trabajadores para ocupar un sinfín de puestos de trabajos en este nuevo lugar, desde el cultivo hasta el ámbito empresario. En pocos meces más de 2000 Faunos se habían mudado a Menagerie, haciendo crecer su población, la cual no paraba de incrementar.

Para su suerte, gran parte del continente esta deshabitado, exceptuando una parte pequeña al otro extremo de este donde Vivian la Fauna salvaje. No fue difícil construir edificaciones y departamentos para los nuevos residentes. Todo tipo de familia estaban comenzando una nueva vida y su futuro se veía muy prometedor en estas tierras.

Lo mejor de todo era que a pesar de que miles de Faunos comenzaron a mudarse en los posteriores meses, apenas estaban ocupando una octava parte del continente, e incluso así la mayoría de las nuevas residencias aún estaban vacías. También las unidades de Ultron ya no eran requeridas, dejando varias vacantes de trabajo para todo el mundo, incluso varios iniciaron o expandieron sus negocios independientes. Y gracias a que a que los Faunos venían de todas partes del mundo, muchos comenzaron a compartir sus conocimientos tanto en la cultura como en las artes, y lentamente nuevas formas de entretenimiento fueron creadas.

De vez en cuando malas hierbas intentaron comenzar sus oscuros negocios en la nueva ciudad en crecimiento, pero todos ellos eran detenidos adecuadamente o se les expulsaba permanentemente del continente. Aun así se abrió una jefatura de policía, donde viejos cazadores se apuntaron, para mantener el orden en toda la ciudad y dar a entender que no podían hacer lo que quisiesen.

Lo más curioso de todo fue que la población Fauno en los 4 reinos descendió a un ritmo rápido. 6 de cada 10 faunos habían dejado los grandes reinos (excepto Vacuo), dejando atrás solo a los Faunos que tenían gran éxito en estos reinos, los cazadores y los ciudadanos que simplemente tenían una buena vida en su hogar.

Al principio las personas no les importo, y unos otros se alegraron por esto, pero lentamente los efectos comenzaron a hacerse visible. Grandes empresas comenzaron a tener dificultades en su producción, ya que sus empleados eran mayormente Faunos que hacían los trabajos más duros y peor pagados del lugar, varios incluso intentaron forzar a los pocos a redoblar sus esfuerzos, solo para ahuyentarlos de una vez por todas.

Los humanos se negaban a trabajar en semejantes condiciones, y las empresas rápidamente tuvieron grandes pérdidas en el mercado. Muchas quebraron por esta razón y las que sobrevivieron se vieron obligadas en aumentar enormemente los sueldos para que humanos trabajaran en estos lugares.

Comenzaba a ser un año muy difícil para muchas personas, las cuales se quedaron sin trabajo y se vieron forzados a tomar los trabajos que los Faunos no querian, con mejores salarios que ellos claro están. Incluso la producción de polvo bajo considerablemente en otros reinos, importando grandes cantidades de la compañía Schnee.

Y por estúpido que parecía, los seres humanos comenzaron a culpar de los faunos por estas desgracias, pero los pocos Faunos que estaban aún en los reinos eran fuertes o poderosos en los reinos, por lo que batallas de odio se dieron en todas partes de los reinos de Vale y Mistral. Lo peor de todo, era que los Faunos que se negaban a ser menospreciados por los humanos comenzaron a unirse al colmillo blanco, para adquirir algo de respeto. Y aunque sus números eran bajos, los nuevos reclutas eran fuertes y agiles, valiendo como 10 hombres por cada uno.

Los reinos restantes no tenían nada de esto. Vacuo casi no tenía problemas con los Faunos, pero Atlas era otra historia.

Atlas se salvaba por el momento de este caos, y todo gracias a que intentaban mantener a la población Fauno desinformada sobre este nuevo paraíso. No fue difícil en un principio, ya que todos los Faunos eran ciudadanos de clase baja apartados de las grandes masas, pero lentamente la información comenzó a circular y en pocos meses ya todos sabían sobre Menagerie.

Muchos Faunos comenzaron a mudarse al nuevo continente, principalmente los mineros de la compañía Schnee. Jacques Schnee rápidamente intervino y comenzó a contratar a varios hombres para que mantuvieran a los Faunos donde pertenecían, sin acudir demasiado a la violencia para evitar llamar la atención, incluso algunos llegaron al extremo de prohibir la salida de cualquier habitante de Atlas. Para su desgracia, varios de los Faunos que escaparon y llegaron a Menagerie comentaron de esto al jefe del lugar y a sus consejeros.

Rápidamente Tony Stark, T´chala y Ghira Belladona, junto con Pepper Potts, Hope Van Dyne (con el colado de Scott) y Kali Belladona, convocaron a una reunión a los consejeros de Atlas, y a la gente más importante de la compañía de Polvo Schnee para resolver de una vez por todas este Caos que a frigia a los Faunos.

Fue una charla muy intensa, donde nadie quería darles la razón a los demás. Los representantes de Menagerie intentaban ser lo más educados posibles, pidiendo amablemente que permitieran a los Faunos salir del Reino sin ningún tipo de oposición.

Del otro lado los consejeros de Atlas comenzaron a defender sus objetivos, diciendo que estas medidas eran necesarias para mantener a la gente en seguridad, y también agregaron que algunos Faunos han hecho actos terroristas encontrar de la compañía Schnee y que su contención era para encontrar a los culpables.

Las palabras cada vez era más fuertes, y estaban a muy poco de decir ofensas entre ellos. Peppers Potts y Hope Van ya se habían hartado de esta estúpida conversación entre hombres, así que decidieron terminar con esto. De una manera firme, y un tanto amenazadora, comenzaron a hablar con los trabajadores de la compañía Schnee, diciendo que los actos que están realizando es una clara violación a las leyes que manejan los 4 reinos. Comenzó a hablar sobre posible corrupción o maltrato a la población, donde también agregaron que tales hazañas eran tan graves que los involucrados deberían terminar en la cárcel así como todos sus cómplices. Y aunque al principio se rieron ante esto, las dos mujeres presionaron más y mostraron cada vez más sus puntos y rápidamente los hombres poderosos reflejaron nervios, incluso los miembros del consejo.

Y lo que fue la cereza sobre el pastel, fue cuando Kali agrego que todo lo anterior dicho era una clara ofensa al acuerdo de paz entre los 4 reinos, donde igualmente se rompían muchos derechos, tanto de Faunos y Humanos por igual. Y aseguraba que si no se resolvía el problema aquí, tal vez una reunión con los 3 reinos restantes sea una mejor solución.

Nadie hablo por varios segundos, la gente de Atlas comenzó a murmullar entre sí, claramente nerviosos por lo que podría suceder. Incluso pidieron un momento de descanso, donde sus empleados comenzaron a investigar sobre lo que estas mujeres dijeron, y su miedo empeoro al ver que todo era verdad. Y seria aun peor si los otros 3 reinos intervenían, los miembros del consejo tendrían un ojo puesto encima por los demás reinos, y la compañía Schnee perdería millones de sus ganancias, sin mencionar que varios perderían su empleo.

Al final, y de mala gana, las personas de Atlas decidieron retirar todas las órdenes de retención y dejarían que los Faunos dejaran el Reino. Y la ira de todos aumento cuando Tony Stark dijo que ellos personalmente trasladarían a todos los Faunos fuera del Reino para evitar cualquier tipo de problemas.

Una derrota habían sufrido este día, y nadie lo resintió más que Jacques Schnee, quien se vería obligado a tomar las medidas que un viejo científico de Atlas había propuesto hace un tiempo para su empresa, usar robots para las minas de Polvo. No le gustaba para nada la idea, pero sabía muy bien que ningún humano se rebajaría a trabar en las minas, y la verdad dudaba que cualquier Fauno que quedara en Atlas se atrevería a aceptar otra vez ese trabajo. Y lo peor de todo era que lo hacía por el bien de su compañía y el apellido Schnee.

Tony rápidamente mando una serie naves de transporte de gran tamaño para trasladar a todos los Faunos de Atlas que deseaban viajar a Menagerie o simplemente salir del reino de Atlas. Incluso pago una jugosa suma de dinero a las televisoras para que transmitiera este mensaje a todos los Faunos de Atlas y que nadie se quedara atrás.

Una semana fue lo que se tardaron en transportar a todos los que deseaban mudarse a Menagerie, incluso en un par de ocasiones salvaron a los que fueron retenidos por hombres poderosos, revelando sus crímenes de paso y ponerlos tras las rejas. Los Faunos que trabajaron en las minas de Polvo se retiraron de atlas entre gritos de victoria y esperanza. Y desde lo alto de la mansión más grande del Reino, Jacques Schnee veía con un enorme ceño fruncido como sus viejos "empleados" se marchaban del reino. El mundo estaba cambiando, y a él no le gustaba para nada.

Y lo más extraño de todo es que 9 de 10 Faunos habían abandonado oficialmente el reino de Atlas, dejando al reino casi sin ningún Fauno y causando una crisis como nunca antes se había visto. La extracción de Polvo se redujo un 10% y de todo el polvo que se reunía un 15% se usaba para mantener en funcionamiento a los Robots que extraían el mineral. Y aun que el precio del Polvo aumento esto aún causaba perdidas millonarias a la compañía Schnee, pero al menos esta aún se mantenía de pie.

Otras tantas compañías quebraron ante el incremento del Polvo y el incremento de los salarios. Muchos renunciaron a sus vidas lujosas para tener una vida más moderada, lo cual fue un golpe duro para ellos. Y esto solo aumento su odio hacia la compañía Schnee y a todos los Faunos en general.

Tiempos oscuros se avecinaban, y nadie está listo para lo que se acercaba.


	2. Unidos

**02 - Unidos**

 **Séptimo Año**

Los tres reinos de Remnant se tuvieron que adaptar a este mundo, donde los Faunos ya no trabajaban por una miserable paga y se tenían que tratar por igual en cualquier trabajo si es que los dueños de estas empresas no querían meterse en problemas.

Muchas compañías de los tres reinos vecinos quebraron por este cambio tan repentino en sistema de trabajo, lo cual fue un gran beneficio para Menagerie ya que aumento las exportaciones de este nuevo reino y haciendo que varias empresas salieran del mercado, pero por supuesto, esa no era su intención.

A pesar de las dificultades los reinos de Vacuo, Mistral y Vale comenzaron a prosperar y salir de estas dificultades que surgieron de este cambio y lentamente volvían a hacer lo que eran antes, reinos prósperos… desde cierto punto de vista.

Por desgracia lo que si aumento rápidamente fueron las disputas entre los Humanos y Faunos, las cuales eran iniciadas por ambas especies por igual; Los humanos culpándolos por las crisis que pasaron sus habitantes y los Faunos asegurando que eso pasaba por su incompetencia. Algunas discusiones se convertían en peleas, pero estas no eran tan comunes, ya que las peleas eran muy igualadas y llamar a la policía metería en problemas a ambas facciones por igual, todo por las nuevas leyes que protegían los derechos de los Faunos.

Este odio sin sentido solo sumo más Faunos a las filas del Colmillo Blanco, la nueva organización terrorista que se encargaba de darles su merecido a los humanos para que obtuvieran el respeto que se merecían. Y lo más extraño de todo era que funcionaba de maravilla.

A pesar de ser pocos en el Colmillo Blanco, los Faunos en sus filas eran fuertes y agiles, teniendo éxito en casi todas sus misiones y destruyendo a cualquiera que se les interponga. Eran pocos, sí. Pero la eficiencia con la que trabajaban sus miembros era tal, que incluso 10 nuevos novatos no podría reemplazar a uno de ellos, y sumado a que los más experimentados los entrenaban debido al bajo número que tenían, estos eran tan buenos que podían poner en algunos aprietos a un cazador.

Debido a todo este caos los humanos trataron de evitar entrar en cualquier discusión e incluso contacto con los Faunos, por temor de que algún día el colmillo Blanco los ataque por recelo o simplemente por venganza, pero lo que pocos sabían era que esta facción terrorista tenían sus ojos puestos en peces cada vez más gordos.

Y para mala suerte de muchos los Vengadores tampoco la estaban pasando muy bien. En muchas partes del planeta extrañas amenazas comenzaron a surgir de la nada, y como en su viejo mundo ellos pasaban semanas intentando resolver todos estos conflictos, e intentaban hacerlo todo en secreto, para no conmocionar más a este pobre mundo. Pero por desgracia no todo lo podía resolver justo a tiempo, y no siempre podrían mantenerse en las sombras.

/-/-/-/

 **Reino de Atlas**.

En la ciudad más importante de Atlas, una de las peores tormentas de Nieve que se había registrado hasta el momento estaba causando estragos a los habitantes de la ciudad, la cual no estaba conscientes del verdadero peligro que les asechaba tras esta horrible ventisca.

Escondido entre la tormenta de nieve y muy cerca de la ciudad, una extraña estructura comenzó a aparecer en forma de un cubo equilibrado en una sola de sus esquinas. La extraña estructura comenzó a irradiar una extraña energía que rápidamente los científicos de Atlas detectaron con sus aeronaves. Sea lo que sea que estaba ahí, llamo la atención de las mentes más brillantes del reino, quienes deseaban ver lo que sucedia.

No tardaron mucho en enviar un equipo de investigación para estudiar este extraño fenómeno, donde unos cuantos científicos y sus escoltas se dirigieron al lugar de los hechos y se impresionaron por la estructura que apareció en el lugar. No tardaron en enviar informes a sus superiores y rápidamente el General Ironwood estaba por llegar a la zona de investigación. Pero cuando faltaba poco para llegar a su destino, la tormenta de nieve paro y un enorme destello los cegó a todos.

Cuando el destello ceso y todos recuperaron los sentidos vieron que el extraño Cubo fue rodeado por un domo de energía verde, que atrapo adentro al primer grupo de investigadores. Rápidamente intentaron contactar con los investigadores para establecer comunicación por video con ellos, pero ninguna persona estaba en la imagen.

 **–Aquí el general Ironwood a las fuerzas en el cubo. Necesito informe –** Solo el sonido del viento se escuchaba **–Repito. Aquí el General Ironwood. ¿Alguien me recibe? –** Se escucharon unos pasos y un soldado apareció en pantalla, pero se veía muy mal pálido y sudaba por montones **– Reporte soldado ¿Qué está ocurriendo allá abajo?**

 **–Señor. Los científicos están enloqueciendo, están comenzando a actuar de una manera muy agresiva. Algo nos está consumiendo por…-ARRRG –** No termino por que se agarró su casco con dolor mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza, todos en el puente miraron con algo de miedo lo que sucedía.

 **–¡Cálmese soldado! –** No respondió, sus gritos de dolor se escuchaban por todo el puente. Después procedió a quitarse el casco y sostenerse la cabeza con más fuerza.

 **–AAAAAAAAHHHHHH –** Sus ojos brillaron en un intenso resplandor verde y los músculos de su cuerpo comenzaron a crecer de una manera exagerada. El uniforme que tenía puesta comenzó a romperse y revelar que su piel estaba cambiando de color y textura, incluso parecía que las venas de su cuerpo estaban a punto de estallar.

 **–¡GRROOOOOOOAAAAARRR! –** Un monstruo apareció de repente en la pantalla, cubriendo toda la visión de esta. La abominación lanzo un escalofriante rugido que helo la sangre de todos los presentes, después rápidamente alzo sus afiladas y deformes garras para aplastar la cámara de transmisión.

El silencio fue muy largo en toda la sala, y el miedo se reflejó en los rostros de muchos otros. Incluso el general estaba algo perturbado por la escena, pero no había tiempo que perder.

 **–Necesito que me reporten que está sucediendo en ese cubo y que fue lo que sucedió con los hombres allí abajo –** Todos volvieron a sus estaciones de trabajo e intentaron responder las preguntas de su general.

 **–Señor, parece que el campo que rodea al cubo está irradiando una extraña energía que nunca antes habían captado nuestros sistemas –** Un científico en la cubierta hablo **– Sea lo que sea está afectando al cuerpo de nuestros hombres, sus lecturas están enloqueciendo antes de dejar de transmitir.**

 **–Parece que también el domo estaba comenzando a crecer señor –** En la pantalla se veía el lento avance del escudo, se expandía sin señales de detenerse **– A este paso llegara a la ciudad en unas 5 horas.**

Eso no era bueno. Si el domo fue lo que causo que su hombre comenzara a enloquecer, no quería ni imaginarse lo que sucedería a los ciudadanos.

 **–Tenemos que evacuar la ciudad lo más rápido que nos sea posible –** Hablo firmemente **– Todas las naves y pelotones deben ser desplegados y dar rápidamente el aviso de evacuación. La ciudad debe estar vacía en menos de 3 horas, así que no permitan que los ciudadanos se retrasen –** Todos los subordinados asintieron ante sus órdenes **– No hay tiempo que perder, muévanse –** Todos salieron rápidamente de la sala y dirigieron a sus pelotones a la ciudad para desalojarla.

Varias fuerzas armadas y vehículos rápidamente inundaron la ciudad para comenzar a evacuar a los ciudadanos, quienes no entendían que estaba sucediendo. Muchos se negaban a salir de sus hogares, pero los soldados eran más firmes y no les quedo de otra más que obedecerlos. Las calles estaban inundadas de gente que intentaba subir a las enormes naves de Atlas que los evacuarían de la ciudad, peor para su desgracia esto tardaría algo de tiempo.

Las cosas se pusieron mucho más tensas cuando el domo verde comenzó a divisarse a lo lejos, lo cual incremento el pánico de las personas.

Mientras tanto una joven alta, de tez pálida, pelo blanco y ojos azules, miro el fenómeno con suma intriga. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño en la esquina posterior izquierda de su cabeza, haciendo que sus mechones caigan hacia el lado derecho de su cara, y dejando un pequeño candado rizado de cabello que llega por debajo de la oreja izquierda. Su vestimenta es de color azul, blanco y de color gris, la cual se compone de una capa blanca con un broche rojo, esta también expone la parte superior de sus brazos, y por ultimo usa un par de guantes negros. Sus pantalones son largos y de las mismas tonalidades, pero tienen ligas incorporados en ellos para evitar cualquier problema en el combate.

El rostro de esta joven reflejaba su disgusto y enojo, ya que esta operación fue muy repentina y poco organizada, causando caos a su alrededor. Ella necesitaba respuestas de esta operación y el porqué de ella ya que no le gustaba trabajar a ciegas.

 **–Saludos comandante** – Winter Schnee mostro sus respetos a su superior, un hombre viejo con una frondosa barba gris **– Disculpe que lo moleste, pero necesito saber que está sucediendo. Por qué evacuamos a los ciudadanos, y que es esa cosa verde que se acerca–** Señalo al domo verde que se acercaba.

 **–No debes cuestionar tus ordenes pequeña –** El comandante de su escuadrón hablo, sin apartar su mirada de los ciudadanos que se empujaban entre sí para abordar el vehículo **– Y mucho menos hacer preguntas que no te ayudaran en nada para completar tu misión.**

 **–Lo siento señor. Pero necesitamos saber lo que está ocurriendo aquí. Después de todo, mi familia vive en esta ciudad y no me gusta estar desinformada si ellos corren peligro. Así que dígame que es lo que está sucediendo –** Su rostro se afilo y miro fríamente a su superior.

 **–¿Y tú quién te crees para pedir tal cosa? –** El comandante la miro con una ceja levantada **– Tal vez seas de los reclutas favoritos de la academia señorita. He incluso el general muestre un gran respeto hacia ti por tu apellido y habilidades. Pero mientras sigas siendo mi subordinada, no tendrás ningún derecho en cuestionar tus órdenes. Solo debes seguirlas y asegurarte de que estas se cumplan al pie de la letra. Todo lo demás es irrelevante –** Se acercó más para intimidarla, para su mala suerte no funciono **– Quedo claro pequeña.**

 **–Si señor –** Respondió con un rostro neutral. Pero por dentro quería tirarle los dientes.

 **–Bien. Ahora regresa a tu puesto y… –** No termino, ya que de repente una gran corriente de aire inundo el lugar, trayendo una espesa neblina que salió de la nada. Todo el mundo se puso en guardia, esto definidamente no era algo natural **– Todo el mundo atento –** Los seguros de las armas fueron removidos y los soldados pasaron en modo defensivo. Los ciudadanos comenzaron a correr para salir de aquí, pero para su desgracia su camino fue bloqueado

 **–¡CHRAAAAASH!** – Varios vehículos fueron lanzados para bloquear las zonas de escape. El pánico comenzó a apoderarse de todos, y lo peor era que las comunicaciones no servían. Ellos estaban en la parte más alejada de la ciudad y los refuerzos tardarían un poco en llegar.

 **–Armas preparadas hombre –** El comandante saco un enorme rifle y lo cargo **– No sabemos lo que nos espera –** Winter saco su estoque y se preparó para convocar sus glifos.

Los soldados comenzaron a ver todo su alrededor, pero la neblina tapaba gran parte de su visión. Nada paso en aproximadamente un minuto, en el cual todos los hombres establecieron un pequeño perímetro para defender a los ciudadanos.

Lo único que se escuchó ene se tiempo fueron los mormullos de los civiles asustados, asi que los soldados lentamente todos comenzaron a relajar su postura ante la falta de peligro, miraron una última vez a su alrededor para asegurarse que no hubiera peligro.

 **–Parece despejado señor** – Un soldado bajo su arma y miro a su superior **– Deberíamos movernos a un… –** Una gigantesca mano escamosa salió de la niebla, tomando al pequeño hombre y lo arrastro a la neblina.

 **–¡THOMAS! –** Otro soldado comenzó a disparar a ciegas para salvar a su amigo **– ¡Wow! –** Cayo al suelo sin ninguna explicación **– ¡AAAAAAHHHHH! –** De repente fue arrastrado hacia la neblina. El pánico se apodero de los soldados y comenzaron a vaciar sus rondas de polvo. Incluso no escucharon las ordenes de sus superiores hasta que la munición se les acabo.

 **–¡Dejen de disparar maldita sea! –** El viejo comandante ordeno **– Establezcan una línea de defensa para los civiles y quiten ese obstáculo, despejen una salida –** Muchos asintieron y acataron sus órdenes.

 **–Miren nada más lo que tenemos aquí –** Una extraña voz hizo eco por todo el lugar, todos intentaron buscar su origen **– Un grupo de invitados que se quieren marchar antes de que comience la fiesta.**

 **–AAAAHHHH –** Un soldado fue levantado en el aire por una fuerza invisible y después fue arrastrado a la espesa neblina **– ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**

 **–Pero me temo que aún no pueden retirarse –** Continuo la voz en un tono burlón **– Necesitamos a más hombres para un puesto muy importante… Y ustedes son los únicos disponibles** – Un enorme tentáculo atrapo a otros 2 soldado. Todos comenzaron a disparar su munición de polvo hacia donde sus compañeros fueron arrastrados. Después una enorme red atrapo a otros 3, y estos fueron arrastrados por la enorme pata de un insecto.

Un puñado de soldados había logrado abrir el camino para los civiles, mientras que sus compañeros restantes los cubrían. Los civiles rápidamente comenzaron a escapar del lugar, siendo protegidos principalmente por Winter y su comandante

 **–Señorita Schnee, necesito que se retire y selle el paso. Proteja bien a todos los civiles y mantenga alejadas a las amenazas –** Su gran rifle evito que se acercara esos tentáculos **– Reagrupe a los hombre e informe al general Ironwood sobre lo que está sucediendo. Es una orden.**

 **–Señor. Con todo respeto usted no podrá vencerlos –** Winter convoco varios Glifos que bloquearon a esas grandes redes.

 **–¡DIJE QUE ES UNA ORDEN SCHENEE! –** Golpeo el suelo con su rifle, levantando varias lanzas de hilo hacia la niebla, donde algunos gruñidos se dolor se escucharon.

 **–Como ordene –** Winter se retiró del lugar, bloqueando unos cuantos ataques y creando un inmenso muro de hilo tras de ella. Lo último que vio de su comandante fue como se situaba en una postura de combate mientras una gigantesca figura con ojos brillantes se dejaba ver en la neblina.

Winter guio a los ciudadanos lo mejor que pudo, y en el camino escuchaba a la lejanía los disparos sin cesar de los soldados o el grito de la ciudadanos desesperados dando a entender que también los estaban atacando. Una vez que transporto a los ciudadanos a la zona seguro, todos los demás pelotones y ciudadanos restantes aparecieron en la zona de evacuación. Lo malo era que muchos soldados y también ciudadanos parecían estar ausentes.

 **–Todos los comandantes, es necesario que se presenten con el general Ironwood –** Una voz femenina hablo por el comunicador **– Necesitamos reportes de lo ocurrido –** Inmediatamente todos los Comandantes, y los remplazos para los que no estaban, fueron a reunirse con su general.

Cada uno reporto una escena similar a la que vivió Winter, donde la neblina hacia su aparición, extrañas amenazas los intentaban acorralar y uno por uno comenzaron a llevarse a sus hombres. Incluso unos cuantos dieron unas cuantas descripciones de lo que creyeron ver, al principio se pensó que eran Grimm, pero cuando Winter Schnee menciono que alguien entre esas cosas hablo con ellos, las posibilidades de que fueran Grimm desaparecieron.

Y para empeorar las cosas, solo la mitad de los comandantes estaban presentes, dejando a sus subordinados para hablar por ellos. Parecía que ellos fueron también capturados, con varios de sus soldados y civiles.

El general ordeno que una vez que todos los ciudadanos fueran evacuados, iniciarían un ataque al cubo para detener el avance de ese enorme domo. No hubo ninguna queja u otra sugerencia y rápidamente todas las fuerzas comenzaron a ordenarse y preparase para este gran ataque, pero por desgracia parecía que tendrían que atravesar el domo a pie, ya que ningún vehículo parecía funcionar dentro de este.

Una vez que todo el mundo estaba listo, con trajes que los resguardaban por completo, el general Ironwood estaba listo para dar la orden y que así sus tropas avanzaran hacia su objetivo, pero el destino fue generoso y alguien llego para detener este acto suicida.

 **–¡TODO EL MUNDO, NO DE SE MUEVAN DE SU LUGAR! –** Una ampliada voz se escuchó en toda la base y esta llego a los oídos de cada soldado **.** Una nave, de color blanco con rojo, rápidamente se interpuso entre las tropas y el domo de energía Gamma. Frente a la nave, lo que parecía ser un robot volador descendió frente a ellos estaba con las manos alzadas, para demostrar que no quería hacerle daño **– ¡Necesitamos hablar con el general Ironwood inmediatamente! –** El Quinjet aterrizo y después de este descendieron los demás Vengadores.

 **–¡Me temo que eso no será posible! –** El general Ironwood, junto con varios de sus soldados más fuertes salió al frente **– Por si no lo han notado. Están deteniendo una importante operación militar. Podría arrestarlos de inmediato por entrar a una zona de conflicto y detener el avance de mis tropas –** Su rostro era firme, pero incluso él estaba impresionado de verlos. Parecía que después de todo, esos videos en la red no eran tan falsos como pensaba.

 **–Estamos muy conscientes de ello General, así que le pedimos perdón por esta intromisión –** Un hombre de cabellera castaña oscura, un tanto delgado, bien vestido pero con una barba algo descuidada hablo **– Pero venimos a ayudarlos con lo que está sucediendo aquí –** Señalo con su dedo el domo, sin quitar su vista del general **– Eso que ustedes están viendo es un domo irradiado de energía Gamma. Algo que es altamente peligroso y toxico para cualquier ser humano. Si envía a sus hombres ahí adentro, solo causara que mueran sin ningún tipo de ayuda.**

 **–¿Quién es usted, y como sabe eso? –** El general analizo al sujeto, claramente era un científico pero nada a quien haya visto con anterioridad.

 **–Mi nombre es Bruce Banner, y soy un científico experto en el tema de energía subatómica. Yo he estudiado la energía Gamma durante varios años. Se mejor que nadie en este mundo los efectos que pueden causar en nosotros. Y créame –** Se puso serio **– No es algo que usted o sus hombres quieran experimentar de primera mano.**

 **–No queremos que nadie salga lastimado el día de hoy. Así que hemos venido a ofrecer nuestra ayuda –** T´chala hablo **– Pero me temo que eso no será posible mientras tenga la intención de invadir el domo con sus tropas. Así que le pedimos amablemente que retire a sus hombres para que nos podamos organizar de mejor manera y entrar de una manera más segura al domo Gamma –** Sonó más severo **– Y le podemos asegurar que nadie entrara al domo si no lleva la protección adecuada –** Una amenaza escondida en buenas palabras.

Ironwood se quedó en silencio por varios segundo, pensando que hacer. Miro a los Vengadores frente a él y al enorme domo que estaba invadiendo lentamente a la ciudad. No le gustaba lo que estaba por decir, pero solo por estaba vez seguiría el consejo de su odiado amigo Ozpin, quien parecía llegar tarde a la fiesta.

Además por lo que sabía de ellos, habían defendido a Menagerie de un ataque del que difícilmente se hubieran recuperado. Sin mencionar que su fuerza sería de gran ayuda… si era cierto lo que vio en aquellos videos.

 **–Comandantes –** Ironwood hablo firme, dejando en claro que nadie podía replicar **– Ordenen a las tropas que se retiren y guarden instrucciones, mientras tanto quiero a mis mejores hombres para una… reunión improvisada –** Su hombres acataron rápido sus órdenes **– Y ustedes caballeros. Más les vale no desperdiciar mi tiempo –** Los desafío con la mirada.

 **20 minutos más tarde**

Los comandantes restantes, así como sus remplazos estaban actualmente viendo todo los aparatos electrónicos que Banner y sus compañeros había bajado de su nave. El llamado Iron Man y Bruce Banner se encontraban mezclando y analizando una extraña sustancia que estaban preparando para depositarlos en algunos inyectores. Varios de los presentes estaban curioso por los extraños aparatos, mientras que los más experimentados intentaban grabar en sus mentes todo lo que podían.

 **–¿Y exactamente que están haciendo aquí? –** Un señor con barba de candado pregunto mientras tocaba una extraña esfera que combinaba varias sustancias y las mantenía en el aire **.**

 **–Analizando la energía Gamma que está emitiendo el domo. Y por favor no toque nada –** Levanto una mano en señal de advertencia **– Por suerte sus naves captaron mucha de la energía Gamma que irradia el Cubo. Así que estamos creando un… "antivirus" que los protegerá temporalmente de los efectos de la radiación Gamma.**

 **–Y por qué necesitaremos eso –** Una mujer un tanto mayor pregunto **– ¿Acaso es tan dañina esa cosa verde?**

 **–Míralo por ti mismo lindura –** Iron Man proyectó un video del interior del domo, donde extrañas y deformes criaturas rondaban el lugar de un lado a otro.

Después cambio la imagen mostrando la imagen de varios soldados que fueron arrastrados al inmenso domo y se retorcían de dolor en el suelo. Sus músculos comenzaron a crecer de una manera muy desproporcionada, incluso sus huesos se retorcían de manera antinatural y sus ojos destellaron energía Gamma para que dé un momento a otro los soldados se convirtieron en monstruos deformes, unos con garras, otros con pinzas u tentáculos; dándoles algunas partes animales, o convirtiéndolos en cosas sin nombre.

Muchos se asustaron ante esas imágenes. No había duda que esos eran sus soldados, y la verdad nunca imaginaron que eso les pasaría si cruzaban el domo. Incluso varios agradecieron en silencio que los hayan detenido antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Banner coloco un frasco con un líquido amarillento en una pistola inyectora. Después procedió a inyectar a Clint.

 **–¡Auch! Oye –** Se sobo la picadura. Después Banner procedió a inyectar a los demás Vengadores.

 **–Con estas inyecciones estarán inmaculados. Esto evitara cualquier tipo de mutación en sus cuerpos temporalmente –** Se acercó al general y a sus hombres **– Por desgracia no alcanzara para todos, así que si desea acompañarnos al domo general, le recomiendo que lleve a sus 20 mejores hombres con usted. Esto será una misión peligrosa, y tendremos que terminarla lo más rápido posible –** Se dirigió a todo el mundo **– Para nuestra desgracia, el domo empezará a acelerar su expansión y pronto todo el reino de Atlas podría estar cubierto por él, creo que no hace falta decir que eso sería muy malo –** Muchos murmuraron con preocupación **– Además, entre más tiempo se exponga la gente a la energía Gamma, es más probable que su cambio sea permanente. Así que tendremos que destruir la fuente de energía del Cubo**

 **–¿Y cómo llegaremos hasta ahí? –** Ironwood pregunto, mientras que en su fila estaban sus 20 mejores hombres, incluyendo a Winter.

 **–Yo puedo llevarlos a todos al interior del cubo –** Doctor Strange hablo. Sonriendo alegremente **– Solo que una vez dentro dudo mucho que no tengamos alguna indeseada compañía. Así que tendremos que ser rápidos si no queremos llamar mucho la atención.**

 **–Me temo que solo la velocidad no bastara esta vez Doctor –** Capitán hablo mientras miraba a los monstruos que rodeaban el lugar.

 **–Bueno… Mientras tengamos al grandulón verde de nuestra parte no debería ser mucho problema –** Hombre Hormiga comento nervioso **– Aun así, si no salgo de esta… dile a Hope que la amo –** Scott le susurro al Cap, quien asintió con una sonrisa. En verdad que le agradaba el tipo.

 **–Bueno señores –** Tony se puso de pie y activo su protección Gamma **– Espero que se hayan puesto su bloqueador, porque estamos a punto de broncearnos con algo peor que el sol –** Comenzó a salir del lugar. Y todos los demás le siguieron.

Y cuando el laboratorio improvisado fue abandonado, una oscura sombra que había oído y visto todo, tomo una jeringa y se inyectó el antivirus. Después procedió a seguir a los Vengadores a su… interesante aventura

/-/-/-/

Un par de horas atrás.

Whitney Schnee no sabía muy bien que pensar de esta situación. Todo en un inicio se perfilaba como un día común y aburrido. Su esposo había partido hacia su compañía de muy mal humor. Su hija Weiss había ido a sus clases de combate, y su único hijo varón fue a sus clases particulares, dejándola sola con los sirviente de la familia. Ella les ordeno que se retiraran por este día y que recogiera a su hija Weiss y a su hijo para que después la llevara a un lugar seguro dejándola al último para retirarse, no sin antes dejar en claro al mayordomo más leal de la familia, Klein, que estaría bien y que solo iría a recoger algunos objetos de valor de la familia.

Todo eso último era mentira evidentemente, no tenía planeado ir a una zona segura, si no escapar de este maldito lugar de una vez por todas. Ella había esperado una oportunidad como esta desde hace bastante tiempo, solo que nunca imagino que fuera una situación tan grave en la que se le presentase la oportunidad, pero eso no le importaba.

Rápidamente empaco sus objetos más preciados y una buena suma de dinero para lo ocasión. Esta sería su única oportunidad en mucho tiempo para abandonar esta horrible vida, y lo que en verdad le hacía sentir enferma era que lo único que extrañaría de este lugar seria el excelente vino que traían.

La verdad ya no tenía casi ningún tipo de afecto hacia su familia. A su esposo lo odio poco tiempo después de haberse contraído el matrimonio y solo tuvieron momentos íntimos cuando procrearon a sus hijos. Su hija Winter se había vuelto fría, estricta e incluso rencorosa y sobre todo ella sabía que la despreciaba por haberse sumido en el alcohol para ahogar sus penas, incluso juraría que Winter entro al ejército y rechazo rápidamente la herencia de la compañía para alejarse de sus padres y de este corrupto negocio.

Weiss fue su amada pequeña, pero incluso ella fue apartada por las innumerable clases que su padre agendaba para preparar a la verdadera heredera de la compañía Schnee, lentamente se convirtió en alguien frio que solo quería destacar entre los demás, y lo peor fue que ella se alejó cuando comenzó con su adicción al alcohol, e incluso la trato de evitar a toda costa.

Su hijo solo le interesaba ser como su padre, incluso cuando era un bebe prefería más la compañía de las sirvientas que la suya, algunas veces intento acercarse a él pero siempre se apartaba para evitar convivir con ella.

Si… una horrible vida era lo que había formado en este lugar. Y todo por querer hacer sentir orgulloso a su difunto padre. Bueno… ahora podía decir con certeza que se joda el destino. Ella tomara decisiones por su propia cuenta a partir de ahora y haría lo que quisiera en este mundo, ya había desperdiciado gran parte de su vida en este infierno como para seguir en este lugar. Una vez preparado todo, dejo una pequeña carta de despedida a su esposo, dejando claro por qué huía de aquí, y también resaltando que ni siquiera se moleste en buscarla, porque nunca la vería otra vez.

Salió de la mansión con un pazo firme y acelerado, dio un último vistazo a lo que había sido su prisión por tanto tiempo. Dio una última respiración, llenando su cuerpo de aire frio y después abandonó el lugar. Ahora solo tenía que conseguir un transporte y salir de aquí. En un inicio pensó en contratar a unos mercaderes o transportistas para hacer esta tarea, pero conociendo a su esposo ofrecería una gran recompensa por quien diera una pista de su paradero, y la verdad dudaba que cualquiera se resistiera a algo como eso.

Así que necesitaría conseguir su propio vehículo para salir de Atlas. Solo esperaba poder volar correctamente un vehículo después de tantos años. Para su suerte no tardaría buscando demasiado, en todas partes de la ciudad había transportes aéreos, listos para despegar y salir del reino de Atlas con varios civiles en su interior, todos los vehículos partian desde la base de operaciones del ejército pero enfoco su mirada en uno que los soldados estaban evitando especialmente, un extraño vehículo de colores rojo y blanco, con la compuerta abierta y sin ningún tipo de vigilancia. Parecía que el destino le sonreía.

Usando una serie de glifos se trasladó en menos de un segundo al interior de la nave, nadie la vio ni siquiera por error. Una vez dentro observo el lugar y se dio cuenta de lo curioso que era la nave pero a ella le agrado el diseño. Busco un lugar para su maleta, ella la recargo sobre unos asientos vacíos y después procedió a abrirla para sacar su viejo y confiable estoque, la cual no había usado para su propósito en varias décadas. Su arma le traía amargura y felicidad por igual.

Recordaba los años en los que les enseño a sus hijas a usar los glifos de la familia Schnee, esos eran los mejores recuerdos que tenía en su vida. Recordaba los rostros de frustración de sus hijas al fallar en sus primeros intentos, y también los rostros de felicidad acompañados con lágrimas cuando lograban hacer sus conjuros a la perfección. Lástima que esos momentos no duraron, y una vez que supieron todo sobre los Glifos de la familia, cada una paso a tener otros instructores personales.

Y eso la enojaba y entristecía a la vez, ya que de cierta manera le recordaba a ella cuando era niña, cuando pasaba horas entrenando con viejos amigos de su infancia para convertirse en una luchadora experta. Pero abandono todos sus sueños para cumplir el deseo de su padre y hacer que la compañía creciera. Y eso la enfurecía de verdad. Incluso si podría volver en el pasado no aceptaría la mano de Jacques, e incluso le heredaría toda la compañía para que este la dejara en paz.

 **–¿En verdad quiere que bajemos todo esto de la nave? –** Una voz joven y algo ingenua se escuchó. Rápidamente Winter se escondió en una zona oscura, justo detrás de algunos contenedores **– No sería más sencillo que Banner haga su laboratorio en este lugar –** Un hombre con un curioso traje rojo y un casco gris con antenas pregunto a su compañero.

 **–Yo solo creo que desean presumir sus nuevos juguetes –** El otro hombre joven, quien tenía puesto un traje morado oscuro, sin mangas y una máscara que no cubría su boca. También poseía una serie de flechas en su espalda, así como su arco. El cargo unas cajas grandes y le hablo a su compañero **– Sea lo que sea no importa. Lo más seguro es que entremos al domo y la verdad me sentiría más tranquilo si Banner tiene un plan para todo esto.**

 **–Y crees que eses General en verdad quiera venir con nosotros** – Hombre Hormiga comenzó a buscar algo en el lugar **– No creo que estén listos para enfrentar a los clones de Hulk.**

 **–Yo opino que será una muy buena lección para ellos** – Lo espero en la salida **– Además tengo mi cámara para grabar sus mejores rostros.**

 **–Je Je. Yo también quiero ver sus reacciones ¡Oh, ahí estas! –** Se dirigió a la ubicación de Whitney, quien preparo firmemente su arma y estaba lista para lanzar sus glifos. Scott cerro la distancia **– Pensaste que te podrías esconder de mi –** Whitney convoco un par de pequeños glifos en sus manos **– Ya te tengo –** Scott se arrodillo y recogió una extraña barra que estaba cerca de sus pies **– Mi dulce, dulce amigo –** Replegó su casco y desenvolvió la barrita de frutas. Después procedió a darle una buena mordida **– Sabes, deberíamos pedirle a Ghira o a Tony que empaque más de estos. Es muy bueno para relajarse, sobre todo por su sabor –** Guardo la barra y recogió las ultimas cajas **– Además, creo que a esa muchacha le caería muy bien.**

 **–Te refieres a la chica de pelo blanco que no nos deja de apuñalar con la mirada –** Clint hizo una mueca pensante **– Yo creo que necesitara toda una dotación de esas barras. Esos azulados ojos no dejan de transmitir odio. Pero veras que todo cambiara cuando ingrese al domo con nosotros –** Whitney se estremeció un poco por la descripción **– Te apuesto que esa expresión desaparecerá de su cara, y no podrá dormir en varios días.**

 **–Si es que volvemos por supuesto –** Scott bromeo, pero Whitney no lo sintió así **– Hay que apurarse. No quiero que T´chala nos venga a regañar.**

En pocos segundos Whitney quedo nuevamente sola, pero esta vez se encontraba un poco asustada. No había duda de que esos extraños sujetos hablaron de su hija Winter, dudaba que otra joven chica del ejército tuviera el cabello blanco como su hija. No sabía que hacer ahora, por un lado si no se iba ahora tal vez pierda su oportunidad de escapar de este lugar. Pero por otro lado no quería que su hija corriera ningún peligro. Sabía muy bien que se podía defender sola, pero como su madre no quería correr semejante riesgo, y sobre todo si era una misión de la que no podría volver

 **–Voy a arrepentirme de esto** – Whitney Schnee tomo su escote y salió de la nave para averiguar lo que sucedía en este lugar. Tal vez su habilidad para el combate no era tan buena, pero sus glifos e invocaciones superaban incluso a sus ancestros más fuertes. No por nada pudo enseñar a sus pequeñas hijas sobre esta herencia familiar.

Siguió discretamente el camino que esos hombres tomaron y entro ágilmente al laboratorio improvisado y espero en las sombras, escuchando atentamente toda la situación. Y la verdad se impresiono de lo grave que era todo. Tal vez de pues de todo no les vendría mal una ayuda extra.

Una vez que todos se marcharon, Whitney se colocó la inyección y se dispuso a seguir al grupo que se adentraría al domo Gamma. Todo el ejército se había retirado, dejando solo a los Vengadores, a los cazadores y comandantes expertos, quienes están frente al domo que se apoderaba de la ciudad.

 **–Bueno caballeros, quien desea ser el primero, ¿Bruce? –** Banner avanzo pero el Capitán lo detuvo

 **–El líder guía Iron Man –** Cap hablo firme.

 **–Gracias Cap –** Tony avanzo y se adentró al domo **– Bueno, parece que nada me ha pasado aun –** Sus compañeros le siguieron. Pero Tony se concentró en el lugar **– Guau… En verdad que es energía Gamma pura. Sinceramente creo que Henry se arrepentirá por no haber venido.**

 **–Mantente concentrado en la misión soldado–** Capitán América reprendió.

 **–Parece que las inyecciones funcionaron –** Stephen Miraba sus manos **– Y eso significa que me toca hacer mi parte –** Strange extendió sus brazos y comenzó a trazar sus conjuros en el aire, los cuales ardían como carbón al rojo vivo. Los cazadores se impresionaron ante esto, sobre todo Winter. Acaso alguien fuera de la Familia Schnee conocían los secretos de los glifos. Una vez que termino de trazar su hechizo, una barrera conformada por estos extraños glifos mágicos rodeo a todo el mundo, creando un campo mágico **– Avancen y no salgan de la barrera –** Estos mismos glifos estaban en las muñecas de Stephen, y el escudo avanzo junto con él **– Si avanzamos rápido nuestros enemigos no serán capases de detectarnos.**

Nadie dijo nada más, comenzaron su rápido avance hacia el cubo para terminar con todo este caos de una vez por todas. Pero mientras más se acercaban, mas veían a las extrañas figuras que deambulaban de un lado a otro. Cuando estaban suficientemente cerca distinguieron de la neblina verde a inmensos monstros deformes con algunas características animales o simplemente con músculos tan desproporcionados que parecían verdaderas aberraciones. Incluso algunos parecían estar hechos de piedra, madera, incluso agua. Los cazadores intentaron mantenerse lo mas firmes posibles, pero una pregunta rompió el horrible silencio

 **–Esos son nuestros soldados, no es así –** Ironwood miraba a un extraño ser complemente de negro, el cual desprendía energía de color morada, pero él se concentró en las partes de armadura Atlesiana que llevaba puesta **– Se convirtieron en estas cosas por culpa de esta energía Gamma.**

 **–Eso es correcto general –** Bruce respondió sin quitar sus ojos de su tableta, la cual estaba registrando todo tipo de información del domo **– Pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Si logramos destruir el domo, todos sus hombres regresaran a la normalidad, sin ningún tipo de efecto secundario espero. La energía Gamma es peligrosa, pero mientras no seas expuesta a dosis abrumadoras no sufrirás algún cambio permanente. Créame, lo sé por experiencia.**

 **–Y sus inyecciones evitaran que nos pase eso –** Winter pregunto mientras miraba como dos de esas vestías comenzaban a pelear entre sí.

 **–Si. Pero recuerden que solo es temporal –** Bruce alzo la mano para enfatizar su punto **– Por eso es crucial acabar con esto rápidamente.**

 **–Se ya terminaron con sus preguntas de excursión, podemos pasar a lo importante aquí –** Clint preparo varias flechas en su arco. Y miro la gran entrada del Cubo **– Alguien desea tocar la puerta –** Miro la inmensa entrada sellada de la prisión **– Aun que dudo que alguien nos dese abrir.**

 **–Pensé que tenían todo planeado –** Winter los fulmino con la mirada **– Claramente es una entrada reforzada, ¿Cómo piensan entrar a ese Cubo?**

 **–Por la ruta directa pequeña –** Bruce Sonrió y sus ojos destellaron con un verde muy intenso.

/-/-/-/

Whitney Schnee estaba viajando lo más rápido que podía para mantener el paso del grupo de adelante. Para su suerte evito el suelo en todo momento gracias a sus glifos, y no le fue problema alcanzarlos, pero para su mala suerte varios de esos monstruos voladores la habían detectado y comenzaron a atacarla. Ella por su parte convoco a varios Griffon con una hermosa armadura que era blanca como la nieve para mantener a las bestias ocupadas mientras ella avanzaba hacia su destino.

A pesar de sus refuerzos ella usaba sus glifos para impulsarse y esquivar ágilmente cualquier tipo de Ataque que le lanzaban, incluso debes en cuando derribaba a unos enemigos con su estoque. No parecía estar tan oxidada como pensaba. Diablos, en verdad debió convertirse en una cazadora en vez de ser la esposa de ese papanatas de Jacques. Pero de nada servía lamentarse ahora.

 **–¡GROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! –** Un potente rugido provino de la entrada de la extraña estructura en forma de Cubo. Junto con un estruendo increíble, producto del metal siendo golpeado y deformado sin piedad. Cuando ella se asomó vio a una de esas criaturas golpeando lo que parecía ser la entrada de la estructura. Con un último golpe la gran entrada cedió y abrió el paso para todos.

 **–Bien, parece que tenemos el camino despejado, porque no… –** Stark no pudo terminar

 **–¡Groaar! –** Hulk no perdió el tiempo y entro al Cubo.

 **–¡Espera Hulk! No te adelantes –** Tony intento detenerlo **– Tenemos que estar juntos –** El gigante verde no lo escucho y continuo con su grito de batalla **– Genial y ahora tenemos que alcanzarlo.**

 **–Bueno, al menos nos creara una ruta directa al generador** – Scott agrego con sarcasmo **– Para que conste Blanca Nieves tiene la culpa –** Señalo a Winter con su pulgar.

 **–…Espera ¡¿QUE!?** – Winter se recuperó de su Shock inicial y encaro al hombre con el traje rojo.

 **–Claramente lo retaste hace unos momentos –** Scott comento **– No puedes hacer eso con Hulk. No tienes ni idea del tipo de problemas que puede causar –** Salió a su defensiva.

 **–Oh si, hazle caso –** Clint dijo mientras se le escapaba una carcajada **– A veces puede causar más problemas de los que suele resolver.**

 **–Y cómo demonios iba a saber que se transformaría en eso. Por un momento pensé sus inyecciones habían fracasado –** Pero ahora que lo pensaba, en ningún momento el señor Banner se había puesto una.

 **–Luego terminaremos esta discusión –** T´chala creo una lanza que brillaba con la distinguida energía de Vibranium. Después la lanzo al grupo de monstruos que se acercaban a su posición, creando una honda de energía sónica que los desoriento temporalmente **– Tenemos que entrar y terminar con esto. No hay tiempo para discusiones.**

 **–Reanuden el paso. Protejan a sus compañeros y mantengan los ojos muy abiertos –** El Capitán Miro la entrada del lugar **– No sabemos lo que nos espera ahí adentro.**

 **–Y aunque lo supiéramos, nada sale como uno quiere –** Scott hablo de forma sarcástica. Y aunque eso siempre le agregaba algo de emoción a sus misiones, no dejaba de ser exasperante.

Cada uno de los soldados y Vengadores entraron al cubo, y ocasionalmente escuchaban los gritos de ira de Hulk, quien se estaba desahogando después de tanto tiempo sin salir al mundo exterior. El ambiente en el interior era aterrador, con la estructura en si demacrada, señales de batalla por todas parte, falta de luz y murmullos ocasionales que se perdían en la inmensidad de las paredes y los despistaban a quienes no tenían experiencia con estas cosas. Si, era digno de una película de terror. Solo hacía falta la aparición de un monstruo Gamma.

Los Vengadores estaban en la parte de enfrente, guiando el grupo y listos para enfrentarse a cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino. Los soldados de atlas están mucho más alertas y nerviosos, exceptuando a unos pocos, en verdad que este lugar les ponía los pelo de punta y lo peor de todo era que estos Vengadores actuaban como si solo fuera una simple misión de reconocimiento.

Pero por otra parte el general necesitaba tener unas palabras con el líder del equipo, él necesitaba respuestas acerca del cambio tan repentino del doctor Banner, y sobre todo si representaba una amenaza para sus hombres. Había visto la brutalidad con la que peleaba el gigante en los videos que se filtraron a la red, y la verdad nunca pensó que esa cosa se tratara de un ser humano, o lo que sea que sea ese sujeto.

 **–¡Wooou! –** Un par de cazadores cayeron al suelo.

 **–Soldado ¿Qué sucede? –** Un superior le pregunto rápidamente. En verdad que le desagradaba este lugar.

 **–¡YIIAAAAA! –** No tuvo tiempo de responder, fue arrastrado por el suelo y alejado de la vista de todos. Y lo último que se escuchó de él fueron sus gritos de terror

 **–Tengo múltiples objetivos. Pero no logro ubicarlos –** Iron Man respondió con sus repulsores listos **– La radiación Gamma daña mi sistema de blancos.**

 **–¡CROOOCK! –** Del suelo una enorme mano de piedra sostuvo a Tony y al Capitán, después lo que parecía ser un enorme Golem salió del suelo. Posteriormente una potente descarga eléctrica ataco a al menos unos 10 cazadores para hacerlos gritar de dolor y dejarlos aturdidos.

Una extraña criatura humanoide, con rostro de araña y seis brazos se abalanzo hacia Pantera y Hormiga, comenzando un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Después un joven hombre, con ojos irradiantes de energía purpura apareció entre los demás soldados restantes. Después comenzó a multiplicarse y sus mismos clones obtuvieron cuerpos de diferentes elementos.

Stephen Strange fue capturado en una burbuja irradiada de energía Gamma, que se proyectó de las paredes del complejo. Y para su mala suerte, esta evitaba que utilizara correctamente su magia. Oh, sí. Nada como los viejos tiempos.

 **–Ja Ja Ja Ja. Sean bien venidos al Cubo –** Una risa resonó en el lugar. Llamando la atención de todos **– Bueno, no esperábamos su llegada tan pronto. Y mucho menos que vinieran acompañados de nuestros viejos amigos.**

 **–Vector, ¿No es así? –** Tony pregunto mientras el maldito Golem apretaba su agarre **– Vaya, hace tiempo que no vemos a supervillanos Gamma. ¡Argg! –** Ese último apretón si le dolió **– Parece que han estado ocupados. Y díganme que es lo que planean hacer ahora. Conquistar el mundo con sus brillitos verdes**

 **–Tony Stark –** Vector salió de entre la neblina, revelando el cuerpo de un hombre que estaba completamente recubierto de una oscuridad antinatural, y lo que parecía ser una pequeña Galaxia rotando en su pecho. Sus ojos eran completamente amarillos y tenía una V entre sus ojos. También poseía un extraño aparato en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, que emanaba energía Gamma **– Debería sentirme alagado de que alguien de tu calibre me reconozca. Pero solo eres un papanatas –** Dejo a un lado su sonrisa y mostro una mueca de decepción **– Aun así, dudo que esto sea algo nuevo para ustedes –** Un cazador creo dos enormes espadas de hielo para dirigirse al ataque, pero Vector solo alzo un brazo y lo dejo suspendido en el aire. Después lo azoto contra el suelo, agrietándolo y dejándolo fuera de combate **– El líder tenía grandes planes para este lugar. Pero parece que no logro llegar con nosotros –** Clint, quien estaba escondido en las sombras, se preparó para disparar **– Aunque el ya no este. Nosotros nos encargaremos de traer a este nuevo mundo a una nueva era de… –** Una flecha lo golpeo en la frente, congelándolo y derribándolo. Otras flechas golpearon a los demás villanos Gamma, desorientándolos y dándole la oportunidad a sus compañeros de escapar. Pero esos no eran los objetivos.

 **–Saben, para ser un bola de súper villanos, ustedes en verdad hablan demasiado –** Clint salió de su escondite y disparo varias flechas. Después aterrizo con gracia y espero a sus compañeros.

Capitán América, uso el brazo del Golem para ganar impulso y golpeo en el rostro al enorme ser de piedra, después Iron Man disparo un par de rayos repulsores en su rostro para arre-matarlo con su Uni-rayo y mandarlo a volar a varios metros.

Scott dejo su forma de hormiga para darle un tremendo Opercout a la extraña araña mutante, haciendo que esta se tambaleara. Después T´chala salto encima de ella, la sostuvo de sus hombros y usando su propio peso lanzo a la araña por los aires.

Los soldados de Atlas lograron vencer a los clones elementales, pero ellos volvieron a sufrir una enorme descarga eléctrica que recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo, para que después la energía saliera violentamente de sus cuerpos y formara a un enorme ser de electricidad pura.

 **–¡Grijaaa! –** Gruño la bestia eléctrica y disparo contra Tony y Rogers, quienes bloquearon sus ataques sin dificultades.

Stephen Strange espero paciente, hasta que su prisión fue destruida por Ojo de Halcón. Después abrió sus ojos irradiaron energía mágica y lanzo múltiples ataque mágicos por todas partes. Impactando a todos los enemigos, y derribándolos.

 **–Que pobre desempeño. El que esté a cargo aquí debe ser un tonto –** Stephen Aterrizo con elegancia junto a sus compañeros y los soldados que aún no habían sido bloqueados.

 **–Bueno, nosotros estábamos guardando esto para el final. Pero dadas las circunstancias parece que no lo podemos dejar pasar –** Vector se puso de pie y pulso el aparato en su pecho. Después una descarga pura de energía Gamma inundo su cuerpo, dejando ver claramente todos sus huesos que se llenaban de esta adicta energía.

La musculatura de su cuerpo comenzó a crecer, múltiples colmillos comenzaron a salir de su boca junto con dos cuernos que acompañaron a la V en su frente. Un par de brazos extras salieron y la Galaxia en su pecho comenzó a rotar demasiado rápido. Su cuerpo transpiraba vapor y sus ojos una energía inconmensurable. Y justo cuando dio un paso, todo el suelo a su alrededor se agrito. Después el despego en el aire y miro con una sonrisa de victoria a Stephen Starnge **– Espero que esta vez no quedes decepcionado –** Rompiendo la barrera del sonido. Vector impacto al hechicero supremo y lo arrastró consigo cientos de metros, atravesando como si nada los gruesos muros de las instalaciones.

 **–Sí, bueno. Eso definitivamente será un problema –** Tony comento mientras miraba el enorme agujero por donde se había ido su más poderoso compañero. Después miro a los demás villanos que igualmente estaban activando los aparatos Gamma **– Creo que mejor corremos.**

Los vengadores comenzaron una carrera hacia el reactor del Cubo. Y los soldados de Atlas los siguieron un tanto confundidos por esta decisión. Iron Man disparo su uni-rayo sobre el techo donde estaban los villanos, tirando toneladas de concreto sobre ellos, lo cual dejo fuera de combate a un par que aún no terminaban su transformación.

 **–¡Correr! Eso debe ser una broma –** Winter convoco un muro de hielo, bloqueando el paso de la bestia eléctrica tras de ellos. Pero para su desgracia este no se completó, formando solo un pequeño tropiezo para las bestias Gamma **– Deberíamos enfrentarlos y acabar con ellos.**

 **–¡No! –** T´chala hablo **– Que no lo entiendes. Los soldados a fuera, los villanos Gamma. Solo son distractores –** Esquivo el ataque un monstruo que salió de la nada, después procedió a golpear puntos clave de su cuerpo, para dejarlo inconsciente **– Quieren ganar suficiente tiempo para que el domo se expanda a todos lados.**

 **–Pero eso no sería un problema si destruimos el generador –** El general comenzó a disparar a sus espaldas, intentando detener a las bestias, pero su arma se volvió a atascar **– Una vez que caiga todo acabara.**

 **–Sí, pero me temo que habrá efectos secundarios a su… economía –** Tony miro al general **– Creo que ya lo notaron, la energía Gamma está dañando el Polvo que utilizan sus armas, por eso no son tan efectivas. Y si mi teoría es correcta, y el domo llega a una gran concentración de Polvo, creo que causara una reacción en cadena que terminara en una explosión. Y no habría que ser un genio para saber que pasara si se quedan sin esas reservas de Polvo.**

Atlas entraría en la peor crisis que jama haya experimentado. Si, la situación era grave y el tiempo apremiaba.

 **¡CRAAAASH! –** La enorme bestia eléctrica se interpuso en el camino de todos, Iron Man comenzó a disparar sus repulsores, pero la criatura amarillenta solo adsorbía sus ataques.

Por atrás la enorme araña y el Golem aparecieron, siendo mucho más grandes y feos que hace rato.

 **–Scott, Clint y Cap. Vallan al generador junto con el general y destrúyanlo –** Disparo su unirayo al par de bestias tras del grupo. T´chala lanzo sus cuchillas de Vibranium al monstruo eléctrico, distorsionando su cuerpo y haciéndolo explotar. Dándole vía libre a sus compañeros y a los soldados de Atlas. Tony fue derribado por un ataque sorpresa desde arriba, y una criatura con dos cabezas intentaba estrangularlo. Pero disparo de su pecho y lo mando a volar **– ¡Apresúrense! –** Continúo sus ataques a las bestias.

 **–Corran, se nos está acabando el tiempo –** Clint continuo su avance, y llego junto a los demás a la sala del generador. Era una enorme construcción cilíndrica, que carecía de su vidrio protector, esta se podría describir como un enorme geiser de energía Gamma que emanaba del generador y producía el enorme domo. La sala donde estaba era gigantesca, dando suficiente espacio a los nuevos inquilinos.

 **– Oh, no –** Y parecía que estaban esperando su llegada.

Cuatro súper humanos corpulentos estaban parados frente al generador, dos tenían armas contundentes y los otros dos tenían grandes puños para las pelas. Y lo peor era que un grupo de civiles, que tenían pequeñas mutaciones, estaban encerrados en una pequeña cámara transparente, conectada directamente al generador.

 **–Miren destructores. Pensaron que el generador iba a estar sin protección – El rubio corpulento** Jalo una palanca de la jaula, desviando parte de la energía Gamma a los civiles, quienes comenzaron a mutar de una manera muy peligrosa pero uniforme **–Ah. Lástima por ellos –** El junto a sus compañeros activaron los aparatos en sus pechos **– ¡GROAAR! –** Sus cuerpos comenzaron a experimentar los estímulos Gamma, junto con todos sus efectos **–¡JA JAA JA! ¡JA JAAAJA, GRUAJAJA! –** Reían maniáticamente mientras sentían el aumento de sus poderes.

 **–En verdad que empiezo a odiar los esteroides –** Scott comento mientras se preparaba para luchar **– No creen poder llamar a Hulk para que se una a la fiesta.**

 **–Creo que pensamos igual** – Clint apunto sus flechas, y se preparó a atacar.

 **–¡CRASH! –** El techo exploto y de este salió volando Vector, quien callo inconsciente frente a la pandilla destructora.

 **–Parece que llego en un buen momento –** Stephen Aterrizo frente a su grupo. Después procedió a relajar la tensión en su cuello **– Bueno, no soy afán de las peleas, pero… –** Convoco sus escudos mágicos de Damur **– Quien es el siguiente** – Sonrió con algo de arrogancia, preparándose para el combate.

Los 4 destructores no perdieron tiempo y se abalanzaron contra Starnge, quien los mantenía a raya, pero con algo de dificultad. Bueno ahora los demás solo tenían que encargarse de los civiles afectados.

 **–Recuerden equipo, no los lastimen de gravedad –** El capitán preparo su escudo **– Solo déjenlos fuera de combate.**

 **–No creo que ellos piensen lo mismo –** Winter preparo su estoque **– Aun así son demasiados** – El suelo temblaba por la batalla que libraba Doctor Strange. Diablos, Winter incluso se negaba que alguien tan poderoso existiera, y peor aún fue cuando le llego la idea de que en verdad era un hechicero.

 **–¡GROAAARR…CLANK! –** Una vestía rugió pero el escudo del capitán la golpeo, desorientándola por momentos, para que después callera inconsciente. Dando inicio a la pelea.

Los cazadores hicieron gala de sus grandes habilidades, esquivando los contundentes ataques de los monstruos Gamma. Hacían una serie de movimientos un tanto exagerados, pero coordinados para atacar a los monstruos, solo que unos cuantos no se medían e intentaban a cavar con varios a la vez, causando que fueran capturados y posteriormente derrotados. Por suerte parecía que su munición de Polvo no les hacía graves daño, así que lo utilizaban siempre que podían.

El general Ironwood principalmente usaba sus habilidades de combate cuerpo a acuerpo para hacer que las bestias se golpearan entre sí, o les daba golpes contundentes que las dejaban fuera de combate. En un momento esquivo el ataque de 4 bestias, saltando en el aire, vaciando su cargador y posteriormente dando un par de golpes contundentes a 2 de las criaturas. Las otras 2 fueron aplastadas por el gigantesco hombre hormiga.

 **–¡Gruuuuurrrg! –** Un monstruo gruño, y cuando volteo sus ojos se abrieron de miedo e impresión, frente a él, una pequeña niña de al menos 13 años avanzaba en 4 patas. Su elegante vestido estaba algo rasgado y en varias partes de su cuerpo creía un pelaje rojizo, casi del mismo color que su alargado pelo. Sus dientes era afilados y sus ojos irradiaban la energía Gamma. Y lo peor era que llevaba uno de esos aparatos estimulantes **– ¡GRAAAAARRR! –** La pequeña se lanzó contra él, intentando cortarlo con sus afiladas garras. El general esquivo el lento ataque, pero cuando ella aterrizo, el suelo recibió el impacto y lo destrozo completamente. Tal vez era lenta, pero endiabladamente fuerte.

Aun así el general no quería lastimarla, claramente su cuerpo estaba resistiendo esa mutación, y ver a una pequeña afrontar semejante cosa le rompía el corazón. Pero también era peligrosa, así que tendría que detenerla sin importar que.

La pequeña comenzó a asecharlo, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar. Claramente estaba siguiendo algún instinto animal, su comportamiento no podría ser causado por la energía Gamma, seguramente era una pequeña Fauno.

El general se preparó para dejarla inconsciente, pero un horrible sonido vino desde atrás, haciendo que se tapara los oídos. Uno de los monstruos, lanzo un potente rugido sónico y aprovecho eso para tomar al general y azotarlo contra el suelo. Estaba a punto de rematarlo con un puño, pero Ironwood lo detuvo, agrietando el suelo bajo el, pero para su desgracia la pequeña se lanzó al ataque.

Winter Schnee no lo estaba pasando mejor. Se estaba viendo en la necesidad de usar varias invocaciones para suplantar a sus compañeros caídos. Incluso ella tenía problemas para manejar a tantas de estas criaturas. Eran fuertes, se los reconocía, pero gracias a sus Glifos podía manejar varias a la vez. Solo que en un descuido una de esas cosas, con forma de tiburón, intento morderla pero una flecha impacto en su cabeza, rodeando a la criatura una extraña sustancia pegajosa.

Y ahora había sido salvada por el arquero, no lo admitiría pero estaba agradecida con él. Ahora se podía concentrar en su enemigo que se acercaba a él. Pero este hizo algo que no se esperaba.

 **¡FLOOOOSH! –** De su boca salió una ventisca helada, que congelo el suelo a su alrededor. Ella logro esquivarlo, con algunas piruetas hacia atrás, pero incluso así varios picos helados la intentaron seguir **– ¡CRASH!** – Después los enormes picos de hielo fueron destruidos y miro bien al mutante frente a el

Parecía ser un enorme gorila con pelaje blanco, ojos completamente azules, un par de enormes colmillos y un ceño increíblemente fruncido. Pero lo que si le llamo su atención era su vestimenta. Claramente el uniforme de alguien importante en las filas del ejército, y ella conocía muy bien las insignias que llevaba ese traje.

 **–Comandante –** Dijo automáticamente a nadie en general. Genial, ahora se tenía que enfrentar a su superior. Ella en verdad quería patearle el trasero, pero no en estas condiciones **– Perdone esta falta de respeto –** Terminaría con su sufrimiento.

La experta guerrera estaba esquivando los golpes contundentes de la gigantesca bestia que antes era su comandante. Este intentaba atraparla con sus gigantescas manos, pero Winter hacía gala de sus grandes habilidades y destreza, rechazaba fácilmente los grandes puños que la atacaban, dejándolo sin guardia en varias ocasiones y dando certeros estoques que le hacían daño. Pero lo que en verdad era peligroso para ella, era el aliento de hielo de loa criatura. No podía confiar en su polvo para detener o usar esos ataques a su favor.

Por suerte sus glifos funcionaban con la confianza de siempre. Así que en un enorme descuido de la bestia, Winter logro asestarle un potente puñetazo en la barbilla, dejándolo desorientado. Después convoco una serie de grifos alrededor del enorme gorila albino, los cuales uso como potenciadores para su velocidad y dar una serie de ataques consecutivos, sin darle un segundo de descanso. Al final se elevó encima de él, convoco un último grifo y cayo con una velocidad vertiginosa para acabar con él.

Para su mala suerte, su viejo comandante la detecto a tiempo y resoplo una ventisca helada hacia ella, frenándola y congelándola. Después la tomo el bloque de hielo donde está atrapada y procedió a impactarla contra el suelo, rompiendo su prisión y bajando su aura peligrosamente. Se recuperó rápido, pero el cansancio se veía en su rostro. Al mirar a su alrededor veía que sus compañeros no les iba tampoco muy bien. Varios ya habían sido derrotados, y los que quedaban tenían problemas para manejar a las criaturas, parecía que en verdad los tenían que dejar inconscientes si querían acabar con esto, ya que sus heridas sanaban rápidamente.

 **¡CRASH! –** Una pared voló en pedazos, y de ella salió disparado un enorme gigante lleno de escamas verdosas y una cara con lo que parecían ser aletas. Tenía garras en vez de manos, afilados colmillos, ojos amarillentos acompañados de un horrible ceño fruncido.

La criatura impacto sobre varios monstruos Gamma, dejándolos fuera de combate. Después se levantó furiosamente, y miro con rabia el agujero por donde había entrado.

 **–No importa lo que Hagas Hulk, jamás podrás vencerme –** La Abominación Gruño y apretó los puños **– Soy más fuerte que tú, y más ágil que tu –** Se preparó para envestir.

 **–¡Deja de hablar y ven a enfrentarme! –** Hulk golpeo sus puños, creando una fuerte corriente de aire. Después comenzó una carrera hacia su rival y ambos golpearon con todas sus fuerzas el puño del otro. La honda creada mando a volar a los monstruos que se encontraban cerca.

Después un intercambio brutal de puños comenzó a darse entre los dos mastodontes de energía Gamma. Parecía una competencia brutal de boxeo, queriendo saber quién aguantaba mejor los golpes del otro. Sus cabezas se sacudían con violencia, y sus cuerpos intentaban mantener el equilibrio. Pero en un descuido de la Abominación, Hulk logró esquivar uno de sus puños, procedió a dar unos golpes en su abdomen, un par en su pecho y después una serie de golpes en su rostro, por ultimo asesto un brutal golpe en la mandíbula, alzándolo un par de metros del suelo para después caer de lleno al suelo.

La abominación se tambaleo y pulso el aparato Gamma en su pecho, dejando ver su enorme esqueleto que se llenaba de esta peligrosa energía. No hubo cambios en el, salvo por su gran crecimiento. Hulk lo ataco, pero su ataque fue frenado y después el recibió un mortal puño en el rostro, desorientándolo horriblemente. Otro, y después otro, puño tras puño, fueron lanzados en el rostro del Vengador. Soporto los golpes lo mejor que pudo, pero no podía contratacar. Por último la abominación, lo tomo de la cara lo lanzo al aire y junto sus dos garras para hacer un gran puño que golpeo a Hulk cuando estaba a su alcance. Impacto de lleno el suelo, hundiéndolo varios metros

– **Te dije que no me podías ganar Insecto** – Lanzo una serie de puños al gigante derribado – **Soy mejor que tú en todos los sentidos. Nunca me podrás vencer y muy pronto este mundo se arrodillara ante–AAARRRG –** La Abominación grito de dolor cuando algo le mordió su cuello. Cuando miro vio que era una asquerosa niña que aún no completaba su trasformación. Ella solo apretó su mordedura y clavo sus garras en su cuello **– ¡QUITATE MALDITO ANIMAL!** – Intento alcanzarla, pero sus enormes músculos no le permitieron atraparla en varios segundos. Cuando por fin la alcanzo se la arranco de un tirón, no sin antes llevarse un poco de su piel con ella. La Abominación solo la agarro firmemente y después la arrojo al reactor principal, donde se perdió de vista al entrar en enorme geiser de energía Gamma.

 **–¡NO! –** Scott entro en su forma de gigante y comenzó a aplastar a la Abominación con sus enormes puños. Golpe tras golpe fue lanzado contra la bestia, y esta se hundió lentamente en el suelo, pero no le causaba un daño verdadero. El último puño no se movió de su lugar, pero la Abominación lentamente y sin esfuerzo comenzó a levantarlo. Pero Clint encontró una oportunidad y destruyo en aparato en su pecho.

La energía Gamma extra desapareció de su cuerpo, pero aún tenía suficiente fuerza para acabar con estas sabandijas.

 **¡GROOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRR!** **–** Hulk salió furioso de la zanja en la que estaba, y miro con furia a la Abominación, después procedió a correr hacia él y preparar su más fuerte golpe.

 **–¡Hulk es el más fuerte que existe! –** El tiempo se congelo por unos segundos.

Los soldados de Atlas se apoyaban mutuamente para detener a duras penas a los Monstruos que los asechaban, Winter uso sus últimas reservas de polvo para detener a los monstruos que pudo, y lo último de sus energías para convocar a unos cuantos Grimm. El general Ironwood quedo fuera de combate después de vencer a 10 de esos monstruos, perdiendo su brazo robótico en el proceso.

Doctor Strange estaba manejando con dificultades a la pandilla destructora, intentaba detenerlo con sus hechizos mientras desviaba sus ataques, sin mucho éxito. Scott intentaba mantener a la Abominación en su lugar con todas sus fuerzas, ignorando por completo a los Monstruos Gamma que atacaban su forma de Gigante. Clint intentaba ayudar a su compañero, ignorando a los monstruos que se abalanzaban contra él.

Y en ese pequeño momento congelado, una serie de blancos y reluciente Glifos rodearon todo el lugar, junto con las personas dentro de él. Cuando todo estaba listo, los glifos comenzaron a girar rápidamente y una estela blanca comenzó a saltar sobre cada uno de ellos sin dificultad. Su velocidad era tal que en esa pequeña fracción de segundo logro usar cada uno de los glifos para impulsarse y llegar rápidamente a sus objetivo, dándoles así certeros golpes, rápidos y precisos que cayeron sobre cada uno de los monstruos Gamma.

Una vez que alcanzo a todos sus objetivos, salió con la misma velocidad del lugar, para así abandonar el cubo y no dejar rastro de ella. Para su mala suerte eso no sería posible, ya que tanto Stephen Strange como Tony Stark lograron detectarla en ese pequeño momento.

El tiempo regreso a su curso y los Glifos tardaron algunos segundos en desaparecer. Todos los monstruos Gamma cayeran al suelo, heridos o desorientados. Dándoles la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con esto.

Hulk desato su poderoso puño en el pecho de la Abominación, hundiéndolo por una fracción de segundo. El monstruo Gamma escupió algo de sangre antes de ser disparado a la velocidad de una bala hacia el reactor, su gran cuerpo atravesó el reactor como si nada, destruyéndolo en el proceso. Por último, una enorme onda de energía Gamma arrastro a todo el mundo dejándolos en el suelo, cansados y fatigados.

La energía Gamma comenzó a salir del cuerpo de todo los presentes, regresando rápidamente a los civiles y soldados a su forma Humana. Los villanos Gamma solo fueron noqueados por la onda, dejándolos fuera de combate por un largo rato. Lentamente los vengadores se reunieron a las afueras del cubo, donde los soldados de Atlas atendían a los ciudadanos afectados por esta tragedia, y para su buena suerte no recordaban nada de lo ocurrido.

 **–No diré que fue nuestra mejor aventura. Pero al menos podemos catalogarla como una misión cumplida** – Scott se dejó caer al suelo, sintiendo el frio clima de Atlas – **Despiértenme cuando estemos por partir.**

 **–A mí también –** Clint se dejó caer sobre una montaña de nieve **– Mientras tanto relajare mis moretones con la fría nieve.**

 **–Bueno. Como gusten –** Stark miro la inmensa prisión **– Aun así necesitamos un nuevo lugar para meter a estos super-villanos Gamma. Dudo mucho que cualquier prisión de este mundo esté preparado para ellos.**

 **–A mí me preocupa más su repentina aparición –** Stephen comento hacia el multimillonario **– Sea lo que sea que está causando estas anomalías. Esta fuera de mi comprensión. No creo que las artes místicas estén relacionado con ellos.**

 **–No importa por que estén aquí. Lo importante es que los detengamos –** Capitán américa hablo **– La Sociedad serpiente, Hydra, IMA, los super-mutantes, amenazas que han aparecido en pocas semanas en este mundo. Talvez podemos manejarlos adecuadamente, pero lo que me en verdad me preocupa es que tal como llegan igual desaparecen.**

 **–Sí, con respecto a eso –** Stark tomo la palabra **– Con la última desaparición de nuestros queridos prisioneros. No tiene mucho que logre detectar unas cuantas partículas de Taitones ante su repentina desaparición. Pero me temo que solo es una pequeña fracción de un enorme rompe cabezas.**

 **–Si es así, entonces alguien esta tras estas "repentinas" apariciones –** T´chala se unió **– Hasta donde sabemos, las partículas de taitones solo pueden ser manipuladas por una clase especial de tecnología, y que estas apariciones traigan a muchos de nuestros viejos enemigos es demasiado como para considerarlo una coincidencia.**

 **–Tendremos que investigar mucho más –** Stark resoplo cansado **– Bueno mientras tanto, hay que poner a estos tipos en un lugar adecuado. La próxima vez que desaparezcan estaremos…** – El Cubo comenzó a emitir un extraño brillo, al igual que varios prisioneros que estaban siendo transportados. Estos lentamente comenzaron a desaparecer y no dejar vestigios de su existencia. La enorme prisión tubo el mismo destino y muy pronto esta dejo de existir en este mundo **– …Preparados.**

 **–Si… creo que eso no pasara –** Clint comento con sarcasmo mientras veía sentado desde su lugar la enorme Nada que dejo el cubo tras de sí **– Saben deberían comenzar a investigar más enserio sobre eso. La verdad no quisiera desaparecer como esos tipos.**

 **–Voy a echar un vistazo –** Scott se levantó y avanzo hacia el desaparecido Cubo. Unos cuantos insectos del lugar estaban alterados y podía "sentir" ese pánico.

 **–Me lleva la… –** Una mano fue puesta en la mano boca de Stark.

 **–Lenguaje soldado –** Capitán reprendió, mientras observaba como una figura de autoridad se acercaba **– General Ironwood. Es un gusto verlo –** Vio la manga recogida de su uniforme, donde no había ninguna extremidad **– Lamento lo de su brazo.**

 **–No se preocupen capitán. Mi brazo lo perdí hace mucho tiempo. Lo que tenía era solo un reemplazo robótico –** Se puso firme **– Miren, no quiero sonar insensible o grosero pero quisiera que me informaran sobre lo acontecido el día de hoy caballeros. Sobre todo –** Miro el desolado lugar **– Que sucedió con ese Cubo.**

 **–Le daremos las respuestas que desea General –** Capitán respondió sin perder su fachada **– Pero lamentablemente será algo que solo será escuchado por usted y nadie más que usted… salvo por una o dos excepciones –** Ya sabía que no guardaría del todo la información, pero era mejor mantenerlo lo mejor oculto **– Esto no es algo que se puede divulgar en público.**

 **–No estaría más de acuerdo con usted Capitán –** Ironwood sonrío, parecía que no tendría que presionarlos para que dieran su información **– Si me acompañaran podría ofrecerles un lugar más acogedor para llevar a cabo esta platica.**

 **–Por desgracia, no todo podemos acompañarlo General. Muchos nos encontramos demasiado cansados por la reciente batalla y honestamente solo estorbaríamos en la conversación –** Se dirigió al su compañero presumido **– Así que Iron Man con gusto lo acompañara para que resuelva todas sus dudas.**

 **–…Espera ¿Qué? –** Tony miro al Capitan, después al General **– Y por qué tengo que ser yo.**

 **–Porque tú eres el único que puede resolver las dudas del general, dándole las respuestas más adecuadas. Sin mencionar que tu traje te puede llevar fácilmente a casa –** Tony alzo la mano para replicar, pero no dijo nada al saber que tenía razón.

 **–Odio cuando tienes razón –** Se dirigió al general **– Espero que tenga algo de vino General Ironwood. Dudo que sea una conversación corta.**

 **–No se preocupe señor Stark –** El General Sonrió **– Creo que encontrara todo lo que necesite –** Tony conocía esa mirada.

 **–"Esto será un día largo" –** Y con ese pensamiento. Ambos hombres se dirigieron al transporte del general Iron Wood.

 **.**

 **.**

 **–Entonces, ¿nos vamos? –** Clint se sacudió la nieve acumulada.

 **–Eso parece –** T´chala comenzó a avanzar hacia el Quinjet. Pero se detuvieron al escuchar a alguien por su comunicador.

 **–Ammm. Muchachos, creo que deberían ver esto –** Scott hablo con sus compañeros, y se escuchaba preocupado **– ¡Rápido!**

Todos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Hombre Hormiga, quien se encontraba parado al borde de una zanja y estaba mirando el fondo de esta.

 **–Ella necesita nuestra ayuda –** Scott susurro, pero lo escucharon claramente.

Cuando los demás se asomaron, vieron claramente por que estaba tan conmocionado. En el fondo del cráter, una enorme criatura humanoide se encontraba inconsciente. Esta tenía todo el cuerpo cubierto por un pelaje rojizo, enormes garras afiladas que son más efectivas que cualquier espada, alargadas fauces que ocultaba perfectamente mortales colmillos, largos oídos y una buena nariz, todo esto le daba la inconfundible apariencia de:

Un Hombre Lobo.

 **–Es la pequeña niña, ¿verdad? –** Clint pregunto, pero ya sabía la respuesta **– Pero, porque aún no regresa a la normalidad.**

 **–No creo que importe eso, ahora hay que sacarla de aquí –** Scott bajo y comenzó a revisarla **– Si uno de esos locos la ve, dudo mucho que nos dejen ayudarla. Además no me quiero ni imaginar lo que aran con ella en su estado actual.**

 **–Yo la llevare –** Stephen la envolvió en un campo mágico que la mantenía sus pendida en el aire **– Estoy seguro que Banner sabrá como regresarla a la normalidad –** El Quinjet aterrizo junto a ellos **– Solo manténganle un ojo encima. No creo que este de buen humor cuando despierte.**

Subieron a la nave y acomodaron a la "pequeña" lo mejor que pudieron. Banner no tardó en llegar con su nueva ropa y ver a la pequeña. Comenzó a revisarla y tomar toda la información que pudo con el equipo a su mano, pero tenía que regresar a su laboratorio para tener un análisis completo.

El Quinjet no tardó mucho en despegar y dejar el reino de Atlas para regresar a Menagerie. Muchos soldados miraron como la nave desaparecía de la vista, la mayoría esta agradecidos por la ayuda que prestaron, mientras que otros querían conocerlos un poco más, sobre todo sus curiosas habilidades.

El camino de regreso fue tranquilo, solo preocupados por la Gamma-tizada pequeña. Pero en la nave, otra figura femenina se encontraba en un placentero sueño, intentando recuperar las energías perdidas en esa intensa batalla.

En la zona de descanso del Quinjet, acurrucada en el pequeño armario del lugar; Whitney Schnee se encontraba profundamente dormida, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. La verdad ella no recordaba cuando se había sentido tan cansada y adolorida en su vida, tanto física como emocionalmente. Demonios, había luchado contra lo que se podría describir como una horda de Monstruos mutante y había salido casi sin un rasguño de ahí. Si, definitivamente fue un gran día para ella, y en verdad esperaba que fuera una de muchas aventuras que le esperarían en el futuro.

El Quinjet llego en pocas horas a Menagerie y aterrizo en la descomunal torre Stark. Todos bajaron un tanto adoloridos y quitándose sus cascos o mascaras para relajar el cuello, solo que estaban tan cansados que se olvidaron por unos momentos de la Mujer Lobo en la nave, quien se despertó de muy mal humor. Por suerte ella estaba atada a una camilla, por lo que Strange pudo reaccionar a tiempo para reforzar su agarre y evitar que escapara. Después, cada uno de los vengadores escolto a la pequeña al laboratorio del doctor Banner para ayudarlo a controlarla.

Whitney Schnee por su parte se despertó muy desorientada del armario y salió sin rumbo alguno de la nave mientras se tambaleaba de un lado a otro. Pensaba que se había quedado dormida en un lugar al azar de su vieja mansión. No era la primera vez que le pasaba y la verdad casi siempre se iba a descansar adecuadamente en la primera habitación que se encontraba, y así lo hizo. Solo que esta vez ya no estaba en su mansión.

Las cámaras y sensores del lugar la siguieron en todo momento, viendo al intruso que se coló con los Vengadores. Jarvis no estaba seguro de como reportar esto, claramente la mujer había llegado con los vengadores y bajo de la nave sin mostrar signos de hostilidad o infiltración. Solo que no entendía por qué se había metido en la habitación del señor Lang. No parecía una amenaza, y sería mejor preguntar cuando termine de ayudar al doctor Banner con la pequeña niña.

/-/-/-/

Tony Stark esperaba terminar rápidamente con todo esto, pero sabía que eso no iba a suceder. Claramente el general Ironwood no era un hombre que le gustaba las explicaciones a medias. Por suerte ahora estaban en su despacho privado, dentro de la academia Atlas, y en verdad le agradecía que mantuviera esto entre ellos dos. Oh así fue en un principio.

Toc, Toc

 **–Parece que ya está aquí –** El general dejo su copa de vino y se levantó para abrir la puerta – **Ozpin. Qué bueno es verte aquí viejo amigo.**

 **–Agradezco mucho tu invitación James –** El hombre de mediana edad, de cabellera plateada alborotada que usaba unas gafitas sombreadas, entro a la oficina. Llevaba puesto traje verde elegante que solo mejoraba su apariencia **– La verdad esperaba encontrarte en una situación diferente cuando llegue aquí, sobre todo cuando me pediste ayuda con esta extraño… domo.**

 **–Eso era en un principio viejo amigo, pero el problema logro resolverse antes de lo previsto –** Dejo que Ozpin entrara, y lo primero que vio fue la gran armadura parada rectamente junto a la pared **– Sobre todo con la ayuda de los Vengadores.**

 **–¿Los Vengadores?, así que de verdad existen –** Se acercó a la armadura y extendió su mano para saludar **– Es un gusto conocerlo señor. Mi nombre es Ozpin y soy el director de la Academia Beacon –** La armadura solo inclino la cabeza confundido y volteo a mirar a su creador. Ozpin lo siguió con la mirada y vio a un curioso joven que le sonría de una forma divertida, y la verdad lo recordaba muy bien. Era el tal Tony Stark, quien estuvo presente en la reunión que se llevó entre los cuatro reinos para integrar a Menagerie al STI. Lo curioso era que esta vez tenía puesta simple ropa de civil.

 **–Creo que tienes que dirigirte al señor Stark, Oz –** El general lo invito a sentarse, y el acepto con gusto. James sirvió un poco de vino y se lo ofreció a su compañero.

 **–Director Ozpin –** Suspiro y tomo un trago **– Seré honesto. No esperaba la visita de alguien más a esta pequeña conversación.**

 **–No se preocupe Tony Stark. Le aseguro que Oz es la persona más confiable en este mundo. Si tiene un secreto que guardar, tenga por seguro que Oz lo mantendrá así.**

 **–Es bueno ver que me alagues con esas palabras James –** Ozpin respondió amablemente, pero conocía demasiado bien a su amigo para saber que esa actitud solo era para engañar **– Y la verdad no esperaba encontrarlo a usted joven Stark, mucho menos acompañado de un Vengador.**

 **–Bueno, de hecho él no me está acompañando –** La armadura se acercó y alzo su rostro revelando que estaba vacía por dentro **– Lo que ven detrás de mí es solo mi armadura de combate.**

 **–¿Armadura de combate? –** Ozpin se impresiono. Él sabía que la armadura era muy útil para los cazadores con armas cuerpo a cuerpo, pero lo que está frente a ellos parecía un robot altamente desarrollado **– Entonces usted es quien se hace llamar Iron Man, señor Stark. Honestamente jamás imagine que alguien como usted le gustara este tipo de… "pasatiempo".**

 **–Bueno, tal vez no tengo la fachada de un cazador, pero se defender muy bien –** Tomo un sorbo de su copa. Después se acomodó el pelo **– No quiero ser grosero señores, pero mejor vallamos directamente al punto de esta reunión –** Miro a Ozpin **– Y como le dije al general Ironwood; esto es algo que solo puede permanecer entre nosotros… al menos por el momento.**

Oz y James asintieron con la cabeza, esperando pacientemente a que Tony se acomodara lo mejor posible. Una vez que todos se sentían cómodos, James comenzó con una serie de preguntas al excéntrico millonario. Ozpin por el momento solo se limitó a modificar verbalmente unas cuantas preguntas, para que estas no sonaran como una orden, en verdad que a James le faltaba un poco de tacto.

Tony por su parte explico lo mejor que pudo lo que sucedió en el reino de Atlas y que fue lo que causo la repentina aparición y desaparición del Cubo. Incluso se atrevió a hablar sobre extraños conceptos que no entendían, como las partículas de Taquiones, la energía cuántica transversal o la materia oscura del universo. Demonios, incluso cuando empezó a explicar de estos conceptos solamente sembraba más dudas en sus mentes, ellos sabían que no eran hombres de ciencia pero esto era algo ridículo, así que James solo tomo unas notas y después pediría que uno de los científicos de Atlas le expliquen esto con más calma. Y lo más irónico de todo fue cuando lograron entender bien su explicación, solo cuando dijo que tal vez la magia estaba involucrada.

Y lo curioso era que Tony hablaba con tanta calma y serenidad que difícilmente se podría decir que estaba mintiendo, y eso sería lo primero que llegara a la mente de cualquier otro si estuviera en esta conversación, pero ellos juzgarían al terminar esta reunión.

Después Tony comenzó a hablar ligeramente de su equipo: Los Vengadores. Humanos comunes y corrientes que adquirieron "Semblanzas" un tanto especiales. Y otros como él que solo usaban sus sobresalientes habilidades para estar a la par de sus compañeros.

Él hablo sobre su aparición en Menagerie, la cual fue muy parecida al Cubo. Solo que por una razón que no logran entender ellos están "anclados" en este mundo por el momento, y pero saben que tarde o temprano volverán a su hogar; la Tierra. Su mundo que prefirió no explicar (no había tiempo de hablar de algo como eso)

Rápido los dos directores se dieron cuenta de que la Torre Stark era de donde ellos provenían y por lo que sabían de ese edificio por su pequeña visita, los habitantes de Menagerie lo veían como el hogar de un dios benevolente que transformo a Menagerie en lo que es ahora. Eso era lo que representaba, un nuevo símbolo de esperanza.

La conversación se extendió un poco más, donde ambos directores querían mantener una buena "amistad" con el señor Stark. Solo que James paso un poco de la línea cuando sugirió que Tony compartiera la tecnología de su traje con los científicos de Atlas. A lo cual el rechazo lo más cortes que pudo esa idea.

Después de un par de copas más, y unas cuantas invitaciones a las academias de Atlas y Beacon, Tony se despidió de esta curiosa compañía. Con un bostezo un tanto largo, su armadura se desbloqueó y Tony entro en ella. Después se marchó al balcón del lugar, se despidió por última vez y tomo vuelo a Máxima velocidad con su armadura. Los directores solo pudieron ver impresionados la velocidad en la que se marchó y lentamente comenzaron a relajar sus posturas.

 **–Sin lugar a dudas fue una interesante conversación –** Ozpin se acercó a su amigo, quien ordenaba las notas que escribió **– Humanos de otro mundo. Sin lugar a dudas algo difícil de digerir.**

 **–Créeme viejo amigo. No lo seria si hubieses visto lo que nosotros en ese Cubo –** James suspiro y se llevó una mano a ala frente **– Súper-humanos que no necesitan del polvo para combatir.**

 **–Sin mencionar que la gente normal no se convierte en… extrañas criaturas al exponerse a esa tal energía Gamma –** Ozpin tomo asiento **– Tal vez debimos profundizar más al respecto sobre esa energía. No quisiera que algo como eso pase en cualquiera de los 4 reinos.**

 **–Ya estamos al tanto de esa energía. Uno de los compañeros del joven Stark nos proporcionó la información adecuada sobre esta energía para poder atender a cualquier afectado por esta –** James saco su Scroll y contacto con uno de sus científicos **– Incluso quiero saber si podemos replicar tal energía.**

 **–No creo que debas hacer tal cosa James –** Oz lo presiono con la mirada **– Si lo que me dices y enseñaste es cierto. Eso es algo con lo que ninguno de nosotros debe experimentar. Las consecuencias pueden ser catastróficas.**

 **–¡¿Y entonces que propones que hagamos?! –** James se empezó a desesperar **– Créeme, no tienes ni idea de lo que vimos en ese Cubo. Esos monstruos tenían una fuerza tan abrumadora que incluso mis mejores soldados y yo caímos derrotados. Esas cosas se curaban de nuestros ataques como si nada –** Se acercó a la ventana para ver todas sus naves **– Pero los Vengadores estaban a otro nivel. No solo Tony Stark. El doctor Banner era como esas criaturas Gamma –** Ozpin presto atención **– Cuando comenzó a transformarse pensábamos que su vacuna no había funcionado, y rápidamente vimos cómo se convirtió en ese mastodonte verde que aparecía en los videos filtrados por la STI –** James intento calmarse **.**

 **–¿Y sus compañeros actuaron normal ante él? –** James asintió y Oz se interesó más por esto. Así que ese gigante verde era en realidad un ser humano que ocultaba su verdadera forma. Valla, y pensaba que ya nada podía impresionarlo.

 **–No solo actuaron normal. Si no que también comenzaron a bromear sobre nuestras reacciones –** Chasqueo la lengua irritado **– Dijeron que Hulk, como llamaron al señor Banner, era un valioso compañero de su equipo y que no dañaría a nadie que no fuera su enemigo –** Se escuchaba un tanto nervioso y hasta paranoico **– Pero obviamente muchos de mis hombres no se sentían para nada relajados.**

 **–Pero como lo dices, parece que Hulk no era quien te preocupaba de verdad –** Para cualquier otro hubiera pasado desapercibido, pero Oz conocía bien a su amigo **– ¿Quién te tiene tan tenso James?, Claramente no es este Banner que mencionaste.**

 **–Ahhh…** **–** James se dirigió a su escritorio mientras suspiraba, relleno su copa con vino y lo tomo. Pocas cosas le puede ocultar a Ozpin cuando estaba nervioso **– Quien en verdad me preocupa era el un sujeto que le decían Doctor Strange–** Tomo otro sorbo **,** intentando relajarse para recordar adecuadamente lo que vio **– No hay duda de lo que vimos en él. Definitivamente era un hechicero –** Soltó una pequeña risa **– Contaba con un tremendo poder y en ningún momento utilizo Polvo para usar sus habilidades. Simplemente magia.**

 **–Eso no es posible –** James se exalto un poco **– Nadie en este mundo, aparte de las doncellas pueden usar la magia sin la ayuda del polvo. No puede existir otro hechicero… Imposible** – Y en verdad él quería negarlo más que nadie.

 **–No lo creas así amigo mío –** James busco una grabación en su Scroll y se lo enseño a Ozpin **– Esta grabación fue tomada por las cámaras de mis tropas dentro del Cubo. Solo mira los glifos que convoca y las extrañas armas y habilidades que usa.**

Ozpin comenzó a ver una serie de grabaciones de diferentes ángulos de los conjuros o batallas del Doctor Strange. Los hechizos que lanzaba para atacar a sus enemigos o proteger a sus compañeros, incluso en una ocasión lanzo un potente laser de energía mágica para derrotar a una criatura de negro con una galaxia en su interior (Aunque claro, ellos no sabían que era eso)

 **–Esto puede ser un problema si la gente se llegara a enterar –** Oz comenzó a pensar mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza **– Si las personas se da cuenta de que los magos en verdad existen. Muchos podrían interesarse más por la historia de las Doncellas y considerar que ellas en verdad existen, haciendo nuestro trabajo más difícil.**

 **–Es por eso que debemos estar mejor preparados viejo amigo –** James se dirigió a Oz **– Si en verdad te preocupa la seguridad de todos, debemos averiguar más sobre estos Vengadores y la tecnología que usan… –** Su postura se volvió más firme **– Pero sobre todo si es que llegan a ser un peligro. Si ellos resultan ser hostiles debemos estar preparados para detenerlos.**

 **–James… No hay que apresurarse a los hechos, recuerda bien lo que hicieron ellos por ti y todo Atlas el día de hoy –** Oz intento calmar su paranoia **– Estoy al tanto de que son personas poderosas, pero no podemos reaccionar de formas tan desmesuradas. Recuerda que si tú actúas de forma defensiva, ellos harán lo mismo.**

 **–… –** Se tomó un tiempo en pensarlo **–Tal vez tengas razón –** James se relajó **– Aun así necesitaremos saber más sobre su tecnología, sobre todo del traje que usa el señor Stark. Espero que él esté dispuesto a compartir un poco de su conocimiento con Atlas, yo estaré dispuesta a compartir nuestra tecnología si él hace lo mismo –** El proyecto para replicar un Aura en un androide es muy prometedor, pero honestamente este proyecto palidecía con la armadura del señor Stark.

 **–Sabes, aun me impresiona que no intentaras forzar su estadía aquí. Poniéndolo bajo a arresto o algo similar –** Sabia que su amigo podía llegar a ser un tanto exagerado para conseguir lo que quería.

 **–Estuve a punto de hacerlo –** "Por supuesto" Oz pensó rodando los ojos **– Pero incluso yo sé que sería algo tonto. No solo estaría provocando a sus compañeros, sino a todo Menagerie en general. Y no estoy dispuesto a arrastrar a mis tropas en un conflicto de tal magnitud solo para obtener algo de información –** Y en verdad no lo haría, tal vez con un pequeño grupo de personas o un pueblo seria otra historia… pero no contra un reino entero.James se acercó a la ventana para ver el panorama de su academia **– Aunque no lo admitan, Menagerie tiene un poderoso ejército esperando paciente en algún lugar y sin lugar a dudas ellos están aliados con los Vengadores –** Guardo un largo silencio y prosiguió cuando Oz no dijo nada **– Pero tarde o temprano ellos cometerán un error… y yo estaré ahí para asegurarme de que no lo vuelvan a hacer.**

 **–"Pero tu estarías cometiendo un grave error viejo amigo" –** Oz pensó por ultimo antes de tomar igualmente una buena copa de vino. Si… las cosas cambiarían para siempre.

/-/-/-/

 **Al día Siguiente.**

Actualmente los Vengadores, con excepción de Tony y Stephen, se encontraban en el comedor de los últimos pisos de la Torre Stark. Cada uno se encontraba festejando sobre la gran victoria del día de ayer. Lograron evitar la expansión del domo Gamma y de paso salvar a las victimas secuestradas del lugar, incluso el doctor Banner había logrado regresar a la pequeña a la normalidad. Solo faltaba que despertara para poder regresarla a su hogar y todo estaría terminado.

Cada uno se encontraba alardeando o solo platicando de la pela que dio lugar en el Cubo, como les patearon el trasero a unos enemigos y como otros fueron salvados. Si, esto era lo que significaba ser un vengador, luchar contra súper-criminales y salvar al mundo del mal. Algo un poco tonto, pero que los definía muy bien a todos ellos. Tal vez el tiempo dando clases a los niños los había ablandado, pero su experiencia en la batalla nadie se los quitaría.

 **–Disculpe que los interrumpa señores –** Jarvis hablo por los alta voces del lugar **– Pero parece que su invitada acaba de despertar, en estos momentos se está dirigiendo al comedor con ustedes.**

 **–¿Invitada? –** Clint pregunto mientras se servía su cereal **– No recuerdo que hallamos invitado a alguien para el día de hoy. Alguno de ustedes lo hizo.**

 **–No –** Todos respondieron inmediatamente. Seguramente era un invitado de Peppers o Hope, así que no los involucraba a ellos.

 **–Me refiero a la señora que llego con ustedes el día de ayer señores –** Todos alzaron la ceja en señal de duda, ¿acaso se refería a la pequeña afectada por la radiación Gamma?, pero si fuera así porque la llamo señora ¿Acaso Jarvis tenía algún tipo de daño en su sistema de voz?

Antes de que preguntaran cualquier otra cosa, una dama un poco mayor entro al comedor con su imagen algo alborotada.

Su cabellera blanca destaco rápidamente ya sea por su color o el hecho de que estaba hecha un desastre, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y demostraban aun cansancio en todo su ser, su ropa de Atlas está demasiado arrugada y desordenada, y para acabar de rematar ella estaba totalmente descalza.

La mujer dio un muy largo bostezo, estiro su cuerpo y procedió a chasquear la lengua. Después abrió un estante y saco una de las botellas de vino. Agarro una copa y se sirvió, sonrió ante el embriagador y dulce aroma que desprendia, ella estaba probando un buen vino no había duda. Eso siempre le levantaba el ánimo y las energías para empezar el día, pero antes ella se recargo en la barra de la cocina, sostuvo la copa con dos manos dio otro sorbo y por ultimo dio un suspiro de satisfacción mientras sonría feliz mente.

Después de unos instantes alzo la mirada y comenzó a ver la nueva cocina del lugar. No tenía idea que había sido remodelada desde la última vez que estuvo aquí, no había encontrado a ninguno de sus sirvientes así que ella decidió venir a servirse por su propia cuenta. Lo más curioso era la falta de tonos blancos y azulados del lugar, ahora solo había una cocina elegante con múltiples estantes de madera, un fino piso de mármol, mesas y sillas de madera con metal finamente esculpidas, un grupo de hombres mirándola, unas cuantas plantas decorativas, y una iluminación más sencilla con…

 **–… –** Whitney Schnee se detuvo en seco y lentamente regreso su mirada al grupo de hombres que se habían quedado congelados en su lugar. Todos ellos vestían simple ropa de civil que le recordaba a las personas de Vale. Solo que no entendía por qué tantos hombres estaban en su mansión… **–… Oh… Se me olvido –** De un momento a otro se puso nerviosa. Había olvidado todo lo que ocurrió el día de ayer. Incluso su infiltración en la nave **– Ammm…. Hola –** saludo torpemente.

 **–Hola y adiós –** Clint se levantó de su lugar, con cereal en mano y se dirigió a la salida. Scott igual hizo lo mismo y salió con su amigo junto con el señor Strange.

 **–Hola señora… ¿Schnee? –** T´chala pregunto, la verdad pocas personas tenían ese tono de pelo, sin mencionar el parecido con la señorita Winter Schnee.

 **–Así es. Je Je…. –** Genial, tanto trabajo para ser descubierta de una manera un tanto estúpida. Parecía que sus días de ocio pasaban factura.

 **–Es un gusto conocerla… Mi nombre es T´chala y él es mi amigo Bruce Banner.**

 **–Un placer conocerla señora Schnee –** Bruce dio un apretón de manos **– Lamentos la actitud de nuestros amigos pero no esperábamos… una visita el día de hoy –** Miro sus descalzos pies, y Whitney cruzo las piernas un poco avergonzada. Después intento arreglar su alborotado cabello, principalmente sus mechones. En verdad que se sentía muy avergonzada por su apariencia.

Una vez que se veía un poco más presentable procedió a hablar con más calma.

 **–Lamento eso caballeros –** Tosió un poco **– Y gracias por su amabilidad. Mi nombre es Whitney Schnee, un placer conocerlos –** Hizo una pequeña reverencia, como toda una dama.

 **–Whitney Schnee. Esposa de Jacques Schnee ¿Verdad?–** Banner pregunto solo para poder confirmar.

 **–Si…** – Whitney respondió algo irritada, en verdad que odiaba que solo la reconocieran por ser la esposa del estúpido de Jacques **– Soy ella caballeros –** Ambos hombres se miraron confundidos.

 **–Lamento la pregunta señora Schnee, pero ¿qué hace en este lugar? –** Banner pegunto

 **–Bueno… es una interesante historia –** Respondió con algo de nervios.

/-/-/-/

Unas horas después.

 **–Así de simple entro a mi nave y edificio –** Tony cuestiono incrédulo **– Me están diciendo que ustedes seis no se dieron cuenta de que una mujer entro a mi Quinjet personal para después pasear como si nada por mi corporativo y no ser descubierta en ningún momento por ninguno de ustedes –** Varios se encogieron de hombros o no respondieron **– ¿Por qué no lo reportaste Jarvis?**

 **–Creí que la señora Schnee había viajado con el consentimiento de ustedes señor –** Jarvis respondió **– Después de todo, bajo del Quinjet a las instalaciones después que ellos, y en ningún momento mostro señales de hostilidad o infiltración. Incluso entro a dormir al cuarto del señor Scott, y por su ausencia con la pequeña de Atlas decidí no molestarlos.**

 **–Espera, ¿Mi cuarto? –** Scott miro a Whitney y todo el mundo miro a Scott.

 **–¿Durmió en la misma habitación que tú? –** Clint lo miro con curiosidad.

 **–No, no, no, no, no –** Se negó rápido **– Anoche no dormí en mi habitación. Descanse en otro lugar. Ya saben, estaba fatigado y algo desorientado por la batalla, así que decidí descansar en el primer lugar que encontré para evitar…**

 **–Anoche compartimos el mismo cuarto –** Hope Van dio un paso, defendiendo a su pareja y para cortar su parloteo – **Puedo asegurarles que no estuvo en otro lugar durante toda la noche.**

 **–Mátenme –** Henry Pym se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos. Lo único que le faltaba.

 **–Aun así, porque no me notificaste cuando subió a la nave Jarvis –** Tony cuestiono a su I.A.

 **–Lamentablemente los sensores del Quinjet sufrieron daños a causa de la radiación Gamma del lugar señor. Incluso ahora la nave está completamente fuera de la vista de mis sensores, así que lamento no haber sido de utilidad.**

 **–No digas eso. Al final no fue culpa tú ya –** Miro acusadoramente a sus compañeros.

 **–Oye no nos mires a nosotros –** Clint respondió rápido **– Teníamos a una niña Gamma-tizada que cuidar. Te lo aseguro, esa pequeña era como un pequeño Hulk y no le íbamos a dar la espalda durante el viaje.**

 **–Además eso ya no importa Tony –** Steve Rogers hablo **– Hablar del pasado no resolverá el problema de ahora. Así que recomiendo enfocarnos en el presente.**

 **–Oh, sí claro –** Tony Comenzó a mover las manos de forma exagerad **a – Lo dice el hombre que me enredó en una horrible conversación con el general Ironwood.**

 **–No seas tan infantil Tony. No es hora de perder los estribos**

 **–Oh, pero ni siquiera he empezado a conversar tu pedazo de… "Klict"** **–** una cuchara fue lanzada a su frente.

 **–Lenguaje Tony –** Clint sonrió por su buena puntería.

Whitney Schnee no sabía que pensar de esta situación. En un momento pensó que tenía serios problemas, después de todo estaba en el hogar de un grupo de desconocidos que estaban en una conversación para decidir qué hacer con ella. Pero ahora parecía que estaban en una pelea entre ellos mismos, olvidando en primer lugar porque estaban aquí.

 **–Un Café** – Pepper Potts extendió una humeante taza de café a Whitney, a ella no le gustaba tanto pero la verdad necesitaba algo para ignorar esta situación **– No te preocupes querida, esto es muy normal entre ellos. Solo necesitan desahogar sus penas –** Pepper tomo un sorbo de su café – **Por cierto, mi nombre es Peppers Potts. Y supongo que usted es Whitney Schnee.**

 **–Te delato mi traje verdad. Je Je Je –** Ambas chicas rieron y tomaron un poco de café – **La verdad me siento un tanto extraña en esta situación. Todos ustedes no deben tener más de 25 años, casi de la misma edad que mi hija, y estoy esperando un castigo de su parte. Es una situación muy extraña.**

 **–Créeme querida, somos más viejos de lo que parecemos** – Peppers miro la discusión del grupo de varones. Sip esto iba a tardar un tiempo **– Ven con migo. La verdad estos hombres tardaran en esto, así que hay que ir a un sitio más reconfortante.**

 **–¿No estaremos en problemas? –** Alzo la ceja confundida **.**

 **–No mientras estés con migo querida. Créeme, esos tontos no se meterán con migo si sabe lo que les conviene –** Comenzó a avanzar hasta la salida, donde Hope la vio y decidió acompañarla **– Quieres unirte a nosotras. Tomaremos una pequeña merienda con nuestra querida amiga.**

 **–Claro, todo sea por salir de este lugar** – Whitney no tenía otra opción, la verdad lo que hacían estos hombres era inmaduro y de cierta forma le recordaba a las discusiones de su tonto esposo.

Las tres chicas salieron de aquella sala y recorrieron los largos pasillos del edificio hasta llegar al elevador. Una vez en la planta baja salieron del enorme edificio y se dirigieron al enorme hogar del actual gobernante de Menagerie, pero antes Whitney dio un buen vistazo al enorme edificio con las palabras Stark en la parte más alta. No había duda de que era la estructura más grande que había visto en su vida, y eso que ella vivió por varias décadas en el reino de Atlas, donde a todos les encantaba sobrepasar lo ya hecho para después presumir de sus logros.

Nunca entendió esa visión de superioridad que tenían los habitantes de Atlas y tal vez ella actuó de esa forma por algunos años pero solo porque en algún tiempo fue la cara de la compañía Schnee.

Bueno, era mejor olvidarse de eso.

Una vez en la mansión, Hope toco la puerta del lugar y espero a que abrieran. Se escucharon los pasos y después una mujer un poco mayor abrió la puerta. Kali Belladona, con un atuendo ligeramente formal, recibió con un gran abrazo a sus amigas y después saludo cortésmente a la nueva invitada.

Todas ellas pasaron y entraron a la renovada mansión de Menagerie, y a pesar de que esta aún tenía su fino piso de mármol y paredes de madera de distintos colores, los cimientos estaban hechos de concreto sólido y fuertes castillos de acero industrial. La vegetación del lugar era algo que siempre relajo a la pareja, así que muchas plantas están por toda la casa para darle una apariencia más viva, y lo mejor es que gracias a Henry Pym jamás tendrán que preocuparse por los insectos. El lugar era más modernizado, y aunque en un principio querían dejarlo tal y como esta, tanto Kali como Ghira decidieron que lo mejor era avanzar y no quedar en el pasado.

Aun así el lugar era muy grande solo para una sola pareja, pero con el tiempo fueron llenando el lugar con los recuerdos y fotografías que fueron recolectando en estos años. Cada uno de los recuerdos eran logros que habían pasado en la ciudad, la mayoría eran fotos familiares o de algún recuerdo que conmemoraba una ocasión especial como; la nueva generación de escuelas y hospitales que se fundaron, la apertura comercial con los otros reinos, los nuevos Faunos que comenzaban sus nuevas vidas en esta ciudad y así como unos cuantos regalos (unos más extraños que otros) que regalaban los residentes de Kuo Kuana en señal de agradecimiento. Si, al menos ya nunca se sentirán solos una en este enorme lugar… o ese era la idea en un principio.

Ahora las chicas estaban en el comedor del lugar, que ahora estaba lleno de múltiples fotografías a gran escala, unas cuantas estatuas de animales adorables, una TV y teléfonos holográficos, y por último la cómoda cama de la mascota de Kali. Gracias a todo esto ya no era solo un comedor redondo con una insignificante mesa en medio.

Las mujeres comenzaron con una conversación educada, donde Whitney conto un poco de su historia y por qué se escabullo en el Quinjet de los vengadores, igualmente Kali y sus amigas contaron algo de su historia para darle a entender que ellas también estaban dispuestas a hablar de su vida para que no se sintiera sola, pero después de un tiempo la conversación comenzó a relajarse, por lo que Kali propuso tomar unas copas de vino para animar el ambiente. Todas las chicas aceptaron, después de todo una copita no les haría daño.

 **10 copas de Vino después.**

 **–Se los puedo asegurar chicas, y eso no fue nada. Je Je –** Peppers terminaba de contar su pequeña historia **– Tony no tuvo más opción que usar el traje de negocios rosa durante todo el día, ya que era una fecha muy importante en su agenda. Y lo mejor era que tenía más de 6 reuniones ese día. JA JA JA. Nunca olvidare la cara que pusieron sus empleados y las personas de la junta. JA JA JA JA – **Se tapó la boca para no reír de más. Pero sus carcajadas a un escapaban de entre sus dedos.

 **–Ja Ja Ja Ja. Muy buena historia, pero esa aun no supera la mía –** Hope tomo otro sorbo de su copa.

 **–La verdad me parece increíble lo que Scott es capaz de hacer por su hija –** Kali estaba un poco mareada, y sus mejillas enrojecidas. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a tomar alcohol **– Es decir, llevar todo un circo de hormigas para dedicarle todo un número musical. Es una locura. Je Je Je –** Comenzó a reír entre dientes mientras se sostenía el estómago **– Desearía que mi esposo hubiese puesto algo de empeño en las fiestas de mi pequeña.**

 **–Créeme Kali, yo también lo desearía con toda mi alma –** Whitney resoplo, perdiendo el buen humor de hace unos momentos **– Incluso me hubiera conformado con una simple fiesta familiar –** Comenzó a jugar con su copa **– El tonto de mi esposo siempre realizó grandes ceremonias o eventos grandes en las fiestas de mis pequeños. Cada año era lo mismo, rodeado de personas que apenas conocíamos y que solo hablaban con nosotros por beneficio propio. La verdad no recuerdo ni una sola vez que mis hijos hayan disfrutado una de sus fiestas de cumpleaños. Siempre tan educados y evitando hacer algo que avergonzara a su padre, al menos hasta que los sacaba de ahí –** Saco una pequeña sonrisa **– De hecho, aún recuerdo cuando una vez lleve a mis hijas a escondidas a una feria anual de Atlas. Estábamos tan cansadas de la fiesta que organizo mi esposo que decidimos divertirnos por nuestra propia cuenta. Fue tan maravillosa esa noche, la diversión, las risas y los juegos. Una perfecta noche familiar –** Frunció el ceño **– Oh eso era hasta que el estúpido de Jacques nos encontró y nos llevó devuelta a la mansión –** Apretó la copa, agrietándola **.**

 **–Oye, oye –** Hope puso una mano en su hombro **– No hay por qué molestarse por el pasado. Sabemos que tu marido fue un completo idiota. Créenos, hemos conocido a muchos hombres así. Y sabemos que puede ser duro olvidar lo que ha hecho.**

 **–No solo es eso –** Se llevó ambas manos a al rostro **– Tan bien por mis hijos. No estuve apoyándolos cuando más lo necesitaban, deje que mi esposo me los arrebatara. Sniff… Incluso ahora, mi hija Winter me odia, mi pequeña Weiss no quiere saber nada de mí y mi hijo jamás me vio cómo su madre –** Comenzó a temblar, mientras ligeros gemidos salían de ella **– Ya no puedo hacer nada por ellos. Winter se unió al ejército para alejarse de la familia y mi hija Weiss está a un par de años de seguir los pasos de su hermana. Nuestra familia se estaba desmoronando y yo solo hundí mis penas en el Alcohol –** Uso sus manos para limpiar sus lágrimas, después soltó una amarga risa al darse cuenta que rompía una regla Schnee: No mostrar debilidad ante nadie **– En verdad que soy de lo peor.**

 **–Querida –** Kali rápidamente llego para abrazarla **– No debes torturarte de esa manera. Todos cometemos errores y tendremos que aprender a vivir con ellos. Incluso todas nosotras… en especial yo –** Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse **– Día a día tengo el horrible recuerdo de cuando mi hija nos abandonó… –** Whitney reforzó el abrazo, escuchando atentamente a Kali **– Aun el día de hoy, no sé lo que hicimos mal. Pensé que era feliz con nosotros, pero parece que me equivoque… hace más de 6 años que no la he visto en persona, y van varios meses que no sé nada de ella… –** Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas **– Y lo que más me preocupa es que ella está en Vale con el Colmillo Blanco… –** Whitney comenzó a sentir sus lágrimas **– La verdad no sé qué este haciendo a estas alturas, y me asusta que se desvié del buen camino… Y yo sé que al final todo esto fue mi culpa. Yo aleje a mi pequeña… yo aleje a mi pequeña –** Dejo que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, no había necesidad de contenerlas.

Peppers y Hope solo pudieron ayudarlas con su presencia, sirviendo como paño de lágrimas para las dos. No podían sentir el dolor por el que estaban pasando, ellas nunca tuvieron hijos en esta o en su vieja vida, sus trabajos como grandes empresarias y tener una relación con los héroes más poderosos del planeta no les daría el tiempo de cuidar niños, eso sin mencionar el peligro que correrían si es que lograran formar una familia. Pero al menos sabían cómo actuar ente este tipo de situaciones, después de todo era algo extrañamente común en su viejo mundo.

Después de una hora, ambas madres lograron desahogar abiertamente sus penas, mientras sus amigas intentaban hacerlas entrar de mejor humor. Ahora todas estaban comiendo algo de helado, que era un postre que sin lugar a duda ponía de mejor humor a las personas. Incluso la ciencia lo confirma.

 **–Lamento haber causado una escena chicas –** Whitney se llevó una gran cucharada de helado a la boca **– Aun así, en verdad les agradezco que me escucharan. La verdad no creo tener ni una sola amiga en este mundo.**

 **–Pues ahora las tienes querida –** Kali sonrió mientras jugaba con su cuchara **– Todas nosotras estamos dispuestas a ser tus amigas, si deseas aceptar nuestra amistad.**

 **–Si… Eso me encantaría… –** Bajo la mirada algo avergonzada **– Es solo que… no sé qué hacen las amigas a esta edad… –** Y difícilmente recordaba lo que hacía cuando era muy joven. En verdad que su vida era muy solitaria.

 **–Je Je Je…** – Peppers intento contener su risa, pero no puedo parar **– Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja. Lo siento, lo siento… Es solo que me recordaste mucho a mí –** Se limpió unas cuantas lágrimas **– Antes solo me importaba mucho el trabajo y deje a un lado toda mi vida social. Los amigos más cercanos eran mis propios empleados, pero todo eso cambio cuando Tony entro al mundo de los súper-héroes –** Batallo un poco para sacar algo de helado **– Aun recuerdo cuando hice a mi primera amiga… fue algo vergonzoso no saber qué hacer en esa situación.**

 **–Y por lo que recuerdo, la invitaste a una pillamada para que se pintaran las uñas y hablaran un poco de sus novios –** Hope se le acerco con una sonrisa burlona **– ¿O acaso me equivoco?**

 **–Gmmm –** Peppers gimió avergonzada y se cubrió el rostro. En verdad que eso había sido de las situaciones más embarazosas de su vida, sobre todo porque su amiga se esperaba algo un tanto más maduro.

 **–Ja Ja Ja –** Kali y Whitney rieron ante la situación. En verdad que pasar tiempo entre chicas era algo que las dos necesitaban, una más que la otra. Esto les ayudaba a olvidar su actual y complicada vida, donde los problemas pueden surgir en cualquier lugar.

Y la verdad a estas alturas Kali no quería perder a ninguna de sus amigas. Ya había entablado una fuerte amistad con Peppers y Hope… y en verdad le dolería demasiado si las llegara a perder… pero ella también quería conocer mejor a Whitney Schnee, no sabía porque pero estaba seguro de que ambas serian grandes compañeras.

 **–Sabes algo Whitney. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que no tienes ningún lugar para quedarte. Hasta donde tengo entendido no tenías un destino determinado –** La miro con su cabeza apoyada en un puño. Whitney por su parte se rasco la cabeza avergonzada. Oh si, nada como dejar a la suerte del destino **– Así que te propongo que te quedes en mi hogar para comenzar con tu nueva aventura. La verdad a este lugar no le caería mal la presencia de alguien como tú. O de cualquier otra persona en general.**

 **–Estoy agradecida por la oferta Kali… –** Golpeo suavemente su taza con un dedo, pensando **– Pero no quisiera incomodarte a ti y a tu esposo con mi presencia.**

 **–Oh tonterías** – Kali Sacudió la mano con desdén **– La verdad es que mi esposo esta tan ocupado con su trabajo como Jefe de Kou Kuana y también como supervisor en la construcción de la nueva academia de cazadores que rara vez llega a descansar a la casa… –** Miro a sus dos viejas amigas **– Pero la verdad es que quisiera a una compañera de trabajo con migo –** Whitney la miro confundida **– Por lo visto eres una mujer que desea empezar una vez más y aprender cosas nuevas. Y por lo que yo veo llegaste al mejor lugar posible para comenzar una nueva vida.**

 **–Kali tiene razón, y su idea no es para nada mala. ¿Por qué no te quedas a vivir con nosotras? –** Hope le pregunto con una hermosa sonrisa **– La verdad nosotras no solo hacemos trabajos de oficina o papeleo aburrido. Si no que también sabemos cómo disfrutar la vida –** Dejo a un lado su helado **– No por nada somos quienes mantiene de pie a los Vengadores.**

 **–Y a toda esta nueva ciudad –** Kali sonrió con orgullo **– Honestamente, no creo que exista un mejor lugar para comenzar una vez más. Y si quieres una vida llena de aventura, nosotras somos tu mejor opción. Así que ¿Qué dices? –** Ella le ofreció su mano **– No te gustaría ser parte de esta nueva vida.**

La verdad no había mucho que pensar, después de todo Whitney solo quería tener una buena vida, incluso si eso significaba tener un hogar y trabajo muy sencillo, eso al final ya no le importaría. Y lo que sus nuevas amigas les estaban ofreciendo era simplemente demasiado bueno, incluso llego dudo por unos segundos en aceptar su propuesta, ya que ella definitivamente no se merecía algo como eso… cometió tantos errores en la vida que simplemente no se lo merecía.

 **–¡Por supuesto! –** Respondió muy animada **– Eso en verdad me haría muy feliz… Amigas mías –** Tal vez no se lo merecía, pero no era tan tonta como rechazar una oportunidad como esta. El orgullo nunca hizo nada por ella y mucho menos el destino, así que se vallan al diablo estos dos.

 **–Entonces está decidido –** Kali aplaudió **– Te quedaras a vivir por el momento en esta enorme casa y tendrás las mismas enseñanzas que Peppers y Hope me dieron –** Se levantó con un salto de alegría **– Sera tan perfecto, tu y yo desvelándonos viendo películas románticas hasta altas horas de la noche. Oh asistiendo a los eventos escolares de los niños. Y lo más emocionante, nuestro tur espiritual con las criaturas de la selva. Siiiii –** La Fauno tomo por la muñeca a su nueva amiga y la comenzó a guiar **– Déjame mostrarte toda la casa mi estimada nueva amiga. Te aseguro que te va a encantar.**

 **–Ahhhh… Claro por qué no –** Ni siquiera estaba moviendo las piernas, sus pies se deslizaban por el lizo azulejo. Además no se molestó por su actitud, ya que en verdad le alegraba esta Fauno. Incluso Kali parecía una chica tan inexperimentada como ella… Y eso le encantaba.

 **–Bueno… Creo que es hora de volver con los chicos –** Hope se levantó y acomodo su ropa **– Tendremos que explicarles la situación con Whitney.**

 **–Y también traer sus cosas a la casa de Kali –** Peppers Saco su Tablet expandible **– Aun así, mañana le explicaremos todo esto a los chicos. Ya es un poco tarde para entrar en una discusión con ellos –** Termino de teclear su mensaje para Tony **– Además, si hacemos eso no tendremos tiempo para nuestra noche de entrenamiento –** Hope Sonrió ante el recordatorio.

 **–Entonces ¿Quiénes son los "afortunados" de esta noche?** – Hope saco su Scroll y tecleo unas coordenadas.

 **–Un pez gordo al parecer –** Potts le mostro la imagen en su Tablet, ganándose una sonrisa de Van **– Definitivamente será una noche muy divertida.**

Ambas chicas salieron del lugar y se prepararon para ir a tomar su transporte y comenzar con su noche de entretenimiento. Después de todo, los chicos no son los únicos que pueden saben pelar en este lugar.

/-/-/-/

 **Un mes y medio después.**

El inmenso desierto de Vacuo albergaba en sus tierras muchos artefactos de gran valor que se han perdido atravesó del tiempo, siempre y cuando estos fueran encontrados por las personas adecuadas que tuvieran un buen ojo para este tipo de trabajo. Este inmenso mar de arena era visitado por Cazadores y Cazadoras que deseaban poner a prueba sus habilidades de combate, enfrentándose a ambientes extremos y constantemente a las criaturas del Grimm, pero también era un lugar ideal para los más intrépidos aventureros que estaban en busca de nuevos conocimientos. Incluso los más jóvenes se unían a estos viajes.

Bajo la luz del intenso sol, y dejando un sendero marcado en la arena con cada paso, una pequeña figura se hacía camino hacia las viejas ruinas de una ciudad que hace años fue destruida por las criaturas del Grimm, esta figura esta en busca de algo grande y sabía que lo encontraría en este lugar.

La Chica exploradora tiene una piel clara y suave, con un par de ojos azul celestes llenos de aventura y emoción. Su largo cabello es pelirrojo y todo este terminaba en puntas, con una larga trenza que terminaba en un moño azul deslizándose por su lado derecho.

En su cabeza tenía una boina café claro con dos plumas sobresaliendo de ella. Tiene puesto una camisa color crema con una manga bombacha, mientras que la otra manga se rompió hasta el codo y la remplazo con un calentador de brazos negro. Tenía guantes de cuero negro que solo cubrían sus dedos Meñique y Anular. Un pantalón azul marino de tela sueva y un par de sandalias.

Lleva un bolso de cuero para viajes con múltiples mapas en él, así como su equipo para explorar y víveres. Lleva un Cetro (con una lanza de bajo) casi de su altura, con 4 tornillos en forma de cruz que atravesaban el cetro y un engranaje de oro sobre estos; en la parte superior tiene una Luna Nueva Visible igualmente de oro, donde se encontraba suspendida (Gracias a cristales de Polvo) un globo terráqueo de Remnant, y en la parte más alta una brújula magnética.

La pequeña quedo viendo la entrada de la ciudad, que lentamente era cubierta con el paso del tiempo por las tormentas de área que causaba el desierto. La felicidad se reflejó en sus ojos azules, ya que desde hace varios días deseaba saber que escondía este lugar. Antes había tenido una especie de premonición en uno de sus sueños, un sentimiento de que algo grande sucedería en este lugar, y por nada del mundo se lo perdería.

La noche no tardaría en caer pero eso no la detuvo y una vez en la ciudad vio los desgastados edificios con techos redondos que se caían pedazo a pedazo debido al paso de los años, pero eso no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, ella se dirigió al centro de la ciudad, donde una extraña presión se sentía en el ambiente, y ella quería investigar un poco.

 **–Esto es tan emocionante –** La joven pelirroja palmeo las manos con emoción. Su voz era hermosa y llena de inocencia **– Quiero que me enseñes todo lo que tienes pequeño –** Atravesó un edifico destrozado, con múltiples estatuas a su alrededor, y al salir de este se detuvo de inmediato. Ella comenzó a inspeccionar su entorno ya que sabía que algo sorprendente estaba sucediendo.

Dio lentos y cuidadosos pasos, después procedió a golpear el suelo con su gran cetro haciendo eco en el lugar. Un par de minutos pasaron antes de rendirse y sentarse para tomar algo de agua.

 **–Bueno, necesito una nueva estrategia –** Tomo un sorbo de agua y se relamió los labios **– Tal vez tenga que usar mi cetro para ampliar mi Semblanza, pero hay demasiada arena y me podría complicar las cosas. Así que piensa Astrid, piensa –** Tomo una roca y comenzó a jugarla con una mano **– Sea lo que sea que este aquí, debe estar bajo tierra –** Comenzó a lanzar la roca y atraparla, una y otra vez **– Mi Semblanza podría funcionar… Pero me cansaría muy rápido –** Lanzo la piedra y espero que cayera, pero esta no volvió a su mano.

Astrid alzo la mirada y se encontró con una escena curiosa. La piedra estaba suspendida en el aire. Ella se levantó y miro con curiosidad este extraño fenómeno, después le dio un pequeño golpe y la piedra solo levitaba lejos de su posición original. Al mirar a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que muchos otros escombros más pequeños comenzaron a levitar en el aire.

Astrid solo puedo sonreír con emoción al ver que su primer plan estaba dando resultados, después ella procedió a repetir el mismo proceso y comenzó a golpear el suelo nuevamente, solamente que esta vez lo hacía con más alegría y entusiasmo.

 **¡CRASH! –** Todas las rocas y escombros cayeron abruptamente al suelo, para que estos comenzaran ser arrastrados a un punto específico del lugar. Las rocas reunidas comenzaron a formar un montículo que lentamente comenzó a hundirse en la arena hasta dejar una placa de piedra lisa de no más de 50 cm de alto.

Astrid se acercó a la capa de piedra y ella lo golpeo un par de veces con su bastón. Después pazo algo que ella no esperaba del todo. La piedra comenzó a levantarse para salir de su entierro, mientras corrientes de arena se deslizaban otra vez de su capa rocosa, cada vez más el enorme montículo de piedras comenzó a tomar forma y revelarse en todo su esplendor.

Una criatura con la piel completamente hecha de piedra reseca y café, con unas enormes fauces que devoraría a un hombre adulto, donde sus dientes y parte de su mandíbula son cristales brutalmente resistentes y afilados que cortarían cualquier cosa, tiene 4 alargados brazos con filosas garras a su alrededor y 2 musculosas piernas con cristales sobresaliendo de ellas. Tiene 3 ojos totalmente negros de cada lado de su cara.

Su postura era similar a la de un simio (a pesar de parecer más a un lagarto), con sus 2 brazos más largos sosteniendo su cuerpo y los 2 más pequeños que usaba para agarrar objetos. Sus conductos de respiración estaban en la parte más alta de su espalda y nuca, donde varias veces sacaba la arena que acumulaba su cuerpo.

La enorme criatura de al menos 5 metros de altura observo a su alrededor para explorar su entorno y después dirigió su atención a la pequeña humana frente a ella, quien reflejaba gran emoción en sus ojos.

 **–¡No lo puedo creer! –** Se mordía las uña de emoción **– ¡Una nueva especie de animal desértico! ¡QUE EMOCION! –** Su grito asusto un poco a la criatura, quien retrocedió un paso **– Solo mírate pequeño, una piel que se recubre de escombros sólidos para protección –** Se acercó y comenzó a tocar su piel rocosa, a lo cual la bestia solo reacciono de manera confundida **– Pero también puedo ver algunas especies de escamas ahí adentro –** Paso por debajo de la criatura **– Postura encorvada y usas 2 de tus brazos para sostener tu peso –** Comenzó a acariciar su mandíbula, lo cual hizo ronronear a la criatura **– ¡Y mira esos cristales! –** Toco los finos cristales en forma de colmillos **– Debes de ser alguien muy duro ¿verdad pequeño? Solo mira esos cristales afilados** – La criatura dejo que la pequeña mostrara su afecto.

Astrid estuvo un par de minutos observando a la criatura y pensando como nombrar a este nuevo espécimen, pero antes de que siquiera se le ocurriera una idea, la criatura entro en pánico y huyo del lugar, no sin antes hacer brillar los cristales de su cuerpo y crear un pequeño terremoto.

 **–¡No espera, tengo un par de ratas que te podrían gustar! –** Amplio su voz con ambas manos, pero no funciono **– No… –** Se dejó caer al suelo, mientras un aura de soledad la rodeaba, pero esta no duro ya que una sensación helada la atrapo.

Astrid solo se dio la vuelta y vio que el terremoto dejo al descubierto unas escaleras que descendían hacia el sótano de un edificio, pero de este lugar emanaba algún tipo de energía desconocida, junto con una corriente de aire helada. Ella solo se acercó caminando y miro el oscuro descenso de las escaleras, por lo que procedió a encender su cetro para iluminar su camino.

Al llegar al sótano se encontró rodeada de una inmensa oscuridad que parecía no tener fin, ya que su cetro solo lograba iluminar el suelo que pisaba dejando las paredes inmersas en una oscuridad sin fin. Astrid solo siguió avanzando en línea recta, donde esa extraña sensación le estaba llamando, después de unos minutos ella logro divisar un extraño cristal que se encontraba flotando en medio de la oscuridad, pero este continuamente emanaba una aura de energía que hacia estremecer su piel y no necesariamente de miedo.

 **–Wow… Que tenemos aquí.**

Ella sin lugar a dudas se acercó y decidió ver el extraño cristal que estaba emanando un hermoso brillo y un aura de tranquilidad, extendió su mano libre y atravesó la energía del cristal, sintiendo una sensación muy helada en su piel, después con su dedo descubierto toco el cristal, el cual descargo un poco energía por su dedo, haciendo que ella lo retirara.

El cristal comenzó a temblar de forma un tanto brusca, después energía comenzó a ser expulsado del cristal de una forma violenta, la cual se hacía más poderosa a cada segundo y comenzó a destrozar el suelo a su alrededor.

 **–Uh, oh... –** Ella se maldijo internamente **– No creo que termine bien –** Y así fue, ya que un enorme resplandor rodeo todo el lugar. Ella se cubrió los ojos por reflejo mientras un inmenso estruendo se escuchó por toda la zona.

En medio del desolado desierto de Vacuo, una estela de energía salió desprendida de la nada, alejando las nubes a su paso e iluminando todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Varias personas miraron a la lejanía este inmenso poder que se dirigía al espacio y se perdía en su inmensidad, inclusos los Grimm se asustaron al sentir semejante poder liberarse, por lo cual ellos se alejaron de la zona.

Este fenómeno no duro más de 30 segundos, pero fue más que suficiente para llamar la atención de muchas personas en el mundo de Renmant.

Astrid lentamente abrió los ojos, ignorando en todo momento que su cuerpo emanaba corrientes de energía sin control. Vio el antiguo lugar donde estaba el cristal y este fue remplazado por un ligero cráter se encontraba en el suelo y el cual era iluminado por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por el inmenso agujero del lugar. Ella se acercó y se paró al borde del cráter para apreciar mejor el inmenso y perfecto agujero que causo la piedra.

 **–Bueno… eso fue intenso –** La verdad estaba muy impresionada por esto y agradecía que aún estaba en una sola pieza. Suspiro relajada y decidió ver la luna rota de Remnant, la cual siempre le traía una inexplicable calma.

Solo que este era un gran error cometido de su parte. No se enteró cuando inmensos tentáculos comenzaron a rodearla, escondiéndose en todo momento en la oscuridad, una vez que bloquearon las posibles rutas de escape, estos comenzaron a acercarse lentamente a la chica y atraparla para que no pusiera resistencia.

 **–¡Oye, libérame! –** Ella intento usar su cetro, pero uno de los tentáculos verdes precio su muñeca, haciendo que lo soltara. Parecía que había entrado en el territorio de algún extraño animal, y eso era una cosa muy mala **– ¡Necesito salir de aquí! –** Ella comenzó a concentrarse, y la arena a su al redor comenzó a moverse para que después esta tomara forma de látigos y sostuviera los tentáculos para aflojar su agarre, dándole la oportunidad de liberarse.

Ella tomo su cetro y convoco un muro de fuego como distracción, después procedió a correr por el inmenso agujero del techo para así escapar, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir su cuerpo se detuvo por completo, después ella fue sostenida en medio del aire y descendió lentamente al sótano del lugar. Los tentáculos salieron una vez más de la oscuridad, pero no solos esta vez.

 **–Por los dioses…** – Fue lo único que pudo decir en su estado de shock.

Entre la oscuridad una enorme figura redonda se acercó a ella, solo para abrir su parpado y revelar un único y abismal ojo con iris roja. Ella solo miro con terror como esta criatura con el ojo más grande en la historia del mundo la miraba con diversión, antes de que todo su mundo se inundara en una completa oscuridad.

/-/-/-/

Unas cuantas horas atrás

Los vengadores, exceptuando a Stephen, Banner y Pym, se encontraban actualmente comiendo plácidamente en uno de los muchos restaurantes de la ciudad. Ellos, junto con Peppers, Hope, Kali y Whitney estaban terminando una de las pizzas que ordenaron.

 **–Bueno damas y caballeros, quiero proponer una celebración. Mejor un brindis. No, un brindis de celebración**

 **–Vaya, enserio eres malo para los discursos –** Clint comento con humor.

 **–Sí, pero soy muy bueno para los discursos de desempleo –** Tosió y volvió a lo suyo **– Bueno, quiero felicitar a las chicas por ser nuestras cuatro nuevas integrantes provisionales del equipo –** Tony alzo su soda y sus compañeros lo acompañaron **– Solo han estado trabajando con nosotros tres semanas y ya hemos salvado al mundo 2 veces. Demostrando que son lo suficientemente buenas para tener un puesto en los Vengadores.**

 **–Y también hemos combatido a varios supervillanos en ese tiempo. Ellas más que nosotros –** Scott se limpió una lágrima imaginaria **– Eso me traen buenos recuerdos con mi hija. Crecen tan rápido**

 **–Es verdad, y déjenme felicitarlas por su desempeño –** Steve Rogers miro a las chicas **– Claramente todas ustedes tienen futuro en este trabajo –** Miro a la mujer de cabello blanco **– Sobre todo tu Whitney, claramente la sangre de un guerrero corre por tus venas.**

 **–Muchas gracias capitán, y a todos ustedes chicos por dejarme ser parte de todo esto –** Whitney les regalo una cálida sonrisa a todos **– Honestamente me puse nerviosa al principio, pensé que no estaría a su altura.**

 **–Pero al final resultaste ser más fuerte que varios de nosotros –** Clint comento con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba otro pedazo de pizza **– En verdad que aún me llega a preocupar las capacidades que pueden desarrollar los habitantes de este mundo.**

 **–Recuerden compañeros que la fuerza no lo es todo –** T´chala comento **– Lo que nos hace realmente fuertes es la confianza que tenemos entre nosotros y nuestro trabajo en equipo. Si contamos con eso, lograremos ser más fuerte que cualquiera de nuestros enemigos.**

 **–Es por eso que ellas son mis mejores amigas –** Kali intento abrazar a las 3 chicas, quienes no se opusieron **– Nadie en este mundo podrá contra la fuerza de las Vengadoras. Je Je Je –** Y la verdad no le importaba que tan ridículo sonaba, la emoción del momento no le dejaba pensar en otra cosa **– Lograremos hacer tantas cosas juntas.**

 **–Yo también estoy emocionada Kali –** Whitney correspondió el abrazo de Kali, después procedió a tomar un buen sorbo de soda.

En verdad amaba estar en este lugar, solo habían pasado poco más de un mes y la verdad esta ciudad se sentía como su verdadero hogar, mucho más que el viejo reino de Atlas. Todo era más que magníficos, la ciudad, los ciudadanos, sus costumbres, tradiciones, actividades, la Fauna, Flora, comida, entretenimiento, etc. Tantas cosas que había conocido y que en verdad le encantaron. Incluso ahora estaba probando un exquisito platillo que ni en un millón de años su esposo habría ordenado.

Pero como todos, ella igual tenía un trabajo, asistiendo a Kali en todo el papeleo que su mejor amiga acumulaba. No era nada difícil o tedioso para ella, después de todo estaba acostumbrada a la lectura y escritura, y también por un tiempo ayudo a su esposo con su trabajo. Y honestamente esto no le molesto ni un poco, ya que lo vio como una oportunidad de mejorar la relación con su nueva y posiblemente mejor amiga Kali Belladona.

 **–Hola caballeros, lamento la tardanza –** Ghira Belladona entro al restaurante y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el grupo. Actualmente llevaba un elegante traje de negocios **– Espero no haberme perdido mucho.**

 **–Solo el gran y motivador discurso de Tony –** Peppers comento con humor.

 **–Eso no importa Ghira –** Tony lo invito a sentarse **– De hecho estamos por comenzar con la segunda ronda. Así que, espero que tengas hambre caballero.**

 **–Nosotros no tendremos compasión con la comida –** Scott y Clint chocaron su bebida en señal de apoyo.

 **–¡Squirt! ¡Squirt! –** La credencial de Tony comenzó a vibrar y el rápido contesto **– Lamento informar de esto chicos, pero parece que tenemos una importante misión ahora.**

 **–Y ahora que es –** Clint termino de comer su pizza y después se chupo los dedos **– Otro grupo de super-villanos o seres de otra dimensión.**

 **–No, parece que esta vez es un poderoso mago u hechicero –** Sus compañeros lo voltearon a mirar, mientras que Kali, Ghira y Whitney lo miraron con una ceja alzada y la boca entre abierta **– Si, parece que esta vez enfrentaremos a un viejo enemigo del Doctor Strange.**

 **–O también un viejo conocido de Thor** – T´chala agrego **– Si ese es el caso, deberíamos estar preparados para enfrentarnos a alguien como la Encantadora o Loki.**

 **–¿Quién es Loki? –** Kali susurro a Hope, ella y Whitney esperaron una respuesta.

 **–Es alguien muy peligroso, se los diré una vez que nos alistemos** – Hope contesto en un susurro.

 **–Lamento tener que hacer esto, pero me temo que nos tendremos que retirar caballeros –** Tony se levantó y dejo una considerable suma de dinero en la bandeja de paga **– Aun así, fue agradable pasar este tiempo con ustedes –** Comenzó a avanzar, y sus compañeros varones lo siguieron.

 **–Esperen un momento –** Peppers se interpuso en el camino de Tony **– No pensaran dejarnos fuera de esto ¿verdad? –** Le pregunto molesta **.**

 **–Bueno… La verdad no creo que estén lista para esto chicas –** Mala elección de palabras Tony, no importa cuántos años tengas, nunca sabrás lo que es tener más tacto **– Te puedo asegurar querida, la magia no es algo con lo que puedan lidiar fácilmente.**

 **–Eso no lo sabremos hasta que lo intente –** Le quito su credencial de vengador y ella, junto a sus amigas, salieron del restaurante **– Los estaremos esperando en el Quinjet, espero que no tarden chicos.**

 **–Está bien, eso creo –** Tony hizo una mueca, él no podía ganar una discusión con su pareja.

 **–Bien manejado Tony –** T´chala comento, y aun que su voz no lo delatara, claramente había sarcasmo ahí **– En verdad que se te da esto de los discursos.**

 **–Ahora no T´chala –** Tony miro a Ghira **– No desea unirte a nosotros señor Belladona. Creo que su esposa agradecería su compañía.**

 **–Agradezco su invitación caballeros, pero la verdad hay algunos inconvenientes en la ciudad que necesito resolver para mañana a primera hora –** Se inclinó de hombros **– Y honestamente sus misiones llegan a tomar más tiempo de lo previsto.**

 **–Bueno, al menos alguien aquí es responsable –** T´chala miro acusadoramente a sus compañeros, con excepción del Capitán. Después volvió a Ghira **– Pero dejando eso de lado. Si algún día desea conocer un poco más de nuestro trabajo como Vengadores, no dude en pedírnoslo. Alguien con su fuerza puede ser bien venido al equipo.**

 **–Lo tendré en consideración caballeros, gracias por la propuesta –** Ghira los acompaño a la salida, donde se despidieron y tomaron caminos diferentes.

Todos se colocaron sus trajes de combate, incluyendo las chicas, para después subir al Quinjet y dirigirse a su destino. Solo que ellos no se dieron cuenta una vez más sobre el polizón en el vehículo, todo porque Tony no logro reinstalar los sensores de la nave cuando lo prometió.

El viaje tomaría más o menos una hora, tiempo suficiente para que Tony y Stephen explicaran a sus compañeros un poco sobre la magia y cómo lidiar con ella, para que todos estén más que listos para enfrentarse a un enemigo poderoso.

Por desgracia ellos no eran los únicos en dirigirse a la fuente mágica registrada. Ya que muchos mercenarios de las cercanías también querían investigar sobre aquel extraño fenómeno que ocurrió en el cielo, incluyendo el viejo director de la academia Haven y sus acompañantes de esa noche, quienes en esos momentos se dirigían hacia el lugar de los hechos, arriba de un Bullhead.

 **–¿No creen que eso pueda aguantar hasta mañana caballeros? –** Glynda Goodwich hablo, una hermosa mujer de cabellera rubia recogida en un moño con un listón, ojos de color verde brillante acompañados de unas finas gafas. Usaba su vestimenta formal; una camiseta blanca de mangas largas con mangas abullonadas, acompañada de una falda de negocios y unas mallas de color negra con un par de tacones. Y su capa de color purpura en el interior y negro en el exterior **– Sé que puede ser algo importante, pero precipitándonos de esta manera no me parece muy sensato.**

 **–El destino no favorece a los que esperan Glynda, si no a los que actúan –** Ozpin comento en el asiento de pasajero del Bullhead.

 **–Además querida, créeme que no seremos los únicos en dirigirse a ese lugar –** Alexander Ovdion (Director de la academia Haven) respondió a su vieja amiga. Él es un Hombre de 40 años con una cabellera peinada hacia atrás acompañada de una frondosa barba completa, la cual tenía unas cuantas canas al igual que su cabello. Tiene puesto un traje ideal para el desierto, el cual está adornada con varios objetos para la supervivencia así como pequeños recuerdos de sus aventuras. **– He vivido suficiente tiempo en Vacuo para saber que eso llamara la atención de gente un tanto peligrosa –** Volteo a mirarla **– Además te he notado un poco tensa desde que eso sucedió. Creo que eso es algo que nunca han visto antes.**

 **–Nunca he visto algo parecido –** Glynda frunció un poco el ceño mientras lo admitía **– Pero esa estela de luz me causo una extraña sensación en mí. No sé cómo explicarlo, fue como si mi Semblanza se alterara.**

 **–Entonces no es algo que podemos dejar para después –** Ozpin agrego finalmente **– Hasta donde sé, esto puedo estar relacionado con lo que paso en Atlas hace un par de meses, así que no podemos estar a la espera.**

 **–Y por esa razón le pediste a James que diera vuelta y regresara aquí –** Glynda miro enojada a Ozpin, lo único que necesitaba era a la armada de James creando todo un espectáculo.

 **–James hubiera venido aunque no se lo pidieran, ya saben cómo es –** Alexander comento **– Y la verdad me gustaría traer tan siquiera a uno de mis amigos de trabajo con migo, pero estamos en vacaciones y creo ellos que tardaran un poco en aparecer. Si es que aún siguen en la ciudad, claro está.**

 **–Entonces ¿solo somos nosotros por el momento?** – Glynda suspiro en derrota, lo único que deseaba ella era alejarse de todo el trabajo por unos días, pero parecía que eso no era posible **– A veces odio este trabajo.**

 **–Créeme querida, te comprendo muy bien –** Alexander intento animarla, sin éxito alguno.

Un par de minutos después llegaron a las ruinas abandonadas del desierto, donde estaban seguros que el fenómeno ocurrió. Aterrizaron a las afueras de la ciudad en ruinas y se propusieron a seguir avanzando, mientras que Oz informaba a su amigo James sobre su paradero.

 **–Parece que James estará llegando en unos 20 minutos –** Oz comento mientras guardaba su Scroll.

 **–Que emoción –** Glynda rodo los ojos mientras el sarcasmo se sentía en el ambiente **– Solo espero que no traiga a todo su ejército consigo.**

 **–Oigan, dejen de parlotear y vengan a ver. Creo que ya hay unos cuantos Grimm en la zona –** Alexander vio las garras y huellas en la entrada de la ciudad. No había duda de que era de alguna clase de Grimm **– Sera mejor que preparen sus armas damas y caballeros –** Glynda y Ozpin se prepararon para combatir.

Los tres ingresaron a la ciudad, pero sintieron una sensación muy extraña en su cuerpo al entrar en ese terreno. Como si una extraña energía los hubiera rodeado a todos y la verdad esto los hizo ponerse más alertas, ya que la sensación no era para nada agradable. A pesar de esto continuaron caminando por las ruinas, que solo eran iluminadas por la luz de la Luna. Al principio no encontraron nada fuera de lo común, hasta que vieron una extraña figura, parecida a una sombra, sentada en medio de lo que parecía ser la plaza del lugar, junto a una desgastada fuente.

La criatura en si está completamente oscura y su cuerpo desprendía aquel vapor negro que los Grimm emanaban en su estado de agresividad, solo que esta cosa carecía de la armadura blanca y tenía una apariencia un tanto más humanoide que un Beowolf Alfa. Este extraño Grimm parecía estar descansando, ya que ligeros suspiros y el lento movimiento de su espalda daban a entender que estaba en reposo.

 **–¿Creen que sea una nueva especie de Grimm? –** Alexander pregunto casi en un susurro mientras desenfundaba sus dos espadas curvas **– Nunca he visto a un Grimm como eso.**

 **–Nosotros tampoco –** Oz respondió rápido, relajando un poco su postura al no ver ningún otro Grimm **– Pero nunca he visto que un Grimm tuviera la necesidad de descansar –** En toda su existencia jamás vio algo parecido, ni siquiera en los reportes de otros cazadores. Volteo a ver a sus compañeros.

 **–Eso no importa chicos –** Glynda los miro enojada. ¿Cómo podían ponerse a discutir en un momento así? **– Solo acabemos con él y veamos lo que ocurre en este lugar –** Preparo su varita y volteo a mirar nuevamente al Grimm, pero solo que ella se congelo en el acto.

La criatura en si había dado vuelta y ahora está mirando atentamente a los 3 adultos frente a él. Su rostro tenía una forma humanoide, con dos orejas largas y puntiagudas que sobresalían de su postura encorvada. Tenía 4 ojos de color purpura que no dejan de emanar energía y una enorme boca sonriente con afilados colmillos. Sus miembros eran muy alargados y su cuerpo muy delgado, el cual apenas se le vía forma debido a la energía oscura que este desprendía.

La criatura en si parecía verlos con diversión, ya que incluso soltó un par de carcajadas. Los cazadores estaban ligeramente asustados ante esto, la verdad la criatura les causaba un poco de pavor por su sola apariencia pero lo podían manejar adecuadamente.

El monstro solo sonrió más cuando vio que Glynda estaba a punto de atacar, y este simplemente volteo a mirar a Alexander quien alzo su guardia, pero descuido más su entorno.

 **–¡GRREEEARG! –** Dos pares de ojos purpuras aparecieron justo en frente de Alexander, quien por la impresión y el miedo no logro reaccionar a tiempo y recibió por todo su cuerpo una descarga de energía eléctrica.

 **–¡GRIIIIIAAAAAAAAAA-AAAARRRRR! –** El viejo cazador grito de dolor, al sentir como cada parte de su cuerpo era quemada por la energía, pero no termino ahí ya que la bestia se convirtió en una especie de vapor y entro por la boca de Alexander, quien por alguna razón fue levantado del suelo y comenzó a retorcerse de agonía, ya que sus músculos y extremidades estaban siendo retorcidos **– ¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!**

 **–¡ALEXANDER! –** Glynda grito en pánico y estaba a punto de atrapar a su amigo.

 **–¡GROOOM! –** Tres erupciones de arena aparecieron a su alrededor, donde salieron más de estas criaturas, listas para herir a Glynda con sus afiladas garras. Pero para su suerte, alguien cuidaba sus espaldas.

A una velocidad increíble, Ozpin golpeo a las tres creaturas con su bastón, lanzándolas contra unos muros que se derrumbaron ante el impacto. Los monstruos quedaron aplastados entre los escombros, pero ellos solo tomaron una forma humeante intangible y salieron de ahí sin mucha dificultad, solo que esta vez había más de ellos.

Glynda logro rescatar a su viejo amigo, quien ahora se encontrar inconsciente y flotando gracias a su Semblanza, pero estaba muy consciente del peligro a su alrededor. Mirara a donde mirara, decenas de esas criaturas los miraban de una manera burlona, parecía que esta vez se tenían que abrir paso luchando, así que ambos cazadores se prepararon para el combate, a lo cual las criaturas de la oscuridad alargaron sus garras y se lanzaron al ataque.

Oz creo un campo de fuerza que protegió a sus compañeros. Las bestias chocaron contra este a toda velocidad, dejando a varios muy aturdidos. Glynda aprovecho y descargo una serie de ataques con su varita, impactando a varias decenas de las criaturas, lanzándolas a volar en varias direcciones.

Después el escudo cayó y Oz comenzó a lanzar decenas de golpes consecutivos en cuestión de segundos. Tal era su velocidad que parecía que varias copias de él estaban luchando en su lugar. Glynda lanzaba tantos ataques como le era posible, e incluso tomaba a varias bestias con su Telequinesis y los golpeaba continuamente contra sus compañeros.

Una vez más, varias criaturas salieron del suelo pero ella lo vio venir y se elevó por los aires para dar una voltereta con elegancia y después atacarlos y aterrizar agresivamente al suelo creando una onda de ataque que mando a volar a varios de estos monstruos y dejándolos recubiertos con un poco de su energía. Aprovechando ese tiempo, elevo su varita en el cielo y una chispa magia salió, la cual se elevó varios metros en el aire para crecer exponencialmente y comenzar a absorber a todas las bestias que fueron afectadas por sus ataques. En pocos segundos Glynda tenía encima de ella todo un montículo de monstruos que eran triturados por la fuerza de atracción del ataque, y una vez que este alcanzo su máximo punto, exploto en un destello morado que desintegro a todas las bestias en su alcance.

Oz era quien estaba atrayendo a varias criaturas a su alrededor, y gracias a su velocidad podía manejar a varias a la vez pero incluso él estaba siento superado por sus números, por lo cual clavo su bastón con firmeza en el suelo creando un escudo a su alrededor, el cual se encogía lentamente para acumular presión. Una vez que estaba listo Oz se elevó por un momento en el aire, detonando su escudo y convirtiendo en cenizas a todas las bestias a su alrededor.

Ambos cazadores se miraron entre sí para ver si su compañero estaba bien. Para su suerte ambos no salieron con heridas y parecía que su viejo amigo no había sufrido algún ataque mientras se defendían.

 **–Tenemos que salir ahora de aquí Oz –** Fue una orden y no una sugerencia **– Si más de esas cosas aparecen no podre proteger a Alexander.**

 **–Estoy de acuerdo Glynda –** Oz sostuvo mejor su bastón **– Sera mejor esperar a James y planificar un plan para esto. Sea lo que sea que este aquí, esas cosas lo están defendiendo –** Se acercó a su compañera de trabajo **– Además, claramente son criaturas inteligentes. Intentaron emboscarnos en más de una ocasión**

 **–Lo que más me preocupa de ellas era su extraña habilidad –** Glynda acomodó mejor a Alexander **– Parecía que se convertían en una especie de humo. Mi magia no los podía atacar en esa forma.**

 **¡CROCK! –** Unas cuantas piedras cayeron entre los escombros, donde más de ese humo comenzó a filtrarse. Al mirar mejor a su alrededor, ese mismo humo comenzó a salir de varios lugares a la vez y este comenzó a concentrarse en un solo lugar, tomando lentamente forma.

Frente a ellos, una figura de más de 7 metros de altura comenzó a formarse. Seis pares de brazos con enormes garras comenzaron a surgir de la figura junto con 3 cabezas con varias decenas de ojos y una enorme boca colmilluda que se burlaba de ellos y de su espalda salieron 2 pares de alas formadas de pura energía.

Una vez que la figura tomo forma, esta se solidifico para dar paso a una piel endiabladamente dura. Sus garras se rodearon de viento, hielo y electricidad para así fortalecer sus ataques, y su boca desprendía una descomunal cantidad de fuego, como si se tratase de las fauces de un dragón.

 **–…!JE… JE… JE… JE…! –** La abominación frente a ellos soltó una sonora y lenta carcajada, sin perder esa sonrisa burlona que lo caracterizaba. Se quedó mirando por varios segundos a sus opresas para después saltar al ataque y acabar lo que había empezado.

Ozpin solo puedo convocar otro escudo de energía, que fue llenado de pinchos gracias a su acompañante Glynda.

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOMMM!** **–** Una fuerte explosión sacudió la abandonada ciudad, tirando el polvo acumulado en los edificios y asustando a los pocos animales de los alrededores, pero este también sirvió para delatar la ubicación de la actual pelea. Ya que no era posible ignorar esa columna de humo eléctrico que bloqueaba la luz de la Luna de Remnant.

 **–¡Glynda!** – El general Ironwood grito preocupado, él estaba ingresando a la ciudad con un par de sus subordinados y unos cuantos de sus viejos robots **– Avancen y preparen sus armas –** James ordeno, y todos captaron sus órdenes **– Sea lo que sea que este ahí, parece que nos causara problemas –** Desenfundo su arma de doble cañon **– Así que mantengan la guardia en alto y cuiden a sus compañeros. Si esto quedo claro, muévanse.**

 **–¡Señor, si señor! –** Sus subordinados contestaron rápidamente y comenzaron a avanzar en dirección a la explosión. No tardaron mucho en escuchar los estruendos y el inconfundible sonido del combate, por lo que se apresuraron al llegar y ver una escena impactante.

En la plaza del pueblo, un gigantesco monstruo se encontraba disparando una enorme llamarada de fuego por la boca y rayos eléctricos por las manos a un pequeño domo de energía, donde Ozpin y Glynda se encontraban refugiados. La bestia comenzó a cerrar la distancia entre ellos y levanto sus extremidades restantes para aplastarlos pero antes de que finalizara su ataque James descargo toda la munición de su pistola, al igual que sus soldados, para distraer a la criatura.

La abominación dejo de atacar a los profesores de Beacon y dirigió su atención el general, quien no perdió tiempo y recorto la distancia entre ellos para comenzar con sus ataques cuerpo a cuerpo. La criatura era tan grande, que su cuerpo se movía con lentitud por lo que esquivar sus ataques no era una difícil tarea. El general procedió realizar cortes en ambas de sus piernas, obligándolo a arrodillarse, después comenzó a trepar por su espalda para subir a sus cabezas, una vez ahí descargo su cargador en tantos ojos que pudo alcanzar, después volvió a descender por su espalda, cortando 2 de sus alas, y aterrizando muy cerca de sus viejos amigos.

 **–Oz, Glynda ¿Están bien? –** James no dejo de mirar a la criatura, la cual chillaba de dolor.

 **–Hemos estado en peores situaciones James –** Oz respiraba pesadamente **– Aun así, gracias por venir viejo amigo.**

 **–No es nada. Aun así, que demonios es esta cosa –** Esquivo un ataque de hielo que lanzo a ciegas la bestia **– No creo que se trate de alguna clase de Grimm.**

 **–Pues ya somos dos con la misma idea –** Glynda puso su mejor esfuerzo y levanto a la enorme criatura en el aire. Después creo una serie de picos sólidos en el suelo y estrello a la criatura, perforando todo su cuerpo **– Sea lo que sea esta cosa, no se muere con nada. Ya hemos intentado con todo.**

 **–¡Je Je Je Je…! –** La bestia uso sus seis brazos para romper los picos que le atravesaban. Después se puso de pie para que su cuerpo comenzara a regenerarse, ignorando los disparos de polvo en todo momento.

 **–Espero que tengas una idea general –** Oz logró recuperar el aliento **– Ya que nos estamos quedando sin opciones –** Se colocó en posición de ataque. En verdad que empezó a preferir a las hordas de Grimm que seguir enfrentando a esta horrible criatura.

 **–Hay que usar el Polvo en sus heridas –** James hablo rápido, y miro a sus compañeros **– Vean sus heridas. Sus ojos aún no se recuperan y varias de sus heridas a un no cierran. Creo que el polvo tiene algo que ver con ello –** Preparo su brazo robótico y su arma **– Si nosotros lo herimos y mis soldados nos apoyan con sus rondas de Polvo, tal vez logremos derrotarlo.**

 **–No es el mejor plan que has hecho –** Glynda preparo su varita **– Pero algo es mejor que nada.**

 **–Yo creo que es más que suficiente –** Oz se preparó a atacar **– Como en los viejos tiempos amigo mio –** Dejo escapar una sonrisa.

 **¡GROOOOAAAARRR! –** La abominación rugió a todo pulmón sin perder su sonrisa. Después más de esas sombras, y por ende más de esas criaturas comenzaron a aparecer a su alrededor, poniendo nerviosos al par de soldados de Ironwood pero él y sus antiguos colegas solo sintieron una pisca más de emoción.

 **–…Como en los viejos tiempos –** James respondió con una sonrisa sutil.

Y con esas últimas palabras, todos ellos se lanzaron contra sus enemigos, para dar inicio a una pelea que sin saberlo, fortalecería su amistad. Ninguno se contendría esta vez, lo darían todo en esta pelea y aun que la retirada siempre fue una opción, ellos no la considerarían ahora, salvo por los soldados y robots de Atlas, quienes se retiraron para llevar a Alexander a un lugar seguro. Y eso era lo mejor, solo estorbarían a este trio de grandes cazadores.

La pelea duro varios minutos, y aun que muchas de esas criaturas fueron vencidas gracias a la idea de James, estas no dejaban de aparecer por el lugar, y el cansancio se hacía más evidente a cada minuto. Y no sabían si podían mantener el ritmo por mucho más tiempo, y lo peor de todo era que estaban siendo acorralados.

 **¡SKRUUUUUUUUNG! –** Un rayo hizo un estruendo horrible en el lugar, todo el mundo alzo la mirada y se dieron cuenta de que todo el cielo había sido cubierto por un mar de nubes negras, las cuales desprendían truenos a su alrededor. Las nubes se movían de forma violenta y estaban comenzando a formar un remolino por todo el cielo.

Pero lo más extraño fue la reacción de la criatura, quien comenzó a retroceder mientras su rostro mostraba temor. Incluso Glynda sintió una sensación muy extraña en el ambiente, ya que de alguna forma inexplicable sus fuerzas comenzaron a volver e incluso juraría que estaba más fuerte que nunca.

Pero todo el mundo se detuvo cuando un enorme rayo de energía salió del centro de la ciudad en ruinas, iluminando todo y a todos. Los 3 cazadores miraron con fascinación este extraño fenómeno, a una distancia exageradamente cerca, incluso sus ojos se perdieron por unos instantes ante este geiser de energía mágica pura.

Este enorme rayo se perdió entre las nubes, incrementando la intensidad de la tormenta eléctrica sobre sus cabezas, ya que incluso algunos rayos comenzaron a caer sobre los edificios alrededor, pero esto solo era un pequeño calentamiento.

 **¡SKRUUUUUUUNG!**

 **¡SKRUUUUUUNG!**

 **¡SKRUUUUUUUUUUUUNG!**

 **¡SKRUUUUUUUUUUNG!**

Un bombardeo infernal empezó a caer sobre la pobre ciudad. Decenas de relámpagos comenzaron a impactar los viejos edificios, derrumbando las construcciones y acabando rápidamente el trabajo que el tiempo no pudo completar.

Los monstruos por su parte se asustaron en gran medida y estaban listos para emprender una retirada, pero la fuerza de la naturaleza no se los permitiría. Cada uno de ellos fue impactado por un potente relámpago, iluminando todo su cuerpo por segundos, antes de explotar en una nube de humo que se desvaneció para siempre.

Oz y Glynda usaron lo último de sus fuerzas para protegerse de los relámpagos del furioso cielo, y para su buena suerte ningún relámpago los impacto, pero si los escombros que caían de los edificios a su alrededor.

Poco más de un minuto pasó antes de que la tormenta cesara por completo. Los tres cazadores solo suspiraron de alivio ante falta de amenazas. Oz solo se dejó caer en una pila de piedras para sentarse y relajar su cuerpo. Glynda lo acompaño y se sentó a una considerable distancia mientras que Ironwood se dispuso a explorar un poco la zona, pero se puso en guardia cuando de entre los escombros salió una vez más esa abominación de seis brazos.

 **–Rrrrrgg –** La bestia soltó un gruñido molesto, ya que su cuerpo había sufrido una gran cantidad de daños que no se curaban como debían. Aun así la criatura envolvió sus garras con la energía de los elementos y se disponía atacar, pero lo único que puedo hacer fue gritar de dolor.

 **–¡GRAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGG! –** Un relámpago lo impacto desde el cielo, envolviéndolo completamente con esa energía luminosa y dando a entender que ahora se convirtió en una lámpara viva. El ataque duro más de 20 segundos, en los cuales la bestia se revolcó en un dolor intenso, antes de que su cuerpo explora completamente haciendo que los 3 cazadores se cubrieran los ojos.

La bestia había muerto, pero el lugar a un estaba siendo iluminado ligeramente y el sonido de los relámpagos no desaparecía. Al levantar la mirada los tres se llevaron una sorprendente sorpresa, ya que abrieron sus ojos con mucha impresión.

Flotando justo arriba de ellos, se encontraba un hombre increíblemente fornido quien estaba siendo rodeado por una cantidad increíble de relámpagos que iluminaba y oscurecía parte de su apariencia, incluso le daba un aura muy intimidante al sujeto.

El hombre era de piel clara con un alargado cabello rubio que era parcialmente cubierto por su casco plateado que tenía dos alas a sus costados y cubría parte de sus mejillas. Sobre su torso se encontraba una armadura negra con gruesas hombreras, la cual tenía unida una larga capa roja que bailaba al ritmo del viento y un cinturón dorado con un extraño símbolo. Sus brazos estaban completamente descubiertos, exceptuando por un par de brazaletes, usa un par de pantalones azul oscuro y alargadas botas puntiagudas de oro.

El hombre los miraba seriamente, sin dejar de estelar relámpagos por todo su cuerpo y después de varios segundos que parecían eternos decidió descender lentamente mientras dejaba los rayos a un lado. El gigantesco hombre comenzó a avanzar hacia los cazadores, quienes claramente se colocaron en guardia.

 **–No deberían estar aquí –** El dios del trueno comenzó un tanto enojado **– Este lugar es demasiado peligroso para los Mortales –** Señalo hacia el centro de la ciudad **– Magia oscura está comenzando a invadir este lugar, y si no salen de inmediato pondrán en peligro sus vida.**

Los tres adultos dejaron sus poses defensivas y miraron con mucha confusión a este extraño ser. ¿Por qué les había dicho Mortales? ¿Y además como sabía que era la magia que causaba todo esto?

 **–Disculpe que lo interrumpa caballero –** Oz se acercó más al fornido hombre **– Pero nosotros estamos en una misión para averiguar lo que sucede en este lugar. Y por su forma de actuar deduzco que usted también –** Se acomodó un poco su traje y cabello, antes de extender su mano en señal de saludo **– Permítame presentarme; Yo soy el director Ozpin de la Academia Beacon para la futura generación de cazadores. Es un gusto conocerlo.**

 **–Mi nombre es Thor; Dios del trueno e hijo de Odín, defensor del reino de Asgard y también de la Tierra. Un gusto conocerlo director Ozpin –** Extendió su mano y acepto su saludo **– Y acepte mis disculpas al pensar que eran civiles. Reconozco a un guerrero cuando lo veo a los ojos, y claramente ustedes tres son grandes luchadores –** Thor hizo girar su martillo y después lo apoyo en su palma **– Aun así, tendré que pedirles que se retiren. Como dije antes, magia oscura ha comenzado a rodear este extraño lugar, y los mortales no tienen que lidiar con ella.**

Una vez más los tres analizaron sus palabras, Dios del Trueno; reino de Asgard, la Tierra. No había duda que se trataba de un ser de otro mundo. James fue el primero en darse cuenta, y Oz no tardó mucho en seguirle el paso, después de todo ellos dos habían tenido esa interesante conversación con Tony Stark, pero Glynda Goodwitch era otra historia.

 **–Tengo una pregunta señor Thor, mi nombre es James Ironwood –** James hablo.

 **–Solo Thor por favor. O quizás dios del trueno –** El dios del trueno corrigió rápido **– Aun no llego a los 300 años de edad como para que me digan señor.**

James abrió un poco más los ojos y Oz inclino una ceja al oír la edad que tenía, si eso era cierto, sin duda era increíble. Glynda solo se congelo ante tal revelación, ya que ella se sentía muy orgullosa de su apariencia a pesar de su edad y no quería ni imaginarse como se vería a la edad de 50 años, y ver que este sujeto tenga una apariencia tan fresca la ponía irritada.

 **–Thor. Ejem –** Se aclaró la garganta **– De pura casualidad conoces a un grupo conocido como los Vengadores.**

 **¡KLANG! –** El dios del trueno dejo caer su martillo y se quedó congelado en su lugar por unos instantes. Después sacudió un poco la cabeza y miro otra vez al general con emoción en sus ojos.

 **–¿Los Vengadores? –** El dios del trueno sostuvo por los hombros al general, mientras lo miraba con emoción – **Sabe dónde se encuentran. Pero eso no es posible. Los he estado buscando por varios años.**

 **–Supongo que si los conoce –** Oz comento mientras intento sacar a Glynda de su trance.

 **–¿Conocerlos? Ja Ja Ja –** Se rio ante el comentario **– Ellos son mis compañeros de equipo. Y los he estado buscando por un largo tiempo –** Pensó un poco **– Y conociéndolos bien, ellos deberían estar aquí justo ahora.**

La tierra comenzó a temblar ligeramente y Thor dirigió su atención al centro de la ciudad, de donde un enorme rayo rojo de energía salió del suelo para después ser detenido en medio del cielo por otro rayo azul del mismo tamaño. Una vez que el ataque termino, Thor miro a la inconfundible armadura de su gran y extraño compañero Iron Man.

 **–¡SI! ¡No saben cuánto he esperado esto! –** Thor extendió su brazo izquierdo, y después su martillo fue atraído hacia el para que él lo sostuviera firmemente. Después procedió a girarlo en círculos a una gran velocidad para después lanzarlo hacia el cielo y salir volando del lugar a una gran velocidad.

 **–…**

 **–…**

 **–…**

 **–Sin duda fue un encuentro poco convencional –** Ozpin comento ante el feo silencio.

 **–¿Enserio es lo único que dirás Ozpin? –** Glynda lo miro incrédula **– Un fornido hombre con relámpagos acaba de salir volando gracias a un Martillo –** Se sacudió el polvo de su falda **– Y también asegura que es el Dios del Trueno. Es que... No sé cómo…Como puedes estar… ARRRG –** En verdad que este día se estaba convirtiendo en una porquería.

 **–Te lo explicaremos con más calma en otro momento Glynda. "Pero primero nosotros tenemos que entender que paso" –** James susurro y preparo su arma para disponerse a avanzar **– Por ahora tenemos que averiguar lo que está sucediendo**

 **–Acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo ese Thor –** Glynda se sentó, llevándose ambas manos al rostro **– Dice que una especie de magia está invadiendo el lugar, y por si no lo has olvidado nosotros no sabemos mucho de la magia a parte de la doncellas.**

 **–No pelearemos. Solo observaremos lo que está ocurriendo, y de ser necesario intervendremos. Si los vengadores son tan buenos como dicen ser. Entonces esto no será un problema para ellos.**

 **–Los Vengadores –** Ella repitió las palabras **– ¿Los Vengadores son reales? –** Glynda pregunto, pensó que al inicio era solo una coincidencia del dios del trueno. Sus viejos amigos solo se miraron entre si **– Saben que, olvídenlo por ahora –** Se levantó de su lugar y los señalo **– Pero espero una muy buena explicación cuando volvamos a la Academia –** Suspiro lentamente **– Solo apresurémonos y acabemos con esto. No quiero encontrarme con ese monstruo fantasmal otra vez –** Se adelantó y comenzó a avanzar hacia el centro de la ciudad. Oz y James solo se encogieron de hombros y con paso apresurado alcanzaron a Glynda. Solo esperaban que esta noche no se pudiera más rara de lo que ya era

…

10 minutos después

 **–Esta noche se está poniendo cada vez más rara –** Glynda comento impactada, y no era para menos. Frente a ellos el grupo conocido como los Vengadores estaba llevando a cabo una ardua batalla contra unos gigantescos seres elementales de más de 10 metros de altura.

Cada uno de estos seres estaban finamente esculpidos con figuras humanoides lisas, tenían la apariencia de un humano, salvo por la cabeza que solo contaba con un par de ojos totalmente redondos y brillantes de color blanco. Sus cuerpos variaban en los elementos; piedra, metal, oro, diamante, fuego, hielo, rayos, etc. Y esto hacia mucho más difícil enfrentarlos, pero este caso era solo un muy buen enfrentamiento.

 **–¡ESO ES HERMANOS MIOS! –** Thor, el dios del trueno impacto el suelo con su martillo, despedazando a varios de estos Maniquies a la vez. Después levanto su martillo para que recibiera un rayo y después lanzo la carga contra varios otros – **¡Este es el espíritu del verdadero combate!**

 **–¡CRAAAASH! –** Uno de los edificios más grandes se hizo añicos cuando uno de esos Maniquies se estrelló en él. El gigantesco ser se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo, pero dio tiempo a que Hulk y Thor prepararan un contundente golpe.

 **–Estás listo viejo amigo –** El dios del trueno comenzó a girar a gran velocidad su martillo, recargando sus energías.

 **–Cuando desees rubia –** Hulk respondió con una sonrisa mientras apretó su puño, listo para dar uno de sus mejores golpes.

Una vez que el Maniquí estuvo de pie, ambos se lanzaron a una velocidad segadora con sus ataques listos. Golpearon con la furia de un terremoto la mandíbula de la criatura, donde el impacto no tardo en recorrer el resto de su cabeza; la cual no soporto la fuerza de estos y estallo en miles de pedazos.

El resto de los Vengadores también estaban haciendo su parte, y en grupos mucho más organizados. T´chala y Clint se cuidaban las espaldas mutuamente mientras destrozaban a tantos Maniquies que les eran posibles, evitando en todo momento sus ataques elementales. Tony y Rogers optaron por un combate más rápido y usaban combos para combatir a sus enemigos.

Y el grupo más reciente y llamativo de todos, quienes mostraban una eficiencia un tanto envidiable.

Peppers Potts; quien usa actualmente una armadura hecha con el metal más resistente de este mundo. El armamento de esta contaba con sus rayos repulsores habituales así como múltiples armas desplegables que le permiten abatir varias armaduras a la vez. La armadura estaba hecha para su figura femenina, ya que estaba muy detallada a su cuerpo y era extremadamente flexible.

Hope Van: Ella usa un traje hecho por su padre. Esta era muy similar a la de su pareja, el hombre hormiga; contaba con un casco plateado muy resistentes con visores rojos. Un traje rojo con detalles grises hecho completamente de Vibranium (cortesía de T´challa), y lo mejor del traje; dos pares de alas desplegables construidas con nanotecnología que le permitían volar a grandes velocidades y con una gran agilidad.

Kali Belladona: Quien era una experta luchadora cuerpo a cuerpo. Ella usaba actualmente ropa de combate de color negro que fabrico con sus amigas. Tiene una gabardina sin mangas de color negro con detalles dorados en sus bordes, esta le llegaba hasta sus rodillas. Unos pantalones negros que tenían sobre este una gran armadura para proteger sus piernas, las cuales creaban un campo de atracción que le permitía adherirse por pocos segundos a una superficie. Sus brazos contaban con otra serie de armaduras, pero estas solo llegaban desde sus muñecas hasta sus codos, de estas salían una serie de cuchillas de energía que podían cortar casi cualquier clase de material. Tenía puesta una capucha que dejaba salir sus orejas gatunas, y un antifaz un poco parecido a los del White Fang.

Whitley Schnee: Ella opto por usar una ligera armadura de combate un poco parecida al de su hija. La armadura era delgada, pero resistente, de color Blanco con plateado y detalles azules, y lo mejor era que proyectaba un campo de energía que recibiría los golpes en vez de su Aura. Debajo de la armadura tenía un traje ajustado que cubría todo su cuerpo y permitía que su flujo de energía fuera más eficiente. Sus brazos, piernas y torso estaban cubiertos en su mayoría por esta armadura ligera de combate. Sus articulaciones no están cubiertas para que no limitaran su movilidad y lanzara sus ataques con más eficiencia. Ella llevaba puesto un casco completo con un enorme visor azul que abarcaba todo su rostro, este no dejaba ver su rostro y así era mejor. Y como un detalle más personal, Whitney decoro su armadura de combate con un poco más de ropa elegante sobre esta, para que no pareciera un soldado o robot.

Hope y Potts trabajaban juntas desde el cielo, lanzando sus rayos propulsores y aguijones que atravesaban fácilmente a estos Maniquies. Estas criaturas intentaban derribarlas con sus ataques, pero eran tan lentos que de nada les servía. Incluso Peppers lanzo una ronda de misiles sónicos que solo afecto hizo estremecer a estos Maniquies.

Kali y Whitney trabajaban juntas y se apoyaban en su combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Kali usaba su agilidad y gracia felina, que logro desarrollar gracias a T´challa, para cortar o destruir los cuerpos de estas cosas, apoyando en todo momento a su mejor amiga Whitney quien con sus glifos potenciaba la velocidad de ambas y los usaba para dar decenas de estocada en pocos segundos. Incluso cuando se encontró a uno de estos Maniquis de hielo lo uso como una bomba, ya que lo lleno con uno de sus cartuchos de polvo, después uso sus Glifos para lanzarlo lejos de ellos y que este explotara en un gran grupo de sus enemigos, creando grandes pinchos de hielo que los atravesaron o los atraparon en ellos.

Incluso en un momento en la que ambas se encontraron rodeadas, ambas usaron sus Semblanzas a todo su potencial y desaparecieron por 2 segundos, después ambas enfundaron sus armas y poco más de 50 Maniquies cayeron hechos pedazos, dando por concluida su batalla. Y ellas se dejaron caer al suelo.

 **–¡Chicas! –** Hope bajo junto a Peppers para ayudarlas, ambas se quitaron sus cascos y se acercaron rápido a ellas. Las levantaron del suelo y dejaron que descansaran en sus piernas. Después de examinarlas soltaron un suspiro de alivio **– Que bueno que estén bien. En verdad que nos preocuparon.**

 **–Lo siento amigas –** Kali soltó una risa apagada **– Solo quería lucirme un poco. Je Je…**

 **–Ambas querías lucirnos un poco –** Whitney replegó su casco y miro divertida a sus amigas **– Y yo digo que fue un éxito –** Sonrió con picaría.

 **–Y un poco arriesgado –** Peppers extendió una cantimplora con agua, de la cual Whitney bebió **– Deben trabajar más ese ataque antes de volver a usarlo. Es más** – Las miro un poco enojadas **– No lo usaran hasta que yo se los permita.**

 **–Je Je Je… –** Whitney se colocó de pie **– Se siente extraño ser regañada ante alguien que se ve mucho más joven que yo. Incluso tienes casi la misma apariencia joven que mi hija.**

 **–Bienvenida al CLUB amiga –** Kali comento sin mucha energía mientras se colocaba de pie – **Bueno, ¿y ahora que hacemos? Parece que los chicos aun no terminando el trabajo –** Miro al grupo de hombres que terminaba su pelea, pero enfoco su atención en el corpulento rubio con el martillo – **Por cierto ¿Quién es él chicas?**

 **–Un viejo conocido –** Peppers comento con una pequeña sonrisa **– Él es Thor, dios del trueno e hijo de Odin. Proviene de un loco mundo mágico llamado Asgard.**

 **–Pues en verdad que ha llamado mi atención –** Whitney lanzo una mirada traviesa al dios del trueno, ya que apreciaba sus musculosos y desnudos bíceps que se contraían con cada golpe que lanzaba.

Peppers estaba a punto de aconsejarle que se mantuviera alejado de él por su propio bien, pero sus sensores detectaron que alguien se acercaba a ellas. Rápidamente desplego su casco y cargo sus repulsores para apuntar a quien estaba detrás suyo. Hope imito la acción, pero ambas se relajaron al ver como una mujer rubia con lentes y un bonito vestido formal.

 **–No quiero pelear señoritas –** Glynda avanzo con firmeza, sin mostrar algún miedo **– Solo quiero saber lo que está ocurriendo aquí. Mi nombre es Glynda Goodwitch, soy profesora en la Academia Beacon, un gusto conocerla.**

 **–No debería estar aquí señorita Glynda –** Hope dejo de apuntarle **– Ahora mismo está en una zona extremadamente peligrosa**

 **–Estoy muy consiente de ellos señoritas –** Glynda desvió su mirada a la mujer de blanco quien se colocó su casco, por un momento juro ver a su vieja enemiga Winter Schnee, pero disipo esa idea **–Pero esto no es algo común ver estas cosas por estos lugares, por lo que necesitare alguna clase de respuesta por su parte.**

 **–Honestamente creo que sería mejor que le pregunte a ellos señorita Glynda –** Kali señalo al grupo de hombre que festejaba su victoria.

 **–Lo haría pero mis compañeros ya se encargaron de ello –** Las 4 chicas miraron como dos hombre de mediana edad se acercaba al grupo de Vengadores, los cuales solo dejaron a un lado su festejo.

Whitney reconoció muy bien al general Ironwood, y decidió apartarse lo más que pudo de su vista, ya que James la conocía demasiado bien a ella y lo último que necesitaba era que él le dijera a su exesposo con quienes se encontraba.

 **–Bueno querida –** Hope hablo, ya con su casco puesto **– Seré sincera, creo que este es el peor momento para responder a las preguntas que tienes para nosotras. Solo mira a tu alrededor –** Glynda observo el campo de batalla, donde los escombros de esas cosas estaban esparcidas donde sea y algunos incendios aun persistían **– Esto fue una dura batalla para nosotras y créenos que no es lo peor que pasara esta noche.**

 **–Por lo que puedo notar ustedes manejaron muy bien a estas criaturas –** Glynda comento **– Sin mencionar que dudo mucho que algo pueda ser peor que estas cosas.**

 **–¡KRUUUUMMM! –** Todo el suelo comenzó a temblar alarmantemente, los escombros comenzaron a rebotar en el duro suelo y algunos edificios terminaron por derrumbarse.

 **¡CRAAAAAASH! –** De la tierra un enorme tentáculo de al menos 50 metros de largo emergió, y después otro y otros le siguieron. Estos usaron el suelo como apoyo para que el resto de la criatura saliera sin problemas, arrastrando consigo varias toneladas de arena que caían de su cuerpo. El cuerpo de la criatura comenzó a tomar forma, y vieron que todos esos tentáculos surgían del cuerpo redondo de la criatura, la cual abrió su único y abismal ojo rojo que los miraba a todos sin excepción.

 **–¡Vengadores! –** La monstruosa criatura hablo sin la necesidad de su boca y su voz hacía temblar a los viejos cazadores y a las nuevas Vengadoras, ya que esa voz era rasposa y parecía hacer eco así misma **– Je Je… Me alegra saber que son ustedes son los afortunados de volver a enfrentarme. A pasado mucho tiempo desde de que encontré a un digno oponente –** Abrió su ojo a todo su esplendor mientras su pupila se contraía ligeramente

 **–Debe ser una broma –** Stephen Strange comento sorprendido ante lo que veía. Lo único que le faltaba para rematar esta noche.

 **–¡Pero eso no importara! ¡Todos ustedes serán derrotados y esta dimensión le pertenecerá a Shuma Gorath! ¡HA! ¡HA! ¡HA! ¡HA! –** Su cuerpo comenzó a iluminarse, para que después se fragmentara en varios pedazos, los cuales comenzaron a tomar su forma de calamar y aterrizar muy cerca de sus oponentes **– ¡No importa que tan fuertes sean tus compañeros Stephen Strange… NUNCA LOGRARAN DERROTARME!**

 **–Bueno, si no te importa lo vamos a intentar –** Tony Stark comento mientras señalaba a Shuma **– ¡Vamos Vengadores! ¡Demostrémosle de que estamos hecho! –** Y con esas palabras todos los hombres del equipo se lanzaron a la batalla.

 **–…**

 **–…**

 **–…**

 **–…**

El grupo de chicas solo parpadeo incrédula ante lo que veían, incluso Glynda sacudió la cabeza y se limpió sus ojos. Debe estar en alguna clase de ilusión o en el peor sueño que ha tenido en toda su vida. Simplemente no era posible lo que veía, ella sabía que esa horrible criatura redonda con tentáculos no era real, ella se negaba a creerlo cuando una de esas cosas se lanzó a atacarla e incluso cuando estaba a pocos metros de ella.

 **–Muévete –** Kali Belladona se lanzó y logro quitarla del camino, el mini Shuma Gorath solo se rio ante la reacción de Glynda y después se lanzó como si fuera un Shuriken a ambas chicas, solo que esta vez Kali procedió a atacarlo con sus cuchillas de energía.

Todo el mundo se encontraba combatiendo contra los clones de esta criatura, y lo peor era que los estaba presionando a todos, incluso cuando Scott tomaba su forma de gigante, el Clon imito su tamaño y solo entraban en una batalla colosal.

Los Clones más fuerte dirigieron su atención principalmente a Stephen Strange, Thor y Hulk, quienes utilizaban todas sus fuerzas para mantener a raya a estos clones, su combate no tenía precedentes y el abrumador choque de poderes solo hacia estremecer a la tierra y alejar cualquier estorbo que se interponía en este colosal lucha. Pero la verdad todos y cada uno de ellos estaban disfrutando de este fantástico combate, el cual hacia que la adrenalina en sus cuerpos subiera exponencialmente.

Explosiones, temblores, derrumbes, rayos disparados o enemigos y aliados volando por los cielos, era una vista que muy pocas personas pueden ver en este mundo, y mucho menos sentir la adrenalina de una verdadera batalla, donde la derrota significaba el fin de todo.

Incluso Ozpin y Ironwood tenían problemas para comprender lo que estaba sucediendo aquí, y su lucha contra su clon era muy difícil. No solo sabía cómo defenderse esa cosa, si no que sus ataques eran muy difíciles de esquivar. Sus extraños movimientos con sus tentáculos, y sus ocasionales ataques de energía ponían en aprietos a los experimentados cazadores quienes no estaban listos para lidiar con una criatura así, incluso el muy maldito calamar podía cambiar las moléculas de su cuerpo para que este adquiriera una forma mucha más dura.

Después de casi un minuto de intensa lucha, ambos cazadores lograron tomar cierta distancia y tomar un respiro. Miraron analíticamente a su oponente en busca de cualquier debilidad, pero este ni siquiera se mostraba cansado.

 **–Sus habilidades en combate ciertamente son impresionantes mortales –** El Clon hablo con una expresión divertida en sus rostros **– Pero les hace falta algo más que eso si desean derrotarme. Así que los presionare para que den lo mejor de si –** Shuma contrajo sus tentáculos y de cuerpo emergieron un varios pinchos afilados, después comenzó a girar a una velocidad muy peligrosa y se lanzó hacia el dúo **– ¡PREPARENSE!**

Glynda no lo estaba pasando mejor que todos los demás, su cuerpo estaba totalmente congelado mientras miraba totalmente estática la batalla que se libraba ante sus ojos, y aun así le costaba trabajo aceptar la realidad. Desde hace varios años considero que las doncellas eran los humanos más poderosos del mundo, incluso aún recuerda el día cuando conoció a la pequeña Amber y esta manifestó sus poderes, los cuales le parecieron abrumadores. Pero esto que veían sus ojos rayaba en la locura

 **–¡BLIIIIIIIIRRRTZ! –** Un rayo mágico impacto el suelo de una zona alejada de la batalla, después una enorme explosión se hizo ver, iluminando la oscura noche con enormes llamaradas que se extendieron decenas de metros por el cielo.

No podía soportar más de esto, así que ella decidió ponerse die pie y marcharse nuevamente a la nave para descansar su cabeza. Estaba segura que una vez que durmiera y despertara, todo esto solo sería un alocado sueño.

 **–¡AAHHH! –** Y ahí quedaba su oportunidad para descansar.

Glynda miro un poco a la lejanía como una de esas criaturas que enfrento antes se desvanecía en una nueve de humo, y junto a ella vio a una niña de unos 15 años de edad, ella tenía cabello largo castaño suelto y tenía puesta ropa de civil. También vio que era una Fauno por la cola de reptil que sobresalía de ella.

La pequeña continúo corriendo hacia el campo de batalla, ignorando en gran medida todo el alboroto que sucedía ahora mismo. Glynda suspiro y decidió alcanzarla lo más rápido posible, no importa como este la situación, ella no dejaría que una pequeña estuviera en peligro.

Su persecución duro unos pocos minutos y ella se alegró de que la pequeña ignorara el campo de batalla, aun así la chica entro en el sótano de un edificio abandonado y Glynda suspiro aliviada de que no decido entrar a algún lugar alocado.

 **–¡CRUUUMMM! –** Algo se impactó frente a la veterana maestra de Beacon, levantando una inmensa nube de polvo, y cuando este se disipo Glynda pudo ver para su horror que era una de esas criaturas verdes.

 **–Parece que alguien no quiere seguir las reglas del juego –** El calamar se levantó e intimido a Glynda con su mirada y ese ojo que ya tenía marcadas venas rojas por toda su iris **– Tus amigos Ozpin y James dieron una pelea decente, pero ahora están comiendo polvo.**

Glynda lanzo varios de sus ataques Psiquicos, pero Shuma los desvió con sus tentáculos. Ella solo miraba con horror como esa horrible cosa se acercaba más a ella, así que intento con todas sus fuerzas congelarlo en su lugar, pero la criatura solo redujo un poco su velocidad.

 **–Aléjate de mí maldito demonio –** Ella comenzó a desesperarse y lanzar ataques a una velocidad vertiginosa **– Vuelve al infierno de donde saliste.**

 **–¡El poder del infierno no le preocupa al señor del Caos! –** Glynda estaba a punto de atacarlo nuevamente, pero Shuma lanzo su arma a un lado **– Es curioso lo que encontré en la cabeza de tus compañeros hermosura –** Shuma sostuvo todas sus extremidades y la acerco hacia su ojo **– Ellos y tú se hacen llamar los protectores de la Humanidad, pero ni siquiera están al nivel del Doctor Strange –** Su mirada se afilo y Shuma la miro con rabia **– ¡NO ERES DIGNA DE LLAMARTE LA PROTECTORA DE ESTE REINO!**

 **–¡BLITZ! ¡BLITZ! –** Un par de disparos impactaron el rostro del Clon, haciendo que este soltara a Glynda, quien se encontraba congelada por el susto de su vida.

 **–Es mejor que aprendas a no ignorarnos monstruos –** Whitney Schnee comento furiosa mientras su estoque regresaba a su forma original.

 **–Tu batalla es contra nosotras –** Kali agrego mientras desplegaba sus garras de energía y se lanzaban a atacar al calamar gigante.

Ambas atacaban en combos y se apoyaban mutuamente, evitando dejar aberturas en sus ataques e intentando hacer el mayor daño posible. Su ataque en equipo era tan efectivo que Shuma se veía en la necesidad de usar todos sus tentáculos para evitar ser dañado de gravedad, incluso cuando ellas aumentaron su velocidad Shuma les siguió el paso, dando la sensación al inexperto ojo humano de borrones humanos que se movían a una velocidad cegadora.

 **–Sus ataques son impresionantes mortales –** Shuma comento con una expresión divertida – **Ojala esos 2 viejos hubieran dado una mejor batalla como ustedes dos. La verdad pensé que los seres de su mundo eran patéticos… espero que me demuestren lo contrario.**

Shuma Gorat retrocedió varios metros para esquivar una serie de ataques de polvo morado que lanzo la señorita Goodwitch, quien ahora mostraba una gran furia en sus ojos.

 **–¡¿Qué hiciste con mis amigos?! –** Glynda grito mientras convocaba un gran Glifo, el cual formo un enorme cristal que salió disparado hacia el señor del caos, quien fue arrastrado varios metros mientras se defendía.

 **–Oh…Je Je Je Je –** Su expresión de felicidad creció mucho más **– Eso era lo que estaba esperando –** Abrió su ojo en todo su esplendor y disparo un rayo de energía de este, separando a las chicas. Después él se dispuso a medir sus habilidades en un verdadero combate.

Niara Rioboo no sabía muy bien porque había salido de la nave para adentrarse a esta desolada ciudad, pero algo en su cabeza le susurraba que tenía que dirigirse a un lugar en específico. La verdad ella no quería meterse en todo este lio. En un inicio se coló a la nave con la esperanza de encontrar más de ese delicioso chocolate que Clint guardaba celosamente, pero cuando el Quinjet comenzó a ser abordado decidió ocultarse para no entrar en problemas.

Pero de haber sabido como terminaría esto hubiese preferido recibir un regaño, pero no, ahora ella estaba en un campo de batalla donde sus amigos peleaban en una de sus muchas batallas alocadas por salvar al mundo.

Ella solo quería dejar que todo esto pasara, pero hace ya varios minutos que juraba que algo la estaba llamando, por lo que decido adentrase a la ciudad y dirigirse a ese llamado que la llevo a un extenso sótano rodeado de una horrible oscuridad, pero lo que en verdad le llamo su atención fue una esfera blanca que iluminaba ligeramente el lugar y era de un gran tamaño.

Niara se acercó y toco en la esfera blanca suspendida en el aire, donde lentamente comenzó a revelar lo que tenía en su interior; Una pequeña niña durmiente. Ella inmediatamente supo que la voz que escuchaba era de ella, esa chica le pedía ayuda.

Así que niara convoco una lanza de energía de su brazalete y comenzó a golpear la esfera, que rápidamente comenzó a agrietarse y amenazaba con romperse. Unos cuantos golpes más fueron suficientes para acabar el trabajo, pero Niara rápidamente fue rodeada por una extraña energía blanca que inundo todo su cuerpo

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!** **–** Una enorme estela de energía blanca salió disparada hacia el cielo, iluminando todo una vez más y haciendo que los combatientes se detuvieran y miraran el fenómeno.

 **–¡NOOOOOO! ¡EL CRISTAL! –** Shuma soltó a Glynda, ignorándola a ella y a las otras dos chicas para entrar rápidamente al sótano del lugar. Las mujeres no perdieron el tiempo y lo siguieron de inmediato.

Al entrar al sótano notaron que estaba iluminado totalmente de blanco y una extraña energía comenzó a rodear su cuerpo, pero esta no las estaba afectando gravemente, varios metros adelante vieron al calamar gigante, quien se encontraba totalmente congelado en su lugar, y a unos cuantos metros frente él se encontraba dos niñas suspendidas en el aire, con expresiones de dolor en sus rostros.

Las pequeñas tenían sus ojos totalmente iluminados de color blanco y por sus bocas estaba entrando sin cesar esta enorme energía, la cual estaba llenando sus sistemas. Las mujeres no perdieron el tiempo y si dispusieron a ayudar a las pequeñas. Ningún intento que hicieron tuvo éxito, ya que no las podían sacar de su lugar. Al mirar con mejor atención se dieron cuenta de que un extraño cristal estaba emanando esa extraña energía mágica; así que decidieron destruirla.

Las tres combinaron sus mejores ataques y los lanzaron contra el cristal, el cual fue destruido en el acto, pero este lanzo una onda explosiva que mando a volar a todas ellas sin la posibilidad de frenar su avance. Cada una se estrelló en el suelo y quedaron totalmente inconscientes, pero la energía mágica que recibieron sus cuerpos tendría un efecto permanente en todas ellas.

/-/-/-/

Todos los clones de Shuma Gorat comenzaron a iluminarse de un color totalmente blanco para después convertirse en una estela de energía que salió disparada hacia el cielo para reunirse con las demás de su tipo y comenzar a hacer un nuevo cuerpo. La enorme masa de energía comenzó a regresar a su forma original y en pocos segundos revelo al verdadero y original Shuma Gorat, el cual parecía algo agitado.

Los Vengadores rápidamente se reunieron en un grupo para coordinar sus ataque y regresar al señor del caos a su verdadero hogar.

Shuma intento atacar aprovechando su gran tamaño, así que se abalanzo hacia estos héroes pero esto fue un gran error. Hulk aterrizo a 50 metros de distancia y extendió sus manos lo mejor que pudo, después procedió a aplaudir y lanzar una tormenta de polvo hacia el descuidado Shuma.

 **–¡AAAAAAAAAARG! ¡MI OJO! –** Shuma intento sacar desesperadamente la arena de su globo ocular, pero el dolor era tal que olvido por momentos usar sus poderes.

 **–¡AHORA, TODOS JUNTOS! –** Tony se elevó en el cielo, junto con Peppers, Thor y Stephen Strange para darle el golpe final. Todos cargaron sus mejores ataques a su máximo nivel mientras que Strange terminaba de conjurar el hechizo para mandar a Shuma devuelta a su hogar.

Una vez que todos estaban listos, atacaron con todo su poder y el mundo se tornó totalmente de blanco por algunos segundos. Cuando la vista se aclaró revelo que el ataque de los 4 se había fusionado para crear un poten tente y devastador rayo destructor, el cual solo hacia retroceder al omnipotente dios, pero este ya no podía hacer nada para evitar ser derrotado.

 **–¡Gracias vengadores! –** Shuma se comunicó por la mente de todos a su alcance **– En verdad disfrute de nuestro pequeño encuentro. Je Je Je… Espero que nos volvamos a ver muy pronto… sobre todo nosotros dos… Stephen Strange –** Y con esas últimas palabras Shuma Gorat había sido derrotado.

Los 4 vengadores aterrizaron exhaustos del combate, excepto por Tony quien se estrelló de lleno en el suelo al haber agotado toda su energía. Todos tomaban fuertes bocanadas de aire para recuperar energías, pero estas rápidamente se convirtieron en carcajadas las cuales procedieron a ser fuertes abrazos dados por el señor del trueno.

 **–¡Nada como un verdadero y difícil combate para reunirme con ustedes mis hermanos! –** Thor hablaba con una enorme felicidad y emoción **– ¡Estas son verdaderas batallas que serán recordadas incluso en el Valhala! Solo nos falta conmemorar esto con un enorme banquete hermanos Vengadores –** Thor coloco de pie a Iron Man, quien apenas podía moverse.

 **–También nos alegra mucho verte otra vez Thor –** Tony y el dios del trueno chocaron puños **– Y la verdad no pudiste llegar en mejor momento. Y seré honesto contigo, esa es la mejor pelea que hemos tenido en muchos años.**

 **–La verdad no sé qué harías sin nosotros grandote** – Clint se acercó y choco los puños con Thor **– Ya nos hacía falta tu compañía. Han pasado varios años desde que te vimos. Me atrevo a decir que empezábamos a extrañarte.**

 **–El sentimiento es compartido señor del trueno –** T´chala comento **– Y también me alegra saber que sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, es bueno ver que no ha cambiado.**

 **–La verdad me gustaría decir lo mismo de la mayoría de ustedes. Solo mírense, todos parecen niños. Je Je Je –** Thor palmeo la espalda de Clint. Después miro a las dos chicas que estaban con ellos **– Y parece que tenemos a nuevas compañeras.**

 **–Son Peppers y Hope –** Tony dijo solo sus nombres, ya que sabía que Thor las conocía lo suficiente mente bien.

 **–Y no solo nosotras Tony, no te olvides de nuestras… –** Peppers rápido se dio cuenta de un detalla **– ¡Whitney y Kali!... –** Se preocupó rápidamente por sus amigas **– No responden a sus comunicadores –** Potts no perdió el tiempo y salió volando junto a Hope para buscar a sus compañeras perdidas. Detrás de ella fueron Strange y Scott para ayudarlas.

Mientras tanto el resto decido regresar al Quinjet mientras hablaban de este extraño mundo al señor del trueno, y para suerte de otros no se fueron sin antes recoger a los inconscientes Ozpin y James, quienes no fueron heridos de gravedad gracias a sus auras.

Por otra parte, las chicas no tardaron en llegar al lugar donde se encontraban sus amigas, cuando bajaron al sótano se encontraron solo con una oscuridad que rápidamente ambas sofocaron. Después de unos segundos los sensores de Peppers lograron detectarlos a todos los que se encontraban en el lugar; quienes en total eran 5 firmas de vida.

Primero se dirigieron a sus compañeros e intentaron despertarlas, teniendo éxito en el intento. Kali y Whitney se despertaron y levantaron con algo de mareo, después comentaron que las pequeñas niñas eran quien necesitaba su ayuda, así que decidieron ayudarlas a ellas, pero Stephen Strange se había adelantado con las pequeñas.

Después de que el las revisara, las levito en el aire y procedió a sacarlas del lugar sin decir una sola palabra.

 **–Lo noto muy preocupado. Parece que algo grave les sucedió a las pequeñas –** Scott comenzó a intentar despertar a Glynda con ligeras palmadas, las cuales surgieron efecto **– Oye estas bien. Te duele algo o te sientes mareada –** Glynda no respondió, solo se sentó en su lugar y se sostuvo la cabeza por el dolor **– Perdona la pregunta ¿Pero no eres muy joven como para estar en este lugar?**

¿Joven? Glynda quería soltar unas carcajadas, hace mucho tiempo que nadie le decía joven. Lo más cercano a esas palabras era "te ves muy bien para tu edad" o cosas por el estilo. Tal vez este sujeto solo quería hacerla sentir mejor, pero el dolor de su cabeza no creía que se lo permitiera. Aun así ella agradecía el cumplido

 **–Debes estar cansada. No te preocupes, pronto te llevaremos a nuestra nave para que te recuperes –** Scott volteo a mirar a sus compañera **s – Como están ustedes dos chicas –** Refiriéndose a sus lastimadas compañeras.

 **–Solo un dolor de cabeza Scott –** Whitney respondió **– Nada grave –** Ambas mujeres se ayudaran mutuamente para salir de aquel sótano **– Si nos necesitan, estaremos descansando en la nave.**

 **–Yo me daré una larga ducha cuando lleguemos a casa –** Kali dijo mientras se sobaba debajo de su antifaz.

 **–Solo descansen, parece que ya todo está bajo control –** Scott ayudo a Glynda para ponerse de pie, y le ayudo a salir del sótano **– Disculpa la pregunta señorita ¿Pero por qué alguien tan joven como usted viene con esos 2 hombres de mediana edad? –** Glynda miro con una ceja alzada al sujeto con el casco plateado **– Acaso alguno de ellos es su padre.**

 **–No…** – Respondió sin muchas fuerzas **– Son mis compañeros de trabajo… –** La pregunta era un poco tonta, cualquiera que los mirara pensaría eso después de unos segundos.

 **–¿En serio?... Bueno, quien soy yo para juzgar a los mayores. Pero aun así, no te fíes del todo de ellos señorita, no hasta que los conozcas muy bien –** Una vez más Glynda lo miro intrigada. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

 **–Si… como sea –** No estaba de humor para iniciar una discusión con este sujeto. Diablos, si no fuera por su dolor de cabeza ella estaría impresionada de ver a este vengador, el cual si mal no recuerda era aquel que podía crecer a gran tamaño. Aunque parecía que era un poco tonto.

Poco tiempo pasó para que ambos llegaran hasta la nave de Ironwood, donde varios de los soldados cuidaban el perímetro. Cuando llegaron aquí Scott se detuvo y Glynda se despidió cortésmente del Vengador, el cual parecía ser alguien joven a juzgar por su voz, demonios, incluso su voz sonaba ligeramente diferente.

Paso entre los soldados y entro a la nave personal del general, donde recorrió la nave hasta llegar a la sala médica, donde supuestamente sus compañeros descansaban. Aun le costaba creer lo que había escuchado de los subordinados de James, la verdad era difícil de creer que Oz haya sido derrotado en esta batalla pero luego recordaba a ese horripilante pulpo de un solo ojo y entendía porque perdió.

Al entrar a la sala médica lo primero que vio fue a James con el torso descubierto y reparando su dañado brazo robótico, después vio a Oz quien estaba siendo desinfectado de sus cortes para después ser vendado en sus heridas, y al igual que su amigo sus ropas estaban en muy mal estado. Glynda solo suspiro aliviada al ver en una sola pieza a sus compañeros y después procedió a buscar algo para su dolor de cabeza.

 **–Me alegra ver que estés sana y a salva Glynda –** Oz comento mientras soportaba el ardor del desinfectante **– Por un momento pensé que terminaste como nosotros** – Todas sus heridas ya habían sido tratadas, y solo estaba recostado por relajación.

 **–Gracias a los dioses no fue así –** Glynda dijo con sarcasmo, buscando en algunos cajones su medicina **– Yo solo me alegro haber salido de ahí con vida. Y rezo para que nunca, jamás tengamos que pasar por algo así otra vez.**

 **–¿Te refieres a la pelea o a los monstruos?** – Glynda solo se llevó las manos a la cabeza por la pregunta de Oz. Creía que era más que claro que NADA le gusto de este viaje **– Lo siento.**

 **–Discúlpalo Glynda, ya sabes como suele actuar –** James intento consolar a su vieja amiga, quien solo pudo suspirar ante su situación actual **– ¿No quieres que un médico te revise? –** James termino su reparación y procedió a ponerse su abrigo.

 **–Estoy bien –** Levanto un brazo con unas pastillas en respuesta, sin voltear a ver a ninguno de los dos **– Ahora solo necesito un poco de agua.**

 **–Aquí tienes –** Oz se levantó de su lugar y procedió a entregarle su vaso de agua

 **–Gracias Oz –** Glynda volteo para recibir el vaso **– En verdad necesito tomar…**

 **–¡CRASH! –** El vaso se estrelló en el suelo del lugar, rompiéndose en cientos de pedazos y derramando el agua en su interior. Glynda miro el desastre en el suelo y después procedió a ver a Oz, quien permanecía totalmente inmóvil en su lugar, aun con el brazo extendido.

Goodwitch miro mejor y se dio cuenta que la expresión de Oz era de incredulidad y sorpresa. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y sus pupilas eran muy pequeñas, todo acompañado a una boca entre abierta. Al mirar a James vio que este tenía una expresión similar, solo que él estaba limpiándose los ojos y sacudiendo ligeramente su cabeza.

 **–¿Qué sucede señores?, ¿Acaso nunca vieron a una mujer desordenada? –** Glynda pregunto muy molesta, ella sabía que su apariencia no era la mejor ahora y la verdad no le importo en absoluto gracias a su dolor de cabeza, pero parecía que sus compañeros si lo tomaban muy enserio.

 **–… –** Oz sacudió su cabeza y empezó a buscar algo **– Glynda… como es que… en verdad… ¿en verdad eres tú?**

 **–… Claro que soy yo Oz, que clase de pregunta estúpida es esa –** Bueno, ya había perdido la paciencia.

 **–Glynda, no te has visto aun… quiero decir… –** James no sabía que decir, y encontró su salvación **– ¡El espejo! Mírate al espejo.**

Glynda no respondió y solo rodo los ojos disgustada, ella sabía que no estaba en su mejor momento pero parecía que los chicos se lo tomaban muy personal, pero ya lo pagarían. De mala gana se dirigió a un espejo que estaba en la pared de tamaño completo.

 **–Bueno, y que tengo que… !AAAAHHH! –** Goodwitch dio un salto del susto al ver su reflejo en el espejo **–… ¿Qué?… –** Lentamente comenzó a pasar sus dedos sobre su rostro, sintiendo todo lo que veía en su espejo. Su lisa y sueva piel, totalmente libre de imperfecciones o arrugas sin la necesidad de algún maquillaje, sus hermosos ojos libres de ojeras y sin ninguna señal de fatiga, y sus suaves y delicados labios rosados; todo esto en un hermoso rostro de 20 años **– … Dios mío. Como… esto es… a… –** No había palabras para describir lo que veía ante ella. En el reflejo del espejo claramente se veía a una joven y hermosa chica que ella reconocía muy bien.

 **–Glynda… ahora te ves… –** James empezó a tartamudear.

 **–¡SOY JOVEEEEEN! –** Glynda lanzó un grito emocionada, antes de caer desmayada al suelo.

/-/-/-/

 **–¡SOMOS JOVENES!**

 **–¡SOMOS JOVENES!**

Kali Belladona y Whitney Schnee gritaron al unísono totalmente emocionadas y eufóricas. Y no era para menos, cuando ambas se quitaron sus cascos se dieron cuenta de que sus rostros no padecían sobre las imperfecciones de la edad; las arrugas de casi todo su cuerpo habían desaparecido, dejando atrás un joven y reluciente cuerpo joven que está en la mejor etapa de su vida.

 **–¡Que emoción chicas! –** Hope se unió a la celebración

 **–¡Estamos tan felices! –** Y Peppers fue atrás de ella **– Solo mírense. Lucen increíbles –** Peppers abrazo a ambas. Levantándolas del suelo gracias a su armadura **– Ahora si parecemos verdaderas amigas.**

 **–¡Mejores amigas! –** Hope Van se elevó en sus alas y se unió al abrazo.

Después de unos segundos riendo de felicidad, algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Whitney. Su felicidad era tal que ella comenzó a llorar de alegría, y como no hacerlo, en muy poco tiempo había obtenido una vida que ella jamás se había imaginado ni en sus sueños más locos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía libre de verdad, y agradecía a los dioses por tan fantástico regalo… Y en verdad deseaba que durara para siempre, ya que no se quería estar lejos de su nueva familia.

 **–Ja Ja Ja –** Thor soltó una carcajada de felicidad **– Veo que el equipo se encuentra más unido que nunca mis hermanos –** Coloco su brazo sobre el hombro de Rogers.

 **–Y nosotros nos alegra tu regreso Thor –** Capitán América respondió **– En verdad que al equipo le hacía falta tu compañía. Así que nos alegra que estés otra vez con nosotros.**

 **–No sé, pero a mí me alegra que estés cuidándonos una vez más las espaldas –** Clint comento mientras **– Además no hemos terminado con la apuesta de la última vez –** Sonrió confiado **– Espero que no la hallas olvidado dios del trueno.**

 **–Oh –** Thor golpeo su martillo en la palma de su mano **– Por supuesto que no viejo amigo.**

 **–Bueno. Esto se pondrá interesante –** Comento Tony a nadie en particular, viendo el entusiasmo del dios del trueno.

Por el otro extremo del Quinjet, Stephen Strange se encontraba revisando a las dos pequeñas niñas que se vieron afectadas por este accidente, y en verdad agradecía que ambas estuvieran bien de salud, pero algo un poco más grave estaba sucediendo. La energía mágica a la que ambas fueron expuestas fue descomunal y él mejor que nadie sabía que tendría efectos secundarios sobre las pequeñas. Solo deseaba que sea algo con lo que él pueda manejar.


End file.
